Little Red
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Bonnie knows loss too well. When she discovers her right of passage, her life becomes more of a nightmare than a fairytale. All she wants is real love. But, as she flourishes, everyone takes notice, including the ones vying for her. The battle for control begins, but will true love conquer in the end? *TWISTED* Dark/Mature content.
1. INTO THE WOODS

This came to me and I jotted it down. It doesn't start off crazy but its definitely going somewhere, slowly. I love dark fics. The Chapters will be pretty short especially compared to my other story. Please Read and enjoy. It is still supernatural but AU

*Twisted love story*

* * *

She never thought she'd ever see this many shades of grey. It could have been the fact that a storm was coming in, or maybe that he didn't care about how he treated her. It didn't matter either way. The clouds were moving at a quick, steady pace. The wind blew subtly, and the tree branches looked surprisingly sharp. The vivid imagery was carrying her away.

She hated walking through the woods at this time of day alone, but her heart was broken and the melancholy in the air was comforting her sorrow. Her grams was sick and she was taking her some soup that her mother made. For the life of her she had no idea why grams wanted to live alone in the woods.

Bonnie's essence was marginalized in the town she lived in. She was made fun of and told she was different. Her best friend was neglecting her, her parents never spent time with her, and the one she loved played with her feelings. She was okay with the idea that she was a loner. She had her grams. Her grams was helping her to come into her own.

"Bonnie, as witches we are at one with nature in the woods." We can channel our power, and bask in the woodland that loves us. These trees are our shields, the animals are our allies, these flowers are our hope, the dirt is our nourishment, the air is our embrace. When you feel alone or in need, these woodlands will comfort you. I promise you that. Just call to the wild."

"How do I do that?"

"Clear your mind child,

and focus, will your spirit to do your biding. I will help you over the next few weeks with some basic channeling."

"Grams, why am I different?"

"The universe chose us Bonnie. Our lineage is bestowed the grace of protecting our Mother, our Earth, our Nature, we keep the balance."

"Are there others like us?"

"Throughout the lands we are hidden in the places where the Universes energy is the strongest."

"Mystic Falls?"

"Yes baby, for years, the Falls have held guidance for magical beings."

"Why isn't my mom like us?"

"She is afraid to embrace it. Do you wonder why your mother and her mate, your father, our living bliss less lives, of darkness? It is because she refuses to accept the goddess inside of her."

"Goddess?"

"Yes, her Goddess. When a young witch turns 18, by accepting her destiny, she flourishes. Her inner beauty becomes her outer beauty. The Universe has prepared her shell for the harsh realities of the flesh life, and when she emerges her frailty will disappear. She will become a force of nature."

"Can mom ever embrace her Goddess and change her outcome?"

"Not as long as she is with your father?"

"What does daddy have to do with it?"

"Because your father hates our kind."

"Is that why he hates me?"

"I don't know that he hates you Bonnie, but he refuses to believe you are like me. As long as he doesn't accept it, she has to walk away."

"But she won't, because daddy treats her like a child, and she lets him, because he spoils her."

"You father has money. As long as she feels as though she can get what she needs through a material substance, she will be in a world of loneliness. As a witch, we have the world at our fingertips. Literally."

"So you are saying my mother is tainted by the flesh?"

"I am saying your mother is tainted by the reality that doesn't belong to her. Her reality is here with us. She is my daughter; I will always love her. I tried to teach her right, and she made the town believe I was crazy and tried to put me in a mental institution. So I agreed to stay out of her life and be at one with my destiny."

"So why does momma let me visit you?"

"She has no choice."

"What? Why?"

"Okay Bonnie brace yourself, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but it seems your mother may never do this. When you were born her father made her give you up. He wasn't ready to be a father to an abomination. That is what he called you, because you are a born Bennett witch. I had you for the first three years and I was happy. Then Your mother wanted you back when your father got another woman pregnant. She did it to spite me and your father, the only terms I agreed to for me to give you back was that she never disrupted my relationship with you and let you see me whenever you wanted. My name is the only one on the birth certificate, so she has no choice."

"Does momma love me?"

"Of course she does, but things will change soon. When you come into your own, she will grow jealous and treat you different."

"Grams?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Living with me isn't the right choice for you right now. You have school and I want you to finish. Even though you are a witch, you shouldn't have to be lonely like me."

"I'm already lonely grams. You are all I got."

Sheila's eyes watered, she couldn't bear to tell bonnie she was sicker than she let on.

"I'll tell you this, when you are ready to be out here, you are always welcome. Your grams will never turn her back on you as long as I am on this Earth."

Bonnie smiled with hope, life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The next day at school, bonnie watched her feet take step after step through the hallways. Her black chuck tailors were well dated, and they were written all over by her and her best friend Elena. She watched the memories fade on her shoes as her friendship with Elena was beginning to fade.

Left, left, left, right, left. She repeated the mantra in her head. It was very much like a routine. When she walked down the hallways, she avoided the stares she got from her onlookers. Bonnie wore the same chuck Taylor shoes every day. Her jeans were always torn or ripped up. Secretly she liked it that way. Her shirts were usually dark colored, and faded. Not because she couldn't afford better, her father had plenty of money. But she preferred the comfort of the thrift store variety. Her body was changing, she got increasingly uncomfortable with herself. When the Winter started, she started wearing flannels over her shirts.

Bonnie and Elena had been friends since they were in early grade school years. Two little girls with Powder Puff girls lunch pails, awkward bang haircuts, and an affinity for Sailor moon. They stayed close throughout the years, and now they were on the last year of high school. Mere months left.

The past year Bonnie got use to Elena spending a lot of time with her boyfriend Stefan. Stefan was a great guy, Bonnie thought. At least he was a great guy for Elena. He forced her to be honest with herself, and he made sure she stayed out of trouble. I guess you could say he was safe. Elena needed that though. A self-centered princess and a selfless prince. The aroma of their love was thick and sickening. Anyone around them would swear it was contagious.

Not Bonnie. Bonnie was allergic to the affectionate out poor of the two teenage, hopeless romantics. She had that in common with Stefan's older Brother Damon. Damon and Bonnie were introduced on Stefan's and Elena's third date. They tagged along because Stefan won four concert tickets and the only way they could go was to have someone over eighteen with them. At the time they were sixteen. The extra two tickets went to Damon and Bonnie.

It didn't take long for the younger woman and the older guy to have a love/hate relationship. Damon and Bonnie were opposites, like Stefan and Elena. Though he was the Elena and she was the Stefan. Bonnie and Damon hated one another and wanted to kill each other. Until five months ago, they stopped wanting to kill each other.

He wore tight shirts; she wore loose shirts. He wore expensive jeans. She wore torn and tattered hand me downs. He wore Leather Jackets, she wore flannels. He wore expensive, custom, made Italian boots, she hasn't changed her Chucks Taylors in two years. The thing about them was…

"Here I bought you something."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Don't be difficult judgy."

She reaches for the box, and opens it. She looks unhappy.

"What is this?

"What, you don't like them?

"No. I don't. Why would I wear pink Vans? That's not my style."

"I thought you would like them."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know because you need new shoes."

"So you buy me shoes that look like something Elena would wear?"

"You need new shoes before you get a foot fungus."

"I won't get a fungus. You ASS!"

"You're a brat!"

"Screw you Damon."

"Screw you princess."

She leaves the Boarding house and he doesn't run after her. He stopped running after her about a month ago.

* * *

Remembering back to that day, Bonnie shuffled her feet through the school hallway one after the other. She was lost in the tile pattern of the old hallway flooring. Lost in her own angst, she ran into a hard chest. She looked up and it was Tyler Lockwood. When they caught eyes for a brief moment Bonnie felt a weird spark between them. Something about Tyler gave bonnie a weird feeling. She couldn't place it, but she felt something. "Bonnie."

"Tyler."

There was nothing friendly in their voices.

"Hi Bonnie!" A peppy voice calls out.

Next to Tyler Lockwood was his beautiful girlfriend, "Caroline Forbes. Bonnie and Elena weren't in the Caroline Forbes fan club. Elena told Bonnie how in Junior high, Caroline used to spread rumor about Elena and Bonnie being lesbians. The rumors went on throughout high school until Elena blossomed. Elena and Caroline still hate each other. Call them frenemies, but they leaned more along the rival's end of the spectrum.

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie feigned smile.

"There is a party in a few weeks, at my place, I am sending a personal invite your way. You are more than welcome to bring Elena if you want. Think you can make it?"

"Umm, I don't know I might be busy that week."

"You are funny. But seriously, I will give you the info soon okay?"

"Sure."

Both girls part ways, and as Bonnie walks through Tyler and Caroline, she continues her counting of tiles.

It was senior year. Maybe she could talk Elena into going. They barely talk anymore, but she could at least pass the word along to Stefan tomorrow morning in 1st period, they had History together.

Right now the school day was done and she was on her way to her car.

Damon is outside, leaving. No Stefan in sight.

Why is Damon here if not for she or Stefan?

She was unsure but she thought the Salvatore brothers had both been acting funny around her lately. She didn't know why, but she was sick of people treating her like she didn't matter.


	2. ANEW

Hope you enjoy this. Feel free to R&R

* * *

The afternoon was promising; she had plans with grams to do some spells. Springtime was a few weeks away and Bonnie was getting use to the grey sky. Why was February so bland? For the month of love, the month of black history, and the month that was the shortest, it should have been the richest in textures, and colors. It should have been present with heart and spirit. Today Bonnie had made a soup her grams had taught her when she was younger. Lately, grams hasn't been standing or walking around much, so Bonnie tried to bring her a meal every day for the last couple weeks. She thought it would help her to get more acquainted with nature.

The sounds of leaves squishing the bottoms of her shoes made her uneasy. Dead, wet leaves were a nuisance.

"How can I practice manage if I can't sit here and be comfortable? Wet leaves!"

Bonnie remembered what her Grams said a couple weeks ago:

 _"_ _When you feel alone or in need, these woodlands will comfort you. I promise you that. Just call to the wild."_

Today the air was moist. It had just rained the day before and a fog rolled through, settled low to the ground. Bonnie walked through the fog eagerly. It was Friday and she was staying the night at her grams, so she wasn't worried about walking back late.

Suddenly, the fog infiltrated the woods like a poison in the air. Out of nowhere it expanded the depths of the woods. She has never seen such a thick fog.

Bonnie sat her jacket on the ground, then sat atop of it. She wanted to will an opening in the fog, so that she could see her way to her gram's house.

Sitting in the middle of an open space, Bonnie sits with her legs crisscrossed.

She leaves her chest opened and her arms rest on her knees. Bonnie breaths slowly. Her mind pushed out everything accept the color white, she focused her concentration to the center of the white space in her head. Taking in several long inhales, before Bonnie blows her final breath. When she inhales she pulls everything into her being. With pursed lips, she pushes air out of her lungs, clearing a few feet of space in front of her.

"I did it, Oh my Gosh. I did it. I opened the fog. This is the best thing to ever happen to me. I have to tell grams."

Bonnie jumps up and runs quickly to her grams, as she moves the fog creeps around her body keeping space cleared around her the whole way there.

She runs screaming through the woods as she nears Sheila's house.

"Grams, Grams! I did it. I did it. Wait til you see it. Grams. Open the door. It's me Bonnie. Grams?"

Bonnie in her excitement runs around her grams' house, peeking in windows.

When she sees her grandmother on the floor, unconscious she freaks out. She bangs on the window screaming for her grandmother to answer her, or regain consciousness. All she did was try to get in to her gram's house and help her out.

Nothing was working.

Bonnie was angry trying to figure things out.

"Nothing is working. WHY?"

She stood at the front door banging on it over and over. Her emotions got the best of her and she screamed, "OPEN UP!"

The door opened.

* * *

Bonnie didn't have to go to school the next day because it was Saturday, and she stayed at the hospital all day Saturday and Sunday. When her gram's was rushed to the hospital Friday, they hadn't figured out the causes yet, but it appeared to be natural. She was still alive and in a hospital bed on breathing machines. She had sat next to her grams' day and night for three days. Her mom dropped by once, her dad never came. She hasn't heard from Damon or Elena. When her grandmother came to on the third day, Bonnie was overjoyed. She caught her up on all of her triumphs with magic, including saving her life.

Grams made Bonnie leave the hospital and go home. She didn't want to see her waste away her teenage years. She made Bonnie Promise that no matter what she would enjoy her last year of high school.

 _"_ _Bonnie, life isn't as bad as you think. These are tough years, high school. But you're capable of great things. It won't always be this hard, I promise you that. Just don't ever forget where you came from, and who you are. And most importantly don't forget you always have a home at Grams' house."_

Bonnie and her grams did a chant before she left the hospital

 **Nurture my body**

 **Nurture my soul**

 **In with the new**

 **Out with the old**

* * *

Why does the alarm clock sound have to be the most annoying sound in the world?

Six am was the time optimists, reveled in, pessimist loathed, and realists pressed the snooze button. Bonnie saw herself as a realist. The reality was, she missed his cologne, and thick leather smell. She dreamt about his face, and woke up forgetting they hadn't spoken in twenty-three days. Twenty-three days ago he stood her up on their four-month aversary. Every month to the day he took her to the falls.

She had not shed a tear about it. Rather she blocked him out of her daily existence. The only time he appeared was in her dreams. Which was weird, because all of the dreams were novelized with false romanticized endings. Her dreams deceived her every night. Laboring her brain into remembering, or believing she and Damon were more than they were.

The truth was they were bored and built a relationship out of necessity.

Yea, probably so. She would make herself believe that anyways, to protect her fragile heart.

Bonnie woke up in her Grams place, in the room her grams had made up for her since she was a child.

A weightlessness lifted Bonnie out of bed today. Her feet walked a little faster, and her neck felt elongated. Her normal indifference was swallowed by excitement. Her ora felt shifted. She didn't realize how she got there but she was in her grams closet, looking for something to wear. She found a Black tunic and put it on. It was long enough to wear alone. It came just a few inches above her knees. When she let out her bun, she didn't realize how long her hair had gotten over the past few months. Instead of putting it back in a bun, she gave herself a side French braid that flung down one of her shoulders.

She found some small flats at her grams' house, and a bunch of clothing her grandma bought her, encouraging her express her inner goddess. Her chuck Taylors were soaked from her walk in the woods last night back to her grams' house.

* * *

 _Wait, how did I get to her Grams house last night? She asked herself._

All of a sudden a memory flashed through her mind.

 _"_ _I am almost positive I am going the right way."_

 _She passes the same tree three times._

 _Bonnie looked around. The sun was 10 minutes away from being fully set, she had to catch the light before it completely sunk into the horizon. Today the sky was void of clouds. There was a beauty in the pinkness that lingered the last 3 hours the sun was up. The sky was lined like pastels on a canvas. The bright yellow bulb lit the high heavens. Which was fitting because it's the day her grams woke up._

 _Bonnie couldn't help but to feel she was the reason for the sky being painted the way it was. The sky looked how she felt after seeing her grandmother regain consciousness. The streaks of pink were fading to grey and a fog was slowly casting around her. She had never been in the woods alone at night._

 _"_ _I am not sitting on the ground, wasting time chanting when it'll be dark in minutes. Focus Bonnie, just keep walking."_

 _Howling in the distance causes her to shriek. Bonnie frightens at the sound of a wild animal and begins to run. Her quick steps are clumsy, but she is focused on the sight ahead, a small opening way off in the distance._

 _Another howl throws Bonnie off guard, she loses her step, and trips over a root, landing on a sharp object that pierces her ribcage._

 _"_ _AHmmmmmmmmmmm, hhhhhhh." She says so lowly._

 _Bonnie whimpered quietly, and held onto her side attempting to apply enough pressure. She barely made a sound._

 _Pink hues dissipated while dark blue hugged the sky._

 _Afraid to make a sound for what wild animal she might draw in, Bonnie laid on the ground silently crying._

 _When the wind blew, it sounded like the sky was crying, and those winds carried her cries along with it._

 _These are the times, being a loner plagued her. Where was Damon and Elena?_

 _The only person who would take accountability for her, was in the hospital._

 _Skin tingling, hair raising, fear fills her tightening chest._

 _More silent cries, as her small body is hidden by the now thick layer of fog that suddenly engulfed the woodland._

 _She can't keep track of how long she cried, but eventually she lost her battle to consciousness her body weight went lifeless._

 _"_ _Wake up, wake up."_

 _Eyes flutter, confusion kicks in._

 _A dark figure hovers above the young witch. She can't tell, but it appears to be a tall masculine figure._

 _Seems as though he has been watching her. She reaches her hand out to touch him, and Golden orbs flash back at her._

 _She wants to be frightened, but she is speechless. She blinks and that quickly he's gone._

 _Blackness swallows her whole._

* * *

Bonnie remembers that someone or something was out there, following her, and saved her.

Bonnie fixed herself in the full length mirror and began walking the long distance in the woods to school.

Once she gets to the clearing where her car is parked, she will drive the rest of the way.

Bonnie thought she heard someone following her, she turns and she sees a bunny. She smiles and keeps going.

"Stefan has a thing for Bunnies," Bonnie thinks to herself.

A little while later Bonnie is at school, when she walks up the stairs opens the main doors and doesn't seem phased that all eyes are on her. She walks straight ahead, not looking at the tile once.


	3. REVELATION

**_A/N Thanks for staying with me, its gets better I promise. This dark fic already has lots of angles, but I am trying to build to it slowly. Bonnie was an emo, angsty teenage girl, and as she comes into her powers things will change drastically. Yes, this is a love story. Thx for your reviews (: This fic has my muse right now; I have to work with it while I can._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _B:_** _Several voicemails and text messages later Elena finally returns my text_.

 **BON:** I've been trying to get ahold of you, this is like the millionth msg

 **ELE:** Hey Bon. Sry didn't get any msgs

 **BON:** Okay, so? What is up you have been missing a lot of school?

 **ELE:** I have had a lot of personal issues, sorry I've been out of touch

 **BON:** Okay, I don't want to get into it now but I do want to mention we were invited to C Forbes Party

 **ELE:** Really?

 **BON:** Yup

 **ELE:** By who

 **BON:** Caroline

 **ELE:** Deets…

 **BON:** This wknd. More deets to come

 **ELE:** I can't I'm busy this wknd

 **BON:** I feel like we are growing apart, you aren't even taking time to fully text me back.

 **ELE:** Bon, I'm sorry, there is somethings I am dealing with

 **BON:** What are friends for?

 **ELE:** Honestly Bon I can't talk to you about this

 **BON:** Wow I thought we could talk about anything; you don't even want to make time for our friendship?

 **ELE:** Sorry Bon a lot has changed

Just like that Bonnie didn't re-reply. It was enough to make her feel as though Elena were pushing her to the side for someone else.

And Damon what about Damon?

 **BB:** Hey

 **DS:** Hey

 **BB:** Where have u been

 **DS:** Dealing with somethings

 **BB:** Like what

 **DS:** I can't say

 **BB:** What are we anymore?

 **DS:** Friends, right

 **BB:** Oh really? That's all now?

 **DS:** Bonbon

 **BB:** Don't bonbon me

 **DS:** things are complicated for me right now, I'm sorry I haven't been around much or called, I am dealing with somethings.

 **BB:** I see. Ok.

 **DS:** Bon, I'm sorry

She didn't return his last text either. Her heart broke. I month since they had spoken, and he and Elena text the same day. And where has Stefan been? I wonder if something is going on that everyone but me knows about?

Bonnie decided to do what she does best the past few weeks. She went to the woods to practice magic. Her Grams was still in the hospital, but she always found solace at her cottage in the woods.

Bon drives her car to the Mystic Grille, to park it. She decides she'll walk from there. A perky blonde recognizes her from the entrance at the grille and calls to her. "Bonnie?"

 ** _B:_** _Oh great!_

Bonnie reluctantly turns around and spots Caroline Forbes.

"Bonnie, come here." Caroline waves her down. Bonnie fakes a smile and walks to the crowd of people that are getting ready to head into the grille.

"Hey Bonnie. We were just going to head inside and eat, want to join us?"

"Oh, it's probably not a good idea, I have school work I have to catch up on, and I need to get a jumpstart."

"Listen, I have a 4.2 GPS so anything I can help you with I will. We can get together to study tomorrow, if you'd like. I have some cramming to do."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Bonnie remembers her grandma making her promise to enjoy her last year of high school.

"Okay. I guess I can spare a little time, but I should leave before sun down. I need to see my grams.

"Alright." Caroline smiled.

 ** _B:_** _Why is Caroline Forbes being so nice to me, after Elena told me she spread rumors about us?_

The group sits down and order food, everyone order food except Bonnie, she plans on leaving early to practice magic in the woods, before anyone makes her uncomfortable. She is surprisingly having an okay time.

"So Bon, my party is in a couple days, have you given any thought to coming?"

"I won't really know anyone. I don't think it'll be fun for me."

"Well, don't you know Stefan?"

"Salvatore?"

"Yes. He'll be there?"

"Really? With Elena?"

"No. Hell no." Caroline laughs. "He is coming as my date."

"What, when did this happen? He cheated on Elena with you?"

"Oh no. Elena cheated on him."

"What? With who?"

"His brother. Yea, you don't get out much do you? They were hugged up at like the last three basketball games."

Bonnie's heart sank. She knew something weird had been going on but never did she imagine that her best friend and boyfriend would betray her in such a way. Her cheeks started to shake, and she quickly excused herself.

Caroline went after her.

"Bonnie, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine I just, need to go. Okay. Thanks for this, it was nice hanging out with you. I've gotta go." So much for not crying about that blue eyed devil.

Caroline was unsure what just happened. But she had a feeling it had something to do with the two girls and it wasn't good.

"Hey, I can go with you, or you can leave with me. Let's talk about it, you look like you could use a friend." Caroline said.

"No thanks, really. You don't need to stay with me."

"Screw that, you are coming to my house. I will leave the grill right now, and we can go to my house and talk; I insist. You can trust me I won't blab your business. Hey we don't even have to get personal we can just hang out."

Bonnie agreed. She literally had no one else.

Later on when Bonnie got to Caroline's house, Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom, ordered them a pizza.

Caroline wanted Bonnie to feel comfortable so she dished on lots of juicy gossip. Bonnie found out that Tyler was dating Vicky now, who was Caroline's previous best friend, Elena cheated on Stefan with Damon, Caroline and Stefan had been hanging out, and reluctantly hooked up a couple times but weren't a couple, Matt and Sarah Salvatore were a couple, unbeknownst to Damon and Stefan, and Mason Lockwood was back in town.

"So how did Stefan find out about Elena, and Damon?"

"About a month ago, on the last full moon. I only say that, because that is exactly how Stefan remembers it. Damon was on his way to the falls, and Elena called him telling him that her and Stefan had gotten into it, and Stefan was about to leave and do something crazy. When Damon got there Stefan was gone, but when Stefan got back he caught them in the middle of something. He couldn't say what exactly."

"Wow. Poor Stefan. No wonder he has been avoiding me."

"Oh because your bestie is a Ho."

"For lack of better words."

"So why invite her to your party?"

"Honestly, just so she could see Stefan was doing okay, and not pining over her."

"And me? Was I just caught up in the crossfire? A pity invite?"

"No. I wanted to invite you. Honest. Stefan told me you were a really cool girl, besides, I've always wondered why you and I never became friends, Stefan has had a hard time facing this issue."

"Well, still wish he would have told me, I've been sitting around a month wondering what was going on?"

"So why were you crying when I told you?"

"Ugh, long story."

"I have all night."

"Damon was kind of my boyfriend."

"No freaking way! Bonnie! That is not okay. She broke girl code."

"What about you and Vicky?"

"Well, yes, Vicky broke girl code, but Tyler and I have been over a while, so when they got together there was no romantic feelings with us what-so-ever, People thought we were together because we still hang in the same social circle."

Caroline looked up at Bonnie, who's reddened features, made Caroline mad for her.

"You know what, screw it, we are single and we are beautiful. Let's go out tomorrow, shopping. Girls day, just you and I we will get stuff for my party."

"Single, don't you have Stefan?"

"No, that is just a hook up right now."

"Oh."

"I still can't believe that bitch did that to you."

"Well, please just don't go telling the whole school."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, Elena said that you are responsible for telling the school she and I were lesbians, so we wouldn't get hit on by any guys."

"Wow, she hasn't changed. I never said that, I caught her staring at me in the locker room one day, and I asked her if she liked what she saw and then she replied with Bitch, and I said Okay, Lesbian. It wasn't all that serious. I think some girls in the locker room might have taken it seriously, but I didn't go around spreading any rumors. So all this time she had you believing that?"

Caroline busts up laughing.

Bonnie thought about it, and laughed too. She didn't realize how low Elena's self-esteem had been until tonight. Learning all of these new things.

"But, Bon, I won't lie, you do have like a cute butch thing going on with your style most days. But the past week I have seen you really spruce it up a bit. What's gotten into you?"

"I promised my grams I'd have a blast the rest of the school year."

"She must love you."

"Yeah, she is like my mom."

"Well, we better make sure you take her advice, it's a good thing you have me now. We are going to be besties. Straight up. I can feel it in my bones."

"Now come on let's find you an outfit in my closet for tomorrow? You are kind of short but we'll manage."

Caroline and Bonnie bonded that night. Bonnie needed that, and she could tell Caroline did too.

* * *

The next day the two girls went to school together, with Bonnie all dolled up. Surprisingly, Bonnie wasn't even uncomfortable. Bonnie was significantly shorter so Caroline had to give her something short: Black mini skirt, black ankle boots, off the shoulder Light grey sweater.

"Oh my god, your legs look amazing! Do you dance?"

"Since I was little."

"Why have you never tried out for cheer?"

"I never gave it thought."

"Oh well, now, but we are going to show those legs off more. I can't wait to go shopping later." Okay, when we get in there, Bonnie I'm cautioning you now. You are going to get a lot of attention. Are you prepared for that?"

"No. Not at all. I don't want a lot of attention. I just want to feel cute."

"It's too late for that. Here they come now."

Hey Care, What's up BON?"

"Looking good Bennett"

Several guys whistled a few times. Bonnie was Trying to keep a straight face.

"Caroline, I can't do this."

"What yes you can. This is just the beginning. Bon, you are a beautiful girl. It's okay to show it. Two people you were closest to, kept a secret from you, making a joke out of you behind your back. This isn't even for them, because chances are you won't see them today, but this is for you, feeling the way you should feel."

Caroline was right. Since Bonnie felt better about herself, she was waking with her head held higher, she was more approachable to other students when she wore a bright smile on her face.

Caroline shot a selfie with her and Bonnie, and Bonnie's new look and titled it **BAROLINE.** Then posted it to all of her social media accounts.

Somewhere on Earth Elena saw this and was pissed. She caught the attention of Damon, and he wondered what all of the new fuss was about. There it was, plain as day, his ex-girlfriend smiling and happy, less than a day after he and Elena screwed her over. _'_ _What the hell is she wearing?'_ Now he was fuming.

When Caroline and Bonnie got out of school that Friday, afternoon, they went straight to the mall. Bonnie hung out with a group of people, and was pleasantly surprised how much fun she could have if she just gave people a chance instead of judging them. She starts to realize her heads been so far up Elena's ass that she never gave other people a chance. Tyler was actually pretty sweet, Matt was funny, Vicky wasn't as snobby as she thought, and she and Sarah had a lot in common. Even though Sarah was Stefan and Damon's niece somehow. Their distant older brother or something. Then there was Stefan who she knew about, but he was MIA often due to personal issues. Bonnie hoped it had nothing to do with Elena.

So everyone in this group was accounted for, except Bonnie. Which was good for Bonnie, she didn't need anyone from her high school trying to get at her; all because they realized a coat of lipstick and some new clothes made her cute. She really didn't want a high school guy any way, they were never mature enough for her.

"Okay guys, me and Bon gotta go. We still have mani/pedi appointments. We'll see everyone tomorrow night."

"Care?"

"Yeah Bon."

"I just want to say thanks, for the past couple of days." Even though you don't know me well, you put yourself out there for me.

"Well, you are stuck with me now. So I guess we are even."

* * *

Bonnie didn't stay the night at Caroline's that night. She let Caroline know she needed to take care of things at her Grams house, since she hadn't been there in a couple days. Caroline was bummed but understood.

Bonnie's disconsolation was going to start fading with the days, she told herself. The grey skies were being pushed out slowly but steadily by baby blue skies. Every so often a few puffy clouds hung out in the sky, shaping themselves to Bonnie's contentment. Once she swore she saw a heart split down the middle. Both Damon and Elena complicated Bonnie's life. She knew that she should look at this a blessing in disguise, because the tension in her shoulders had softened in the past two days.

Two of the most selfish people found one another, they were tucked away in their world away from the two people they hurt the most. Their romanticized affair would only hold the allure long enough to realize that they weren't even right for another other. Two self-centered people will only come to the conclusion they could never love the other more than they love themselves.

Maybe, in a funny way, the universe was telling her, they were a consolation prize for one another. A life lesson to one another, on why love should be selfless. Eventually they would become bitter and hate one another. That would be the day Bonnie watched Elena gulp her pain, and search for her integrity because she'll have no more friends by then. Damon, will get sick to his stomach for letting go of the single greatest person that made him a better version of himself.

Right now Bonnie couldn't bask in the ambiance that would be karma, she simply brushed off the dust, and got herself ready to channel her magic. It has been a couple of days.

* * *

Bonnie perched herself on a pile of dry and cracked leaves in the middle of the woods. No fog today, but there was a thick mistiness in the air. Sitting in a spot that was dryer than most of the ground, she focused all of her energies on the white space in her head.

Clearing the clutter of the last couple of days took a while. The smell of wild animals and musk tickled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and looked around and saw nothing. She knew she only had about another half hour of light, so she tried to work fast. She closed her eyes again focusing on white space.

When she achieved the visual, her mind focused on the center of it, her ministrations finally stabilized.

 **Fly like a feather**

 **Flow to the sea**

 **Away with the wind**

 **Setting me free**

Bonnie repeated the chant. She had no idea how well it would work, but it was a chant she came up with on her own. Her purpose was to free her heart of its weight in burdens. Bonnie wanted to shift her ora. The grey radiating her skin was pulling her against her will. Her energies remained focused on her chanting, and she pushed through what felt like a vortex of over stimulated energy from the combined elements.

Her body gave out and she fell into blackness again!

Sometime later Bonnies eyes fluttered open, she looked around it was pitch black. Small glimmers of the moon shot through a hail of thick branches of tress. Every so often the light shown on a part of the woods that let her know her direction.

Her chest was tightening and she swallowed nothing. Her mouth was dry, her throat was scratchy, she was dehydrated, and now hyperventilating. The magic took a lot out of her. She had no idea what time of night it was, but it felt late.

 ** _B:_** _How long was I out for?_

She stands up trying to find her way, but she is having a hard time remaining calm.

She hears a low growl to the left of her. She refuses to turn around. Another growl. Bonnies chest is caving in and out quickly, her breaths shorten, blood is spilling form her nose.

Her predator likes that smell. She holds her cries in, reaming as quiet and calm as she can for a woman who is dehydrated and hyperventilating with a bloody nose, in the middle of an anxiety attack.

Space is closing in on her, if she were claustrophobic she would have given up already, but she pushed through her fears.

Bonnie's ears lose sound as if she is on an airplane about to take off, and the blackness around her line of vision is slowly closing in on her. She feels heavy, so so heavy.

Her legs are moving slower, and something is behind her, taunting her. Feeding off of her fear and her increasing heart rate.

She trips, and just before she might be attacked, she turned toward her predator and threw her left hand towards it with an open palm.

She saw golden eyes glowing at her just before the animal went flying into a tree.

She is engulfed in blackness yet again.

* * *

 **Bonnie has no idea what she is working with. Her Witch powers in this fic are a depicted differently from the show as you can see. Thx for reading! Do you see anything in her near future, or where you think this may be going? R &R is you like. Always appreciated (:**


	4. DISCOVERY

*A/N So I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but I am not sure if I articulated it well enough. I am not the happiest with this one and the next one I will have to do better. I re-read this a few times and couldn't figure out how to change it.

*For the record, Bonnie has no idea what other types of super naturals exist at this point. She doesn't know that both Stefan and Damon are vampires.

*Some more key parts of the plot is introduced here, if you pick up on it. This chapter is a little longer.

*Please Enjoy

* * *

Sunlight peeks through the lace curtains of the bedroom, Bonnie's eyes are alerted and she sits up in the bed. She's in a t-shirt, and panties, and her blankets are a ruffled mess over her bed.

"I haven't seen this shirt in years."

Bonnie is wearing one of her grandma's old Jimi Hendrix shirts. A shirt she had begged her grandmother for, but Sheila was holding on to it. She got it in 1968 from her first concert. Bonnie tried to retrace her steps and figure out how she found the shirt. She never goes through her grams' drawers, and she didn't have it in her room. Thinking hard about it, Bonnie flashed to her last memories of the day before.

 ** _'_** ** _Caroline, mall, lunch, mani/pedis, woods…'_**

She was drawing a blank, she didn't even have a clue how she got there, let alone in the bed.

 ** _'_** ** _Mani/pedis, woods… mani/pedis, woods… come on Bon. Mani/pedis, woods… "CHANTING!"_**

"Okay, left Caroline, then I came through the woods, perched and chanted, okay, and then I was…Freakin' A I'm drawing a blank. THINK BONNIE, THINK!"

She paced the room back and forth, until she stopped in front of her vintage vanity that her grandmother bought her when she was younger. She stared at her body, realizing its almost unrecognizable. Sure it is hers, but she wasn't use to being so exposed. For the first time she was staring at herself and feeling feminine, and somewhat radiant. The t-shirt barely covering her body, exposing her entire lower half as well as a peek of her navel. The sunlight hit her skin and it mesmerized her into a deep gaze of herself. Her skin was flawless, radiating yellow light. It took a minute, but she was staring at her reflection, in the mirror it was as if her skin produced a glow.

Immediately snapping out of it, she remembered she was chanting, and she collapsed, she came to and it was dark. She felt heavy, weighed down, afraid, lost, and a **wolf!**

"Oh my Gosh, oh my gosh," She searched her body for any sign of struggle or abuse, or even intrusion. She didn't know why she had a feeling that something strange may have happened. Bonnie searched tirelessly. She seemed okay, until she found a small little red mark on her inner thigh. It wasn't a birth mark that she knew of. She had never seen it before.

"How did I get back here?"

She thought like a maniac about the possibilities and was coming up empty. The only other living thing she remembers seeing was a wolf, and then, she killed it, or injured it somehow. Her head was getting a little dizzy and Bonnie went to grab a glass of water.

She poured her water and closed the fridge. She stopped in her tracks. The backdoor to her grams' laundry room, behind her kitchen had a dog door on it, from her grams old dog. There were small trails of blood on the floor leading into grams' kitchen entry from the dog door. She gasps and drops her glass.

"There is no way. I couldn't have possibly fit through that, how did… did I?"

Bonnie didn't even remember walking back. She cleaned up her mess as well as the blood and disposed of the evidence. She was completely freaked out. She got dressed and left the cottage. She wanted to put the memories of what were yesterday behind her. She ran the way she came, passing her chanting grounds, only to see blood on one of the trees. The tree she threw the wolf against. Lots of blood but no wolf.

She ran as fast as she could to her car parked by the Mystic Grille.

* * *

 **SS:** How is she?

 **DS:** She's fine.

 **SS:** any changes

 **DS:** Not really.

 **SS:** any sign of?

 **DS:** No. How long will I be on lockdown?

 **SS:** Until it's done

 **DS:** This sucks.

 **SS:** it's the only way

 **DS:** Whatever.

 **SS:** Thx for doing this

 **DS:** [insert angry emoji]

* * *

Bonnie contemplated going to the hospital and talking to her grams about everything, but she figured her grams' mental or physical state couldn't handle it right now. So, she drove to her home where her parents reside.

"Where have you been that past few days?" Bonnie's mother Abby was irritated.

"The cottage."

"Alone?"

"Yes, its fine."

"You shouldn't be out there alone Bonnie. It's not safe?"

"You and dad are always gone anyways. What does it matter?"

"It matters because there's … Never mind don't question me. I don't want you out there alone."

"You can't stop me."

"Says who?"

"Says I'm almost 18, if you forbid me, I'll just leave in a few weeks."

Abby glared at Bonnie with and angry face. Since when did lil miss Bennett get so sassy with me?

"Is there a problem, here Bonnie?"

"No. why would there be?"

"Because, you seem to be angry about something."

"Maybe because grams is in the hospital, with no sign of improvement, and I told her I would take care of her plants, and herb garden and house while she was there, and you are telling me that I can't!"

"It's just that, it is not safe for a young girl to be in the middle of the woods at night Bonnie."

Bonnie remembered back to last night, and realized her mom was right. But how would her mom know, unless she has been out there and seen something. Bonnie would take a mental note of that, and maybe, just maybe ask her mom at another time.

"Well, I haven't noticed anything, nor been afraid." Lies. "Besides, I won't be there this weekend anyways, I am going to be at my friend's house."

"Oh tell Jenna Gilbert I said hello."

That is a shame, even Abby knew Elena, was Bonnie's only friend for years.

"I won't be there. I'll be at Caroline Forbes' place."

"The Forbes? Since when…?"

"Since my life doesn't revolve and rotate around Elena Gilbert."

Once Abby had heard her daughters tone, she realized that Bonnie's attitude was coming from a different place, and not from herself.

"Okay, well your dad and I will be gone the next week. There were some ancient artifacts discovered in Egypt. It's pretty exciting because I have never been there." She noticed her daughters disdain. "Or I could always stay back here and spend time with you?"

"No. Mom, I'll be at the hospital most of the time anyways, it makes more since for you to go see a new place with dad. You only live once. Besides, I know you really enjoy the traveling."

"How about you come with us?"

"No thank you! Come on mom, Senior year, I can't afford to mess up my GPA, college is the most important thing right now."

"Okay sweetie. Well I will see you in two weeks then."

"Love you mom."

"Love you hunny."

That was it; her relationship with her mother was conversations like that when she was around, and discussions of grams,' and it was a wonder she was a withdrawn gram's girl with only Elena as a friend. She was uninterested in relationships with people, her loyalties were aged, and she just thought most people would come and go regardless. Elena proved that point. Damon proved that point. Her parents most certainly were on their way there.

Bonnie went to her room and got somethings together. She was reflecting on her life, and how everything around her was changing. It almost didn't feel real. Was she setting herself up for failure with this new life, and her new friend, Caroline? Did Caroline have good intentions, with Bonnie or was Bonnie going to be the brunt end of some long standing joke of her life? She had no one she could trust around her. She was putting herself out there with Caroline, and hoping for a promising return.

Hope. A word her vocabulary, could barely comprehend. She was a realist. She had no time for hope.

(Beep)

 **CARE:** Hello sunshine, u awake?

 **BON:** yea, it's 9a

 **CARE:** super excited 4 2nite

 **BON:** I'm getting there

 **CARE:** What, why?

 **BON:** just feel out of place

 **CARE:** ):

 **BON:** …. Sry

Bonnie's Phone rings.

"Care. Don't worry about me Ill be fine."

"Hey. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm here for you. This week has you a bit wound up, Midterms, Elena and Damon, and your grams. But I am ere for you. I promise.

"Thanks."

"Get your crap and get to my house. We will spend the day together getting things ready. My mom already left for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves. I'll pep you up. Besides you can help me finish setting things up."

"Okay, sounds great. So is Stefan going tonight?"

"Ugh, I don't know he is so confusing. It doesn't matter, I have Jesse coming so, for Stefan's sake I hope he doesn't show up, or he'll be disappointed."

Bonnie laughs. "Care, you're bad."

"Hey my mom always taught me to leave my options opened. Don't put all of my eggs in one basket."

"Was she referring to men?"

"Who knows. But it's a metaphor for life, so I can take it for what it is."

"You are absolutely right." Bonnie said. "Okay, I'll see you in half an hour."

"K. Bye bitch."

"Later crazy."

* * *

(BEEP)

DS: Morning (:

 **BB:** ?

 **DS:** Miss u

 **BB:** ?

 **DS:** Come on…

 **BB:** no really who is this?

 **DS:** Seriously

 **BB:** frfr

 **DS:** U deleted me?

 **BB:** ?

 **DS:** Judgy?

 **BB:** o:

 **DS:** I deserve that.

 **BB:** …

 **DS:** How are u?

 **BB:** great

 **DS:** That's good.

 **BB:** did u need something?

 **DS:** I saw a picture of u

 **BB:** and…

 **DS:** Didn't like it.

 **BB:** ok

 **DS:** Stop.

 **BB:** u have no right to worry about me

 **DS:** I always have that right.

 **BB:** HAD that right.

 **DS:** I need to see u.

 **BB:** STOP!

 **DS:** WHAT?

 **BB:** Don't do this. I've moved on ok.

 **DS:** Someone else?

 **BB:** maybe (This angered him)

 **DS:** We need to talk soon.

 **BB:** ha. Funny

 **DS** : I can't talk about it right now, but soon ok. I just had to know how you've been.

 **BB:** gotta go

 **DS:** *:

"UGH, why does he do this?"

His texting just irritated Bonnie. She was now certain, that tonight needed to happen, and that by any means, she would have fun.

* * *

 **PARTY**

Bonnie hasn't finished getting ready yet. The perpetuated teen girl dilemma became hers for the first time in her life. Tonight she was a girly girl. She bought a few outfits and was still undecided. Caroline was downstairs with all of the people that show up early. Getting the ball rolling. Bonnie just decided on doing her hair. She should feel weird, but she doesn't. Confidence is slowly becoming her. Over the past week, Bonnie has started to blossom like a flower in the spring.

Bonnie was coming into her magic and her age almost effortlessly. With the exception of her dizzy spells and nose bleeds, she was beginning to feel her lineage in her veins. She looked down, and her veins were swimming slowly with a bit of hunger in them. Her powers were calling to her right now. At least, that is how she took it. Sher skin was warming up by the minute, and her finger tips were beginning to tinge at the nerve endings. She put her hands in her undone hair, and rubbed her fingers through from front to back, pulled all of her hair to one side of her face, held it in her fists and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, let her hair go and it was done. "OMG!" She was ecstatic.

She heard footsteps, "Damn I'm not ready." she grabs the first thing near her of the outfits on the floor that she tried on earlier, threw it on, and the same shoes she wore to school the day before. She spots some cute earrings, and it's done. She finally settled on her attire, and an impatient Caroline walked upstairs to check on her.

"BON?"

"I'm sorry. I borrowed these is that okay? My neck looked bare on one side, and I know it sounds weird but I felt exposed." She borrowed a pair of Caroline's earrings.

"DAMN! Is all I gotta say, wait, let me add this. Caroline grabs a lipstick."

Bonnie was wearing a tight black mini dress. It rose mid-thigh and turned into a backless halter. Her stems ended with black ankle boots. Her hair was all swept to one side in medium sized waves, flawlessly styled. Her make-up was natural, but she wore beetroot-bold berry Sephora lipstick in matte, thanks to Caroline. Her green eyes, sparkled against black eyeliner. Although her Aura was light, she was feeling dark tonight.

"Let's get down stairs, I'm ready to show you off."

By this point more people were there, and all eyes flung up to Caroline and Bonnie as they entered the crowd of people.

Some whispers.

Some whistles.

Some catcalls.

Some indecorous staring.

But ALL attention was on her.

It almost grew silent for an entire minute. In Bonnie's head she was waiting for the Carrie moment to happen, and for pig's blood to spill all over her body. She shut her eyes a second and the first sight to mind was Damon's face. Her pale face tunneled out. Fear was evident, and then, a vindicating hand squeeze from Caroline as they interlaced fingers softened her hard face. She smiled and it radiated the room.

"BONNIE!"

"Finally, we've been waiting for you, princess!"

"Well worth the wait," said an old familiar voice from a few years back.

The former class president, and Wrestling team captain from Bonnie's Sophomore year.

"Derek, Mr. Allred's TA?"

"Yup, I was your TA for history. Surprised you remember me." He said, and that notion shocked her. Why would he be surprised she remembered him? She was the outsider all of those years.

"Hey Bon. You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks Derek."

"Save me a dance?"

"Sure thing."

"He's so hot. I have no idea how I never dated him." Caroline wondered.

"Because he's your ex-boyfriend's cousin." Bonnie laughed. Derek Hale was Tyler's older cousin from his, dad's side, his mom was Mayor Lockwood's sister. Though his namesake came from his father, he was definitely of the Lockwood genepool.

"They were second cousins! Options, Bonnie, Options." Caroline said nonchalantly holding a cup of beer.

"Only you." Bonnie laughs. "The facial hair doesn't hurt either."

"Hey why haven't I ever seen you with someone from school?"

"I guess people were too busy staying away from the girl with the "CRAZY GRAMS" and I just never really cared for high school guys."

"Wow, Damon must have put it on you good."

"Oh no. We never." Bonnie shook her head.

"Never what?" Caroline deadpanned Bonnie in confusion. Leaned forward, and raised her brow.

"I'm a virgin Care."

"What? He never tried?"

"I mean we did other things. But no, he never disrespected my boundaries. He was pretty patient."

"Awe, that makes me want to like him now."

She was serious.

"He's not a terrible person. He just did a terrible thing."

"Oh no. Did he call you?"

"What no, we haven't spoken on the phone."

"He texted you. I knew it." Caroline sighed looking at Bonnie.

"He gotten to you, he's trying to get back in, don't fall for it. He's probably a lunatic like his brother."

"What, You and Stefan are on the outs now?'

"No, he's just confusing."

"Am a sensing something here. Wait a minute, you… you like Stefan. You really like him."

"No I don't. I mean he's cool, he just, ya know, he's a good kisser."

"Oh my gosh, you like him, as in you want to be with him."

"Bon, stop it!"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Why, so he can bring his shady past with Elena into our relationship and make me hate him? No thank you. I would rather stare from a far, and imagine the beautiful disaster he is, than to experience it."

"Hmm, that is an interest way to of think."

"Do you regret Damon?"

"I don't know. Well, no. I cared for him deeply, we were very close. Closer than me and Elena after a while. Honestly, Damon is the reason Elena and I grew apart. She started acting weird around he and I when we were together with her and Stefan. She would like play this weird damsel roll, and Stefan would cater to it, then one day he stopped. After that she got really flirty with Damon. Like all of the time. I called her on it when we were alone and she said I was mistaken."

"She seems like a trip."

"Yeah, and she would end up being around Damon when both Stefan and I weren't around. Or there were a couple times she would show up somewhere before she knew he had to be there, then act as if she didn't realize it. It was weird. Damon told me she was annoying him, but I guess that was a lie."

"Hmm. Seems weird. I'd question that."

Bonnie looked at Caroline after she said that, and thought about the possible assumption.

"Any way, tonight is about fun, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well let's take a shot together. I still haven't had a drink, and I need to loosen up, all of this talk is killing my vibe."

Stefan walks through the door and everyone was too busy to notice him squeeze through the crowd. He spots his beautiful, doesn't have a pet name yet, kissing buddy, Caroline and **_'_** ** _WHAT THE FUCK? BONNIE?'_** He says to himself in complete shock ** _. 'Damon's not going to like this.'_**

Caroline stands on a nearby chair and gets everyone's attention. "LISTEN UP! My girl here, hasn't had a drink tonight. I'm going to shoot it up with her, and toast the night to her. So everyone, grab a shot of something, and let's toss it back for Bonnie!"

A surprised Bonnie can't believe Caroline did that, but she doesn't even care. She's ready for the nights' surprises.

"TO BONNIE!" Caroline cheers.

"TO BONNIE!" The crowd repeats.

Bottoms up, Bonnie thinks and shoots the rum. Her face was priceless. Stefan laughed at her then almost regrettably took a shot of her face after her shot.

 **SS:** Bonnie's here

 **DS:** TF Stefan?

 **SS:** I had no idea

 **DS:** Really? Sure you didn't.

 **DS:** She ok?

 **SS:** Looks that way (He sees a group of people, primarily guys surrounding her and Caroline. One particularly too close to Caroline.

 **DS** : What's that mean?

 **SS:** Nothing bro, she's ok. I'll keep an eye on her.

 **DS:** I should meet you there.

 **SS:** It's too risky, just stay put.

 **DS:** Damnit Stefan.

 **SS:** I'll keep you posted.

 **DS:** Send me a pic of her.

 **SS:** No.

 **DS:** YES!

 **SS:** No.

 **DS:** Why not?

 **SS:** It's not a good idea.

 **DS:** That's it I'm coming.

 **SS:** Ok ok, I'll send a pic, when I am closer.

Bonnie was enjoying her evening. It was hard for Stefan to ever take a picture of Bonnie because once one guy left her side it was as if another was waiting in the wing to dance with her or talk to her. She was a different Bonnie. She wasn't Damon's Bonnie right now, he thought, she was something else altogether. The only other thing about her that remained the same, was her face, it was still beautiful, only a little bit of make-up.

 **DS:** Hello. Its been 20 minutes.

SS: Chill a min

Stefan was stopped in his tracks watching Caroline talking to some basketball player. He recognized the college player, and wondered why the hell he had his hand on Caroline's back as if he was claiming her. Stefan realizes he is feeling jealousy. **_'_** ** _When did this happen? We just started hanging out.'_** Stefan and Caroline have become close since the second semester started, they started out as Lab partners in chemistry, then when Stefan broke up with Elena, they got closer. They hooked up three weeks ago, and have hit it off. But, he has blown her off twice this week. He boldly walks up to the duo that stands before him.

"Caroline."

"Stefan."

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Jesse."

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Stefan. I didn't know you had a boyfriend Caroline, as much time as we spend together you have never mentioned him."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my good friend." She looks at him with testy eyes, and he holds her glare.

"Jesse," another voice calls, from over by the liquor. Stefan doesn't bother breaking the stare down.

"Really?" she asks.

"No, really?" he asks pointing to Jesse. "I wish I knew you had a … whatever he is. I wouldn't have been wasting time trying to get to know you."

"Oh really? Too funny coming from the guy who blows me off, texts back three hours too late, and avoids coming to school. Where we conveniently have three classes together."

"I told you I had somethings going on. I am not the kind of guy who just, does things because I'm bored. Okay."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

The two stare down again, and Bonnie walks up. "Hey, what the hell is going on here? Stefan? Where have you been?"

"Bonnie, hey."

"Hey, I am sorry about what happened. "

"What do you mean?"

Caroline slaps her forehead. 'FUCK.'

"Elena and Damon. And he hasn't even had the nerve to all me or tell me the truth."

"What how did you find out Bonnie?"

"I told her. She needed to know, plus Damon and Bonnie were together it is kind of messed up."

"Stefan just remembered what he told Caroline, which wasn't the exact truth, but now that she blabbed to Bonnie, he had to go with it and keep the lie up."

"Oh, yeah, But I have Caroline now, well, I thought I did. Then I saw the Godzilla over here so I guess I was wrong."

"Stef." Caroline wanted to explain.

Bonnie looks at Caroline asking her why doesn't she just come clean about how she feels, but Caroline has too much pride.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say Hi I guess I can go." Stefan said. He was on stake out, and the person he was staking out didn't look to have showed up, so he may as well leave if Caroline was pre-occupied.

"No Stefan stay. I haven't had a shot with you. Come on, take a shot with me." Bonnie insists, she wants to cheer up the brooding boy.

"Okay. Why not,"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and apologized in silence, but she was going to make it her life's mission to make things right with these two.

"Bonnie, ready for another shot?" Stefan recognized this as the voice is was looking to find.

 ** _'_** ** _DEREK.'_**

"Okay, hey my friend is going to join us." She announces brining Stefan.

A couple of the guys faces sour.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Sal. Where's big Sal at? Derek pokes about with Stefan

"Hale, long time no need to see." Stefan comes back.

"So where's bog Salvatore? Not a party type of guy?

"Ah, who knows maybe he'll be by, I don't know he has other things to do."

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it."

Bonnie looks around at the strange bravado being displayed then she speaks up… "Okay, that was weird. Shots or nah?" She smiled drunkenly.

Stefan gets increasingly freaked out by this new Bonnie. He is debating if he should call Damon or not.

Shots get passed around, and even Caroline gets in on it.

"Bottoms up!" They all take their shots.

Derek walks up to Bonnie, "So, I think it's time for that dance now. What do you say?"

"Let's go. Woo hoo." Stefan can tell Bonnie is a bit tipsy.

"Hey hold up hold up, can I talk to her for a minute alone?"

"WHAT?" Derek says loudly.

"Just a second bro." Stefan promises.

"Can I get a selfie with you?"

"Since when does Stefan Salvatore take selfies?"

"Since, I'm here and so are you."

"Okay. Just so you know this is all new to me too." Bonnie says.

He holds it out and she smiles. But she is drunk so when he takes the pic she turns and kisses his cheek.

Damn, Damon's not going to like that.

"Hey, pictures. I want one, I want one."

Stefan attempts to take a pic of the three of them, then a party-goer asks if they want a picture taken for them.

"YES!" Caroline says. She gets her best selfie face on, and poses with her arms around the back of Bonnie. "Another one. Her and Bonnie strike a pose, while Stefan stands there laughing. "Another one." This time Stefan is between both girls. "Okay, one more, GROUP SHOT EVERYOBOY!" All of the people taking shots got in the picture, including, Derek and his pal Jesse.

"You better send those to me Stefan." Bonnie says. Then grabs ahold of him, throws her arms around his neck and hugs. Something triggers inside of Stefan. Bonnie smells different. His insides start to stir, and he almost wants to attack her. She pulls back slowly, and he has to control himself. As Stefan watches Bonnie walk away, he questions what the hell was different about Bonnie. "Don't forget to send them Stef." He has to shake the feeling Bonnie just gave him, and control the veins under his eyes.

"Will do." Stefan debates which one to send to Damon, the one of the two of them has her kissing his cheek, not that one, the last four has her too tight of a dress exposed. Hmm. That one. The one with Him between she and Caroline.

When he turns to find Caroline and Bonnie, he sees Hale all over Bonnie, in a way that makes his skin Crawl. He knew if he had that reaction to Bonnie's scent, then so would Derek. He can't let that happen.

 **SS:** He's here.

 **DS** : Good, you got this or?

 **SS:** I think I'm good.

He turns to find Bonnie. **_'_** ** _What the hell, where is she? FUCK!'_**

 **DS:** I knew it; he's looking for another one.

 **SS:** Yeah, Bonnie.

 **DS:** WHAT?! I'm on my way!

 **SS:** Don't worry I got this.

 **DS:** Where is she Stef?"

 **SS:** Just let me do this. Ttys

"Caroline, have you seen Bonnie?"

"Yeah I think she went with Derek out back."

"Thanks."

"Stefan, wait we need to talk."

"Okay, but can this wait a second, I need to ask Bonnie something?" She's annoyed but she walks away to avoid letting it affect her.

Bonnie and Derek are nowhere to be found. Stefan searched the entire back yard, front yard, and decides to go upstairs. Nope. Where can they be? His car is still outside. Jesse is still here.

"Caroline, I lost Bonnie, she is nowhere to be found."

"What, she was just here a second ago. I swear, when she came by she asked what time it was, and I said 12:05, it's now literally," looking at her cell phone "12:08, so how can she be missing?"

"It only takes a second Care, and Derek's is nowhere to be found either."

"His car?" She asks.

"Still here."

"Damnit, I am a sucky friend. How could I let her out of my sight?'

"It's not your fault. Don't worry I'll find her."

"You crazy, I am coming with you."

"You can't leave all of these drunken, underage people at your house? Your mom is the Sheriff."

"The hell I can't Bonnie is my friend."

"Ok, let's go quickly."

"Tyler watch the house for Caroline, we have to make a quick run." Stefan tells him as they walk out.

"Sure thing." Tyler continued socializing and drinking.

They drive around, for a few minutes. They pull into a park; a couple blocks down the way.

"You see anything?"

"There over there, I think that's her?"

"Oh my Gosh. Bonnie?" Caroline runs to her.

"Bonnie!"

"She is unconscious, what the hell that filthy rat Derek."

"Wake up, Bonnie wake up?"

"Oh no, check her pulse. Bonnie!" Caroline begins sobbing in a drunken fit, uncontrollably.

"Care. It's okay. She has a pulse. She doesn't appear to be hurt. Maybe she just wandered out alone, and passed out drunk." Let's get her back to the house." he says.

* * *

 **10 minutes ago**

"Bonnie, how come you don't have a boyfriend? Too many options?" Derek asked her laughing.

"I had one, then he cheated."

"What? On you? He must have been crazy."

"He was kind of crazy, actually." She laughs.

"So does that mean your options are currently open to other people?"

"Uhh, maybe. I haven't given it any thought."

"So if I ask you a question, you promise not to be offended?"

"Sure, Derek. Ask away."

"Can I kiss you?"

Bonnie, stumbled a bit into Derek, when he caught her, he stood her up to where she was leaning into him, he knew she was drunk. He didn't care. Her body came into his and he could smell her natural scent. He couldn't control his self, her smell was making his skin warm, and his blood flow speed up. It almost felt like an adrenaline rush to him. "You smell good." His lust turned to hunger and he was hungry for her. Her wild veins were thumping through her skin. His instincts were trying to kick in without his permission. His first instinct was to turn his hunger back into lust, and try kissing her.

He grabbed her and was being a little handsy, but she didn't mind at first. He went in to kiss her, and she let him but then he was kissing her with a lot of aggression and his hands were getting very rough, grabbing, squeezing, and pulling. She tried to pull away from his kiss and he held tighter. She came up for air for a second, and called his name, "Derek, I think we-" He got greedier and greedier. Her blood was boiling under her skin, "STOP!" she says as her body continues to signal distress, and he couldn't resist but to start kissing her neck, his inner demon was trying to surface and before he could control it, he was ripped from her body by some other force greater than the both of them.

Bonnie tried screaming but no sound came out. The sight before her has terrified her beyond any recognition. A large beast-like creature ripped Derek from her and began attacking him. She wanted to run and help him but her fear overcame her. She thought to call magic, and couldn't focus, because the very next thing she saw made her question her sanity. Derek's body contorted, from tall and muscular, to shorter and rigid. Sharp edges, thick black fur, gruesome white fangs, and big blue eyes. When she saw this she tried to move but her eyes were glued to the event happening before her. She was memorized. Then golden orbs turned to her and she was paralyzed. She had seen them before. Her hunter had found her. She left the cottage to get away but he found her. The two wild beasts continued fighting. They were struggling for dominance. The black one put up a good fight, but was no match for the cinnamon colored beast, his demon was unmatched. His frame stalked over a wounded Derek. Bonnie was afraid for Derek. The blue-eyed beast had no choice but to submit to and kneel before the Cinnamon colored animal with the golden eyes. The deranged beast was about to rip his submissive challenger to pieces. When Bonnie was finally able to make a sound, she screamed. "Stop, please don't!" He looked to her, creeping towards her, fangs dripping with Derek's blood, and eyes of a Demon. His glare paralyzed her muscles to the point that her heart stopped and she collapsed.

Stefan and Caroline found her.

* * *

*All I wanted was for that chapter to make as much sense to the reader as it did to me. A lot was uncovered here if you figured out some of the hidden things.

*More characters stories were introduced as they pertain to Bonnie's life. Hope there wasn't too much dialogue.

*Any reviews are always welcomed.


	5. TRUTH

I do not own these characters.

* A/N I am excited because this chapter was the foot in the door to where the story will start to pick up on the next chapter. It will also answer many unanswered questions from the previous chapters.

* Thanks for keeping up, please enjoy.

* * *

When Bonnie comes to she is at the boarding house. She's lying on the guest bed and Damon is sitting beside her. "Welcome back beautiful."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, to the untrained eye, it would appear that you wondered off in a drunken tizzy from Caroline's party and was found passed out at the park. Naughty little Bonbon!" He says, in a way he has no doubt in his mind that it is a lie.

"Right."

"But to me, I have different ideas of what may have happened. Luckily you're still a virgin, or I would have found that Derek and ripped his throat out then fed it to him."

"What how do you know I am still a virgin?"

"I have my ways."

"You don't have the right to touch me or invade my personal space, anymore, especially if I am unconscious, you sicko."

"Who said I touched you?"

"Damon." She wrinkles her forehead at him.

"Awe, there's my judgy love bug." He walks around to her and sits beside her on the bed.

"Why are you in here with me?"

"Well, one because I missed you. Two, because I was worried about you."

"Missed me. That is rich, being as though I hear you spend all of your free time with my former best friend."

"Who told you about that?"

"Word travels fast Damon. Especially when you bring it to my school fucntions. You know, what you did to Stefan and me is pretty messed up. I thought you were way better than that. I thought you and I were better than that."

"Listen I know you believe you have formulated an opinion of truth on what is going on right now, but you don't know, and I prefer you don't."

"Right, which is why you didn't have the guts to tell me to my face."

"It's not that simple Bonnie, I am trying to protect you."

"Maybe I don't need your protection; I am a big girl."

"Yeah, you proved that tonight."

"Well you didn't see me hurt did you?" She waited. "Exactly."

"I do know that about an hour ago your nose started bleeding and your body was going through some minor convulsing, but hey NO BIGGIE, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Bonnie. I have been here at your side since you have been back. Making sure you're okay."

"Where is Caroline?"

"Well I am sure she had to go and get rid of a shit load of drunken people at her house tonight, after disappearing for an hour to deal with you, drunkie."

"Damnit. I have to go."

"Whoa whoa, you're not going anywhere Bon. Not as long as I have a say."

"Well you don't anymore."

She tried to get her things to leave, she realizes she has no car, no regular clothes, and no money on her. Everything is at Caroline's.

"Where is Stefan, I can ask him for a ride."

"He's is out taking care of something." She was so sick of hearing that phrase. Her face frowned in disgust.

He looked at her in a peculiar way. Something was different about Bonnie. He knew it.

"Bon, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest."

"Coming from Mr. Honesty himself." Rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I will explain things better when I know you are safe. But for now you aren't, and it has to be this way."

"What do you want to know Damon?"

"What happened tonight? I know you remember, Bonnie, your safety depends on it, please."

"I went for a walk with Derek to the park for some fresh air. The party was getting stuffy, and I was feeling warm. When we got there, we talked and he" She hesitated having this conversation, telling Damon about Derek being aggressive wasn't what she wanted to do after everything happened. "Uh we were hanging out, then he was attacked by a dog. I don't remember anything else."

Stefan and Caroline walk in after having finished getting everyone out of her house. They try to get caught up in the conversation.

"That is absolutely it, Bonnie? What did the dog look like?"

"Why? What is this about?" Do Stefan and Damon know about these large beasts roaming mystic falls too?

"Please Bonnie, just finish."

"He was like a brownish-red color, like cinnamon. He was absurdly large and quicker than anything I had ever seen. With these scary bright yellowish/gold eyes."

"Gold?" Damon asked

"And it attacked Derek? Doesn't add up." Stefan said.

"I am not lying."

"I believe you Bonnie, it's just there has been some other dog attacks, and we were trying to see if the attacks were done by the same dog. But I guess not."

"Why what did the other dog look like, and who else was attacked?"

"The other dog, technically WOLF, had black hair, and blue eyes."

"May as well tell her Stefan, I am sick of sitting on this."

"What is going on?" Caroline inquired.

"It attacked Elena."

"WHAT? Is she okay?" Bonnie wondered.

"Well, we have been taking turns taking care of her. Which is why no one has seen her, or the two of us often. She can't really be left alone."

"So, the whole story about…? Damon and Elena is fake? Or is that real?"

"It is partially fake and partially real." Stefan said.

"Of course it is." Bonnie was irritated.

"Listen, I hope she feels better but I gotta go. This is all a bit much, and being around Damon isn't exactly what I need right now."

Caroline watching the state of distress her friend was in, offered to take her back to her place, the party was over.

"No, I need to get back to my grams' cottage actually. I can't ask you to drive me out their Care."

"Bonnie, why tonight, why do you have to? It is a scary thing you just encountered, and I can't let you be putting yourself in danger." Caroline said with concern.

"She's right." Both Salvatores agreed.

"Listen, I have a lot going on right now, I need to be in the one place I can feel centered."

"Not happening lil bird! You can go out kicking and screaming I am not letting you outta my sight."

"Shouldn't you be babysitting your girlfriend?"

"What? She's not my girlfriend. What is happening here is complicated, but she isn't my girlfriend. Who the hell told you that?"

"It's not important. It is what I have been lead to believe the past week. It has eaten away at me, and now I am over it."

"Can I get a minute alone with my… with Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Sure, come on Caroline, I'll go grab you a cup of water and a snack, you might be a little hungover tomorrow if I don't."

"I'd like that." Caroline smiled.

"Sweet Saint Stefan." His older brother calls to him, "Don't forget to close the door."

"Bonnie, you have made a decision about us, knowing I told you I had something going on. I just needed a little space to take care of it, and you got all high school, girl, angst on me, and decided you were done… Just like that?" He shouted.

"Newsflash I am a high school girl. And yes. I too have feelings." She shouted back.

"This asinine lie someone made up to hurt us, is what you are basing your decision off of. No hearing me out, when I said I would talk to you about it as soon as I could?"

"You made the decision when you didn't contact me for over three weeks and when you decided that our 4th monthiversary was an okay night to stand me up for Elena."

"it wasn't like that, I found her in the woods that night. The night she got bit."

"Yeah, and don't you ever wonder what the hell she would be doing out there, all by herself, and she wasn't meeting Stefan? Oh, that is right, she always managed to show up where you were going before you got there. I'm not saying she deserved it, but maybe her intentions were foul, and that is probably why it happened. A little Karma."

"That is pretty heartless Bon!"

"The truth hurts."

"There is no way a werewolf just attacks bad people. If one sees you, it will attack you regardless, no matter what type of person you are, flesh is flesh."

"Werewolf?"

"I mean a wolf, you know, I don't know, they are pretty big, fuck. I meant nothing by that."

"No you said it with absolute, as if you have some knowledge on all of this. Tell me Damon, tell me now. What do you know?"

Bonnie was remembering her encounters with said beast, and the beast let her live every time.

"This goes beyond you and your lifetime Bonnie. I can't tell you. I am sorry, but when I can, I promise I will."

"Screw that, I'll find out on my own. Now please leave me alone. I can't trust you. But first thing in the morning I am leaving here, and I'll get my own answers. Now please get out!"

Bonnie went to bed, and her mind immediately was drawn back to the golden eyed beast. She had to see it again, now if only she could figure out how to get him to come to her. She would have to spend more time at the cottage. She could only pray that after sleeping on it, she'd wake up brave.

* * *

Bonnie was up at the crack of dawn. She figures she would walk to the Forbes house and get her car. She knocked on the door and Caroline came to the door with a certain look about her.

"Care? Why do you look guilty as sin?"

"Omg! Come in Bonnie., did you walk here, my gosh. You should have called me."

Caroline hurried her inside.

"Caroline, it was a few blocks, no big deal. Care… you look very guilty. What is going on here. Oh my word. What is that on your neck?"

"Oh Just a little playful fun."

"From who?"

"Hey Bon!" Stefan comes out from nowhere shirtless. Bonnie is pretty wowed.

"This is definitely interesting, to say the least. But I must say, I'm happy. You guys are a good pair."

"Thanks, if you can call it that." Stefan says giving Caroline a funny look about last night.

"How are you sweetie, are you doing okay?"

"Yea, I just need to get going. I have a lot of things to take care of at grams' house and some studying to do. So I am going to get out of your way. But I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bonnie, I am sorry I had to lie to Caroline about Damon and Elena, I never thought you would find out, so I wasn't intending to hurt you, okay?"

"No worries Stef! We're good."

"Hey are you and Damon good now?" Caroline asked. "I left you two alone because I wasn't sure if you guys had a lot of talking to do or a lot of making up." She winked.

"Yea, we are the same, but I have no desire to change it right now, because I Still can't trust him." Bonnie's disappointment, also disappointed Caroline. "Any way, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys."

"Bye Bon."

"Alright, be safe Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie, drove lethargically trough the quaint town. The spring was coming, because the sun was out more often and the green was growing back on the large trees that covered the streets. Bonnie felt as though her current existence was drab, and she was getting nauseated from the motion of the drive. She must have really drank more than her body could handle last night. The sight of passersby walking their dogs gave her the chills and the taunting memories of the night before were being relived in her head over and over.

"Werewolves?" Damon knows more than he's letting on, but all she has to hold onto from his untrusting lips is that he wants to keep her protected. Keeping her protected has pulled them apart, so how much can it really be helping? Still, in her deepest gut she wanted to have faith in Damon. She loved him. Even though he didn't know. But she couldn't be like her, mother, allowing bad betrayal until it ruined her. Why was Elena in the middle of the woodland that night? She knew Damon and Bonnie met there Once a month on the 5th of the month. The way Bonnie's eyes were blinking, it felt as if she was suddenly drugged or drunk again from last night. Her body was beginning to feel nauseous, and weighed down. Like the night she collapsed in the woods.

She pulled into the Mystic Grille lot just on time before her body passed out on her. She parked, and gathered her thought for a minute. She saw the Lockwood boys, and no Derek. She wondered if he was okay. She waited for them to all get into the car and leave before she got out. She looked like a pitiful mess and because of it, she wanted no parts of anyone to see her. She gathered her things and slowly headed for the cottage. She was weak and dizzy and she felt like she wasn't going to make it there. She couldn't afford to collapse again into darkness, the last time it happened she can't account for how she got back to the cottage.

Every step is painstakingly slower than the last. Her body is feeling weighed down and her legs are like sand bags, she pushes through it calling on the bounty of the Earth to supply her the will. To make it home. Luckily for Bonnie, grams planted wild, exotic herbs throughout the woodland, especially along the route to her cottage. Her nose quickly filled with the strong aroma of some of the natural stimuli in the woods. The Astragalus root was potent, and filling her airways, in high levels, this was reducing the fatigue she was feeling. The fragrance of the rare Reishi Mushrooms were also starting to kick in to infiltrating her air ways, working with the Astragalus root trying to chemically attack her system.

Bonnie had no idea about how deep her grams planting roots went into the woods, but she was sure, there was some sign of her grams looking out for her. She made it back to the cottage, and with a new found respect for the herbal variety, Bonnie got herself together, and had a glass of hot tea. She allowed her body adequate rest time, since the last night was off. After taking a short nap, Bonnie immediately woke up and tended to her grams' herbal garden. Her Grams was big on herbs.

Bonnie, grabbed a one of her gram's small pipes, and smoked a little bit of cannabis. Her night was strange, and she knew she was going to work on chants later that afternoon. Her plan was to call to the beast that stalks her. Mustering up the courage she realized she only had a few hours of decent sun light to make a decision. 'HELL NO' She wasn't planning on doing anything once it got late.

Looking around at her surrounding, the place was beautiful. Of course Grams wanted to stay there. The large variety of trees stood grand on all corners of her cottage, almost like a barrier. Slight opening in the trees would shoot colorful glimmers of the blue skies which contrasted beautifully with the brown and green of the Earth. Pretty soon these trees would be full of green when the spring officially begins. On the back side of grams' house was a small creek, which lead to a private walk to the falls. The sound of the creek was peaceful. Bonnie was there, gathering some herbs, and watering some. Bonnie doesn't have a green thumb like grams though.

She still hates the feel of wet leaves under her feet. Luckily most of the leaves are drying out, and Bonnie loves the sound of stepping on crunchy leaves. It reminds her of the Fall back in her neighborhood, and getting ready for Halloween. She listens to her feet as they crackle the thick piles of leaves under her, and she approaches her grams' front door, the crunching sound is still lingering in her ears, because she hasn't taken a single step in the past few seconds. Hearing the continuing of the crunching leaves, her senses tell her not to turn around. She just wants to turn the knob, run inside and not look back.

She couldn't just leave well enough alone. She had to stop and turn and look to see who or what was behind her. Slowly, she picked a side and turned to it. Leaving her hand on the knob, she turned clockwise until she was all of way in the other direction. Her heart was thumping out of her chest and she could feel it through her throat. Nothing. She turned around and nothing was there. Feeling a since of relief, Bonnie turns back towards her grams' door and opens it and sitting right on the far right side of her porch is Golden eyes. She froze in her place.

* * *

Something wasn't sitting right with Damon. He couldn't understand why Bonnie insisted on being out in the woods alone. Was it a death wish? Sure, the general consensus about Bonnie to the public of her peers was probably that she was an emo girl, a little too withdrawn and bit closed off for comfort. If anything happen most people may not bat an eye. He would be lost. He knew the side that no one else did.

He gave himself a couple of hours once he realized she really did leave, without even so much as a 'Bye.' Damon Salvatore was far from patient, but his last intention was to push her away. For the first time he gave her a reason not to trust him, even though he hadn't done anything to step outside of the boundaries of their relationship. Now he had to sit around and move on her ques, which was something he isn't used to.

Stefan enters the Boarding house.

"We gotta talk about last night."

"Yes we do. In more ways than one."

"Okay, I know you want to get your selfish feelings out of the way first so shoot."

Stefan knew Damon had been waiting to grill him about the party since he found out Bonnie was there.

"What the hell was she wearing? Who was talking to her? Did anyone get handsy? Were any of them disrespecting her?"

"A black mini dress, almost every guy at the party, but especially Derek, who by the way got handsy. I never saw anyone disrespect her. She was actually having the time of her life."

Damon has perfected his angry face, although beautiful, it's menacing.

Damon's rolled his eyes and reverted to "Black Mini Dress?" He swigged his whiskey.

"I know you want to dwell on this Damon, but that is between you and Bonnie."

Damon finished his glass, and poured another.

"Now, the problem on hand is it appears that there is more than one wolf here. Obviously Elena was attacked by a different wolf." Stefan says.

"Other than the Lockwoods, I know of no other werewolves in the vicinity. I think this one that attacked Derek last night must be a lone wolf. Hmm that is strange. Wolves don't tend to travel without a pack." Damon had to think.

"So are we eliminating Derek from the equation for now?" Stefan asks.

"Hell no. This stuff didn't at art happening until he got into town."

"Now no one is really safe."

"BON."

"What?" Stefan asks.

"I have to get to her, she is staying at the cottage, I can't break my promise to her grams that I would look out for her."

"Okay Damon, for once you aren't thinking recklessly. I guess I can take a couple days off of school, keep an eye on Elena. I don't think that will sit too well with Caroline though."

"We have to let Elena get back sooner or later to her regular life. It has been a month. She should be okay." Damon says.

Damon was ready to put the whole Elena problem behind them. When she was found that night, bitten, in the woods, she had lost a lot of blood. He got her back to the boarding house and Damon had tried giving her his blood to heal her. He didn't realize that Elena was going to die. When Stefan walked in on them that night, Elena was transitioning. So to keep from losing his temper, he took off. Which is somewhat of the version he told Caroline, when he told her he walked in on his brother and Elena in the middle of something. The reason they had been spotted at school events, was to keep up a public appearance for Elena, work on craving her hunger when around crowds of people, and trying to remain on the lookout for Derek. He tends to attack after a school event.

Now Elena being sired to Damon, and she is a pain in his ass. He already didn't care for her, but her undying loyalty to him at this point is what has made them closer. She is now his progeny, which is something he never wanted. The responsibility was too much for the selfish vampire. Now it has cost him his relationship with Bonnie. Whom he can't tell the truth to, because she has no idea that he is even a blood sucking, vampire.

Elena just complicated Damon's life. And by life, it is actually his whole undead eternity. She acted like his mate sometimes, and he had to turn down her advances often. He wanted to release her, but he had no idea how the sire worked. He also couldn't hold the guilt of letting a baby vamp into the world, as defenseless as she was. Maybe if Bonnie knew the truth she could handle it. He debated telling her multiple times, but he knew the words coming from his mouth would sound crazy.

One thing's for sure, Elena was becoming a real problem, and there was no ending in sight.

* * *

When Bonnie finally allows her nerves to calm down from what felt like an eternity of a stare down with the wolf, she let her guard down. When her fear slowly eased away, the animal's rigid nature, relaxed.

One hour. Bonnie has been sitting on the cottage porch swing for one hour. The animal in question was sitting on the bottom of the porch. She wasn't sure how she remained calm, it must be the weed. Brown and red fur. For a wild animal, its coat is immaculate. Shiny and well kept up. Not like other wild animals she had ever seen. "Does he belong to a farm, maybe?"

Either way, he never took his eyes off of her. The cannabis was dulling her senses to the fear, but she only hoped it wouldn't wear off anytime soon. The wolf stood up straight and walked to Bonnie slowly.

The high may wear off quicker than she thought. A little bit of her fear reacted and her hands went flying up. The animal up close was far larger than it looked from further away. When it put its head under one of her hands, she was about to pass out, but instead her high was making her rummage her small fingers in between his thick fur. Bonnie was higher than a kite, and playing in the hair of a wolf because it felt like a massage to her hands she thought. For some reason, his scary golden eyes were much more of a soft, gold, color right now. When he looked at her the glance again paralyzed her, only this time, while her hands were on his fur, he invaded her mind. Bonnie jumped in her seat, and gasped, she was staring into what appeared to be a memory.

 **She sees herself collapsing onto the ground, and passing out. Something is lifting her body up and moving her. She is moving and sees her grams' cottage. Now she is being left behind near the front of her grams' porch. A vision of the back of her grams' house is clear as a summer night, and there is the dog door. Coming up through the dog door, feeling immense pain, she sees blood being trailed along the floor. More waking, in through the kitchen, the line of visions raises from floor to refrigerator. Now the vision is at a higher eye level, walking into the front room of the cottage, the front door opens and there is another vision of her almost lifeless body, lying on the ground. She is being carried into her grams' cottage. Her body is lifeless, and laid onto the bed, before she could see further, the animal disrupts her thoughts. She is shaken out of his emissions.**

Bonnie immediately let's go of the wolfs main. She takes a deep breath and looks at the large animal. In complete shock and admiration, she speaks to him, believing he can understand her.

"It was you. You saved me! You saved my life."

* * *

* Next Chapter the story pics up a lot. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for staying with me. Bonnie love life is about to get very complicated. Having Elena be sired to Damon took a lot out of me. I knew it would complicate things, a lot!


	6. ACCEPTANCE

* A/N I know this chapter came a bit fast, I had to get it out while it was on my mind. There is some juicy details here!

* hope you enjoy it!

* I do not own these characters

* * *

After Bonnie stopped by, Caroline and Stefan and Caroline had to have a serious conversation.

"Stefan we have to talk about what happened last night, or I should say early this morning."

He stares he has been waiting for this moment to happen since Caroline woke up and saw her neck. How could he be so careless?

"Why do I have two bite marks on my neck?"

"I am sorry Caroline. It was an accident. I got caught up in the moment."

"Yea, but I can't remember you doing this. So, I think I would remember you biting me."

A careless Stefan fed from a drunken Caroline, and forgot to heal her, although, he did compel her.

I just think, it is kind of scary you can get carried away like that. He quickly compelled her, and then proceeded to heal her.

"What was I talking about?" She said.

"Coming over here and giving me a kiss."

"Oh, okay." Caroline said as she walked over to Stefan.

Yes. Stefan was feeding on Caroline's blood. He had done it a total of three time so far. He had not eaten human blood in years, and one night when they were studying, she got a paper cut, and Stefan couldn't help it. He sucked her finger, then healed and compelled her. That was the first time they made out. Her blood tasted so good to him he couldn't go back to rabbits and animals. He just tried his hardest to keep it in control.

Caroline came up for air in the middle of their make out session and said, "Gee, sometimes I feel like I can't breathe, yet you seem to be able to kiss forever. What is your secret?"

"Years of swim lessons," he says.

Stefan went back to touching Caroline inappropriately. She never complained, because he felt so experienced, yet, wasn't cocky about it. Although, he knew he was good at what he did. Still, they hadn't had sex yet, and for Caroline, it was a big deal. She has had sex with both of her previous boyfriends. Stefan was patient with her, and it made her want to be patient with him.

"Stefan, I am happy you're being patient with me. It means a lot to me."

"Well, I think it is important that two people are both comfortable with their situation, before going to the next level of their relationship."

"You are so cute."

"Not as cute as you."

* * *

Bonnie sat on the porch, still feeling the effects of her high. She tries walking in to the house to grab some water for her dry mouth and trips over one of her grams' flower pots. She scraped her knee and laughed at herself. "Why? Do these things happen to me? I feel so clumsy, always falling down lately as if my legs don't work."

Her knee kept bleeding, and she thought that she would lick her thumb and rub over it, like she did when she was a young girl.

The wolf crept up to her slowly and nudged her hand out of the way. He proceeded to lick her wound.

She felt weird, knowing that it felt good to her. Her eyes narrowed and she nudged him right back off of her at the uncomfortable feeling. He laid at her feet and looked at her for approval. When she looked at her knee again the blood and scrape were gone, as if it never happened. She jumped up and wondered what the heck was going on. Her reaction startled the relaxed animal, and he jumped up at the sound of company. The being, that was coming didn't give off a threatening vibe towards Bonnie, yet she didn't even realize anyone was coming. Still a hundred or so yards away, the wolf walked up to Bonnie and rubbed its body against her, and ran off into the woods. Bonnie didn't mind, after that weird encounter with him licking her knee, she needed a break from the beast. Although it felt like she traded one beast for the other as Damon strolled through the trees reaching the cottage.

As he came closer, he was pleasantly surprised that she was no longer angry with him, at least for the time being. She was actually staring at him in awe. Like she was mesmerized.

"Your eyes are incredibly beautiful in this light." Was surprisingly the first thing she said to him. He was stunned. She damn near relinquished her ties to him last night.

"Well, you know, my mother is pretty responsible for that, being as though I get them from her."

"Why are you hear, Damon?"

"I wanted to check up on you. I really didn't like how things ended with us, and in all honesty, I just want to make sure you are safe."

"Well, you see me, here in one piece."

"This is true. I am going to stay here with you for a few days."

"What? No! I am okay."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Damon asks.

"Because you are the king of hiding things. In all honesty, I guess I understand why you do it. It's a little more fun having a secret no one knows about."

Damon didn't like what she was trying to imdicate. As if she had a big secret she was keeping from him. He had messed up so much in the past few weeks. No one ever told him how to love a woman the right way. Everything he did, he just wanted to be accepted and loved himself. Having a baby vamp thrown in the equation didn't help, and especially since Bonnie didn't like her. Damon was almost 200 years old, and had never found a spirit he'd want to deal with forever. Stefan came close, but even Stefan and Damon needed their breaks from one another. Every Vampire had a different idea of what a progeny meant to them. Some Vampires, made progeny to serve a purpose, like an army, or for servitude. Some Vampires created progeny to build a family, crate loyalty. They treated their progeny as children and took the place of a human parent. Damon wanted neither. He reserved his space for the one that would be his life mate. The one that would spend eternity with him, love and accept him forever. This place was not reserved for Elena. Maybe Bonnie, but not Elena.

He stalked over to Bonnie. Looked her in the blood shot eyes. "Why are your eyes so glossy?"

"Umm." She laughed.

"Oh I see. Do things feel weird to you right now?"

"I feel really good right now. I just want to eat some chocolate cake. Mmm. Doesn't chocolate cake sound delicious?" She licked her lips at the thought.

"I can go to the Mystic Grille and get you some. Do you want me too?"

"You would do that?"

"Anything for you."

"Okay. I will wait for you to come back inside."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously."

"Okay. Go inside, and I will be back in a flash.

Damon waited for Bonnie to go inside, the Vamp sped to the Grille. He knew she would be too out of it to realize how quick it took him to get back. Bonnie walks back inside the house and begins undressing. She wants to get more comfortable. She looks for a tank top and some yoga pants. She omits the bra; they are too restrictive in yoga clothing.

Once more her reflection in the mirror is different. She lets her hair out of its signature bun. It has grown in the past few months, and Bonnie hates wearing it down. But right now, she leaves it down, realizing how sexy she feels with it falling in its straightened form. She misses wearing it naturally. Somewhere along the line, she stopped wearing her natural curls. All of the girls in school had straight hair, maybe that is why. She wants to fit in, since she was such an outsider. Damon, is the only person beside Elena out of her friends who has seen her naturally curly hair. He told her it looks sexy natural. She just rolled her eyes.

A knock on the door distracts her. She walks to open it.

"Damon. You just left. How did you get here so fast?"

"What Bonnie, you are crazy, I left over an hour ago."

"Seriously?"

"Wow, Bon I think you are losing it. So are you going to invite me in or…"

"OR!" And she closed the door on him.

Ten seconds later she opened it, and laughed at him. He couldn't help but to smile, because he hasn't seen her laugh, in what felt like ages.

"Come in."

Damon, grabbed a few things from the grill. Chocolate cake, Bourbon, and more food, since he had a feeling Bonnie would be very hungry. When she got to the kitchen and grabbed a fork, and opened her Styrofoam plate, she quickly dug in to her double layer, chocolate cake.

"Oh my gosh. Mmm." She moaned. She was devouring the cake, slowly and sensually. He tried avoiding watching her make those faces. He hasn't seen her makes faces like that since he used to touch her when they were together. She was swallowing that cake like her life depended on it. He was getting turned on and tried his hardest to find another direction to stare. When his eyes made it downward, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

He was screwed.

"Hey Bonbon, can I try it?"

"Okay. ONE. BITE. Though." She didn't want to share.

She walked over to him, and fork fed it to him, when he ate it, she watched him take his time and pull every bit off of the fork. Her eyes got stuck on his mouth she wanted to taste the chocolate from is lips.

"Everything okay, Bon?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just when you did that. It kind of did something to me, I feel weird now. I am sorry."

"Don't be." He said as he put his fingers in the chocolate cake and finger fed her. Her nipples got very erect, and he looked away. Trying to get lost in a daydream.

 _She grabbed his two finger that she sucked, and put them on her neck so he could feel how fast her heart was racing. When she turned her head to the side he saw her veins pulsing fast like her heart beat, and her veins were different. They smelled different, they were potent and refreshing, and thicker. Damon tried to resist but he couldn't take it anymore. His K-9 sprang out and his eyes vamped out and Bonnie back away from him as if she saw the devil. She was about to scream, and just before she could his hand was over her mouth and his mouth on her neck._

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert**

Elena Gilbert was the best friend of Bonnie Bennett for her entire life. Bonnie wore glasses, and kept her hair in a bun, braid, or ponytail, and covered her body to avoid attention. Bonnie most definitely had the reputation of being a prude, but somehow, her and Elena clicked back in grade school. Elena use to be just like Bonnie. She wore braces, had a very tall skinny frame, and a little bit more hair on her body than most girls. Combined they were awkward. Neither of them had older sisters or other girlfriends, and both had parents who were very strict. When Elena's parents died Bonnie was the only family Elena had. Her distant, young aunt came to take care of her. She and Bonnie had a lot in common, in that they had small families, were the only child, and had no friends besides each other. They clung to one another. Two years ago both girls started to come into their own beautiful looks, yet while Elena explored the ugly duckling to pretty swan phase, Bonnie wanted no parts of it.

Once Elena grew out of her ugly duckling phase, she got a lot of attention. Still, she never became a part of the "In-Crowd" Because she always had Bonnie and then eventually Stefan. They became a trio. Bonnie, albeit uncomfortable, decided to stop coming around so much in order to give Elena and Stefan privacy. Elena thought Bonnie was jealous. Truthfully, Bonnie hated the way Elena played the damsel in distress once she blossomed. When Stefan was around Elena was unsure of how to have a boyfriend and she did what it took to keep him. A part of her was angry that Bonnie was content being an outcast. Elena wanted so badly to be the "popular girl." Having Stefan helped solidify some more status for her, but having Bonnie around started weighing on Elena's image. Something about Elena began to yearn for acceptance. She changed a lot after her parents died.

Still, Stefan explained how having Bonnie was better than having a million fake friends. Elena hated when Stefan came to Bonnie's defense. So, to appease Bonnie, Stefan decided to ask his brother to hang around more, in order for Bonnie to hang around more, so it wouldn't be awkward. When Damon and Bonnie started dating, only Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie's grams knew. The way Damon and Bonnie would lock themselves away in his room at the boarding house, or the way she would catch him staring intensely at Bonnie made her insanely jealous. Even though she had Stefan, and even though she was becoming more popular at school, she couldn't handle Bonnie having something she couldn't. Damon.

It was true, Elena would plot ways to find alone time with Damon, just to see if she could ever get one of those intense gazes of his. She did little things to cause fights between Bonnie and Damon. For example, knowing Bonnie hates Pink, and that she hates the Vans shoe brand, she told Damon Bonnie had been complaining about her shoes, and offered to help him go shopping for some new ones for her. Bonnie loves Chuck Taylors, and Black ones at that. She also hated pity parties. So when Damon gave her that gift, pretending it was all his idea, they had fallen out big time. All the while for weeks before that, Elena had been trying to get closer to Damon, giving him advice on Bonnie that was ill-advised unbeknownst to him. She was in her own cunning way trying to formulate a plan to break them up.

The Downfall of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett came long before Bonnie's awareness. One thing that should be said about Elena, a year ago she came into some information about her life from her Aunt Jenna. Her dead parents were her adoptive parents. Her real mother was her mom's childhood friend that gave her up to the Gilberts who had been trying to have a child and couldn't. That is as much as Jenna knew.

Elena did some digging up, and what she found made her question everything in existence. Isobel, was a vampire, and when her daughter finally found her, she gave her a detailed version of her life, and why Elena was given up. She had a salacious affair with a powerful man she worked for, said man was a vampire, who transitioned Isobel, and forced her to be his eternal mistress. He refused his daughter and forced Isobel to give her up. Elena demanded to know her real parents. As the years went on, her real father, was curious about her, and more inclined to accept her 18 years later. When Isobel told him Elena contacted her, he arranged for her to meet the family. She met them six months ago. Her father was astounded by the grace and beauty of her, and how much she favored Isobel. He didn't have any daughters. Her new family was receptive of her. Even her half siblings. They were powerful and she wanted to be belong. After all it was her birth right. The family however was cunning, underhanded and evil. To prove her loyalty, she had to make three sacrifices, Self, Mortal, Immortal, and blood of the purest form. Her half-brothers were sent to do recon on the supernatural in Mystic Falls. When they did, they formulated a plan. Immediately the family she had in Bonnie was non-existent. So far she sacrificed herself; now she needed two more sacrifices to complete the test, plus the blood of a virgin.

Just like that, with no hesitation, the girl who yearned for acceptance obliged. Her new family was what she had needed her whole life. Elena was being groomed to become the princess of darkness.

Her phone rings in the afternoon.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello dear brother."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, my still under warranty sister."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you need? I am trying to get some beauty sleep; I was up all night hunting?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Any updates on the task at hand?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, I have been dealing with transitioning. You know the whole, sacrificing myself thing has changed my entire life?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You wanted this, didn't you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I deserve this."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, this life, comes at a price."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I understand."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You need to keep working on Salvatore, he's becoming a nuisance."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Which one?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't play stupid."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Father is not going to like this?" She says._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leave father up to me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You sure there is no one else?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I want what I want. Take care of him?"_**

* * *

Damon snapped quickly out of his day dream. He just imagined he vamped out and took Bonnie by the neck. That isn't even the worst part, her blood was the sweetest purest thing he had ever tasted and it was sparking with electricity that sent power through his own blood. His day dream was too real. He was angry at himself for imaging he hurt Bonnie. What if it was his deepest desire, to have her blood? Can he trust himself around her? He let his mind escape him and now he had to retrain his way of thinking.

"Damon? What is wrong? You are just staring at nothing."

"I miss you Bonnie. I just want to pick up where we left off. I want us to be how we were."

She stared at her ex, unsure if she could trust him. "Damon, I can't promise you anything okay. Let's just take things slow. We can definitely be friends again. You were my best friend after all."

He would take that. He would take it, because it was better than the last few weeks with nothing at all.

"Okay, besties?"

"Besties."

He stalked her to hug her, and his mouth was draped over her neck. He fought the urge, and before he knew it, he was drinking her blood.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

He made it as painless as possible. In fact, Vampires have the power to make it pleasurable if they want it to be, and he tried to make the experience something she would enjoy.

She fought his advances, and she was lost in the extreme pleasure. She grabbed him around the body and relaxed into his suction. She had no idea what he was doing. She just knew it felt amazing. They were in the kitchen and before you know it, they were in her room, on her bed and they were being very handsy with each other. When he came up for air she froze at the sight of his vampire teeth and eyes. Then he froze at the sight of them being on the bed floating in the air in a dark room filled with lit candles.

Bonnie's voice said to him in a whisper, "Vampire."

He looked at her and said, "Witch."

He snapped out of vamp mode and the bed fell.

"When were you going to tell me?" He shouted.

"What the hell just happened to your face? Damon, please tell me I am not seeing things. Please tell me, you just…"

"I am a vampire Bonnie!"

"What? How is that possible, I didn't know that was real. Damon were you sucking my blood?"

"Yes. I am sorry I just wanted to taste you."

"Have you ever drank my blood before?

"Never. I swear Bonnie."

She believed him, because she didn't remember any time he could have.

"I had to show you, it was eating away at me that I have had to keep this from you. All of the text messages, and being busy, and disappearing, it was all to hide this from you. I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

She suddenly understood. It wasn't that awkward to her after all of the occurrences she has encountered the past two weeks. Let alone, her being a witch isn't exactly a conversation to have over coffee.

"So you're a witch. How long have you known?"

"Grams has been working with me for months. I will be fully into my own by the time I turn 18 coming up here soon."

"It makes sense, all of the changes, you being more extroverted, the new outward changes, and attitude. I get it now." He said.

"You have met witches before?"

"I'm almost 200 years old lil bird."

Her mouth dropped some. This seemed surreal.

"Brace yourself Bonnie, I have some things to tell you."

He spent the next couple of hours explaining everything to her, Elena, Stefan, Sire Bond, The entire history of his family, werewolves, and Mystic Falls.

She acted astonished, and when he was finished, they felt much closer than ever. They talked all night, and bonded, he didn't take any more blood form her that night. Somehow the little bit filled him up for days. That friendship was almost non-existent as they connected that night. Through kisses and secrets.

She now understood why he wanted to protect her, and it made her want him more. Although there was no way he could desire her any more than he already did, wanting to protect her was the top of his priority list. Maybe that is why the werewolves were showing up, he thought. For Bonnie? He'd have to pay extra attention.

Soon they fell asleep talking, Bonnie had school early the next day, and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

The administrative assistance jaw dropped when the man waked in the office.

"May I help your sir?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Yes. I am the substitute teacher for Mr. Chacon's History classes today."

"I was unaware; he wasn't coming in."

"I assure you love, he won't be in today," the gorgeous man said staring at her. "I'm sure if you check the records you will find he is not coming in."

His eyes were so hypnotizing. Without even looking at the teacher's absentee log the woman, agreed. "You are absolutely right. Let me get you to your first class. By the way, I am Meredith Fell. I run the office. You will typically come to see me to punch in your time cards every morning and afternoon."

"Wonderful Dear."

"And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Mikaelson, Nikklaus Mikaelson. But my friends call me Klaus!"

Just like that she was smiling as if his accent didn't make her panties wet.

* * *

* I finally got Klaus in there, you can probably see how his intro is going to make it interesting. How about Stefan, he is a little sneaky feeding off of poor Care and compelling her. Elena finally made a full appearance also. What did you guys think?


	7. CHALLENGE

*** A/N Chapters unbeta'd so sorry.**

 *** Please Enjoy**

* * *

Thanks to Damon and Bonnie staying up late talking about everything, Bonnie was running late to school. He woke up and made her breakfast, and she reveled in the treat.

Damon looked out to Bonnie as she was staring into nothingness. He just watched her big green eyes, cupped by her lashes. Her face as so delicate. He noticed when they used to date, she had this grace about her. With or without glasses, hair up or down, sleep or not. Her face looked like a woman who was a goddess, but didn't know it. She had the face of a humbled beauty. He stared at her, as he presumed she was staring at nothing.

Bonnie veered off, into the kitchen with her eyes. Yet her thought s went beyond that. Her visions trailed off around the corner of her Gram's refrigerator to the laundry room, and the doggy door. Blood, smeared on the kitchen floor. The blood of the animal she used her magic to throw into a tree. She used her magic to kill a beast that ended the night by saving her life. Her mind vividly remembers the vision he gave her. The vision he abruptly brought her out of once she was placed on the bed.

She still needed some accounting for done; the changing of her clothes, the Jimi Hendrix shirt of grams', that was mysteriously found, and the red mark on her inner thigh, near her lady bits. Why didn't that animal let her see past that point? Him and his golden eyes. She is then hit with a vision, from the first night she blacked out in the woods, when she punctured her rib cage, which was mysteriously wound free the next day. She had seen 'golden eyes.' She was waking out of consciousness on her bed, and there was a man, with said colored eyes, trying to wake her up.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _Wake up, wake up."_

 _Eyes flutter, confusion kicks in._

 _A dark figure hovers above the young witch. She can't tell, but it appears to be a tall masculine figure._

 _Seems as though he has been watching her. She reaches her hand out to touch him, and Golden orbs flash back at her._

 _She wants to be frightened, but she is speechless. She blinks and that quickly he's gone._

 _Blackness swallows her whole._

(End of Flashback)

She is immediately withdrawn from her memory senses when she realized, that the beast that had been spying on her WAS A MAN! Every hair on Bonnie's body rises against her will, giving her a chill that a stranger is out there, following her. What if he is there now? What if he is there every day? What does he want from her? Is he going to hurt her? Her veins start wiggling under her fingers, and her nerves get jittery and the second she snaps out of it, the green in her eyes sparkle and the first thing she focusses her attention on starts to catch fire.

Damon.

"Ahh, fuck! Bonnie! Damnit!"

"Oh my gosh Damon, I am so sorry."

"Then stop it, my fucking feet are on fire."

She runs and gets a kitchen towel and hits Damon's feet until the fire is put out.

"What in the hell Bon?"

"I Don't know, I can't control it, I have never done that before."

"Damnit. Am I safe around you little witch?"

She laughs. Uncontrollably. "I really do apologize. But I guess we are even for you sucking my blood."

Her blood, which by the way was still coursing through Damon's veins had Damon high this morning. He noticed her blood made him faster and stronger. He was going to pay attention to see how long that lasts, because he may just have to feed on her again. "I suppose so. I can help you. You know, while your grams is in the hospital."

"Help me what?"

"I can help you with channeling and spells. I have been around a while, and my mother is a witch."

"I thought your mother was dead?"

"She is dead. She's a witchpire."

"A what?"

"Never mind, I will tell you all about my wayward mother later on. Bon, we have a lot of work to do. Truth be told, at your tender age of power, you are more powerful than any witch at your age I have ever met. I can help you, and maybe I'll let you use my body for practice sometimes. So long as you don't set me a blaze again." He narrowed in on her and she smiled.

"Okay. I'd like that Damon. This is all still new to me. I can't believe you're so old. I dated an old ass man."

"Watch it little witch."

"She loved that nickname, **little witch**."

She finished eating and Damon drove her to school. Class started 28 minutes ago. Who did she think she was? Now she had a little power and she just wanted to act like a Primadonna and waltz into class late. Who cares? She thought, Mr. Chacon was half blind, and his bifocals were always sliding down his nose anyway. Chances are, he would never notice her stroll in late anyways. Although she was never late to history class, it was one of her favorite subjects. However, she was feeling herself today, and a little entitled. Plus, now that she knew Stefan was a vampire, she was going to be excited to see him in first period.

She opens the door and walks in, to her surprise, the man standing in front of the class is not Mr. Chacon. The man standing in front of the class, is a younger man. His strong facial features were chiseled beyond perfection and well defined. He had this old world beauty about him, but he was young. No more than 28 years old, she thought. The class for the first time is focused, and writing notes down ferociously. They look concerned for her well-being and she has no idea what she just walked in to.

* * *

Meanwhile in first period study English, Caroline is sitting next to Tyler discussing some notes on The Harlem Renaissance. The class has to compose a short scene from one of the literary works of Langston Hughes, and deliver it in front of the class as a group. They are grouped together for it, along with Matt and Elena.

"We only have three, obviously Elena isn't going to be here like always." Caroline says.

"She may show up Care, this is senior year. I'm sure she wants to graduate." Matt says, because he pacifies everyone.

"My ass." Caroline says.

"Caroline, that party this weekend was pretty crazy, huh?" Tyler mentioned.

"Yeah, sorry it ended so early."

"It is okay, any word on Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she was just scared, from what she saw."

"Did she tell you what she saw?" Tyler was really concerned, but it seems his concern went deeper than Bonnie.

"She won't really go into detail about anything. But she did say that she hopes Derek was okay. Is he?"

"He is. It was a bite, he is recuperating, he keeps asking about Bonnie."

"Yeah, she is okay. She just needs to deal with the trauma."

It was then that the two chatty teens noticed Matt's mouth drop open, and start attracting flies.

In she walked, her hair was no longer, long brown locks, but a deep red color, and pin, thin, straight. Her makeup was flawless, and she even winked at Tyler when she walked in.

"The fuck?" Caroline was annoyed.

She was wearing a teeny tiny Black shirt with long sleeves, with some skin tight, low rise, leggings, and some black boots. Her entire mid-drift was showing.

"That is against school policy." Caroline said loud enough for people to hear.

She looked at the teacher, rolled her eyes, then looked at the class and grinned like she was the 'queen fucking bee.' Caroline couldn't have that.

"Shopping at Hookers-R-Us?" Caroline asked.

"Your mom gave me a discount!" Elena said back to her.

"Bitch!"

"Thanks!" She smiled the most conniving smile a bitch could smile.

"Mr. Hamby, are you going to let her waltz in to class, number one, late; and number two; dressed against school policies?"

"I most certainly will not. Ms. Gilbert, you are to report to the office immediately and get a new shirt from the lost and found, or go home!"

Elena's wicked emissions did not stop at the condescending 'Thanks' she gave Caroline. She looked at the entire class and laughed.

"Really, that's all you got?"

She then looked at the teacher in the eyes, and said, "Dear, sweet, Mr. Hamby. Sexy, Adonis of a teacher, Mr. Hamby. You WILL let me stay in the class and finish the period out! And you Won't force me to change my sexy clothing either. Right?"

"Yes. Ms. Gilbert have a seat. Please be ready to work with your group. Caroline, Tyler, and Matt." He then smiled like a puzzled buffoon because he has no idea why he said it, but he did, and for some reason he couldn't unsay it.

Vampire compulsion is a bitch, like Elena.

The entire class looked at Elena in amazement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caroline blurts out in class.

"Ms. Forbes, that is going to result in immediate detention. Please go to the principal's office, now!"

"But Mr. Hamby-"

"Now. NOT. ANOTHER. WORD.!"

Just like that, Elena won!

Just like that, everyone wanted to be Elena's friend.

Elena, smiled devilishly, and realized how much she had been missing. Since Caroline Forbes took her best friend, she was going to take everything from Caroline. Starting with her popularity.

Both Tyler and Matt looked at the situation and thought it was messed up. But what could they do, they had a project to start?

"So guys, what'd I miss?" She asks grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Excuse me!" The man says as he doesn't take his eyes off of the chalkboard. "Why do I feel as though the class has stopped taking notes? Did someone hear me say to stop taking notes?"

Stefan signals for Bonnie to hurry and take her seat, before the substitute turns around.

She looks at him confused but tip toes to her seat.

The class is immensely terrified in the faces as they watch her scramble, thus dropping her supplies on the floor and making a noisy mess.

Stefan tries to help Bonnie get her things together and he is warned. "Mr. Salvatore. You must want detention."

"Uh, No Mr. Mikaelson." He had academic decathlon practice afterschool.

"Then I suggest you let this young woman clean up her own mess." He speaks as if he is very distinguished, yet his cynical undertones are more than enough warning to hat she can expect once she finally sits down. She is avoiding eye contact, and keeping her head on the floor where her belongings are.

"It seems as though, you don't only want to be late to my class, but you also want to disturb the flow of the curriculum and the lesson by taking your sweet time cleaning up your clumsy mess." His voice continues to stalk her already embarrassed ego.

"No, sir, I am sorry!

"That you are! You have five seconds to get your things and sit down or I am dismissing you to detention."

"Two seconds."

By the time he is at one, she is in her seat, sitting, and he is standing directly next to her desk, peering down on her. Her eyes widen and she literally could hear a pin drop. HER pin.

She doesn't dare pick it up.

"Pick it up."

When she goes to pick it up, as she is coming back up, he slams his hand on her desk top.

Looks her square in the face and demeans her person.

"Listen, you insolent, excuse of a student; disrupting my class is the single biggest mistake you could have made today. Trickling in, as you please, not only amplifies your ignorance, but displays to your entire class the example I must set this day forward for disrespectful behavior." He looks out and projects to the class. "It is with great, dismissive, poignancy, that I must assign Ms. Bennett with a week of detention and a 1000-word paper on the _Importance of Being on Time_ and a separate 1000-word paper on the _Importance of Respect_. DUE FRIDAY."

She almost wanted to cry. Bonnie was a good student, and she was typically quiet, and kept to herself. She had, literally, only three months left of high school. She got by without any trouble. Today, was the wrong day to let your ex-boyfriend cook you breakfast to apologize for all of his recent wrong doing. Her eyes glossed over a little, and she could have sworn that a small piece of Mr. Mikaelson felt bad for how he treated her. She sat there in complete shock, holding back tears. She just wanted the moment to end. Then he looks at her and says, "Still your notebook and pen are not out? Get out of my classroom. I'll see you this afternoon Ms. Bennett."

 _'_ _How does he know my name?'_

When Bonnie gets up, and musters through the embarrassment, she pushes everything into her backpack, and walks towards the door. When she turns the knob and heads out of the door, he calls to her.

"Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Nice to meet you."

'Complete asshole.'

As soon as the thought comes from her head, he laughs maniacally, as if he heard her.

* * *

Two girls are sitting in the principal's office, and if not for having the other there, the two girls may have literally lost their minds. Caroline was fuming when she saw Bonnie in near tears.

"What the hell happened Bon?"

"The substitute teacher picked me apart in front of the entire class for being late, then embarrassed me and kicked me out."

"What? How is that legal? We can sue the school. I hate when teachers take their positions of authority and abuse their powers."

"Caroline, you should have seen his face. He enjoyed making me feel like gum on the bottom of his shoe."

"I can't believe it; we need to do something about him."

"You know what, oh well, I have detention all week plus two papers to write now, because of a substitute."

"Well, we will be in detention together if it makes you feel better."

"Now why are you going to detention, Oh ideal student?"

"Honestly, it is pretty screwed up. That Bitch Elena strolls into class after being gone a month, not only late but dressed against code. You know how Mr. Hamby is. He hates late students, and dress code violators. She was both. One minute he told her to get out and come to Mrs. Chase's office, the next she whispers sweet nothings in his ear, and he lets her stay in class. Damn near switches his mind in front of the whole class. When I raise a brow about it, I get sent instead."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Bon, she laughed at the whole class, and made a joke of us all."

"That bitch!"

"To top it off, I have to spend the next two weeks with her working on the Harlem Renaissance project."

"Oh, right, I am so excited about that project. I have no idea who will be in my group yet." Bonnie says as she tried to forget about the BS. "Anyway, did she say or do anything to you specifically?"

"Matter-of-fact, she called my mom a hooker." Bonnie's green eyes sparked at the thought of Caroline's words. Elena came and embarrassed her friend in front of class and bested her for the sake of being a bitch. Bonnie knew what Elena was. Caroline didn't. It was up to Bonnie to set Elena straight. She was going to pull her aside and let her know to leave Caroline alone, and leave her out of their feud.

"I am going to deal with her Caroline."

"Bonnie, No! I can handle my own battles, especially with bitch face girls like Elena. Now she has this little following of minions, because of what happened. I want to strangle, her. So you don't need to fight my battles for me.

"The problem, is she started with you because of an issue she had with me. I can't have her being a bitch to you because she was a bitch of a friend to me, I won't let her get away with what she did to you. Trust me."

The girls met with Principal Chase and got off clean, this time. Simply because it was both of their first infractions. But they were let off with warnings not to be in there again or it could possibly result in suspension.

"Ms. Bennett, and Ms. Forbes, I want you both to live up to the standards your parents have set for you. I've been here since both of your parents attended school here, I never had a problem with any of them. Of course, as a teacher back then, but even though times have changed, the general consensus for respect still stands; students and staff alike. I expect better from you both."

"Yes Mrs. Chase."

"Okay, I don't want to see you back in my office. Good day."

"Good Day." In unison both girls shuffled out.

* * *

"I can believe it. Why do you think I stopped babying her?" Stefan says. "She has a bratty, self-righteous way about her. After a while it stops being cute, because she has to take accountability for not only her actions, but her age. I'm glad I got out when I did."

"Babe, you got out and got better." Caroline says as she kisses him.

"You guys are killing me."

"Oh, sorry Bon."

"No, I mean I am so happy. Seeing the two of you guys together makes me, happy. It is a breath of fresh air."

"If by fresh air you mean the polluted type." Elena, came out of nowhere with a small group of girls following behind her.

"Elena, to what do we owe this unwarranted surprise?" Stefan says through gritted teeth and a strained smile.

"Really Stef? It feels like just yesterday; you were kissing me. I mean, how do I taste Caroline?"

"Listen Bitch-" Caroline gets up to fire away, but she is stopped By Bonnie.

"Caroline, she doesn't deserve the time of day, don't get in trouble for her. Remember?" She points out because they just came from Chases office.

"Hmm. Keep telling her that, Bonnie. It won't stop the fact that she wanted everything I had, and went after it until she got it. My best friend, my boyfriend. You want my clothes too? Well, you probably can't fit those."

"You can't fit them either!" Caroline says.

Bonnie stood up and pulled Elena a few feet aside away from the group, she wanted to keep things civil for now, so she and Caroline could stay out of trouble with Principal Chase.

Bonnie spoke lowly into Elena's space, where Stefan and Caroline couldn't hear. Except Stefan used his vampire hearing to zone in on her words. "Elena, you have no room to talk chasing after Damon, even going through measures of getting attacked, to feign some eternity of servitude to him."

"The fuck Bon?"

"Oh yeah, didn't think I could figure you out? Better yet, thought your bond, YOUR FAKE SIRE BOND, to Damon, was stronger than anything that HE and I SHARE? Did you think, that something fake could form a stronger attachment than something natural?"

Elena looked at Bonnie in disgust, and murmured, "Let Damon make you believe something, boo. WE shared more than blood baby."

"I don't believe that, and I am going to let you go right now, before I lose my temper. Just so we are clear though, as a best friend, I loved you like a sister. Until you tried to take something that belonged to me."

"You are beginning to sound like a vampire, Bon. You might want to be careful before you end up dead like one."

"Elena, let's try this once more. Because that hair color has you dense as hell, right now. What Damon and I share is UNTOUCHABLE. Not one BEING, in this world can change that. Don't even let his name come out of your mouth again. Listen, you selfish, slut; unlike you, when I am loyal to someone, I am fiercely protective. You keep messing with that one over there," She turned and pointed to Caroline, "or even the one who's lap she is sitting on, I will see to it, you get what is coming to you."

Elena used her Vampire strength and turned Bonnie around slamming her into the lockers, "Let's try this one more time BON-NIE! I take what I want. I ask questions later. If I want Damon, I'll have him AGAIN! There is only so much you can do for him, VIRGIN!"

Bonnie green eyes sparked she looked at Elena, and said **. "Fill her lungs, flood her tongue."** And just like that, Elena's mouth flooded with blood and she began choking, and coughing up blood. "I said keep his name out of your mouth, bitch. Oh, yeah! I guess you're not the only one who's changed."

Elena choked on blood until Bonnie was out of sight. Caroline. "Bonnie, what the hell was that? You have some explaining to do." She ran after Bonnie, leaving Stefan in her dust.

Stefan realized something new about Bonnie, "Sheila was right!" He said to himself.

Elena runs to the bathroom, her minions follow her. She compelled them to forget what they saw. They stayed at her beck and call. She loved it, they pampered her and she was walking around like a princess with servants. As soon as she makes them give her their clothes, and fix her hair, she picks up the phone and dials to one of her brothers.

(Phone call)

"That Bitch made me choke on my own blood."

"She did it? I'll be damned!"

"What does that mean? You knew she had some type of powers?"

"Well, we weren't sure, but this sounds like our little witch is the real thing!"

"Wait, what? A witch? I can't be the last to know these things."

"You unfortunately, dear sister, are the last member of the family, so you will probably know everything last."

Elena huffed, she hated this initiating process, but she was willing to do it for what sat at the end of the rainbow for her.

"I need to figure out how untapped her potential is. She sounds simply marvelous."

"Hey, she is off limits. I can't have her ruining my plans. If you don't keep me up on plans, I swear I will kill her, and I won't do it for a sacrifice."

"The plan remains; Salvatore is getting too close. Stay on your job sis. Or you'll find yourself a little orphan Annie."

"If I didn't know better. I'd think you have a thing for her."

"Don't mind me, mind your renegade brother. He's obsessed. Just stay on my side, and we''ll be fine."

"Ugh! I hate this."

She pouts like a princess and hangs up.

* * *

DETENTION

Johnny – [here]

Andrew – [here]

Caroline – [here]

Killian – [here]

Bonnie [here]

"Good, all of you have accomplished being failures to your parents! Somehow you've gotten yourself into detention today, and you are lucky enough to be here with the most charming man this side of the Mississippi."

"Who are you?" Andrew asks.

"Interesting you should ask that? I am Mr. Mikaelson, the permanent substitute for Mr. Chacon, and now the Detention counselor, since Mr. Chacon ran detention also. Although, I probably won't do this for long, I have better things to do than sit with trouble makers."

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Is there a problem Ms. Bennett?"

"No, there won't be a problem as soon as Mr. Chacon is back soon."

"Aw, shucks, I forgot to mention, he had a little run in with a wild animal in the woods, he won't back!" He glares at her in such a despicably salacious way, she clenched on to her chest, and closes her open cardigan, and immediately feels uncomfortable. "The thing about those woods, I hear you never know what lurks out there, in the middle of nowhere. People better be careful." He continues taunted her with his words.

"So anyways, I need to counsel you all. We can do this one on one, or as a group. You vote. One on one?" He counts raised hands, "Group?" He counts again. "Ok, individual it is."

Bonnie and Caroline both wanted group, but were outnumbered by the guys in detention who preferred one on one.

He counsels the kids, and as soon as he does, he lets the individual go afterwards. Bonnie is last.

"Okay, Ms. Bennett, what can I do for you? You made a boo boo today, and now you need to discuss it with me, and let's figure out how you can fix it, and do better next time."

Bonnie sits unwilling to speak to the man who humiliated her.

"We can take as long as you'd like, I have all day."

"I thought you had better things to do?" She snipped at him.

"I'm doing them now." He winks at her

"How did you know my name?"

"I am all knowing."

"Can I leave?"

"No. You must be counselled first, love."

"I did nothing wrong. I refuse to sit here and allow you to make me feel a certain way about the way you treated me today."

"I make you uncomfortable Ms. Bennett, don't I?"

"You don't make me anything."

"You feel nothing, sitting here, alone in this room with me?"

"Nothing." She says with a straight face. "You can't be affected by something, if it means nothing to you."

"Haha. Is that so? The Student, teaches the teacher then, is it?

"I am a good student, I have never been late, you tried to humiliate me and break me today. You are just upset because it didn't work."

He stood up and stalked towards her. He was intimidating. He walked over to her desk and sat on it". The thing Ms. Bennett, is that, I am not Mr. Chacon. I am Mr. Mikaelson, you will be seeing a lot more of me. You have to adjust to me, because I am not the same teacher. Maybe you felt as though you have never messed up before, but even angels have fallen Ms. Bennett. In other words; In life, you may come into a situation, where things suddenly change, or the people around you are suddenly not the people that were always there. Your job is to be able to adapt to a circumstance, and not cry about it, but put on your big girl panties, and woman up." He looked at her like a piece of meat when he said that.

Something about the way is said _'_ _panties'_ , in the deep, accent.

"How about it Ms. Bennett, are you wearing your big girl panties?"

She feels his words penetrate here big girl area, then she feels uncomfortable. She jumps up and smacks his face.

"You disgust me!"

As swiftly as his face flew to his right, he remained with it in that direction laughing at her. He stood up and towered over her.

"I knew I made you feel something." He corners her, whispering, "I bet I make you feel a lot of things."

He lingers in her ear with his voice trailing off into warm breath on her neck.

She is breathing heavily.

"I need to leave."

He steps back, "Are you sure about that?"

She turns her head avoiding eye contact.

(Knock Knock)

"Bonnie, are you almost finished in there?"

"Can I go now?"

He moves aside and lets her walk, as soon as she gets to the door to leave, he calls to her. "Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Be on time tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She still had a week of detention to get through with this man. How the hell was she going to do it?

"I waited for you, I remember you said that guy was a dick to you?"

"Yeah he was."

"It got awful quiet in there, I was worried he was sucking your blood or something."

"What would make you think that?" a surprised Bonnie asked, knowing she was getting tired of keeping her secret from Caroline.

"It was a joke, funny Haha. Although, I feel as though I keep having dream of having my blood sucked, it's crazy. It is both scary and erotic, I can't explain it."

"Caroline, we need to talk this weekend okay?"

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Yes, I just need to open up to you about some things."

"Ok, of course Bonnie."

"Well, there is Damon. I've gotta go. I'll see you later. I know Stefan is a decathlon practice inside, so you should wait inside and not out here, okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to walk you out. Have fun visiting your grams today, I hope she is doing better."

"Thanks care." They hug and go their separate ways.

Damon gets out of his car and waits for Bonnie at the passenger side, she had never been happier to see his beautiful face then at that moment. She ran up to him and hugged him, embracing the feel of his body against hers. It feels better today than it has ever felt. She kisses him, and he knows not to take it too seriously, because she was very specific about the status of their relationship, but he couldn't be mad. He was willing to move at her pace.

After she pulled up from her kiss, he opened the door and let her in, and when he walked around to get in the car, she spotted Mr. Mikaelson, glaring at her from out of the detention hall window.

* * *

 *** Did you like the Klonnie and Belena?**

 *** Ahh, I am getting excited for the coming chapters**


	8. COUNSELING

_*** Hello there, Here's an ALL Klonnie chapter.**_

 _ *** I do not own these characters (Unbeta'd)**_

 _ *** please enjoy!**_

* * *

Today was Saturday, and Bonnie Bennett was lying awake in her bed remembering the events of the week. She had detention every single day with Mr. Mikaelson. She had a brief Threatening exchange with Elena Gilbert, her grams were in the hospital and now in a comatose state, she and Damon had come clean about their lives to one another, she found out the wolf saved her life, and was an ally, and that being a supernatural being has changed her entire perception and way of life. Everything she knew a few weeks ago meant nothing now. With the wolf attacks still happening, she was lucky she had a wolf as an ally. Although, she has not seen him all week.

As she was certain she was falling for Damon again, she was staying strong with pumping the breaks. She had much going on, and trying to understand herself was at the top of the priority. Her life was beginning to get far more complicated, and she reveled in the woman she was becoming. While she waited for Damon to come by in a couple of hours she let her guilty mind wonder ahead of time to relinquish any guilt on her face by the time he showed up. She relived her after school detention sessions with the man who tormented her everyday existence. After that initial day of detention, a person might think he would let up, but he didn't. He only became crasser during first period, towards her, and then, more relentlessly pursuant after school.

Every counseling he did, he made sure to do her last, and every time he counseled her, he asked her inappropriate questions, and NEVER, NOT ONCE, became inappropriate with any other students. As he became more and more disturbingly attentive towards her, she became more and more unaccepting of his advances, and yet she relished more and more in the salacious, vulgarity of it all. Something about his perversion called to her witch inside. The smell of his body flooded her nostrils causing her erogenous zones to moisten with delight. He was a dirty man, that wanted to make the young woman give in to him. She wouldn't.

Their after school sessions became a game of cat and mouse. Her mind couldn't process what his mind was capable of just yet. However, by the week's end, one being proved stronger than the other, and the two of them did something unthinkable, that had Bonnie questioning everything about herself up until this point in her life.

* * *

 **Tuesday in class **

"It's nice to see you have made it to class on time Ms. Bennett. Lovely, huh? Class, all it takes is a little humiliation and disappointment, and you are ready to stay on the straight and narrow. Class don't be an example, like Ms. Bennett." That was the beginning of class, by the time the bell rang, as he dismissed the class and called out to Bonnie, "I will see you this afternoon, Ms. Bennett." (Wink)

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

 **Counseling of Ms. Bennett**

"Ms. Bennett, what is it that you believe you could do better as a student to avoid ending up in here again?"

"Are we doing this again?"

"Yes, Every day this week. And I want a different answer every time."

"I suppose I could kiss ass of said teacher that has a stick up their ass."

"Sticks in asses, there is quite an analogy wouldn't you say?"

"Mr. Mikaelson, I am sure that you can't have these types of conversations with me."

"I simply acknowledged something you said. You said it. Not me."

"Either way, it is your innuendo that is making this uncomfortable. Can I please go now?"

"Uncomfortable, how so?"

"Because you turn everything into something sexual."

"Maybe it isn't I who makes it sexual, maybe it is you that interprets it that way."

"Don't do that to me. I may be a teenager, and I may not be as worldly or refined as you, but I am smart enough to know that you turn everything into a perversion. And you don't do it with any other student, except me. Why is that?"

"Hmm, I believe you are imagining that last part, maybe allowing yourself more credit than you deserve. Why would a man have a special perversion to you? What makes you so damn special?"

"I never said I was special, what I said was-"

"What you insinuated was that, there was something special about you. Special enough to make me treat you a certain way. I am letting you know that there is nothing special about you. You will grow up and probably become a screw up, like most teenagers, and stay stuck in this small town life, where you will marry mediocre, and lead an average life at best."

He was angry at her for trying to call him out. He had to break her down a few notches. His life's mission was invading her headspace and figure out what she liked and what made her tick, then trying to control her emotions. He was a sick bastard deep down, but on the surface he was devastatingly handsome. She could never grow to respect or like this man. He was a shitty teacher.

Bonnie's eyes watered at the admission that he could make her feel so mediocre. She knew she wasn't but she just couldn't understand why this man was sent here to torture her.

 **Wednesday in Class **

Mr. Mikaelson kept calling on Bonnie to answer questions from the reading. Making sure she had done her homework and was keeping up with the assignments. When she got an answer wrong he made an example out of her in class, and again, humiliated her.

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

 **Counseling of Ms. Bennett**

"Ms. Bennett, why are you here today?"

"Because. I was late to school on Monday."

"Why were you late to school on Monday?"

"I was …Pre-occupied with some morning setbacks." She hesitated to answer.

"Is that so. What morning setbacks?"

"That is non-of your business."

"I am afraid it is, when it starts presenting a problem with your school work. I mean I could always ask you parents, but they may not be able to answer being as though they are somewhere in Egypt right now, having left their 17-year-old daughter alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you didn't think I knew Ms. Bennett. I told you that I am all knowing. I know everything. You parents are gone and they have been gone for a few days. Should I ask them or the child protective services?"

"What? You can't do that I am almost 18 years old. I'd like to see you try"

"Ms. Bennett I have dates for every time your parents have left you home alone for the past 5 years. "

"Please don't do that."

"Tell me the truth then."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, you."

"What about me?"

"Ms. Bennett, you'd be surprised at the people who pay attention to you. I am not at liberty to tell you who, and you are not at liberty to discuss this with anyone else either."

"What the hell why are you really here, Mr. Mikaelson? Are you really a substitute?"

"I am. That doesn't stop nosy teachers in the teachers' lounge from talking. I can't help but to wonder how your dear old Grandmother is doing in the hospital?"

"Bonnie had no idea who was watching her, but she wanted to play her cards right to avoid getting into trouble."

"I know you had a very specific reason for being late Ms. Bennett. Are you going to tell me?"

"I was eating breakfast."

"Oh is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have an awfully bad hearing problem."

Bonnie stands up as school has been out for almost an hour. "I have to go."

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I am not af-f-fraid of you."

The truth was Bonnie had a hard time enabling her powers around him, because she tried very hard to block out her emotions, and her emotions were a key to unlocking her magic. So many times she has wanted to make him choke on blood, or cause temporary blindness, but it almost felt as if her powers were bound from being used around him.

He looked out of the window. "I don't see your boyfriend here yet."

"He is not coming today, I drove."

Mikaelson stalked her, and came face to face with her, "Oh that is a shame, he shouldn't leave you and defenseless." She is backed up into a corner.

"I'm not defenseless"

"Oh yeah? If I was a predator, how would you stop me from hurting you?" He is so close to her she can't handle it.

She said nothing.

"Exactly." He says into her ear, very lowly.

He listens to how he has changed her heart rate, he ears the frenzy of her veins under her skin, and he sense she wants to do something sinister to him, but she feels defenseless. He backs up, giving her a couple feet of space.

"You were late to school because of your little boyfriend, weren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you were. Then he brought you to school, leaving you to pick up the pieces of your punishment alone. Now you are stuck here with me, defenseless."

"You're just an ass hole who gets off on torturing me. I hate you."

"This is correct. However, some of the best friendships are built from hate."

"So, you want to be my friend? Is that what you are telling me?"

"I'm telling you that everything isn't what it appears."

"Not even you, right?"

"Right."

He smiles in her direction, and give her space once again, because he realizes that to open her up to trust him, he has to force his self then retreat.

His smile is otherworldly. She thinks.

"But, Ms. Bennett, with all fairness wouldn't that mean that you aren't who you appear to be either?"

"I suppose you are right."

"Sometimes, the people you least expect bring out the things in you, that you didn't realize existed."

"Meaning?"

"He unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. He had a wife beater underneath it."

"What are you doing? Don't come near me."

Mr. Mikaelson, came so close to Bonnie, she was forced to put her hands up in protest, and when she did, she came in contact with his chest.

When her hand touched him, she saw a vision. She quickly put her hand down and moved away from him.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me see that, how did you put that thought in my head?"

"I am sorry I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Bennett."

"Yes, you do. Who are you?"

He grabbed her by the arms, and she got another vision.

Her mind wasn't fooling her the first time. She saw the same vision again. She tried getting her arms out of his grips but he was too strong. As long as their skin touched, the vision was in her head.

"Stop this." She was saying trying to fight him away, and he was still holding on to her wrists, keeping her close to his chest, feeling the rush of her heart, and the heat in her body as it radiated off of her in her moment of anger.

Her vision was she and him kissing, surrounded by books. It felt so real, she was having a hard time pulling herself out of the vision, and deciphering the difference between the vision and reality. When she finally opened her eyes, she was sitting in her desk and Mr. Mikaelson was sitting at the teacher's desk.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what Ms. Bennett?"

Everything. You got in my space, and grabbed me, and made me believe we were kissing. How the hell did you do that?"

"Ms. Bennett, I have been sitting here, waiting for a reply to my question."

"What question?"

"Why you were late to school Monday?"

"What?" She asks, as she noticed he is still sitting down full dressed, and not having broken a sweat at all.

"Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes. I need to go, I am sorry, but it is late."

"Okay, if you insist Ms. Bennett."

"So you didn't ask me all of the questions about my parents or grams?

"Not a one, are they okay?"

"Yes they are fine. I have to go ok, before people start to worry."

"Sure, that'll be all for today, I guess. I expect an answer tomorrow Ms. Bennett."

 **Thursday in Class**

Mr. Mikaelson told Bonnie she wasn't working to her full potential as a student, and that if this were the real world, he would not take her seriously as a professional. He then told her she needed to reconsider her life choices and the type of human being she wanted to be in the world. All because he came to her twice with questions about the review for the test, and she wasn't prepared to answer. The final question in class she raised her hand for, and she was sure of the answer, but he ignored her.

 **Thursday Afternoon**

 **Ms. Bennett Counseling**

"Ms. Bennett, why were you late to school Monday?"

"Because I was being irresponsible, and it will never happen again."

"Hmm. "He says, with a bit of surprise and he writes something down looking at his paper work.

"That is it? Hmm."

"What did you expect me to say? You answered the question and took accountability. Something you wouldn't have done a few days ago. Accountability looks good on you Ms. Bennett."

"She remains indifferent, but part of her wants to smile. She won't though. Not for his satisfaction. He doesn't deserve to even have a small glimmer of her happy face. He is still an asshole.

"What are you goals for the rest of the year?"

"Is this a part of the counseling?"

"Sure."

"I want to graduate and go to college."

"Okay.

"Well, I suppose that is it Ms. Bennett. You can go now."

"That is it? No grueling questions session, no uncomfortable moments, stalking my space and saying inappropriate things?"

"No, should I?"

"No, I was just surprised. You are usually more of a difficult person."

"Why would you want me to be some asshole who tortures you? So you could hate me?"

How weird of him to say that.

"Torture and hate." How funny. It sounds like something she would say.

"Okay Mr. Mikaelson, I will see you tomorrow." Just like that she leaves unscathed.

 **Friday in Class**

Bonnie had the need to be overly prepared today, so she read both chapters front and back and even answered the chapter reviews on notes. Whenever Mr. Mikaelson asked her a question to the class, she raised her hand every single time. Every single time he ignored her. Even when no one else raised their hand, he would look over her and ignore her. It felt very blatant. His disregard for her putting in an effort made her feel as though he was toying with her. Playing games with her head. When the bell rang she sat there dumbfounded and motionless. He walked out of the class and headed to the teachers' lounge without so much as a look, a wink, an evil grin, or a smart ass, snarky remark. Something inside of Bonnie felt empty. She has spent the past five days with this man. The beginning and end of her days, and now he treated her like people use to treat her growing up. Like an insignificant, piece of furniture in a room. He didn't even give her the compliment of being a withering flower, because even then you acknowledge something is there, and it is dying. She got nothing the entire morning. When she got up and left the classroom, it plagued her all day.

Who does he think he is? He has made a fool out of her all week.

"Bon, what's going on? You seem annoyed today? Was it Elena, or Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Uh, I just have something on my mind."

"Last day of detention. Wouldn't you say that is good news?"

"Yes. I need to stay away from that man, he is a head trip and it really sucks having to deal with someone so volatile. Someone who treats you according to their unrealistic musings of you."

"Maybe, he is bitter and old, and unhappy."

"No, I don't think so. It is deeper than that. I hate that I let him get to me. Who is he ya know?" Well, should I wait for you after school today, you said you needed to talk about something, but I need to know If I should tell Stefan we can hang out another time?"

"Not today, I'll call you and we'll figure out a time to talk, go ahead and hang with Stefan, I need to go to the library anyways."

"Okay. Well I'll see you then."

"Bye Care."

 **Friday Afternoon**

 **Counseling Ms. Bennett**

An annoyed Bonnie heads over to detention hall. She goes to pull the door open and its locked. IT is closed and locked with the lights off. "What the hell?"

She shakes at the door, and once she comes to the sad realization, she has mockingly been stood up, she decides the best thing to do is go to the library before losing her temper. She walks around the library looking for a Langston Hughes book, although her grams' has some, the siting and references at the school library are all proper literary published works. In other words, she is too lazy to recite other books. The library lights were low and Bonnie was trying to hurry and get out of there on a Friday night. She still needed to get back to her gram's cottage before it got dark. She got caught up reading some of the books when she felt a presence behind her. It lingered quietly and she waited for him to make his presence known because he did these things all of the time. "Damon, why must you always try scaring me?" He puts his hands over her eyes. Okay, these hands felt different than Damon's, but she plays it cool. "Damon?" "Stefan?" "Come one, who the heck is playing games."

She grabbed the hands of the person. It wasn't Damon, because although Damon was a bit of a reckless, maniac, he had soft hands with no scars, or roughness to them. This set of hands had calloused palms and, and a certain rugged quality in the feel of them. She turned her head only to follow through with surprise at the eyes the color of the crystalline waters of Waimea bay. She jumped back and dropped his hands.

"What do you want?"

"That is not a very nice question to ask of the man you owe an hour of detention to."

"I don't owe you anything. I went there and the lights were off and the doors were locked, so I left. My detention days are over."

"Is that so? I followed you here. I was just going to the bathroom, when I came back the janitor told me he saw you shaking the door, and head towards the library. He said you looked pretty upset. I've never met a student upset about missing detention." He laughs lowly. His voice peppered a sexy undertone without trying very hard. His accent, and slight lisp made his mouth, so tempting to kiss. She never wanted to be in his space again. He has made her feel like less than an afterthought.

"So do you need something?"

"Ouch."

"I mean; I have served my purpose with you. I am about ready to never see you again."

"Wow, is that so Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes, because I can go back to being a person who isn't made to feel that everything I do is questionable, and that I am a piss poor excuse of a human being."

"You are very spoiled in my attention. I think that you are a bit angry at me for neglecting you today,"

"What I don't need is some self-righteous, no-it-all teacher shoving his weight around because he knows his ego is bigger than mine. This is a piss contest to you. Whose balls are bigger, right? Well you win, because I am not going toe for toe with a grown man who plays on my intelligence because it makes him feel better about himself to belittle me and my little girl feelings."

"You have feelings involved, am I to understand that correctly Ms. Bennett? I thought you had no feelings for me, and that I was nothing to you."

"Is that all you got out of that conversation? The part about my feelings? Nothing about you being self-righteous, or an ego maniac?"

"I'm afraid not, love. The only thing that mattered to me, was you admitting that I hurt you."

Bonnie's face gets flustered and she pushes past Klaus to walk away from him. He can't let her, he grabs her by both of her arms, and holds her to him kissing her. His, facial hair gives her just enough scratch it gives her goosebumps. His beautiful red lips, taste the way they look; delectable. Her mouth proves no match for his as he takes over the entire kiss. It's not like when she kisses Damon and they battle for dominance, it's more like she tried to regain herself in his grips and she was lost in the heat of the moment, and he controlled every actions.

"Oh my gosh, I can't do this, you are a faculty, and I am a student."

He pulls her to his face, so close his lips graze hers as he speaks, and while he is talking his lips stay on her, and she breathes his warm breath. "Do you want me to stop Ms. Bennett?"

She shakes her head no. He takes that que to nip at her lip and pull her full against his body this time. His masterful tongue swims into her mouth and begins teaching her tongue how to swim the way his does. His tongue was her ocean and she was swimming in his current. Her body wants to pull back but her fingers make their way to the ginger blond hair on his head. Her fingers massage his scalp as he massages her throat with his velvety.

"I like that you wore a skirt to day Ms. Bennett. "

"Huh? Why?

He pulls back from her, and now both of their lips are swollen and red.

"Go back to detention hall. Now. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Yes. Sir." She did as she was told without a question in the world. If that were Damon, she would have had to ask, how, why, when, where, and reason.

She gets her Langston Hughes book and checks it out, the librarian looks at her strange, and then tells her that he lipstick was slightly smeared.

An embarrassed Bonnie takes off. She begins walking down the hallway of the school, and all of the lights are off, the school closes early on Fridays, and it is darker than she is comfortable with.

She gets to the door and debates going in or not. She doesn't think she is ready for this. What could he possibly want? She knew she wasn't ready to lose her virginity; she wasn't even sure she wanted to do more than kiss him. What if he has the wrong idea of her? She allows her thoughts to get the best of her, and she changes her mind and decides to leave before he gets back. She turns around and leaves the room, it is almost as if her feet won't carry her quick enough, she is down the hallway ready to hit the corner, when she bumps into the hard chest of Mr. Mikaelson.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"It's just that, I- um, it is getting late and, I have to get back home before the sun is completely down, because-"

Before she realized it, he walked her backwards all the way back to detention hall. He opens the door and they are both inside. Then, she hears the door lock behind him. Bonnies Big green eyes widen as her throat takes a deep gulp. A gulp so loud it echoes the four walls of the small room.

"Were you trying to leave me Ms. Bennett?" He asks sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"No Sir."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on letting you go anyways. Come here."

 _'_ _How did his voice get deeper?'_ she thought.

"Closer, I won't bite…hard!"

Mr. Mikaelson pulls his nose to her neck and takes one very long sniff of her skin. She finds this very strange, but arousing at the same time. "Why do you smell as though you taste like cinnamon?"

"I don't know. I don't even like cinnamon." Her nerves are getting the best of her.

"Aer you afraid of me?"

"No, sir."

"Are you afraid of my intentions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why so?"

"I am a virgin, Mr. Mikaelson."

He approaches her with the most tender of touches. She relaxes into his touch. When her eyes close, she realizes she is far too comfortable with him and she stops him, "Mr. Mikaelson, I am not ready to have sex."

"I know. In due time, my love." He stares, not AT her but INTO her, his eyes are giving her soul a reason to be fearful.

"What are your intentions Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Shhh."

"But, I –"

His finger moves up to her mouth, and ending her doubts, but increasing her fears. Which is increasing her body temperature and causing her blood to create little bolts of electricity in her frenzied veins. He loves what is happening inside of her body right now, and she has no idea.

He pulls her shirt off, leaving her with her skirt and thigh highs, ankle boots, and bra. Her brown skin is exposed to him and he marvels at her dancing veins. He picks her up and sits her on top of the desk, facing him with her legs open towards him.

He is overworking her body, and her magic is frenzied, because her emotions are uncontrollable right now. He knows what he is doing to her. He is doing to her magic, what he does to her emotions every day since he's met her; working her up and getting inside of her head so he can try to control her.

He reaches underneath her skirt and places his fingers in a gentle enough location to pull her panties off of her without having to move her.

She gasps. "Mr. Mikaelson?" As she feels the warmth in her veins flow a little bit faster, his hands have made their way to her lower set of lips. "No. I can't do this." She grabs his wrist with one of her hands.

Bonnie's magic is tingling in her fingertips and her body wants to create some magic somehow. She is afraid of Mr. Mikaelson being exposed to her magic. She has no idea of what to do right now, but her magic is ready to pass through her, and she is still learning how to control it. Her fears overcome her, and her body begins to tremble, just as she feels the magic pulsing through her, Mr. Mikaelson takes her by surprise, pushing two of his fingers inside of her.

"Ahhh." She can't say she was surprised at his emissions, but she was surprised at how much pain two fingers could cause.

He doesn't speak, he just continues to move his fingers in and out of her in a twisting motion.

"Haahh." He moans are heavy, and breathy.

"Relax, Love, I am going to help you."

"Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, I have to go, I am sorry. I can't-"

"Bonnie, relax, don't be afraid."

"No, seriously, you don't understand. I have to go, or I could hurt you. Please."

She tries to leave, and he turns his fingers to where his palm is facing up wards and curves his two fingers that are inside of her in a u shape, putting pressure on her G-spot. "You feel that, love. You feel my fingers?"

She nods her head.

"Focus all of your attention on my fingers. Look me in my eyes, and focus all of your being on my fingers and what I am doing to you. You feel that, my love? You feel me inside of you, finger fucking your tight little pussy?"

She nods her head.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, I feel you inside of me. Ahhh" Her moans are addictive, and he begins speeding up his thrusts so he can hear her moan louder and breath harder. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, ahh, please, that feels so good. Yes, right there. Faster, faster, faster.

"Yes, I love how you sound when your turned on, your so wet for me. All of that tension you feel is easy to control, just keep focusing. I want to fuck you so badly right now." His fingers continue in and out of her with a twisting motion. "Yes, that is a good girl, you are beautiful. Just watching you enjoy me, makes me want to enjoy you. I love how tight you feel around my fingers." The combination of his twisting fingers and the melodic tone of his deep voice was calming her nerves down, making her feel all of her tension melt into lust for her teacher. Her finger tips were relaxed and she put her hands down onto the desk behind her and leans herself a little further back opening herself up more for him.

"Yes, open up for me, fuck you have a beautiful pussy." He removes his fingers and dives his mouth right in with the same fervor that he took her mouth with earlier. He locked her pussy on the feel of his velvety tongue against her wetness, forced his tongue so far in he could feel her anatomy, and with the proper amount of wiggling, the length of his tongue reached her G-spot as well, and Bonnie has never felt such a sensation in her entire life. Then out of nowhere she felt like what may have been two little pinches, and Mr. Mikaelson was sucking her off with such fervor she swore that he had blood on his lips. She looked carefully and it was, somehow, he was sucking her blood and when she looked at his face, he was so lost in his ministrations, that he almost looked as though he was getting high on her supply.

"Mr. Mikaelson," he ignored her. "Mr. Mikaelson!"Another pause. "Did you bite my pussy?" She was both worried and on cloud nine.

His pale hands that were gripping her thighs tensed, and longs claws retracted into her skin, causing tremendous blood flow from her thighs. It hurt like hell, and felt so good, what the hell was he doing to her? She knew she should have been afraid but somehow she wasn't and just as she was about to explode her nerves went haywire, all of her focus on her labia forced her magic to pulse to her pussy and the second she exploded, He became fully sated on her supply and when he pulled his mouth from her pussy, she saw razor sharp fangs and golden orbs flashed before she blacked out.

 **Sated Saturday**

Now, she lay in her bed on Saturday morning, wondering how she and her teacher got where they got in their relationship. When he sucked on her pussy, why did it look as though he bit her and began sucking her blood while he dined on her southern cuisine, then he guzzled a handful of her magic into his blood stream? She should have been angry at him, but instead she was infatuated. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

"Hey Little witch, what are you in here thinking about so intensely? And why the hell do you smell like a Werewolf?"

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 ** _*I hope you liked it, Mr. Mikaelson is trouble, that's for damn sure! What did you guys think? Hope you liked the Klonnie._**

 ** _*I was nervous about my Klonnie smut because I have never written Klaus in such a way, I'm nervous as to how it will be received._**


	9. SUPREME

*** First of all, I love everyone who reads my stories and Thank you for your reviews (: You guys are amazing!**

 *** Not beta'd sorry**

 ***A/N So as we know, when Bonnie uses a lot of magic, she passes out. She is learning how to control it, but when her magic controls her, she blacks out and forget some of the moments that lead up to that point. Right now she remembers her encounter with Mr. Mikaelson, but she doesn't remember his supernatural taking over at the end. She is still confused as to how he started sucking her blood, and she remembers him taking some of her magic. She thinks the magic has something to do with what she witnessed, so she is not putting two and two together right now. She doesn't realize Mr. Mikaelson is supernatural, she thinks her magic did that to him. He has known what she is all along, obviously, he has sought her out, she doesn't know he is the wolf that watches her still. But, as you know, he controlled her entire experience, because he wanted her magic, and this is how he was able to become so "high on her" her magic got in his blood and now he is addicted. As is Damon, but Damon has more control over it, and you will find out why. She has no idea what her blood does to supernaturals.**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sated Saturday**

Now, she lay in her bed on Saturday morning, wondering how she and her teacher got where they got in their relationship. When he sucked on her pussy, why did it look as though he bit her and began sucking her blood while he dined on her southern cuisine, then he guzzled a handful of her magic into his blood stream? She should have been angry at him, but instead she was infatuated. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

"Hey Little witch, what are you in here thinking about so intensely? And why the hell do you smell like a Werewolf?"

 _Oh shit._

"Damon! How did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked little witch. You haven't answered my question, Bonnie!"

He usually never said her whole name unless he was irritated, or angered.

"I have no idea. How do you smell a werewolf?" She sat up in her bed quickly and scooted backwards, as he started stalking toward her in aggressively forward motion.

"BONNIE…" He sounded angrier than he's ever sounded in her presence. "I am trying to be very calm, but I am very … ANGRY." He took a deep breath and walked out of the room to calm down, he was back within seconds.

"Damon? Why are you so upset?"

"Damnit. You just still have no idea how this all works, and I really can't tell you more than you can handle and I am trying to respect your grams wishes, really, I am. But, there is only so much… I mean, Fuck! Bonnie." He stopped himself, looking at her frightened face.

"Damon, how is it that you smell a werewolf? I haven't seen the wolf all week?"

"WHAT?" He was thoroughly confused, because he wasn't sure what she meant.

She realized it all too late. She hadn't told him about her acquaintanceship with the wolf.

"WHAT WOLF BONNIE?"

"Umm, Damon, Calm down. I can explain this if you give me a chance. You have to really be calm and hear me out though. "

He was trying to contain his inner demon, but it was getting hard, because he was almost certain his little witch has had an intimate encounter of some sort with a werewolf. If one thing Bonnie was not accustomed to, it was seeing Damon's possessive side. Before she found out he was a vampire, he had to keep everything in control for her. It was hard. Only Stefan had known exactly how possessive Damon was of Bonnie, and why.

Damon's breathing was becoming erratic, and Bonnie's magic was pulling at her. She tried to calm down as best as she could, but she began explaining anyway.

"There is a wolf." She was jittery. "He has been following me around for weeks. I had no idea until recently." Damon was standing there grimacing toward her.

"The more I practice my magic, the more he comes. I have no idea why. The stronger my magic gets the more he is there. So when all of the attacks started happening, I got scared and stayed away from my grams' cottage for a little bit. Then, when Derek got attacked, the wolf that attacked him, let me live."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it is hard to explain, but, he attacked Derek to protect me. Derek was about to attack me."

"BONNIE!" He yelled, because this was the first of him hearing of what exactly Derek had done. "What was he trying to do to you, Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was he trying to kill you or rape you?"

"Why? Is there a difference, does it really matter?"

"It does matter Bonnie, just answer me?"

"At first, I thought he wanted to kill me, but then he got feverish and wouldn't stop kissing me, and even if I said stop he wouldn't."

"DAMNIT! Bonnie, that is it, I have to take you out of here. We are leaving tonight. I can't have this happening to you. You need to pack your things we are leaving tonight!"

"NO! Damon, no. Why?"

"I can't explain this Bonnie, but these attacks they won't stop happening?" They won't until you are claimed."

"Claimed?"

"Bonnie pack, let's go, I will bring you back in a couple of days, please?"

"Damon, I can't leave my grams, I am not leaving!"

"You are. PACK NOW!"

Something about the way he yelled let her know his words were absolute. She couldn't win with him right now. Her best bet was to pack now and ask questions later, but she was afraid of his current state-of-mind and what he was feeling towards her.

"Damon?"

"Not now, Bonnie."

"But Damon, I-"

"Stop, I am too distracted right now. But we are FAR FROM FINSHED, talking about this!"

Bonnie packed her things, and was reluctant to get it done quickly. Damon said nothing to her the entire time. He made sure Sheila's house was immaculate before they left. He grabbed some herbs, and Sheila's grimoires before they left just in case. He and Bonnie walked through the woods in silence, but as silence left them from communicating, Bonnie watched Damon, sprinkle some herbs along with wolf's bane along their walk and around Sheila's house.

"What is this for, Damon? What are you doing?"

He did not answer her.

She was very worried about Damon's intentions, and had no idea of his plans. She just knew she had to trust him. Her entire soul trusted Damon, but her heart was worried. When they got to his car, he drove, and drove and left Mystic Falls behind for now, there wasn't even a trace of tire marks, he was so fast.

He drove in silence for a long time, then he decided it was time to put on some music. He attempted to put on music, when Bonnie realized he was planning to ignore her the entire way, she stopped him. "Talk to me Damon. What the hell is going through your head? Since you won't tell me what is going on?"

"Why haven't I known about this wolf before?"

"I wasn't exactly sure what had been going on. I would always black out. I didn't realize until the attack on Derek, that the wolf didn't want to hurt me. He has saved my life more than once."

Damon was silent again.

"How much contact have you had with this wolf?"

"He has saved my life, several times, when I black out, and each time I am unaware of what happens. I wake up in my bed, with no recollection. I just put the pieces of the puzzle together recently. I never told you because I didn't think I was in any immediate danger."

"How does he know about you?"

"I don't know."

"Bonnie, why do you smell like a werewolf, if you haven't seen a wolf in a week?"

"I don't know Damon. In what way do I smell, because I smell nothing?"

"You wouldn't smell it. I smell it in your heat?"

"That is preposterous, Damon. I am a virgin still."

He looks at her. He looks her up and down. His eyes are looking at her in disgust.

"Who have you been with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who have you been with?"

"No one."

"It makes no sense to lie to me, because I can't unsmell what I smell on you."

She turned her face from him, and got very scared and tried to leave the entire situation alone, and her insolence was pissing him off. He swerved hard and veered off the highway into an area that had a few trees and bushes, keeping them out of sight from passersby. He got out of the car and ripped his jacket off of his body, tossed it in the car from his side, then walked to her side and opened the door, yanking her body out of the car.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She screamed. "Stop you are hurting my arm, let me go!"

He pulled her body from the car, ripped her jacket off of her body, and ripped at her jean buckle. He turned her toward the hood, of his car, slamming her body onto it. "DON'T MOVE BONNIE!"

She was crying, her eyes were glossed over, and her cheeks streaming with tears. Her tears were soaking the hood of his car, and with him driving so fast, his engine made the hood hot. Her wet cheeks, plus the hot hood was burning her face. He ripped her jeans from her body and thoroughly checked her. He probed, prodded, smelled and tasted her. All in the name of examining her. He got his answer.

As he looked at her body before him, he couldn't help but to smell the tainted smell of betrayal. She let him touch her, and she didn't fight it. She was a willing participant in the act of betrayal. No, She and Damon were not together. But under the pretense they would take it slow, and move at her pace, Damon, was being patient with her. He had never pressured her, and she lead him astray. He was almost 200 years old, and she a mere child. But it was her, she was the one. He knew, Stefan knew, and a handful of others. She didn't know. She was a mere child, and he was more than patient with her. His fate, rested in the hands of a child, and he gave her the freedom of choosing. Men in his position of power never let the girl choose. In her predicament, girls with her opportunities do not get to choose. He loved her so much he let her choose. He kept her destiny from her, so that she would choose based on what she wanted, not what she thought she had to do. He wanted her to follow her heart. So far she was proving to be making a fool of him.

He went through her bag and gave her one of her extra pairs of bottoms. Told her to get dressed and get back in the car. Having to pretend he had no idea of what their futures were supposed to be, was getting harder and harder for him. Whenever she asked questions, he had to act as if he had no idea, then he would just be honest with her and tell her he couldn't talk about it for the sake of protecting her.

When they got back in the car, Damon continued driving. Bonnie was terrified, and looked out her window the entire drive. How could he just handle her that way? He has never done that, and today he did, which frightened Bonnie. She cried silently to herself, but he could hear her. Eventually she fell asleep. Tears dried, in stream form, on her cheeks.

The sun faded out slowly, and after the mountains swallowed it whole, the blue-grey sky blackened, and so did Damon's heart towards Bonnie. He did not want to hate her, because she had no idea what she was doing, but he couldn't help but to harbor his pain for her betrayal. He wore his emotions on his sleeve as a vampire. Volatile, angry, lonely (until he met Bonnie), and cold-hearted. She warmed him, she gave him purpose. She too was lonely when they met, and somehow their souls just connected as if they belonged together. They fit and there was no explaining how they were inseparable. As she told Elena.

(Flash back)

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah, didn't think I could figure you out? Better yet, thought your bond, YOUR FAKE SIRE BOND, to Damon, was stronger than anything that HE and I SHARE? Did you think, that something fake could form a stronger attachment than something natural?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Elena, let's try this once more. Because that hair color has you dense as hell, right now. What Damon and I share is UNTOUCHABLE. Not one BEING, in this world can change that. Don't even let his name come out of your mouth again."_**

Bonnie didn't even realize it when she said it, but there was so much merit to those words, she spoke the power to existence. She and Damon were something to be reckoned with. It would be a matter of time before she found out, for herself. Until then, she was in the dark. She was in the dark, and her whole life was surrounded in darkness.

She slept in silence for a while until she started making noise in her sleep. Damon turned his music off, and began trying to listen to her. He wanted so badly to enter her thoughts, but with every evil bone in his body, he tried hard to always let Bonnie have free will. He hoped he didn't have to become the man he knew he could be. He knew Bonnie fell in love with the man that let her be herself. No matter how different she was, he accepted her, and loved her. It could be because he always knew what she was deep down, it wasn't until it began surfacing that he realized Sheila and Lily were right. Yes. Lily, his mother and Sheila prophesized something to him when he met Bonnie, and they began dating. He on the other hands wasn't a man who really followed prophesies, until of course he began noticing the changes Bonnie brought about him, were beginning to line up to the prophesies that both Sheila and Lily had told him.

 _"_ _What are you doing to me? Stop, this isn't right."_

Bonnie mouthed in her sleep. Those were the only words she said, and she tossed around in her sleep lightly, and her body started to convulse again, like the last time. Then her nose started bleeding a little. He pulled over and resisted every urge to enter her thoughts. He got some napkins and wiped her nose. She never woke up. He got back on the road, and drove.

Finally, after some 12 hours of speeding, he was in Bon Temps, Louisiana. A ride that would have normally taken 16 hours, took a record 12 for Damon. He was pulled over 8 times, and compelled every cop to let him go. Once he pulled into the front of a large home, he was greeted at the entry way by a caretaker of the home.

"Hello, Mary Louise, it's been a while."

"Yes, Hello Mr. Salvatore. Should I wake your lady friend?"

"No, I will, wake her up, thanks."

"Okay, I will have Beau to grab your things?"

"Thanks, where is she?" He asks the girl.

"She is-"

"Hello my beautiful boy."

"Lilian." He met her face with indifference, as she had been insisting he finally believe the prophecy, when he called her earlier and asked if he could bring Bonnie here.

"Where is she?" Lily asks with a smile on her face. She is lit up like a kid on Christmas, almost as if Damon brought her a gift.

"I haven't waken her up yet, please, before you meet her…"

"Damon, I know, I won't overwhelm her."

"No! It's not just that. She doesn't know everything. The less she knows the better."

"Damon, you can't keep shutting her out, this is her destiny, and she should know."

"I've told you this before. I want her to choose."

"This is you trying to control things, and you shouldn't do it this way. There is a balance, and this is a part of that."

"I will leave again, and not look back. We have been through this before."

"Are you afraid of what her knowing will do to you? She controls your destiny as well."

"I need her to know, that I have always wanted her to be happy, and chose. I have faith in her."

"One day, I hope she knows how much you love her." She looks at her son, and sees worry in his eyes.

"Come now, wake her up. I've made tea. I can't wait to talk to her. I can't believe it has taken this long for you to bring her to me."

Damon walks to the car to wake her, and she looks so peaceful, he decides to carry her into the house, and take her to the guest room to sleep. It is late after all; they can continue in the morning, he says.

Lily is disappointed but understands.

* * *

Klaus is still high on Bonnie's blood; he decides to go to visit his family in New Orleans for the weekend.

He strolls through New Orleans like a big bad wolf, owning the streets and the people in them. Everywhere he walks the supernatural move out of his way, greet him with great respect and fear. He is a highly feared man where he is from. The handful of people who don't fear him, are a small bunch. Klaus lives for power, the more power the happier he is. He is ruthless, he will stop at nothing to obtain power. No matter who he destroys or hurts in the process. No one matters more to Klaus than himself. Although, his handful of loved ones receive some merit of trust worthiness from him and loyalty. After all he came from somewhere, he doesn't want to die alone.

Klaus comes from a greedy family. A family that strives for power among all things. He was born into a family of werewolves. The Mikaelson's are one of the longest living lines of werewolves in Louisiana. His father's family are dominant werewolves. His mother was a self-made witch. One of the most powerful unnatural witches from her time. She practiced a lot of dark magic, and made a deal with the devil himself. The Mikaelson's became the original hybrid family. The first family to successfully turn a singular supernatural power to a hybrid. In doing so she had to commit the ultimate sacrifice, Blood in the purest form, the life of a mortal, the life of an immortal and a self-sacrifice. She sacrificed herself and became a vampire, she sacrificed her daughter Rebekah as the mortal, and when they did the conversion she sacrificed her son Finn as the immortal, and she used the blood of her unborn son Henrik. She was greedy and would stop at nothing to help her husband achieve power, she proved that by killing herself and three of her children. How could Klaus be any different if this is how he was raised?

He continued to stroll through the backways, meeting up with Marcel in a secret location.

"Marcel." He reaches to hug his best friend. His partner in crime, the man who did most of his dirty bids for him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you were going to be gone for a while this time." He says to his longest friend.

"I am still gone. My family has no idea I am here. I am here on my own accord to deal with somethings."

"Camille?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"How would you be if your mate was out there searching for another life source to be his mate and bear his children?"

"It comes as part of the territory. She had to have known she wouldn't be the only one forever. It doesn't work that way. Besides she can't have children."

"She is lonely."

"Non-sense, she has my mother. She also has you."

"Speaking of your mother, she is up to something."

"Isn't she always?"

"Have you found her, the one you have been searching for?"

"Indeed. She is the most wonderful, and special being I have ever laid my eyes on."

"How are you going to get her to marry you?"

"All in due time. Right now I have her close to being putty in my hands. Although she isn't going to be as easy as the others. She is very powerful and I fear she may be my death one day."

"You are willing to go through all of this for her?"

"Yes. She is the supreme being."

"No. How do you know?"

"I tasted it."

"Klaus, this is a dangerous game you are playing."

"When have you ever seen me to be one to run from anything? Besides, her blood increased my strength, and powers. I can't explain it, she made me more powerful. I have no idea how long her blood will be in my system, but as long as it is, I feel incredible."

"A supreme, Klaus? A supreme is destined to mate with another supreme. Last I checked, you are not a witch. You are a hybrid. You are supposed to mate with another wolf, or your line will cease."

"My father did it. He mated with a witch, and they have a child?"

"What?"

"Yes, I just found out I have a bastard sister out there. She is trying to take everything already. She is a greedy little bitch!"

"She sounds like she's a Mikaelson. How did Esther let your father get away with that?"

"It's Isobel's daughter."

"Isobel is a witch? I thought she was a vampire."

"My mother compelled Isobel to curse herself. Isobel was my mother's pupil, even though my mother hasn't practiced since becoming a vampire, she still takes on pupils. Isobel, attracted to his power, was fucking my father all the while. Esther made Isobel give her daughter up to keep her life, unbeknownst to my father. Then when Isobel had the baby, Esther convinced my father Isobel laid with another, so to punish her, he had Esther take her powers by turning Isobel. Therefore, she belongs to Mikael for the rest of her undead life, although she is in my mother's sire line." Klaus laughs maniacally. "So my mother can compel Isobel, anytime."

"So is your sister a witch?"

"Not that I know of. She was born human no werewolf gene. Isobel was not a natural witch. She was self-taught through the practice of dark magic, like my mother.

"How long have you known this?"

"Just found out months ago. Since then we have been trying to help her prove herself."

"Wow, you guys are one screwed up family."

"You should know. After my mother killed the love of your life, you should have known thought that Esther and Mikael would stop at nothing." Rebekah was promised to Marcel centuries ago.

"Right. Well this is why I am loyal to you and not them."

"When my half-sister showed up months ago looking for Isobel and Mikael, he fell in love with her, and couldn't turn his back on her. She is gorgeous. Looks like her mother. You know Isobel is his weakness.

"How is Esther taking it?"

"She isn't taking it. She has compelled Isobel to stop fucking my father. Isobel is a sex-addict, she is going crazy." Both men laugh. "It's quite screwed up. I hate my family, yet I can't turn my back on them."

"So are you planning to do to Camille, what your father is doing to your mother? Because Camille doesn't deserve that?"

"Camille knew that coming into this life, she would never be the only one."

"What about this other woman? How does she feel about it all?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She is probably already promised to someone."

"Probably, but I will kill him and she will be mine."

"If she is a supreme, she won't just let you kill her life mate."

"She won't know."

"How is that possible?"

"Her life mate hasn't presented himself to her yet. OR she wouldn't have let me do what I did to her."

"Every supreme knows their life mate."

"Not her."

"Not… unless… Nikklaus, how old is she?"

"She is seventeen."

"Her coven will kill you if they know you have-"

"Relax, I haven't penetrated her in that way. She doesn't have a coven that I know of. She is always practicing her magic alone. And sometimes I see her practicing with her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Well, he is definitely significant to her. I always smell him on her it drives me crazy. I want to kill him. The worst part of it is she loves him."

"Is he a Warlock?" Marcel asks.

"He's a vampire. Younger than you, I am pretty sure you have met him before."

"Does he know about you?"

"He does now!" Klaus smiles with absolute certainty he has just signed Bonnie's death certificate.

"What if he kills her, Klaus?"

"He won't. But, I am sure she will deal with the consequences of my actions when she sees him."

"You are heartless. You are physically and mentally hurting two women for the sake of power. You being a vampire, knows the effects of smelling a werewolf on your significant other can be cause damaging results. You better hope he doesn't do something stupid to her."

"That is the plan, then I will swoop in and rescue her. He will be the villain. I will be the hero."

"Your mother really did make a deal with the devil, huh?" Marcel says with an incredulous smirk.

"But it'll be worth it when they are both mine. I will love them, and they will love me, and I will make them love one another, and we will be one big happy family. Camille will be my life mate, and Bonnie will be my wife, and she will bear my children. They will love me in time. When I give them everything they could possibly want."

"Not everyone wants what you want. Nikklaus. I hope you know what you are doing because I would hate to see you end up the one hurt in it all."

"Which reminds me, please keep Camille company when I leave. I know you fancy her. I would never trust another man. Also Can you take her hunting, she hates going alone." Klaus spoke an unspoken word just then to Marcel. The only man he would ever give permission to touch Camille. Even if he hated it, he knew deep down Camille and Marcel had feelings for one another. He had to keep her happy and he trusted Marcel.

"You know, what if this girl doesn't like your plan?"

"I could care less. I want her, I will have her. By ANY means. With Bonnie Bennett, by my side, I could ask for nothing more."

"Even if it means a life of misery for she and Camille?"

"Yes. But it won't be. Look at me. I'm flawless, physically. I have the stamina of ten men, the strength of twenty, the and a lifetime to offer."

"That is the problem, you will offer a lifetime of me. When you screw up, you will be calling on me to fix it, as always."

"Marcel, what's mine is yours. You have saved my life many times, and you are the most loyal comrade I have. Camille will be happy to have Bonnie around. She won't be so lonely anymore."

"At the price of you being hunted for the rest of your life. You take a supreme, from her mate, witches everywhere will hunt you down, because you will be ruining their life source. Supremes keep the witch lines strong and are the only ones who can mate with a witchpire."

"They can also mate with hybrids. Camille can't have my children."

"But it goes against the balance. Witches don't mess with the balance; you know better than that Klaus."

"I am only concerned with what I am concerned with and that is insuring that me and the people I love are taken care of, for eternity. It can't be such a hard task as there are only a handful of you, give or take. Now I am adding Bonnie to that list. She will also help me to achieve that."

His two brothers Elijah and Kol, his mother Esther, his father Mikael, his best friend Marcel, his father's concubine Isobel, and Camille. Yes, Isobel has become a part of the family. As dysfunctional as it all sounds, Isobel is one of his father's most loyal confidents. Now she has brought the light of Elena into their dark family.

"Now, I will go and spend some time with my love, Camille. She has me for the weekend. I will be leaving Sunday, and headed back for Mystic Falls. I need someone watching over Salvatore, I don't trust him."

"Salvatore, as in the Salvatore brothers?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Wait, why do you want someone to look over them?"

"Bonnie's boyfriend."

"Salvatore is her boyfriend?" Marcel says with too much concern for Klaus's amusement.

"Marcel, I thought you were my act now, ask questions later, right-hand man?"

"I am, except, there are two types of men I won't keep tabs on too closely…"

"Which are?"

"Warlocks, and Witchpires!"

Klaus's face got extremely angered.

* * *

Bonnie sleeps peacefully in the large bed. Her face is being hit gently with a glimmer of the moonlight. She licks her dry lips in her sleep to moisten them, unknowingly. The graceful features of her face are tormenting Damon by the minute. He sits up on the bed next to her just looking at her.

Over the past few weeks she wears her hair down a lot. He never realized how long it was, she used to always wear it in a bun or a braid. Her clothes were always on the tomboyish side, and she wore those written on black chucks. Now she wears her hair wild, and it has lightened. Her earthy green eyes have turned emerald over the weeks. Her skin is almost bronzed looking every day. Her essence is pulling other supernaturals in now and she can't help it. He knows she can't help it. Bonnie's witch is over taking her human. When a young witch begins to blossom, her inner being is reflected in her witch. Thus her outer appearance reflects the woman she is on the inside. When a witch goes dark, and features are darkened, when they appear to have more of a menace, they are probably going to practice dark magic. Etc. Bonnie's aura was glowing, her hair was lightened, her skin was bronzed, her eyes sparkled. She was a supreme. A special witch. His mother was right. Sheila was right. A supreme is a witch that comes every half century or so. They usually possess ability to perform all magic, and are natural witches with the help of the elements. A supreme, possesses the ability to mate with a supernatural being and have children. Isobel was not a supreme. She was a human, self-made witch that happened to get pregnant by a hybrid because his wolf side was his dominant side. If she were a natural witch, Elena would have been born a witch, but she wasn't so Elena was born human.

As Damon stared at Bonnie's sleeping form, drinking his bourbon, he kept getting angry, smelling betrayal on her, yet realizing it wasn't her fault, because supernaturals were going to come out of the woodworks trying to mate with her. Her smell was too divine, she can't help it and supernaturals can't control what her smell does to them. Half of them will never know why they are drawn to her other than her beauty. Bonnie's safety was an issue, and he needed to make sure he helped her to with her magic. He could do so much more, if only she knew what her destiny was. Right now, Damon had one job…To protect Bonnie from imminent danger that was definitely more than forthcoming. He was one man, and he needed help. But at this rate, he was bound to push her away because he was very be-grudging. Whomever she betrayed him with, was at a perfect advantage over Damon, because his heart was too black right now to forgive her, and she was too fragile to feel unforgiven.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up groggily. And begins to panic. She woke up in a room all alone and has no idea where she is. She jumps out of bed and notices Damon's leather jacket, and both of their unpacked bags on the floor. She puts her hands on her face and sighs inside of her palms. The door suddenly opens and a beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and black hair walks in cheerfully. She bares resemblance to Damon. "Rise and shine gorgeous!"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Lily Salvatore, call me mama Sal. Better yet, call me Mom! And you, my dear are in Bon Temps, Louisiana."

"Where is Damon?"

"I had him doing some chores for me this morning. I figured you needed rest for what we have planned today."

"What?"

"Magic. Lots of Magic, sweetie."

"Why don't you hop in the shower, I brought some fresh linens and towels earlier. I will be downstairs."

"Okay, thank you."

Bonnie is confused, but she knows she needs a shower, especially after the way Damon probed her yesterday. She started the water, and put it on hot. Once she stripped her clothes off, she stared at her body in the mirror. She couldn't believe this was her body. It looked like she was sculpted from an imagination. She never liked to look at herself until the past few weeks. Once the steam filled the bathroom Bonnie stepped in the shower just letting the water hit her body. Drops of water ricocheted off of her body and hit her face. She let her eyes remain closed. She couldn't see or hear anything going on around her. She believed she was alone, and this was her moment to cry. To cry her eyes out for all of what she didn't cry for every other day. Her grams being in a coma, her mom, not being around to help her with her powers, her father, for not really every accepting her, her best friend who tried to take Damon, a psycho teacher that tormented her, then told her that Damon left her defenseless against him, only to realize that he left her defenseless against Damon. Then there was Damon, who was at one time the absolute best thing to ever happen to her, and then somewhere along the way they were both changing. Her sobs were quiet and grew louder, her body fully taken by the hot water. She loved that about the shower, it was hard to know she was crying because of the water.

She lathered her body and washed slowly. She just wanted a moment of happiness, and she couldn't help but to remember her last shot of happiness. Mr. Mikaelson touching her, and playing with her on top of the desk. And a week before that when Damon had bitten her neck and fed from her. She loved that feeling. She let Damon feed from her a couple times and his mouth made her feel untouchable, like she was floating, and like every pulse point in her body went from her neck to her pussy and it excited her. As she thought about him sucking from her neck, Mr. Mikaelson was eating her pussy. Both sensations were so real in that moment, because as a witch she could make herself feel exactly what they did to her body. She put herself in the head space and she touched herself. She allowed herself to release right there in the shower. When the moment came, she had to moan a name before she came, it was Damon's. When she felt absolute pleasure his beautiful face popped into her head first. And maybe it was good for her she didn't say another name because no quicker than she said it, did she open her eyes to find him standing there watching her.

* * *

 ***A/N So This chapter was a lot more serious, but it got out a lot of background. Bonnie is coming into her supremacy. A very powerful witch that can mate with any supernatural. Although the balance is for her to keep it within the witch line. However, Klaus has other idea for Bonnie, and Damon is such a big threat. His role in Bonnie's life is bigger than anyone realizes just yet. Only Lily and Sheila know. His possessive side is surfacing, she is going to start to see his dark side. But he loves her. The more Bonnie comes into her Powers the more Damon is starting to understand his role. But now, he can't forgive her, which is probably going to work against him and instead it will work in Klaus's favor. Now you know who Elena's infamous family is. Klaus is relentless in his pursuit for power, and bonnie is his key. He also has no idea the power she has over him. He is about to find out. I definitely appreciate reviews, let me know what you think.**

 ****Fair Warning! Next few chapters are going to be Mature content, and Adult themes. (letting you know if you are not into that sort of thing).**


	10. TAKEN

**A/N Someone commented my pairing is misleading. I removed Caroline from the search, but if you read the description of the story, the pairings are clearly made in the description. Sorry if someone thought this was a Klaroline story. It isn't.**

 *** KLONNIE &BAMON STORY!**

 *** Better note – This chapter is crazy. I really hope you enjoy it. By the way, I know there are some TEAM BAMON and some TEAM KLONNIE there is no set ENDGAME yet. I know people are wondering. Please enjoy.**

 *** Not Beta'd I do not own these characters.**

* * *

"Damon! What the hell are you doing in here? I am naked." Damon has never seen Bonnie naked.

He doesn't say a word. All he can smell is her blood. The remnants of her blood linger in his system, and he wants more. His anger for her matters none at this moment. What matters is she moaned his name, and her blood was calling to him from downstairs. His body is moving towards hers, and he can't help what it does, when it comes to Bonnie, he lets nature do what it does.

Bonnie has a slight bit of fright in her eyes, because all she remembers is him yesterday, and what he did to her. How he checked her body for what felt like a grueling amount of time. Checking to see if she was a virgin, and checking to find why she smelled of the wolf. She had no idea what got into Damon, but she has never had a problem trusting him. Now, she has no idea how to feel about him. She uses her small arms to wrap as much of and cover her nude form. No man has ever seen her naked. She held onto her virtue, and her image as long as she could. Then Klaus did what he did, and Damon had that same look in his eyes as Klaus. With everything said and done, these two men were starting to make her feel as though she may have been an object. She was ignorant to the magic in her blood. The fact that Damon held out so long surprised him.

His shirt came off.

"Damon?"

His pants were on their way off.

"Damon."

He was opening the shower door.

He's inside, in his natural form, face to face with her. She refuses to look down and see him in all of his natural state, and she wants him to keep his eyes on her face.

"Damon, please, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

He hasn't spoken more than a sentence to her since yesterday. His eyes penetrate hers, and her fear slowly melts away.

He stalks her as her back lands against the wall. She licks her lips, and bites down. She closes her eyes and he pulls his face next to hers, and begins to speak lowly in her ear.

"I never want to hurt you Bonnie. If I ever did, it wouldn't be my intention. I can't make you undo what you have done. I may never know what you have done, unless I invade your conscience." Something she was unaware that he knew how to do. "You may have another encounter with him. I have no idea. But, what I will say with certainty, is that I intend to be the last man to ever give you pleasure, once the day comes that I finally claim you. Until then I have learned something in my 200 years or so to keep a woman satisfied. And I can no longer bear the smell of him on you."

Her eyes still closed. Her face turned to the side slightly enabling him full view of her neck and her fiery veins. Her magic is pulling a way she only feels it pull when she is around Damon. It's not jumpy, it's not aching, its flowing towards her core, towards her center, towards the areas of her body his body is touching.

"Open your eyes, little witch."

She slowly opens her eyes. As he is still looking at her, carefully staring into her eyes, trying to read something.

He puts his mouth to her ear again, and speaks lowly, relaxing her nerves. "You see, the thing is, there will never be another man, that can ever make you feel the way I can. I have waited so patiently for your body, because I know you will be worth every second, every minute, every year, every decade, every century. Your body was created for mine."

Bonnie starts to tremble under his intensity. His words make her feel immense pleasure. He isn't even doing anything to her sexually, but his words are seducing her, making her drip for him.

"I smell you dripping for me little witch. I can feel that slowly, **he** is melting away, out of your thoughts and out of your system." He says speaking of the wolf.

Her breath hitches, and her breathing begins to quicken. He looks down at the rise and fall of her chest. Admiring her beautiful breast, and how her perfect little nipples are erect for him, barely grazing his chest, making him hard, against her. When Bonnie feels his manhood hood touching her, her breathing deepens. Almost as if she is anticipating him to penetrate her, yet fearful if he does, take her virginity right there, in the shower.

"I will never be anyone other than the number one man in your life. I know you think I am harsh, but when you understand your destiny, and your place in this world, it will make sense. I will always protect you."

Damon put his thumb on her lip, and brushes it across her mouth, then drags it down her chin, and neck until he reaches the valley of her breast. He then puts both thumbs on each nipple and begins circulating his motions. Bonnie's breathing gets louder, and starts turning into moans as her eyes close. He wants to shush her, but he loves it too much. He could care less who hears what he is doing to her, but he knows it'll embarrass her.

"Little witch? Open your eyes."

She does.

"Repeat after me little witch,

 **"** **Barrier bind,**

 **His and mine.**

 **Inside this space**

 **No sound escapes."**

When she repeated his words she asked "Why?"

"Number one, never question my helping you spell. Number two, because I don't want anyone to hear you scream."

"Damon!"

His eyes blacken, his veins underneath then darken, his Vampire teeth ascend, he pins her arms behind her back, and he attacks her, filling himself up with her blood, making it pleasurable for her, then with a twist of events, feeds her his. If there is one thing he can do in the meantime to help protect her, its bond her to him by blood. So he does. He does not hurt her; he does not touch her inappropriately. Once they are done, he washes up, then washes her hair. High on one another's blood, they get out of the shower and head to breakfast.

* * *

"Okay, Bonnie, an important thing to remember when willing your magic, is that it will come to you, once you call to it. The elements are always in your favor because you are considered a protector of the Earth. You have to pull your witch to the surface, and you have to mean it." Lily says to Bonnie standing behind her watching her breathing into her ear. Lily's tone eases Bonnie and gives her confidence. She reminds her of her Grams. It made her miss her grams even more in times like this.

"How do you know my grams Lily?"

"Call me Mom, please."

"Mom, how do you know her?" It made Bonnie feel weird to call her that, even though she knew Lily was very openly receptive to her.

"Your grams was born a descendant of my very best friend Emily. Emily was a slave, she worked for my family, as a cover. She was a witch that helped me to use my powers. She also explained to me what I am, a witchpire, and mother of the future supreme protector." She looked to Damon, who was sitting far away, observing Bonnie, trying to not to have influence or pull over her power. Our families are allies Bonnie, from centuries back. Salvatores are protectors of the Bennett line."

"Supreme?"

"I'll explain that later. Anyhow, I had to take care of myself and my children differently than a typical witch. I was Emily's pupil, because of her I have these two beautiful healthy son's, who won't have to endure the Ultimate Revival. I am a witchpire. We are very rare breeds. Not all witches can survive the ultimate revival."

"Ultimate revival?"

"An ultimate revival is a when a witch performs a sacrificial service of themselves to obtain the powers of both a vampire and a witch. This type of sacrifice kills most witches. Very select witch families carry the gene. Even then not all witches can survive. Bennett family carries the gene."

"So how many witchpires are there?"

"Very few Bonnie. There are more heretics than witchpires. A heretic is similar, only they can only syphon magic. They don't have their own."

"Wow, this is amazing."

"So what does that mean for Damon and Stefan. Both Witchpire?"

"Not exactly. Stefan's gene hasn't proven to be activated. Not yet. Activation for males, comes from finding their life mates. Because they are born this way, they stop aging at the witch equivalent of 25, then they're vampire age takes over. They are Vampires first. Females witchpires are witches first, and can only be turned by their witchpire life mate, and then survive the ultimate revival."

"So does that mean that Caroline is not Stefan's mate?"

"Not exactly, it can take time. If she is human, it won't show up at all. You have to be immortal to ever be a mate of an immortal."

"So he may never know?"

"Well, sometimes, a person can tell by the blood. If the blood calls to them, they can tell. But the choice has to be made if you want to turn that person. That is a huge decision to Sire a progeny."

"Can you be more than one person's life mate?"

"Well, no. You can't. But the only being that can mate with more than one supernatural and procreate is a Supreme. However, a Supreme should only mate with her protector, otherwise her powers can be syphoned to another supernatural by living on her blood, who will then make her his possession instead of his equal. The protector is the only equal to her. She extends the witch life line that way. The most powerful special witches are born of supreme blood. And she must mate before she becomes immortal."

"Why?"

"The birth of her first child will complete her transformation. Meaning, fulfill the prophecy and giving her all of her powers, along with her protector."

"Can a Supreme bear more children after that first child?"

"Yes, but if she becomes immortal before she mates for the first time, she will not be able to bear children. Ever. A supreme has 10 years from her 18th birthday to mate." The older she gets the harder it will be, because every supernatural will be after her. A Supreme supernatural bears the strongest seeds. Mating with another can possibly destroy the sire between a supreme and her protector. The Sire should never be broken. The sire is activated once she turns 18 years old."

"Why? What happens?"

"Well, a protector is chosen by the ancestors, he is the only one that has the power to keep a supreme safe. A supreme witch is very vulnerable during those years before she becomes immortal. Her death is more susceptible. That is why mating sooner rather than later is better for her lifespan. And only a protector has the power to keep her safe, and only his blood can save her. If a supreme, is mated by another, it can break the sire between she and her protector, and the protector is liable to lose her forever if his connection to her is broken."

"This is all very tragic, I can't believe I had no idea of the world that existed right underneath my feet."

"Ahh, Bonnie, your innocence is endearing. I will miss that about you."

"Excuse me."

"When your destiny is answered, your entire life will change."

"Lily, what do you mean?"

"Mom. Call me mom."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I am your super natural family, and you are to be mated to my son."

"I am confused, because it sounded like you said something about my destiny…and what do you mean mated to your son?"

Damon sped over to them

"Ma, don't do this!"

"Son, go back to where you were, now! Or you'll force my magic on you."

"Damnit, please?"

Lily tweaked her wrist and Damon was back a 100 yards away. She saw Bonnie's Magic stir and Bonnie wanted to react but wasn't sure what was happening. "Why the hell did you do that to him?"

"You see, Bonnie, I love that about you, you really do care for my son. You love him. You really love him with absolute. I can see it. That is why this couldn't have happened more perfectly."

"What?"

"Lily summoned Damon to her, and put a silence spell on him so he couldn't speak."

"Why is he so angry with you?" Bonnie asked, feeling paranoid."

"Don't worry I am not hurting him. Bonnie, you need to know the truth that my son is trying to protect you from."

Damon struggled with his speech and grew angrier by the minute.

"Bonnie, the Witch line is due for a Supreme. Supremes protect us, and help create ways for us to harness our powers. Right now every continent has a supreme except the North American continent. Her children will be the leaders of several covens which will practice and specialize in different forms of Magic. This will cultivate our allies, and build our defenses. Witches will be increased in power over the next few centuries. Making us the strongest supernaturals. Leaders of the supernatural world."

She looked at Damon, and was beginning to understand, his dilemma was that his mom was the Supreme, but why would he keep that from Bonnie?

"Wow, so you are a supreme?"

"OH! Heavens no child. I am not. I am the mother of the Supreme Protector."

"Wait a minute, the supreme protector? That is-"

"Damon my dear, he is the protector and life mate of the future Supreme."

"What?! No, it can't be." She was shaking her head. "He belongs to someone else?" She asked in absolute anger and sadness.

"Bonnie. Damon belongs to you! He is your protector, your other half. You were made for he, and he for you?"

Bonnie looks at Damon who looks like he lost a battle.

She was trying to piece it together. "But that would mean that, that…"

"You are THE SUPREME, Bonnie." Lily says as happy as she can. "I am sorry, Damon, she had to know." She releases his silence spell.

"Bonnie, I am sorry, I wanted to tell you but I knew you weren't ready." He says.

"What does this mean for me and Damon?" She asks Lily.

"It can mean a lot of things. But a couple things are for sure. One you guys are soulmates, and an entire line of witches will depend on your Supremacy for survival and strength, thanks to the seeds that you and Damon are destined to bear."

She looks at Damon, who has no idea how he should react to her.

"Another thing Bonnie, your protector is a Witchpire. His Warlock gene won't be activated until you consummate!"

Then there was THAT PART.

"Excuse me, Damon is a Witch?"

"A Witchpire, he was born with the Warlock gene. But to keep him from aging rapidly, as a witchpire, their Warlock genes are not activated until they consummate with their life mates. When that happens, they come into their powers. Because Damon is both a Witchpire and Supreme protector, he will be extremely powerful and strong. Stronger than most supernatural no matter how old they are."

"How long have you known about this?" She asks looking at him. Searching for answers.

"I have been aware of my witchpire and warlock status since I was a child. This is why I am able to practice magic with you. You wondered once how I knew so much about magic. Well this is why."

Somehow he became more beautiful than she ever imagined in that moment.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know whether or not to believe it at first, when I met you, you were so young an innocent. I couldn't believe all of what I knew you were to become. Until I saw all of your strength, and how you dealt with your parents, your grams being sick, and you just being lonely. I knew it was you. The loneliness and detachment to your parents was preparing you for this life, because eventually you would have to let them go since they didn't believe in what you were. Your grams is one of the strongest women I know, which I have by the way known her since before you were born, "He laughs. "I knew she was your teacher for a reason. I have never met another person who believed in the destiny of witches like her. The Bennett line period, all very strong witches. "

She looks so lost as she listens to him.

"Then once you started coming into your powers, and harnessing the strength from the Earth, it radiates off of you Bonnie. Any supernatural being can see it, so they are coming after you. Until you and I plant our seeds, they will relentlessly pursue you, at any cost. Which is why I brought you here. Whoever this wolf is, he is powerful and he is after you. He is trouble for our kind."

"You keep saying that, but I have no idea what you mean. I have not consorted with a wolf. Only be-friended one, and even then, he has saved my life several times over."

"Bonnie, how has he saved your life?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I practice my magic something goes wrong and I black out, I awaken in my room. With no recollection of how I got there. Then one day he showed me."

"Showed you, how?"

"He somehow showed me in a vision."

"How many times has he saved you?"

"Several."

"This isn't good." Lily said as Damon began pacing.

"Why, what is wrong?"

"He is a wolf. They mark their mates. It takes several attempts, but once she is marked he can always find her."

"Yes. But you said I am promised to Damon. Right? How can he make me his mate, if I am promised to my protector?"

"Because he knows you had no idea who your protector was. He is trying to take you Bonnie." Lily said.

"What? Don't say that. How can I protect myself?"

"Damon isn't sired to you until your 18th birthday, and whomever this wolf is, he has studied you. He knows you very well. He knows that you are vulnerable and have no protector." Lily speaks hastily.

"Who the HELL are you protecting Bonnie? WHO CAN IT BE? IS it DEREK? Tell me little witch!" Damon said.

"I don't know who the wolf is, I have only seen him in his wolf form."

"Then how the hell did I smell him on you? I smelled him on your… on you!"

"I don't, know."

She remembered about Mr. Mikaelson but was afraid to say anything for some reason, her tongue felt like it was swelling as she was about to squeal.

"Bonnie, you cannot protect this person from me!"

"I want to tell you but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just can't. I want to, but something is blocking the words."

"How the hell is that possible, this isn't a game Bonnie."

"Damon, she has been hexed. She can't speak of the marking ritual. Quick ask her questions, she may not be able to tell us, but she can answer questions. Just yes or no answers though."

"Has someone penetrated you, Bonnie?"

She shook her head.

"Has someone, fed on your blood?"

She nodded.

"Has someone, let you feed from them?"

She shook her head.

"Have you noticed any new markings on your body since meeting that wolf?"

She nodded her head.

"Where?"

She tried to show them but she couldn't. She hunched her shoulders indicating she couldn't say anything.

"I have to search your body Bonnie. Do you give me permission to search your body this time? Please?"

She nodded her head, crying.

He took her to the house and the room they slept in. He slowly took off articles of her clothing. Searching her body for any marking. After about five minutes, he stumbled upon a little red mark the shape of a crescent. He tried to touch it and his hand was shocked from it. "Do you remember when you noticed this?"

"Yes." She finally could speak again. "The last time I practiced magic in the woods alone."

"Do you remember what you were spelling or working on?"

"My aura, I was trying to read it?"

"That called to him. I am sure of it. Although whomever he is, he has been watching you a while?"

"Have I met him?"

"I don't know."

"When did this happen?"

She couldn't answer that question.

"Friday?"

She nodded her head.

"But you were only at School. Right?"

She nodded her head.

"Was it a Lockwood?"

She shook her head.

"Someone else, another student?"

She shook her head, but her eyes opened wide as to let him know he was getting warm.

"A teacher?"

She nodded her head.

"A teacher drank from you?"

She nodded her head.

"And other things?"

She looked very ashamed.

"How could you Bonnie? How could you just let some man touch you and have his way with you?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't intend for it to happen. I hated him, he tortured me every day and gave me detention, he embarrassed me in front of the class, and humiliated me. I have no idea how it happened. It was almost as if I couldn't control myself, or my magic, he controlled the entire situation. I know that sounds like a cop out, but I can't explain it differently, Damon. I will spend forever making it up to you."

He listened to her and still couldn't help but to feel utter disgust. He didn't want to feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

"Damon," she went to touch him and he moved away from her. "I'm sorry. Please remember, this is all new to me. I have no idea what I am doing. Please don't abandon me emotionally. I need you."

"I need to leave a while; I will be back later. I have to take care of a few things and I need a little space." He said with an indifferent face, yet an aching soul.

"Okay, I will finish practicing my magic with your mom. I guess I can use all of the help I can get. Right?"

He nodded, "See you soon little witch." Then he basically vanished.

How dare he call her by her term of endearment, and just walk out on her. "Little witch, my ass."

She walked outside to find Lily. Her face was so sad. Lily knew something had happened.

"Bonnie, you are young. You cannot help what has happened. I know my son. He is begrudging, trust me. I would know better than anyone. This is the first time I have seen him in years. But, He will get over it, because he cares about you more than he cares about himself."

Bonnie continues crying.

"Do you know why he didn't want to tell you? He was trying to protect you from what this all entails. He wanted it to all happen slowly, and that along the way he would walk you through it, even if it meant as your friend. He didn't want you to feel pressured into choosing him because you thought you had to, but he had faith in the two of you enough that it would fall into place naturally. He wanted you to make your choices with free will."

Bonnie looked up, and her eyes just held so much pain of everything in her life, Damon was her constant, and especially now that Grams was sick. She needed him more than ever. If she couldn't have him, she really needed her grams. She needed grams to tell her what to do right now. More than anything.

"It is very hard, for a man in his position to give a young girl, such as yourself power over both your, and his destiny. No supernatural man does that. He cares for your happiness."

"This shall pass. It will pass. I promise. Some oceans are stormy for a while before there is smooth sailing. I see so much greatness in you and Damon. I am proud to be your supernatural family."

She hugged Bonnie, and Bonnie hugged her back with every ounce of hurt she had, hoping it would flee her body. They practiced magic for the rest of the day. The next day Damon never made it back, and Bonnie just kept practicing. She was getting very good at it. Lily helped her to realize that all of the times she blacked out was not the magic hurting her, it was the magic protecting her. Breaking her in slowly. The elements would never hurt her. All she had to do was remember to center it all. Every time she blacked out her magic grew. Eventually her blackouts just became flashes of light in her eyes. Moments, she took a step back.

* * *

"Where the hell is Damon?"

"I have no idea Bonnie your guess is as good as mine."

"It has been three days."

"I've missed school, and people will notice. Well, maybe not actually."

"I hope he is okay. I can't imagine him being so angry he would do this."

"I am used to this Lily. I am used to being abandoned. So it is nothing new. What I hate is that, even though I dealt with the fact that Elena told me she and Damon had been together, I didn't want to believe it. But I knew she was right. You know how I knew? Because I'm just a virgin. A girl with no experience to give a man like him. So, yeah, I didn't stop Mr. Mikaelson from touching me, why should I? At least he wanted to.

"Mr. Mikaelson? Is that his name Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"How are you able to speak on it now?"

"I have no idea. That is weird."

"It is because you are speaking of him in favor now. Your mark is beginning to control Bonnie, be careful what you say."

"My mark?"

"The mark of that wolf, is allowing you to speak against Damon, right now. I know I haven't known you for long, but what I do know of you, you don't tend to speak against Damon."

"That was before he abandoned me for three days. Then I remember how he abandoned me for a month before, and all of a sudden I remember where he and I went wrong. HE IS SELFISH!"

"Damon disappeared for a month? When?"

"When the wolf started coming around as a matter-of-fact?"

"Isn't this all coincidence to you Bonnie? Damon being distracted somehow leaving an opening for the wolf. This werewolf is very calculating. Why do you think Damon disappeared, it had to be a plan?"

"Damon disappeared on me for a month. An entire month, and Elena, was with him the entire time. You going to tell me he didn't touch her?"

"I have no idea, Bonnie. Why do you think he would?"

"Why wouldn't he? He didn't call me for a month? Should I Just believe what he says because he says it? I'd really be a dumb girl."

"This is all a mistake Lily. I shouldn't have come here."

Bonnie's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie?"

"Yes. Grams.?"

"Yes. Where are you? I have been discharged from the hospital since last night. I have tried calling you and couldn't get through your phone."

"How did you get home?"

"Your mother came to get me. Where are you? I need to see my little girl."

"Of course Grams, I'll be there soon. I am taking care of some witch business, I'll be there by tonight, I promise."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lily looked puzzled. "Bonnie, what is going on?"

"My grams has been discharged, and she is in my mother care. I have to get to her. She and my mother don't get along, so I have to go and be there for her at the cottage, to take care of her."

"It all seems so strange Bonnie."

"Listen, Lily, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I really do. But I need to see my grams, to help me through some of this, and process it. I can't drive that whole way back, so I am going to take a plane. Don't worry I have money, my grams has an account in my name for emergencies."

"Let me go with you, Bonnie, just to make sure you are okay."

"I don't think you coming is a good idea initially. Let me have tonight with my grams to fill her in on everything, then you can come tomorrow, this way, maybe you will have spoken to Damon by then."

"Bonnie, you need a council in your name. You need to appoint people in your name as your council." Something to think about while you are taking this time. I can give you a ride to the airport."

"Okay I am going to grab my things and be down in five minutes."

* * *

When Lily finally dropped Bonnie off Bonnie purchased a one-way ticket home. She called Caroline, and had her pick her up from the airport, it was late at night when she arrived.

"Hey, I missed you, school isn't the same without you these days." Caroline said.

"Have a missed anything?"

"Elena is still a pain, and Mr. Mikaelson was asking Stefan about you."

"What, Why?"

"Who knows, he might have missed torturing you."

"I don't even want to think about him right now."

"Wow, Bon you look amazing. What have you done differently?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Your hair, it's a reddish color now. It used to be lighter, when did you dye it?"

"I didn't."

"Well, it looks good on you. Very seductive and bad girl-esque. You do it better than Lena does. It looks so natural, how the heck did you get your hair to do that?"

"Sheesh I have no idea, maybe my moods change my hair color."

"Are you angry then?"

"Care if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about last week with me?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry I have been so busy with Stefan. I can't explain what we even do half of the time, I feel like I I can't recall some of our time together. I wonder how you can explain that."

"There is an explanation Care, I promise."

"What do you mean Bonnie?"

"I want to tell you. But I think part of it is up to Stefan."

"Meaning?"

"We are not all who you think we are."

"There is a world out there Caroline, that goes beyond the world we understand right now. A world where people can be very deceiving."

"Okay, Bonnie, you are starting to scare me."

"Listen, I need to see my grams tonight. And spend time with her. But tomorrow at school, you and I need to talk. Just the two of us. I need to vent to someone, and I have been holding it all in. This will be between me and you only okay?"

"Okay Bonnie. Will you be okay tonight?"

"Yes. Thanks for bringing me to my car."

"No problem, Bonnie."

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Hugs and kisses."

"Care?"

"Yes. Thank you for being there for me."

"Hey, you are my best friend Bonnie. Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye girl."

There was something eerie about her good bye to Caroline.

"Something not quite right. Actually the whole day felt off. Those Grey clouds were back, and moving at an alarming speed. Bonnie was filled with much ambivalence right now. Damon really messed her head up. Her stomach was tightening and the wind was blowing against her as she walked towards the cottage. Leaves were blowing in her face, and her body was walking against a strong current of wind. A large branch fell before her, blocking her way. "Why are you doing this today? I need to see my grams."

She yelled at mother nature. Angry because Mother Nature was supposed to work in her favor not against her.

She walked around the large branch, which took an extra few minutes. Her anger was getting the best of her, and she didn't realize her anger was affecting the weather.

All of the wolfs bane and herbs Damon dropped were gone. Maybe her grandmother did that. She thought.

She finally comes to the steps of the cottage and it appears to be quiet inside. Her voice callas out to her mother and grams.

"Mom? Grams!"

She calls out for several minutes quietly. Trying to observe things. The lights are on, someone has clearly been here, and there was a jacket on the kitchen chair.

"Grams…"

"In here baby. I'm in bed I can't get up, I'm in pain."

"Okay, don't move. I am coming."

She looked at her gram's body slumped in the bed. With a bonnet over her head and covered head to toes in pajamas, and blankets. Her skin was hidden, as was most of her body under blankets. Still she looked so much bigger.

"Wow, Grams, what has that hospital been feeding you?"

"Oh dear, the medications have me swollen."

"Wow, your hands even look bigger."

"Yes, better for hugging and holding you. Come here."

Bonnie leans in and hugs her grams.

"You smell different Grams."

"Darn those medications."

"Wow, your eyes are so much lighter, what is going on?"

"Side-effects of the medication sweetie, I almost went blind, hence the lighter color of my eyes. But they saved my vision. The better to see you my angel, my what beautiful red hair you have." The older woman tries to clear her throat.

"Grams, why do you sound like that?"

"I'm still sick, my throat is soar and horse."

Bonnie finds herself lost in her grandmother's eyes. They take on a hypnotic golden tone, and Bonnie is lost in them. She sits on the bed next to her grams and begins to hold her hand.

"I am so happy you are home. So much is going on and I just can't do this all alone grams. I really missed and needed you. I'm so happy you're are home."

"Me too sweetie. What is plaguing you?"

"This whole supreme thing, and Damon, and some wolf is after me, I just can't do this without you. I am not sure I am the right person for this."

"Sweetie, if only you knew how right you are for this. You should not doubt yourself. You smell different?" Her grams said.

"Has someone had your blood my dear Granddaughter?" She never called Bonnie that.

"What?"

"I smell the blood of a vampire in your system." Her grams got angry.

"I can explain grams; it isn't what you think." Bonnie said then shifted her thoughts.

"Wait how can you smell that?"

"All of my sense were repaired Bonnie. My nose has excellent sense of smell, which is why I am able to smell you better."

"That makes no sense."

The older woman was getting angered. "Whose blood is that?" Teeth ascending and eyes glowing.

"Grams, why are your teeth like that? What the hell is going on? Grams."

Bonnie's magic was stirring and her fingers were jittery. Her magic was feeling threatened, but why? This is grams.

"Oh my God, Grams! Where the hell is my grams?"

"Poor thing, she is still in the hospital, fighting for her dear old life."

"Mr. Mikaelson. It's you…the wolf?"

"Who else were you expecting? You know I have no idea how I was able to trick you for all of five minutes into believing I was your grandmother. You are certainly gullible. You know what I don't like? I don't like that you have been MIA with your little boyfriend. Toying with my emotions and making me go crazy in the head trying to locate you."

"What do you want?" She says backing away from him.

"Simple love, I want you. Plain and simple."

"You can't have me. I belong to someone else."

"Funny, you don't strike me as the type of girl, who is told what to do, by some supreme law."

"Don't play mind games with me. This is not a week ago, you can't get over on me."

"Oh but I can. Wow. I had no idea how well my plan would work but look at you, proving EVERYONE wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for one, the hair. It suits you marvelously. My little seductress."

"You did this?"

"No, my dear you did it. Defying your destiny, your purpose."

"No I haven't defied anything."

"On the contraire my love, you are here with me. Defying your protector. Running away into the arms of the enemy."

"No. That isn't what happened at all. I was coming for my grams."

"So you say, but he took you there to protect you, and you left, without so much as a word to him. He is your protector for a reason, love." He then laughs viscously in his own favor.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to hurt you?"

"Nothing. I want you by my side for eternity. So, the way I can do that, is by ensuring my claim on you."

"You can't claim me; I have been promised to my protector, and I can't hurt my witches line by breaking that."

"The thing about promises, they can be broken. Just like for every bit of magic, there is a loophole, also I could care less about the witch's line."

"Meaning, I have witches in high places too."

He walks around her looking at her. Marveling in her radiance.

"He will find me. There is no way around his and my bond, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus. And yes, there was a way around it, I just had no idea if it would actually work."

"How?"

"Well I have fed from you several times, unbeknownst to you. Then I marked you. That mark, plus my blood will sire you to me."

"No, that can't be possible. I will be sired to my protector, bound by nature."

"No, Actually, once I feed you my blood, on your eighteenth birthday, your sire will be to me."

"You are a werewolf; I can't be sired you."

"I can if I am a Hybrid."

"A Hybrid?"

"I'll explain in due time, my love."

"Don't call me that." She gets angered and disgusted by him.

"Why it is going to be true, because, when you are sired to me, that mark I gave you will make you forget all about your protector. The only memories of him you will have, will be in friendship only. No love lost for me. I will be the first supernatural that is successful in TAKING a supreme from her protector." He laughs, his vicious tongue cut her heart out.

"Why would you want to force love Klaus. How could you be happy with false servitude?"

"Easy, once your memory is gone, you will fall in love with me naturally. Nothing about our love will be false."

"But it will be, because I love someone else, and you want to erase him from my memories." She began crying.

"I will toughen you up yet love. We will reign in power, and everyone will fear us."

"I don't want to be feared. I want be respected."

"You have much to learn, love."

"Not from you. I'd rather die."

"I can't wait to taste you again," he licks his lips and stalks her.

"I don't think so." Bonnie closed her eyes, and willed her wind element, and threw Klaus along into the wall."

Without hesitation, she lifted him, in the air with her magic, then through him against the other wall.

"STOP IT!" He yells.

 **"** **Black heart,**

 **Black Soul,**

 **Burn him up,**

 **Burn him whole."**

Klaus began to catch fire. Bonnie lifted both of her hands and balled her fist and through open palms to him, and his skin began blistering.

"BONNIE! BONNIE! Stop this immediately, or I swear you will regret it."

"No. You can burn in hell for all of eternity for all I care. I will not go with you. Nor will I ever love you. EVER!"

A noise in the other room frightened Bonnie, Breaking her magic. Someone else came into the house.

"Bonnie, Bonnie?"

"Caroline?"

"Bonnie, I was worried when I dropped you off, something told me to come back and check on you so I turned around and as soon as I pulled up I saw fire. Are you okay. Caroline, leave now, please!"

"No, Bonnie what happened to the fire, I swear I saw it?"

"Caroline, you have to run and never come back. Please go find Stefan and tell him I need him."

"I am not leaving you here."

"Caroline, please, you are in danger, you must go."

"NOW!"

"Except she can't." Klaus said.

Somehow Klaus got to Caroline. He had her in his grasp and his claws were to her throat.

"I will kill her without hesitation, Bonnie. I will Rip her throat, and leave her for dead. Unless you agree to come with me."

"What the hell Bonnie, why is Mr. Mikaelson here? Let me go!" Caroline could feel sharp talons digging into her neck. "OW! Please don't kill me."

"No. Please don't kill her. I'll do anything."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"No, Bonnie, don't! Don't listen to this asshole, whatever he wants don't agree to it."

"I am sorry Care, I have to. Please forgive me for this."

"What? Bonnie?"

"When this is all said and done, I won't remember you, but please tell Damon that I love him, and I am sorry."

"Aw, how sweet." He shakes his head." Teenage girls are so dramatic."

"I will surrender to you, as long as you let her live."

"Now as insurance policy," He slit her throat, and she began bleeding profusely out of her neck, and choking on her blood, willing herself to try and breath. "She cannot be saved until you are safely at my dwelling with me. Your new dwelling, I should say."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"And a promise I will keep. Only I promised not to kill her. She is definitely hurt, though." He said with a smile. She is a pretty little thing.

Bonnie ran to Caroline.

"Ah ah Ahhhh. I won't have you spelling her. Get up. We are going now. Until we make it to our home, she will lie here dying. I will send someone to help her, but not until you are safely away from here."

"I fucking hate you!"

"Not for long, love." He laughs as he takes off with her.

* * *

 **A/N Ahh some of you might hate me, I am not sure. Did you like the chapter?**


	11. LOYALTIES

*** A/N It is a very busy but short chapter.**

 *** For all of the reviewrs, yesterday... of Chapter 10 - OMG! Ya'lls reviews made my entire night yesterday. I loved them!**

 *** Unbeta'd**

 *** I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Lily remembered where Sheila lived from years ago. The minute she dropped Bonnie off to the airport something didn't feel right. She went back to her home and got Beau and immediately drove to Mystic Falls, leaving a message behind for Damon whenever he returned. When she arrived at Sheila's home the next morning, before entering the home she could tell the wolf had been there. She smelled him all over the yard, the garden and the lanai of the porch.

She could sense there was a presence inside and she took her time going inside with Beau. "Take the back Beau, I will go through the front."

They took separate side of the house and proceeded inside. When Lily got in she was greeted with a frightened blond who was going crazy with hunger cravings.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked with both fear and hungry eyes.

"I am a friend of the people who live here, who are you?"

"I am Bonnie Bennett's best friend. What is happening to me?"

"I think you are in transition hunny. What happened here?"

"I can't think right now, but I was here because I thought something was wrong and I was right. Mr. Mikaelson did something, I can't remember right now, everything is a blur. I remember Bonnie asking him not to kill me. I am so sorry, please don't hurt me?"

"My dear, don't worry I am not here to hurt you okay. I am here to help. I need as much information as you can remember though. But first, let's get you fed."

"Fed?"

"Yes sweetness, blood. You need human blood right now."

"No fucking way. What the hell is wrong with you. I can't kill someone."

"You don't have to kill anyone, but you have to feed or you will die child. Do you understand me? And it will be a violent death of starvation while your insides burn and melt away like acid is eating you alive. Do you want that?"

"No." Caroline said crying. She felt so defeated. What was happening to her. She almost lost control and bit Lily. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry, I have been there done that."

Lily and Bo take Caroline in to town, they are met at the Mystic Grill with strangers wondering why the girl they all know is in the hands of strangers and going hysterical.

"Caroline? Are you okay, what is going on?"

"Please, you can ask her questions later, I have to help her now. Please move out of my way." Lily says as she tried getting back to her car. When the three teenagers refuse to move Lily compels them and rushes Caroline the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To see my son, I am sure he can help."

"Okay," Caroline agrees and sobs her eyes out the whole way there. When they get out she is too distraught to realize they are at the Salvatore Boarding house. Lily get s her to the front and rings the bell, and Beau is holding Caroline bridal style.

They are greeted by Stefan, "Mother?"

"Stefan."

"What-what are you doing here?"

"Oh my boy how I have missed you. I would love to chat but first I have this starving girl in transition. Do you have blood?"

"Yes, who? CAROLINE?"

"This is the lovely Caroline? I have heard some nice things about her."

"From who?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Wait, how do you know Bonnie?"

He pauses, "Come on come on. Damnit how did this happen to her?"

"Caroline? Wake up please. Caroline."

"Stefan?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh what has happened?"

"Mr. Mikaelson has Bonnie I think. He tried to kill me."

"What?"

"We'll explain all later Stefan. Please, get this girl some blood she is in transition and I think she has had to have been for about 12 hours or so. She needs blood now!"

* * *

"So where the hell is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea, he disappeared four days ago, triggering Bonnies Wolf's mark to begin working on her blood. If we don't find her, we may never get her back. With or without Damon, she is the key to our life line, and we can't lose her to a wolf."

"What do we know about him?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't had a chance to do recon yet. Honestly, I was hoping Damon would be back by now."

"what do you know about him?"

"He popped in from out of town. He was our teacher, but he paid extra close attention to Bonnie. I wish I would have really paid attention then. But, he just seemed like a dick. He wasn't exactly nice to her."

"He was trying to be inconspicuous." Lily said.

"We need Damon. How can we find him?"

"Locator spell. I will use your blood, to do it."

"Okay how long will this take?"

"About 20 minutes."

 **-20 Min Later-**

"He's back in New Orleans."

"That is impossible, he hasn't called or anything."

"Call his cell phone." Stefan says.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yes. Hello Stefan. How are you?"

"Why do you have Damon's phone?"

"Why else, he is here with me?"

"Which is where?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head brother dear?"

"How is your little girlfriend doing?"

"She perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"What?" She is shocked by the deliverance.

"What? Were you expecting some other news?"

"So what, she transitioned? She should have been dead by now."

"Well maybe, if she didn't already have my blood in her system."

"Kinky Stefan, you never let me get to home plate without stealing third"

"Well, you and I did a lot awfully quickly. So it amazes me that you remember any of it."

"Slut shaming, are we?"

"Your words, not mine."

"What do you want Stefan?"

"I want my brother."

"Don't we all. He is a bit pre-occupied at the moment. Anything I can help you with?"

"No. Put my brother on the phone Elena."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why not? What the hell is going on?"

"He's indisposed."

"Let me hear his voice."

"He's passed out, drunk, maybe when he sobers up, Tootles."

"Elena, wait!" She hangs up in his face.

"We have to get here before they move. I have no idea how long he'll be there, but apparently he is indisposed and drunk, so let's get a move on."

"Where is there?"

"Somewhere with Elena, And I doubt she realizes we did a locator spell, so let's go. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

"Okay, son. Let's go."

"Oh, and Caroline has to come with, it's too dangerous to leave her here."

"Of course."

They head to the airport.

* * *

"Rise and shine love."

Bonnie is awakening by a man with cinnamon hair and a dapper smile.

"Where am I?"

"Our home sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I am not your sweet heart."

"Oh well, I suppose I should come up with a good nickname for you. Well, to be Honest, I have always been partial to calling you kitten. I mean after all I am of the dog variety, and we tend to play these games as if I am a dog chasing you around. How is that, KITTEN?"

"Mr. Mikaelson, I would appreciate if you didn't try to come up with a term of endearment for me. I have no desire to be loved by or to even love you."

"Well now you have gone and hurt my feelings. Boohoo!" He laughs.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. He walks in the opposite direction of her towards a closet. "These, my love, are your garments for wearing. I typically don't mind these things, you young people wear now a days, if I am outside of my compound, but here, I prefer something a little more civilized and elegant. Please change in to one of these."

"How is Caroline?"

"Who?"

"My friend, you tried to kill last night. I surrendered to you in return for you letting her live."

"Oh the cute blonde? She's dead. I'm afraid we didn't make it here quick enough."

"What? NO!"

"Bonnie, life is full of tough choices. Very tough choices. I had to let her die, or I would have had to worry about her telling everyone where you are. I can't let them know."

"Why? Because you can't beat them? You have to be a coward and kidnap me and make me your illegitimate lover?"

"Give me more credit than that. Remember how I made you feel last week Kitten. You were purring all over my mouth, I loved every minute of it."

Bonnie is embarrassed of the fact that she let him touch her and that she loved it.

"Why is it taking you so long to change?"

"Can I have some privacy, please?"

"No. I don't trust you. Change right here, this is nothing I have never seen before. Literally. I literally had your cherry on my tongue."

Bonnie was feeling devastated about Caroline, and she wanted to kill him. She looked at him and focused her energy to his face, and gave him an aneurism. "This is for Caroline."

"Bonnie, stop it. NOW!" His aneurism was so bad he was bleeding from his nose and eye sockets.

She wouldn't stop and he fell to the floor in pain. When he grabbed his temples, she took off running. As fast as her none-vampire legs would take her. By the time she reached the grand stairway in the hall, he flashed to her and through her over his shoulders. "Bad move Kitten. Very bad move." He said as he carried her back to the room.

* * *

"Damon?"

"What?" He looks up. "Elena, what the hell are you doing here? Where is here?"

"I have you in a safe place. I think it is best if you lay back. You drank some were unconscious and now you are here."

"Unconscious for how long? Where is here?"

"You have been out for four days, and here is my place in New Orleans."

"Since when do you live here, when you are in high school in Mystic Falls?"

"My parents got me an apartment here, for when I visit."

"Your parents? I thought they died."

"My adoptive Parents died. I didn't realize you paid attention when I spoke."

"Come on Elena, I don't hate you. You just get on my nerves."

"Is that normal when I am sired to you, to get under your skin like that?"

"Elena, there is no way you are sired to me. I am pretty sure you had Stefan's blood in your system."

"You fed me blood too."

"Yes, because I was unsure. But he told me you had his blood in your system."

"Damon, why do you fight my advanced? We have a connection; I know you feel it."

"Elena, you are a beautiful girl, I must admit that. But I am sorry. You dated my brother and sealed the deal, it is not my forte to deal with the same types of girls Stefan does. Besides, I belong to someone else."

"Bonnie, right?"

"Yes. Bonnie. It doesn't matter the state of our relationship, she is the only woman I have those types of feelings for."

"What is it about her?"

"She was your best friend for years, you don't know what makes her special?"

"I mean, I get that she is loyal, and she's a cute girl, but, there is no Umph. Nothing that stands out to me. She is a virgin Damon."

"She has saved herself for me."

"What?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Why?"

"It is a long story. But I love her, and I will wait for her for as long as it takes."

Elena, stops and thinks about his words. She knows she had no reason to hate Bonnie. But for some reason, she was very jealous of Bonnie. But, Bonnie was a good person. Stubborn as all hell, but good non-the-less.

"What if she were ever in danger?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just wonder if she were ever in any imminent danger, how would you react?"

"I'd probably viciously murder everyone involved, but not just a regular death, a grueling, torturous death. I would probably feed off of everyone until I drained them dry of their blood, until they are within an inch of their lives, then I would make them watch as I pulled them apart limb for limb."

She gulped.

"Now, I need to get back to her. It has been 4 days; someone is worried about me."

"Damon. Here, have some blood before you leave, four days is a long time to go without feeding." She hands him a glass of wine and blood mixed, with vervain."

"What the hell Elena?" His throat burns.

"I'm sorry I can't let you leave."

Damon passes out and she makes a phone call.

"Hey, I have him."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, now what am I to do with him?"

"You will need to bring him here."

"You won't hurt him will you?" She asks.

"Little sister. What kind of question is that?"

"I care about him, and I don't want you to hurt him."

"I won't hurt him, you will."

"What, why?"

"He is your immortal sacrifice, Elena. You still need a mortal to sacrifice."

"I didn't agree to him. I never agreed to kill Damon, Kol!"

"Well, I guess you don't want in this family as much as you say."

"I do, but not at the cost of killing people I care about."

"You care about these people, still? Elena. What have they done for you?"

"It isn't that simple. Can't I just move on without hurting them?"

"It's about loyalty Elena. You loyal to your family, or them?"

She is torn, between her family, and former friends.

"Bring him here. I will house him in the torture chamber in the meantime. The underground facility in Klaus's compound."

"What? Klaus will kill him for sure, please, Kol. Let me do this on my own. Sure things sweetheart, but don't make a fool of me."

"I won't."

Elena, lifts Damon's Body up, with every ounce of struggle in her. Then she throws him in the back of her car and takes him to Kol.

* * *

"Please, All I can do is beg. But don't make me beg. I am sorry. What did you expect? You kidnapped me, you killed my best friend." He throws her on the bed. And jumps his body on top of hers, hovering her as if she is a gazelle and he is a lion.

Klaus cares not for what the witch says. He sees red. "You are not going to keep using Magic on me, or I will be force to teach you lesson after valuable lesson. You have forced my hand Kitten."

"NO! You bastard, I am not going to kiss your ass. I swear you can kill me before that day every comes."

"Well, I don't need to kiss your ass when I can kiss your other areas."

Bonnie holds back tears, refusing to look weak or afraid.

"Now, I am quite hungry, where should I start? Oh that is too tempting, the area right above your right breast looks so, succulent, like you may possibly taste a bit more pronounced there. I don't know what do you think Kitten?" His Vampire takes over and he bites into her right breast and begins draining her.

He was ravenous, and greedy. He made the most boisterous noises. Probably trying to aggravate her. It was working. She was getting angrier and angrier, and he was using his experience to control her magic underneath her skin. Making her veins jump around so much so, he was pulling power from her. Bonnie could feel it and didn't understand how he had so much control when it came to her magic, how he could control her this way. Then at one point he was pushed off of her by some force that Bonnie didn't recognize.

"Didn't I warn you, Ms. Bennett?"

"That wasn't me, I have no idea what just happened?"

"To hell you didn't do that! You are lucky I have my fill for now. But you, I am not done with you. You will learn to respect me Ms. Bennett." He pulls a Lady Tremaine and slams the bedroom door shut on her locking it from the outside.

Bonnie looked down at her breast and she was torn to pieces. Two large holes and they were still bleeding out. What the hell was that force that pushed him? She wondered. She tried to use magic on herself for healing. But as she tried to speak a chant, she passed out. Too much blood loss got the best of her, plus somehow Klaus was syphoning her Magic.

* * *

Damon just arrived at the compound, Elena trying to be discreet so that Klaus doesn't find her underneath his home, where he shares with Camille, and now Bonnie.

"Elena, what the hell?"

"Damon, I am sorry, I have to do this to save your life."

"What?"

"The Mikaelson's, my family they want to kill you Damon, I have to keep you here to save your life."

"To hell with this. Where the hell am I?"

"You are at Klaus' compound. We are underground in the torture chambers."

"Damnit! Elena don't leave me here. Don't leave me here. I need to get to Bonnie! Please. I have to get back to Bon Temps."

"She isn't there Damon. When you disappeared, she left, and went back to Mystic Falls."

"WHAT?"

"She thought you abandoned her, Damon. She left to go see her grams, the Klaus, he kidnapped her."

His face angered gravely, and he looked as if he was about to murder Elena by force of ripping her hear out of her chest then eating it. "WHAT? Where are they now?"

"Damnit, Kol is calling me, I have to go. Damon, I will be back to bring you some blood okay. LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. I can help you but you must stay put okay?"

"Trust you?" He's baffled by the idea, growling at her.

"Damon, yes. I know I haven't proven to be trust worthy. But if you care for Bonnie, stay put okay. Please, Klaus has no idea you are here. This is the safest place for you. He means to find you and kill you. He will never expect you are right here."

"Who the hell is Klaus?"

"Mr. Mikaelson. Bonnie's teacher okay. He has been watching her for a while. He has been- Damnit! I hear someone near, I can't tell you now, wait til I get back. I have to go before he finds you!"

"WAIT! ELENA!"

"What?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because, what he has in store for Bonnie, she doesn't deserve, and after I heard you talking about how much you loved her today. I want to help you Damon. She was my best friend, and I do still love her. I will explain it all when I get back. Just know this is the safest place for you."

Elena felt some allegiance to Damon, he took her in as his progeny, even though secretly she wasn't his. But non-the-less he took care of her and raised her into vampirism. She knows she couldn't hurt neither him nor Bonnie.

"Okay." He says, hoping she doesn't screw him over.

* * *

Lily, Stefan, Caroline, and beau finally make it to New Orleans, Lily calls on her family of heretics and has them on standby in case something happens. Bon Temps is a couple hours away from New Orleans. Until then, they check out at the New Orleans Marriot, and stay there for a steak out. It wasn't too far from where Damon locator spell had him tracked to. Some condominiums. There was no way they could figure out which condo it was. So they stayed in the area.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Lily asks.

"You mean for a dead person?"

"Technically, you are not dead, you are undead." Stefan says to his girlfriend.

Stefan, Lily, and Beau all laughed. Beau was mute, so he never said much.

"I like how you can make a moment like this funny, my entire life just changed without my consent, and I am a vampire, because my boyfriend has been secretly sucking my blood and feeding my his for the past couple weeks, just in case I might, I don't know, be MURDERED!"

They are kind of amused at her, misfortunes, because they have heard it all before.

"What kind of life is that?" Caroline asks.

"Caroline, I am absolutely sorry about this. If you want, you and I can go somewhere privately and talk about any and all feelings you have towards this situation. Truth is, I hate that it had to happen to you, and if it is any consolation, if I didn't feed you, you'd be dead. Not sitting here talking to me at all," he said. "So as far as selfish boyfriend comments go, I am so happy you are sitting here with me."

She was speechless and he looked at mother. "Caroline and I will be getting a seperate room, Mother, on a different floor."

"Okay son, if you need me to put a sound spell on it let me know. I can do it as soon as you get your room key okay." He looks at her like, _'_ _mom, really?'_

"What? I know all about you two. Blood sharing fiends."

"Sound Spell?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Care, it means there can be insurmountable, and copias amounts of noise happening in the room and it will stay within those walls, never escaping."

"Oh!"

"I think it is time, care."

"For what?"

"For us to go to the next step in our relationship."

"Stefan, I don't think this is the best time to… ya know? Under so much stress."

"Well not today, but after we find my brother and bonnie, of course."

"Vampires have sex?"

"Vampires have the best sex."

"Oh." Caroline's entire life has just flipped a switch to on. She almost realizes she hasn't quite lived until now.

* * *

"Fuck." Damon was having pains in the right side of his chest. Sharp pains and he couldn't figure out why. He was looking at his chest and saw nothing. He kept trying to figure it out so he could heal himself but he couldn't heal what he couldn't see.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't healing. She woke up with her chest filled with dry blood, both hers, and Klaus's from when she gave him an aneurism. A woman was in the room staring at her. Not in anger, but more or less hurt.

"Please, don't hurt me." Bonnie says, sensing the woman was a vampire.

The woman slightly jumped at the idea of Bonnie speaking to her. She had been watching Bonnie for about 10 minutes, quietly.

"What- What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

When she realized Bonnie was afraid, she eased up and her hurt turned into concern.

"I don't want to hurt you." The young woman says.

She stalks slowly towards Bonnie. "Let me see your wound, please. I can heal you."

Bonnie was skeptical, but she focused on her magic, which wasn't reacting, which means this woman wasn't a threat to her. Bonnie stared at the woman in question who was approaching her wound, attempting to touch it she asks, "May I?"

Bonnie nods her head, and stares at the beautiful young woman. Older than her, but young, around Damon's human age, and younger than Klaus. She had golden colored hair and very soft, humble eyes, that matched Bonnie's, only on a fairer skin tone. She felt a connection with this woman for some reason, she couldn't figure out why.

This woman places her mouth to Bonnie's breast, and proceeds to suck blood of her wound. It was very seductive, and not in a way that it was planned to be so. When she grabbed at Bonnies waist, her mouth was suctioning harder onto Bonnies Blood. Bonnie probably should stop her, but it felt so good to her, she was getting lost in the sensation of this beautiful blond woman healing her, and at the same time, making her feel amazing. Then the woman's hunger creeps in as she finishes the last of Klaus's Blood, and begins tasting some of Bonnie's blood. Her Vampire eyes begin to black out, and her veins begin surging under her eyes. Bonnie moans, loudly. She should really stop her, but she can't. She is accepting of this form of connection this woman is giving her, and Bonnie's arm wrap around the young woman. When The young woman realizes what she is doing to Bonnie, she stops. "I am so sorry."

Bonnie realizes she was attracted to a woman for the first time in her life and it scared her. She backed away from the vampire, and nodded her head in agreement that it was a mistake. The young woman leaves the room and Bonnie is in a state of shock.

She gets up to look at her breast and it is healed _. 'How did that woman Heal Klaus' bite?'_ she wondered.

She changes her clothes, and all she has is the clothes that Klaus has for her in the closet. She looks through the clothes. All demure and downtrodden. Who does this? "What am I, a servant?" She starts to have anger towards her magic, it was supposed to bring her strength, and the more she exerted her strength, the more someone very strong was trying to overpower her. So far in her magic lifespan, she has already encounter a common enemy, to both she and her magic, and he happens to be forcing her to be is mate. She stripped her clothing down and went into her private bathroom. She took a shower, and washed his smell off of her, washed his anger off of her, washed his exertion off of her. She is in her body, and it no longer belongs to her. That is how she feels, and she needs to devise a plan to get her control back. It may take time, but she isn't going to let Klaus win. She has to prove it to herself, and the future of her Witch line, that she is worth of her title and destiny.

* * *

 **A/N I feel like all of my main characters had a breakthrough here. Bonnie realizing how important her destiny is, and her protector. Damon, needs to figure out how to deal with his emotions when it comes to Bonnie, and guide her without being overly emotional. Klaus, realizing Bonnie is going to fight him til the end with her magic, and trying to control her mind is harder than controlling her magic. What is a hybrid to do? I really love a mean Klaus though. (: Caroline finally a vampire and knows what's going on. Stefan has Caroline a progeny now. Lily is in the picture and helping her family, Elena has a conscience, maybe, and she isn't sired to Damon, just loyal. Camille and Bonnie meet, rather encounter one another. That just happened, and now I need to do something about it. It just felt natural that they would connect like that to me. Reviews appreciated(:**

 *** I apologize if this chapter felt rushed. I had somethings to get out of my head. I will take my time on the next update!**


	12. CAPTIVES

***A/N Thank you for those of you still with this tumultuous story. Recap from last couple chapters, Klaus kidnapped Bonnie with intentions of making her his mate and taking her from Damon, even though Damon is her destiny. Caroline transitioned, and is Stefan's progeny, Elena is not sired to Damon, but she is loyal to him because he raised her as a baby vamp, and taught her the ways of a vampire. Lily, Stefan, Beau, and Caroline are searching for a missing Damon, who was kidnapped and vervained by Elena, because the Mikaelson's made her in order to lure Bonnie away. Bonnie was attacked by Klaus and healed by Cami. Cami is Klaus's Bonded mate, but becomes connected in a weird way to Bonnie. Both Damon and Bonnie are captives on the same compound and do not realize how close they are to one another. This point in the story they have been captives for a month.**

 ***I do not own these characters**

 ***Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

One month captive. That is how long Damon and Bonnie have been on the same compound and have no idea how close they are to one another. Damon is still being held prisoner in a torture chamber, and Bonnie is prisoner on Klaus' compound in the big house. Elena, has still been going to give Damon blood, and only she and Kol know he is down there. Klaus as no idea and neither does Bonnie. The two of them are relenting to desperate measure to get back to one another, even enduring suffering at the hands of their captors. Lily, Stefan, Caroline, and Beaus are on a hunt for Damon, still. He is their only help to getting Bonnie, they are under the impression he is in trouble and they can't get ahold of Elena at all. Kol took her phone when he realized she was keeping in touch with Stefan. He threatened her life, if she contacted Stefan again.

In one month, Camille and Bonnie have become companions. They are very good friends, and confide in one another. Bonnie knows Camille is in love with Marcel, but is bound to Klaus. Bonnie also Knows that Camille has the power to read minds, which is how she knows Klaus is falling in love with Bonnie, Klaus doesn't even know Camille can read minds. Camille knows that Bonnie is a virgin, and saved herself for Damon. She also knows that Bonnie is secretly in love with Klaus in his wolf form, but detests Klaus in his man form. Camille also knows that Bonnie is in utter love with Damon, and she betrayed him out of hurt that he inflicted on her. She misses Damon with every ounce of her being, and may die of a broken heart if she doesn't ever get back to him.

In one month, Damon has slowly become a fraction of the man he was, when he was with Bonnie. He is slowly dying on the inside. His broken-heart is severed, and the daily torture he has received has aided at his brokenness. Damon has never felt broken until now.

"Damon, Kol is coming. Please drinks some water, you are getting weaker. I don't want him to kill you one of these days." Elena says.

"Where is Bonnie, Elena?" Damon asks.

"She is in the big house. I have no idea how she is kept though because I do not go in there."

"I need you to go in there and check on her for me."

"Are you kidding me Damon! Bonnie hates me."

"Elena, you are the only hope for me and Bonnie. I know that sounds strange to you, because you are a part of the reason we are here like this, but I am serious. You are the only hope Elena." Elena had to think about the risk she was to take if she helped Damon.

"They are my family, Damon. I could put them all in danger by helping you and Bonnie."

"Elena, it is selfish of you to think that way."

"They will kill me."

"I won't let them."

"Well, I don't want Kol to know about you and I, so I will leave, and I will be back tonight with some blood for you."

Damon looked up to Elena with pleading eyes one last time. He was finding it hard to fight anymore. But for Bonnie he would fight until he had no more life in him.

"Elena, please. Just try." He asks. "If you see her, please, get me some of her blood, it'll do me better than anything else." It pained her to see him weak and abused the way he was. But she was merely a baby vamp, with no power, especially over her brothers who were a thousand years old.

As Elena disappears into the tunnels of the chamber, it wasn't but ten minutes later that a clicking sound of shoes walking towards Damon was becoming clearer and closer. The sound of scratching on the tunnel walls was drawing near and Damon knew now, that trouble was but a blink of an eye away. He was powerless chained up and all he could do is sit there and take it. Kol was evil, and every day he came to torture Damon at the same time of day, five 5pm, which was coincidentally the same time Bonnie went outside of the big house to practice magic.

"DAMON, are you ready to play, mate?" A maniacal Kol taunts before he inflicts Damon's daily torture.

* * *

Klaus made sure Bonnie practiced her magic every day, because he knew it made her stronger. When she does he goes in his wolf form to watch her. It seems to be the only time Bonnie is accepting of his companionship also. He as a wolf, has a different demeanor with Bonnie than when he is in his human/vampire form.

Klaus the wolf is attentive, caring, nurturing, and protective. When he is in the form of a man, he is demanding, overpowering, greedy, and sadistic. Sometimes Bonnie swears Klaus has two different personalities. She loves Klaus the wolf, she hates Klaus the man though. Is that possible? She even lets Klaus the wolf sleep in her bed with her, but when she wakes up to a naked man, she threatens to set him on fire. He hasn't forced himself on her yet, but she feared that he saved those plans for her 18 birthday.

"Golden eyes, I feel you back there watching me." She says as she says. She hated calling him Klaus, because Klaus was mean, Golden eyes looked out for her when she practiced. "You can come out here, I won't hurt you."

As he creeps along the side of her she begins to strip out of her clothing. Her Body is particularly exhausted today and she wants to go for a swim in the lake. Once she is down to her undergarments, Bonnie walk out to the water and begins to swim. Klaus in wolf form sits there and watches over her, making sure she doesn't hurt herself. His beautiful protective spirit as the wolf makes her feel very safe. She would consider keeping him forever if he could just stay like that. Why is he two different personalities. She would have to research that some more.

Her eyes watered and she began to weep as she swam. He watched her cry, every day at 5pm, Bonnie wept for Damon. She wondered why he hadn't found her, wondered if he was okay, wondered if he loved her, and wondered if she would ever see him again. Klaus observed Bonnie this way, he watched her weep for another man, and even though he felt as though he was beginning to care for her, he couldn't' let her go, he couldn't let her leave. He wouldn't give her up. She was too good, too beautiful, too powerful, too addicting. Her tears for Damon were painful for him to bear. It reminded him of when his mother use to weep for his father, when he disappeared for his father, before she sold her and her families soul to the devil. Then she became a cold, calculated, power hungry killer. Did Klaus want this for Bonnie? Did he want to turn her goodness to evil, her love to hatred? As the wolf, he wanted her to always stay like this. The image he has of her swimming in the lake, the image he had of her practicing magic and accomplishing something, that was the image of Bonnie, his wolf wanted her to stay. Klaus the man, was willing to turn Bonnie ruthless, and power hungry. He wanted to make her a queen with a black heart that only beat for him.

He knew he never had a chance with Bonnie, unless his human self, had the heart of his wolf self.

Look at her he thought, practicing her magic in the water. She was beautiful. She stood on a log and turned a water tornado around her. She was laughing and excited. The way she always got when she succeeded at working her elements. Bonnie stood on the log in the middle of the lake, with her hands in the air, willing the water to bend to her will. She just created the most beautiful rainbow around the compound, and she glanced back at Klaus, and smiled at him in his wolf form.

He was in a relaxing state, overlooking her, then he saw something go wrong, and Bonnie lost her balance. She fell bumping her head on the log. It looks like she went unconscious. Once again, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was golden eyes.

He took off toward the water, and ran as fast as he could to rescue her. The water was still in a frenzy, now if not worse because Bonnie was in a state of duress and the elements were bound to go haywire if she couldn't regain control over them or her state of mind. She must be in a panic he thought. He leapt into the water and swam straight for her. As fast as he could dive in and about the water in search of her. His wolf sense kicked in and he listened for her heart beat. The water was too frenzied to see her so he swam in the direction of her heartbeat.

There she is. She is there, he grabs for her and swims back to the surface. She is barely breathing. He lays her out and attempts to revive her. After a few tries Bonnie comes to and sees one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, Klaus in his man form, nude and hovering her nude body, panicking for her to breath, tears filled his eyes. As he looked down at her, she opened her eyes and saw him crying, she says, "You're so beautiful." Then she passes out. The magic took a lot out of her body. He has no idea why at this moment, he felt complete helplessness, to the power that is Bonnie. She has stolen his heart. Somehow.

* * *

Elena goes to find Damon, a few hours later to check on him. What she sees brings absolute horror to her face. Damon is bloody and completely unconscious.

"No! Damon. DAMON! Wake up." He is not waking up; Elena is at a loss of words. What can she do to fix this?

"What the hell did Kol do to you?" She asks herself out loud.

Damon was bleeding out and she needed to help him, and the only way she could was blood. She tried giving him some of the blood she brought back. "Come on Damon, drink up, please, drink this."

She called Kol.

"Kol, what the hell did you do to Damon?"

"What? A little bit of fun, sis. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"No, he is not coming to Kol. If anything happens to him, I feel sorry for you. Bonnie will Kill you."

"How will she ever know?" He spoke with infinite evil rolling off of his tongue.

"He is her other half. You cannot do this to him. She will be 18 in two months, once that day comes she will be sired to him, and she will feel everything he feels, and she will come into her powers fully. She will kill you Kol."

"Well, I guess I better pay our little resident witch a visit before then, shouldn't I?" He laughs. Is it possible, there is someone more evil than Klaus, maybe not, but his younger brother comes close. AWFULLY CLOSE!

"This is out of control. It wasn't supposed to go this far."

"Baby sis, leave the big boy stuff to the big boys. Maybe you should go back to the doll house, and play with your makeup." He laughs.

On that note she hung up on Kol. To spite him, she vowed to pay Miss Bonnie a visit.

She ran as quick as her vamp legs would carry her, and she had to be careful not to be spotted by anyone on Klaus' compound.

* * *

When Elena made it inside the compound, she came to a pause trying to figure out where Bonnie might be. It seemed as though the house was in a little panic. When she saw one of Klaus house help, she asked what was going on.

"Miss Bonnie had an accident today. She is losing blood, and her body is rejecting Klaus' blood. She is not coming to."

"Damnit. What does she need?"

"She needs her protectors blood, and he is nowhere to be found." Cami said coming down the stairs, with a face of irritation towards Elena.

"Cami." She said with irritation.

"Elena." Cami mimicked Elena's irritation.

"I know what you are thinking but you are wrong. I am not in love with Damon. No matter what Bonnie told you."

"Why is that the first thing to come from your mouth, Elena?"

"Because, I have been spun in this Mikaelson family web, as a pawn this whole time, just to get Bonnie and Damon to be separated. I realize how I have been used by my own family, and I am sick to my stomach by it. I just want to help."

"Yeah? And how do you suppose to do it, with Damon missing?"

"Camille, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because despite, that woman, being the woman my mate is in love with, I love her, and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"Come with me Cami, I can show you better than I can tell you, and I need to trust you for Bonnie's sake."

"Trust me. If it is for Bonnie, you have my word."

When Elena took Camille to Damon, Camille almost cried. "Elena, he is dying!"

"No, he isn't, he just need her blood."

"Or he will die. And, right now she needs his, blood or she will die."

"This is where I need to trust you Cami, we need to get them together for this." Elena says.

"We need to figure out how to do this, without the Mikaelson's knowing." Cami says.

"So, what, you go against your mate, and I go against my parents, and we do what, let them go?"

"I don't know." Camille says. "But we can't let these two soulmates die, because the Mikaelson's want the power they possess."

"If we are in this, we are in this together Camille."

"Okay. I am in. But we need a plan, because once we give them up, they will be after our heads, and they won't stop until we are dead."

Elena could not believe herself, just then, she put her life on the line, was willing to give up power, and end her young life, for these two people that she brought together a year ago, then broke up a few months ago. She was a pawn in the Mikaelson's game. Her own family. The ruthlessness of it all. She couldn't keep it up forever. She couldn't be their pawn; it wasn't the way she wanted to be accepted anymore.

"I should call Stefan and tell him-"

"There is no time. We literally need to get Bonnie and Damon to consummate."

"What!" Elena said.

"That is how Damon comes into power, consummating his witch. She ONLY and SHE ALONE can grant him that. Just like he only can grant her HIS BLOOD to save her life." Camille explained. "That is what Bonnie has told me."

Elena cried. There was something so Shakespearian about the whole thing, she couldn't fathom being so much a part of someone, that the two were responsible for one another life source. It was both beautiful and tragic and she had a new found respect for her two former friends. These two powerful beings who couldn't come to be without one another, or they would literally die.

"Okay, let's do this! TONIGHT!"

"We need to get Bonnie down here. Somehow. I just have no idea if Klaus will leave her side in the state she is in."

"Camille you are his mate, comfort him."

"He is in love with her Elena, he doesn't look at me the same anymore."

"Make him Camille. Make him look at you the way he used to. You are beautiful. You can figure it out I know you can."

"Then how will you get Bonnie down here?"

"I don't know; I will figure it out though. GO!"

Camille had to remember all of the things she felt when she was with Bonnie, and channel that into she and Klaus.

* * *

"Klaus." Camille calls to him, when she enters Bonnie's domain, and sees him sitting on a chair next to Bonnies bed, holding her small hand in his.

"Hello darling." He sat beside Bonnie's bed holding her hand and kissing her fingers as she lay unconscious rejecting his blood for healing. When she bumped her head on the log, her wound was sure to heal with Klaus blood, but it didn't. Now, the small mortal woman may die.

"I have called Davina. She is coming to spell Bonnies wound, and help heal her. But she says you need to release her mind. You have to leave this room and let Bonnie's conscious clear for a couple of hours before she can begin chanting." She lied so hard, she didn't even think he would believe her. '

But Klaus was so desperate he did. "really?"

"Really! She says you need to let her be until the morning. Please my love, come with me. I shall free your mind of its suffering until then."

Klaus looks at Camille in admiration. It had been a while since she looked at him this way. He reluctantly left Bonnie's side and followed his mate, who he trusted with his life with. He let Camille lead him to her dwelling and make love to him until his witch was feeling herself again.

* * *

When Elena got the clearing that Klaus had left Bonnie's room, she went to the room and gave Bonnie a slither of Damon's Blood that she had put into a lipstick cap because it was all she had on her. She had to pray it worked, and that she could wake Bonnie up without causing a commotion since the las time they saw each other they almost clawed one another's eyes out.

Elena held the lipstick cap to Bonnie's lips and began to pour it inside. Slowly as the red velvet ran down Bonnies throat, her scenes were awakening, and Bonnie was beginning to come to.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. And the first sight she saw when she came to shocked her. But she didn't scream because she knew it was Elena's doing that got her Damon's blood.

When she came face to face with her former best friend, she let Elena do all of the talking. Bonnie's power was already swirling in her veins to set Elena on fire, but somehow Elena was responsible for saving her.

"Bonnie, I know you don't owe me anything. But I need you to believe when I say I am here for you and Damon. Please, just hear me out we don't have much time."

Bonnie sat up and her green eyes turned golden for a second. She almost didn't know who she was for a second, then her eyes flashed back green. "Elena, where is Damon?"

"I will take you to him, but we don't have much time. You have to be quiet. Klaus thinks you are still out."

Bonnie is slightly weak, and Elena has to help carry her body weight. "Bon, let me just say, that my family has used me in a pawn for months to turn you and Damon against each other. I had no idea until recently what was going on. I am not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to know, that I hadn't been myself, but I am trying to make up for it by helping you and Damon right now. But you only have a couple of hours and then I have to bring you b ack."

"What? I am never going back."

"No, Bonnie, once you and Damon have your full powers you can devise a better plan, but until then, it requires precision, or else we can all be killed. Please, I know you don't owe me trust, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't realize what a piss of shit person I have been towards you for the past few months."

"Elena before I can even talk to you about you and I, I need to know where He is. He is hurt and I can feel it." The closer she gets to him the more her body feels his pain. Bonnie starts crying in pain. His pain is her pain. She has never felt this before. She supposes it because it is getting closer to them coming into their powers.

They are walking up on the entry way to the tunnel. Elena grabs some keys to unlock the gate to it. Before Elena lets bonnie in she tells her…"You guys have until dawn. I need you back in the house before sun up. Bonnie please. Klaus doesn't know Damon is here, but if he finds him he will kill him. This was the only way I could keep him close to you. When you see him that is not my doing. I have been trying to help him the past month, but I won't lie, he will die without your blood. You have to give yourself to him Bonnie, or he will die." Elena's tears begin to fall as she says it, realizing her friends pain. I'll be back in four hours for you." Elena disappears. She calls Davina to give her Cami's message, to protect their asses so that nothing comes back on them.

Somehow in the pitch black Bonnie find Damon. She doesn't have vampire vision, so she can only feel him and feel his state of pain. "Damon!"

"No. Please, Damon, wake up." She starts hitting his chest and his body. She can't see him but what she feels awful. Then she remembers she is a witch. She illuminates the room with a small bit of fire. When her face is brought up to his, she begins scrambling to fix him, the only way she can. She has to give herself to him. Sure these are not the circumstances she wanted to lose her virginity, but to save his life she will do whatever it takes, because she trusts he won't hurt her, Damon was never aggressive with Bonnie.

Bonnie removes Damon's shackles with Elena's key. She grabs Damon who is unconscious. She holds him close to her and puts her neck hear his nose. Willing him to smell her, "Come on Damon, wake up, please." Her magic starts to call to him and his teeth ascend while he is still unconscious. Before she knows it, Damon's mouth has sunk into her neck. "Ahhh," She cries out. He is not conscious, so his bite as well as his actions are rough on her. "Ahhhh." She keeps wincing in pain, He is rough with her for the first time. She remembers their moment in the shower, and this is nothing like that, because he is not being gentle, but he can't help it, because he is fighting for his life.

"Ahh, ahh, Damon. You are going to kill me. Please relax into me."

Damon still is not in his right mind before he begins ripping Bonnies clothes off. Through the dim fire she has lit, she can barely see him, but she knows he is not in the right state-of-mind. She wills her magic to pull him off of her, but she can't use magic against him. "Damon, it's me, please slow down, slow down, before you hurt me."

His rough nature is like nothing she has ever seen or experienced. He was always gentle with her. His lust for her blood was fueling him rather than his love for her. "DAMON, please."

He tosses her to the ground and she is almost naked. His blood and her blood are trying to pull them together to consummate. The protective shield their blood has over one another, knows they have been experiencing trauma, and been without one another. Damon's Blood is desperate for Bonnie's and his warlock can't come into power until they consummate. Bonnie, was finally starting to experience, the power of both she and Damon's blood, and because they were natural born witches, the things their blood did to protect their supreme status was unbelievable, not to mention what their bloods magnetism towards one another was doing to keep them together.

Damon and Bonnie are a supreme, and a Protector. They have the most powerful witch and supernatural blood. The fact that Damon has been tortured without a sufficient amount of blood to keep him strong, and that fact that Bonnies has experienced a severe loss of blood, and Klaus tried to feed her his blood, which got rejected from healing her, now their bodies are working without their permission to come together to protect them from further supernatural threats against them.

Damon isn't in control of how he and Bonnie are to come together and now he is being forceful. Bonnie has to snap him out of it before he gets carried away. He is not himself yet. Since he has the blood of her future protector she is unable to use magic against him, to harm him. She wills herself to connect to him mentally. Since he has had her blood and she has had his. He is taking his clothes off. Damon's eyes black out as if he is in Bloodlust phase. His veins under his eyes are going haywire, and it is freaking her out. The look he has in his eyes right now is very possessive and greedy. In these moments she realizes she belongs to him. She doesn't recognize the darkness in his gaze, but he looks ready to take her mercilessly. Her blood dripping from his fangs, and he licks his lips psychotically.

 _'_ _Hurry Bonnie'_ she tells herself. Just as he kneels between her legs, he slowly unzips his pants, and pulls his pants down, refusing to break eye contact with her, grinning grimacing. It is as if his inner demon knows he is about to rip her apart with his manhood, and claim her once and for all. He slowly comes down to her level and perches himself at her entrance, ready to rip through Bonnie's barrier. He can smell the blood of her hymen and he growls at her. Bonnie is praying her virginity is not taken from her by force. He can't hear her cries so she starts speaking to him mentally.

 ** _'_** ** _Damon, please. It is me. I need for you to breath. Listen to my voice. Here my heart beat. Listen to the flow of my blood. Do not do this without thinking of what you are doing. It is me Bonnie. I love you. Can you hear me, don't hurt me DAMON! Please don't hurt me Damon. I love you so much, look at me, look in my eyes. Damon!"_** She puts his hand over her heart.

 ** _Thump Thump_**

 ** _Thump Thump_**

 ** _Thump Thump_**

A slow heart beat speeds up with adrenaline and vibrates to his core. Bonnies chest is heaving erratically.

Just then Damon hears the tail end of the mental connection she tried to share with him, and he snapped out of it. He is feeling her face and her mouth and pinching her skin. "Bonnie."

They are both crying and hugging one another.

"Little WITCH?" He visibly cries with red eyes and all.

"Yes." She was so happy to hear that nickname again. "It's me."

"Damon." She cries as her tears fall down her cheeks looking into ice blue eyes. "I thought you hated me, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

He keeps feeling her entire face, and her skin to see if she is really real. "What? I could never hate you. EVER. I would never leave you, baby. You are mine and I am yours. Always! We are destiny. Nothing will ever change that!"

He breaks down and cries into her, holding her and squeezing her, and grabbing her by the face and just looking at her. Relishing in the beautiful face of a woman that he would die for. The woman he thought he was about to die for. "How did you get here?"

"Elena. She did this, she brought us together Damon."

"She really did?" He just couldn't stop touching her and caressing her face, and loving her, and looking at her. "I am never letting you outta my site again."

He looks at her state of undress and becomes quickly worried. "Oh my gosh, Bonnie did I?"

"No, you didn't but you almost did. You were very strong but I just tried to get through to you. Through a telepathic link."

"But how, I have never given you my blood?"

"Elena brought some to me, because… I almost died, and so did you."

"I am sorry I almost hurt you Bonnie, I hope you know I would never, ever, hurt you on purpose."

"I know Damon, and you didn't because that is how strong our bond is."

"Damnit, Bonnie, I am serious I am never letting you go again."

"Damon," Bonnie says with a straight face. "This is short lived."

"What do you mean?"

"We only have a couple of hours to consummate, and I have to go back into the big house."

"Hell no!"

"Yes, Damon, if I don't both Cami and Elena will be hunted for the rest of their lives by the Mikaelson's until they are killed."

"Bonnie, NO! I am not leaving you here. I put my foot down, I am YOUR protector, not the other way around. The last time you didn't listen to me, you left and you were kidnapped. It is part of the reason we are here now, and a mixture of some of my stubbornness. And no offence, but Hell no!"

"I can't have their blood on my hands, Damon. We have to be able to protect them first."

"Bonnie, as your protector I PUT MY FOOT DOWN! No more discussion of it. I am not leaving you hear with these animals. I have been beatin and tortured for 28 days, and I will kill that Kol Mikaelson, if it is the last thing I do."

"What did he do to you?" She said in absolute pain as she touched his beautiful skin. As far as she can see, her tremendous amount of blood healed him. But he was in horrible shape when she got to him.

"It's not important. But what is important is, that I am taking you away from here now. And I am not consummating until YOU tell me you are ready, and you my beautiful little witch are worth more than losing your precious petal on a dungeon floor of a torture chamber."

"But Damon, the best way for you to protect me is for me to give you what is rightfully yours. Which is my body, and your powers."

"Then, my beautiful, lady love, we will go and make this an experience you will never forget."

Damon smiles at Bonnie adoringly, and kisses her. He puts most of his clothes on her since he ripped hers to pieces. And even though he is leaving almost naked, he was okay with that, because he left with his sanity, and his little witch.

Luckily they waited for Elena so she could call Stefan and then notify Cami, that they needed a backup story, once Damon and Bonnie were able to they could provide them a safe place to stay. Elena agreed, but Cami knew that not only would Klaus find her, but so would Marcel. Bonnie had to figure out how to come back for Cami.

* * *

 **DAWN the next day...**

"Either this is some sort of cruel and practical joke, or someone has bested me." He laughs insanely at his house full of servants and progeny.

"WHERE IS MY WITCH? Klaus yells throughout the entire compound upon his wake. His voice shakes the masses.

* * *

 ***Bonnie's body rejected Klaus' blood for healing, But I mentioned in the beginning that only her protectors blood can heal her. Since she still fed on Klaus, before she turned 18 it can possibly mess up her sire to Damon, but she had Damon's blood the same day, so…. So now who will she be sired to on her 18** **th** **birthday?**

 ***Cami and Elena came through for the two future Supremes, means trouble for their alliance**

 ***Kol is Evil as hell and he has his own plans for Bonnie**

 ***Damon snapped out of it (: he almost took Bonnies petal in a possessive state-of-mind**

 ***Bonnie hates Klaus the man but loves Golden eyes the wolf. What's a Klaus to do?**


	13. CONSUMMATE

*** I hope you enjoy this Unbeta'd read. Apologies for errors. Once I upload a file, either the computer or the system screws a couple things up and I don't always find them.**

 ***non-con warning!* this chapter MA**

 **I'm sorry I thought I updated this earlier, my apologies for those of you who didn't get the warning.**

* * *

"Damon, what did Kol do to you down there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He says barely able to hold onto his life.

"We have to. You haven't been yourself. You aren't drinking blood and your wounds are not healing with Bonnie's blood."

"Bonnie isn't doing so well either. What the hell is happening on that compound, it thought they had each other's blood, Elena, you said it was working?"

"It was. I don't know what happened."

"They have both been marked Stefan." Lily says after observing Damon more closely.

"Meaning?"

"Klaus has Marked Bonnie, normally it wouldn't matter, as long as she could take Damon's unmarked blood."

"What about Damon? Why isn't he taking her blood?"

"He's been marked."

"By whom?" Caroline asks.

"Lily!" Damon blurts out. But he has no energy and his body is not healing.

"Damon, I have to tell your brother, we have to figure out how to fight this evil taking over you and Bonnie."

"Damon has been marked by Kol."

"Wait, what hell? How did Kol…?"

"Let's just say he is one sick bastard. He tortured him. He's a very dark and dangerous man, Kol bonded himself with Damon, and for wolf hybrids, I have no idea the exact ritual. Bonnie couldn't even tell us how Klaus marked her, but apparently she was unconscious, and it takes several different markings until it becomes official. This family is filled with sick, sick people." She looks to Elena," No offense to you, it's just, I have never seen such disgusting acts performed on two very powerful beings."

"None-taken." Elena says shamefully.

"The fact that they are both marked by the original wolf family, it is changing their destiny."

"That is not possible, right? I mean, the Witch line needs them, don't they?" Caroline asks in a panic. She then turns and looks at Elena, "This is all your fault, you bitch, you helped them do this." She attacks Elena, wanting to rip her head off of her neck.

"Caroline. I had no idea, please believe me. I would never have helped my family, if I knew what they were planning. I'm a pawn in this game too, okay. They used me to get to both Damon and Bonnie. And Kol, he has a thing for Bonnie, I had no idea he was going to mark Damon. I'm willing to help however I can."

Stefan pulls Caroline off of Elena and roughs both baby vamps up a little to settle them down. "Enough, knock it off. We need to work together now. Not to mention, if we lose Damon and Bonnie, we need a plan to get them back, because at this rate, we are losing them to the Mikaelson family, their loyalties will change. The Mikaelson's will use them as tools for power.

Caroline cries her eyes out. "Last week I was a teenage girl, getting ready to graduate High school, now I am a monster, losing my best friend to an even bigger monster." She walks away and Stefan tries to go after her. Elena stops him and offers to go talk with Caroline.

When Caroline stops she just cries her eyes out and Elena grabs her to hug her. "I know I haven't been the nicest to you over the years Caroline, and vice versa. We may not have to like each other much, but one thing is for sure, we both love Bonnie. We are going to do what we can to help them. We have no choice. Damon took me on and taught me how to be a vampire. I am actually sired to Stefan. Which ironically, I know is your boyfriend now, but now he has two progeny in us. So although the Mikaelson's are my lineage, The Salvatores and Bonnie, they are my blood."

Caroline looks at Elena in somewhat of disgust, but then she smiles at her and tells her, "Maybe from today forward we can wipe the slate clean, start over."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I was in the middle of planning a big 18th birthday party for Bonnie. Now I don't even know if she'll be conscious for her 18th birthday."

"Hey, let's still plan something for her. Here, just us. We will make her favorite cake," Elena said crying. "She loves double chocolate."

Caroline, realizes how close this girl was to Bonnie all of the years before she came along, and maybe they should be able to help one another get through this. She returns the hug that Elena came and gave her a few minutes ago. "We will help get each other through this. But we still need you to play the middle man with your family. You are a huge key to all of this."

Elena's memories begin to flood her. "I remember when I first introduced them, Damon and Bonnie. They hated each other." She laughed. "Then one day, they just didn't anymore, and Damon paid so much attention to Bonnie. I remember I had never seen a guy look at a girl that way, I mean, Stefan never looked at me that way. I was jealous. I was fucking jealous. I tried breaking them up, because I was so jealous. Look who they were. They were EPIC, who was I to come between a supreme and her protector? They were so real and naturally connected. That is how I knew Stefan and I weren't meant to be. So I shamelessly perused Damon, for all of the wrong reasons. I literally look at him as family now though. Now look at them, they are dying and it is partially my fault."

"Hey, we will find a way to fix this." Caroline says. "You did the right thing by trying to bring them together, now we just have to do what is best for them right now, then find some people, who will help us fix this." Both girls are quickly distracted.

Agonizing screams come from Lily's Home. Both Bonnie and Damon are screaming as if in pain, especially Damon. Bonne is suffering from sympathy pains. The girls run back and ask Lily what is happening.

"I have no idea, every day at five, Damon starts yelling in pain, then Bonnie starts tossing and turning in pain as if she is feeling his pains."

Stefan immediately touches Damon and Jumps into his thoughts. He sees Kol torturing Damon. What he sees happening to his brother is appalling, humiliating, and disgusting. His mind can't even wrap his brain around the deplorable conditions in which Damon was kept.

Stefan's anger gets the best of him and he begins throwing everything he can get his hands on. He couldn't help his brother. They can't help Bonnie without Damon. Bonnie and Damon's best chances were back on Klaus' compound. Caroline rushes to Stefan to hold him, and hug him, but she can't control him. She is merely a vampire for a week. He is too strong for her. Elena rushes to help her hold him down. "Get a hold of yourself Stefan. We will figure this out okay. We still have two weeks til Bonnie turns 18 we have to figure out how to reverse this." Elena says to him.

"No that won't work." Lily says.

"Don't say, what I think you are about to say." Stefan says shaking his head at her.

"We have to give them their best chance of survival." She says as her heart breaks.

"NO!" He says.

"Lily, don't say we need to surrender them."

"I won't say it, if you already know then." Lily just starts to cry and she runs to the room where Bonnie is. She holds her hands and begins chanting. Her job was to raise Damon to protect Bonnie, and she was failing miserably because both Damon and Bonnie were being attacked.

"No, we can't hand them back over. Kol is a monster. Klaus wants to control Bonnie, and turn her into a supernatural monster maker. We have to find some witches, to reverse this. There is only so much you can do, Lily. We need someone that is as powerful as Esther." Elena can't wait around, she is too nervous, and she spent a lot of time in the quarter. She and Caroline left, to start a search, along with Mary Louise and Nora, for more help. Stefan Stayed by the side of his brother who was barely keeping it together and Lily by the side of her Supernatural daughter to be. The two were unaware of the other, almost as if they never existed to one another.

* * *

Hours go by. Lily sleeps partially over Bonnies' resting body and Stefan just waits and watches the two of them get weaker and weaker. He's never felt so helpless.

Loud knocks sound at the door, in an unrelenting fashion. Stefan knew it wasn't Elena or Caroline, he couldn't sense them. Lily was startled by the sounds she ran to Stefan. "Who is out there?"

"I don't know." He walks to the door and she follows slowly behind. When he walks over to the door, Beau opens the door he is almost unsurprised to see Mr. Mikaelson, his history teacher, and some really evil looking younger version of him.

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Ahh, I'm flattered. But that's my father. Please. Call me Klaus." He smiles eagerly. "This is my younger brother Kol. We are here for our witches!" He laughs maniacally. "May we come in?"

Crack. Kol snaps Beaus neck.

"Let's rephrase that. We want the witches and we want them now?" Kol says.

"There is no way, I am letting you take my brother and HIS future wife/mate to be the possessions used as a product of your greed."

"I'd like to see you try and stop us mate." Kol says.

"I admire your courage, young Stefan. Having you as a student, as a pupil, I saw lots of potential in you. I imagined that while I was your history teacher, you quite fancied me. Am I right or wrong?"

"Mr. Mikaelson, Klaus, whatever your name is, how I felt about you as a teacher, means nothing, to the life of my dying brother. Who up until three days ago, endlessly loved the dying woman in the other room. These two BEINGS would have done anything for one another, they were MADE IN PERFECT CREATION FOR EACH OTHER. You two destroyed that; and for what? To extend your family your power? Couldn't you just compel a small village of thieves, or sires a thousand vampires to your will. Why destroy an entire line of witches, special witches at that, to ruin the supernatural balance?"

"You are very compelling Stefan. I will give you that. But my wishes are simple, I would like the supernatural balance tipped in the hybrid favor. More specifically, an entire pack, dedicated to my seedlings. A long line of Mikaelson blood. We are wolves before we are vampires, naturally. As you are witches before vampires. Well except the males in your family which must consummate to unlock your warlock gene. So with Bonnie as our beautiful child bearing supernatural Supreme witch, our seeds will be try-brids. Imagine the beauty of those little golden eyed, wolf-witchpires."

"She's a seventeen-year-old girl. She can't just be a baby maker for you. What about her life, what she wants?"

"I love her. This is the absolute truth. I fell in love with her. It's hard not to. I will love her, and she will want for nothing. She will have everything she could possibly ask for."

"Except a choice in the entire matter. Or the freedom to choose. Or the man SHE loves. You have taken her choice from her, and made it for her. These two are spoken for beings, and you both marked them to change their destiny."

"Don't you think your silly witch's rules are a bit barbaric. Creating these two for one another and forcing them into a life they haven't chosen, but one they have been created for?" Klaus spits out.

"Except, that is the reason Damon never mentioned any of it to Bonnie. He allowed her entire life to fall into place, on her own free will, because he never would have forced her into a life of any kind. And as his mother, I never told him, his position in her life until he had already fallen in love with Bonnie. These two found one another. You are ruining the balance."

"Forgive me for not caring. It has been awfully chatty but we must go. After very careful calculation, and manipulation, watching these two over the past year, our work is finally done. We have been watching longer than we can bear to watch anymore. I just can't believe her never consummated. That seemed to be taking forever. No worries we will speed the process. We need him to awaken that warlock in him. He's powerful." Klaus says with a huge smile. "Poor Elena, she got drug into this by way of some faulty promising. Which reminds me, we need to make it up to her, don't we Kol?" He says sinisterly.

"We owe her something, Brother." Clearly he meant it in a condescending way. "She'll get what she's got coming." He says quietly. "I'm quite past lollygagging. I want my witch, and I'll be on my way." A smug Kol says. Eliciting, utter anger from Stefan.

"And my brother, what the hell part does he play in all of this Kol?"

Initially, we ONLY wanted her. Then we realized the bonds of time would eventually hut us by breaking them apart. For they are stronger the nearer they are to one another. Then when I learned what a powerful weapon a supreme protector is." His face lit up. "I feel as though I hit the jackpot." WE decided he was just as valuable as her." Klaus says.

"So my brother is going to be-"

"He'll be my weapon. I've already groomed him. He's almost ready." Kol said. "He'll be more loyal to me, than anyone, Stefan, including you." Smug smile ascends his evil lips.

Stefan's Vamps out ready to attack Kol when a coughing from the other room distracts him. He stops himself to go check on his brother. When Damon starts vomiting, Stefan's heart breaks. He knows he can't help his brother right now, and without any word from Elena and Caroline, Damon or Bonnie could die at any moment. He couldn't hand his brother over, or his brothers future wife. He said a hard good bye to them both and sped off. Lily had to be the one to hand them over. Her heart broke in a million pieces. Klaus sent a separate enterouge of men to come and get both Damon and Bonnie. They were not allowed to travel together. Which would matter only they didn't seem to not recognize one another. As he was lifted to walk Damon stared at Bonnie's unconscious form being carried out, and he was puzzled. He felt something, but he was out of it. Some small part of him stirred at seeing her, and then he went unconscious. When the men finally made it out of the house with the two, Lily broke down in her home alone. She cried all night, until her eyes could barely stay open.

That was the last time she saw her son and his witch.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Dear Bonnie, my love. Good morning."

"Good morning, Nikklaus." She says with Disdain. She still only prefers him in his wolf form.

"I promise you won't hate me forever."

"You are packed, where are you off to?" She asks.

"I shall return in two days' time my love. I must attend to some private matters." Truth was he knew Kol had to handle Bonnie's situation with Damon, and he couldn't bear to be there and hear the screams of his future wife in such a manner.

"I just woke from my coma and you leave? How will this ever work? The connection I have with you as a man is nothing. I need more than you are giving me."

"Oh and when I return I plan to give you much, much more of me, Love." He says. Then he gently kisses her hand. His heart almost breaks knowing what she will be enduring while he is gone. But he knew it was better for the future of their lineage. He would sacrifice her pain for his power. For now, after that, Damon would never be allowed to touch Bonnie ever again. Which wouldn't be a problem, because she would hate him by then.

"Bonnie, we will be celebrating your eighteenth birthday when I return. I am very excited. Aren't you"

She just meekly smiles. She kisses his cheek. "You had better get going then." She turns and offer no more emotion.

He swears that is the last time she offers him such crass, cold, emotion.

Bonnie walks into her room and stares at the wall from her mattress top. Her thoughts right now are completely wirey and electric. She has a huge surge of magic flowing through her veins. Her body has so much heat to the touch, she is burning to the touch. Her mind can't place her life before her coma much. She does remember practicing magic in the water and falling. She remembers Klaus rescued her. She also holds onto the pain in his eyes when he thought he lost her. But somehow since then he is colder towards her. As if she did something wrong. His eyes don't house the same feelings they use to before her coma.

* * *

"You are looking chipper mate."

"I feel better."

Kol, set Damon up with some creatively made up memories of his past. He believes he and Kol are best friends and they have been comrades for a couple centuries. He has been in a bad accident, and his memory is gone. Kol rescued him, and now he owes him his life.

"I hate that my memories are all obscured, but I appreciate you saving me from the accident."

"No worries mate. I almost thought I lost you forever."

"Well, I can't remember a damn thing about my life, but somehow I remember you, and I remember the girl. With Brown hair. The pretty, slim girl."

"Elena, my sister."

"I guess. I don't know her name. Her face keeps popping into my memories though."

"Yes, the little bitch has gone missing now."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, my sister has been Mia for over a week. I need to find her. I will probably execute you for help. You are an intuitive vessel, I will need to take you into the city soon. But first, we must complete your transition."

"Vessel?"

"A Vessel of power. You are a truly powerful vessel, and unfortunately even though you are powerful, you aren't even at your full potential mate."

"Why is that? I feel pretty damn good. I feel like I could drain about ten beautiful women right now."

"What's your kill radar looking like?" Kol asked.

"Do I need to kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Who? My sister."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you just do what I say and don't ask any questions. You are a vessel, Okay, Damon. A powerful vessel. Your body is made for killing."

"I'm your weapon?" He asks laughing.

"Precisely."

"Has this always been our relationship?"

"Not always."

"Why is it now?"

"You promised to always be loyal to me."

"Then loyal I will be." He smirks. "Now can I please get dressed? I'm not sure I like you standing there with me in my towel."

Kol laughs. "Sure mate."

Damon goes to close the door, Kol stopped him, "When you can, meet me in the Garden. We need to talk. I'll be down there for another hour or so."

Kol goes down to the Garden to watch Bonnie practice her Magic. She decided to stay on the compound. It was her first time practicing magic in a week. Her life was different than Damon's. She remembered The Mikaelsons, and Cami. But she hadn't seen Cami, and that worried her. She had no recollection of her life before the Mikaelsons, since coming out of her coma. Klaus was her soon to be husband, Cami was his concubine, but also her best friend. Bonnie and Klaus had not consummated. She was aware that he had Cami for that. Kol and Elijah were his brothers. Mikael Mikaelson, his wife Esther, and her his concubine Isobel lived in the Mikaelson Manor.

Bonnie was a loner, in her new life. Much like in her high school life, which she has no recollection of. Bonnie's entire personality reverted back to the lonely high school girl, with one friend, a strong personality, and an attitude. She was withdrawn with a bad attitude, but she was beautiful, and smart. All of the confidence she had in her beauty went to confidence in individuality. Although, she couldn't help how beautiful she was. Her long chocolate locks had a slight wave to them and they went down to her mid back. She hated that Klaus dressed her. She liked to rebel and wear her own clothes. Luckily she found some of her old jeans and a pair of chucks in a hidden area of her quarters. She hid them from Klaus because if she didn't he'd trash them. Today she practiced her magic with her jeans on, she kicked off her shoes, and kept on her white tank top.

Kol watched her closely. His brown hair and even darker brown eyes were intimidating. He had a medium build and stood about six feet tall to Bonnies 5'2" frame. Although he towered her, her beauty intimidated him. So he watched her from afar. She knew he watched her, and she hated it. His thoughts and his aura was dark. Every time he came near her she felt threatened.

She gave him an aneurism. When it stopped he Vamp sped to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"You creep me out. It's rude to watch a witch practice her magic, without permission."

"I was unaware I needed permission to watch you. Aren't _you_ property of my brother?"

"I belong to no one."

"You definitely do. I wish you belonged to me though. I would put my stamp on you every day." He said winking.

"You are disgusting. I would never sleep with you, not even if you were the last man on Earth. How dare you make passes at the woman set to marry your brother. Have you no shame?"

"I have none Miss Bennett. I'll take you over shame, any day of the week."

She rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Where are you going Witch?"

"I'm done."

"You're done when I say you're done!" He says grabbing her wrist.

Bonnie attempts to yank out of his grip, "Let me go!"

When Kol puts his arms around her, embracing her against her will, he looks her in the eyes and says, "Our time will come witch. Until then… Prepare yourself, my little red bird."

"For what?"

"It'll be a rough week for you." He whispers in to her ear.

Bonnie slaps him then uses her mind to throw him across the garden.

"Keep your hands off of me, asshole. Or I swear the next time I will set you on fire."

He says to himself, when she can't hear, "Oh yeah, It'll be a rough week for you princess."

Just as Bonnie backs away to start walking she turns and hits the hard chest of a man who catches her attention.

"I'm sorry." She says. His Electric blue eyes meets her Earthy green ones and for just a second they each got lost in a time warp. He squints a bit, and she gives a slight smile, just before she rolls her eyes at Kol. She looks back in the directions she is headed then keeps going in her direction.

"No problem." He says quietly watching her walk away. Her jeans hang low on her waist, and her tank top is short enough that about an inch of her midriff shows, but not too much. Its tight enough to notice her frame, and her jeans hug her lower half just right. Her chocolate hair flows, and he watches her put it up in a messy bun. She's barefoot, how strange, he says. He turns to find Kol walking towards him.

"That woman is the key to the rest of your power."

"What do you mean? The witch? How's that?"

"You are a witch too Damon. She is the tie to it."

"So why did you just let her leave? We could have talked to her just now."

"Funny."

"What's so funny?"

"I need you at your full potential. So we are going to get you your magic from that little body with the big attitude."

"How's that?"

"You're going to take it."

"Okay. I'll do whatever it takes. Just tell me what."

"Consumate that witch."

"I have to get her to fuck me?"

"You don't have to get her to do anything. Before the accident, I tried to set it up for you smoothly. I gave you an easy out. You almost had her."

"Then?"

Kol couldn't divulge too much. "It didn't happen. Don't worry about details. Just know, I give you permission to take that woman."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. I won't take a woman against her will."

"Okay, mate, don't worry about it, I see we'll have to do this the hard way. Come with me?"

"Isn't she marrying your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I doing this?"

"He knows I need you at full strength. Plus, the faster you do this, the closer he is to being able to have her himself."

"He's never touched her?"

"I wouldn't say that. But she is a virgin Mate."

"Listen, I respect what you and your brother have going on here, you are very powerful, and you wish to bestow some the power to me, but for the sake of this, I don't want any power that will make me hurt that girl."

Kol knew Bonnie was about to Bathe, he walked Damon outside of her quarters and gave him a pep talk.

"Listen mate, pay attention closely, I am telling you to shut off your humanity. That woman in there has something of yours, and it is your job to take it back by any means necessary. She may use magic against, you. Show her who the stronger supernatural is. You will have to fuck her in order to complete the task. Klaus is out of town, so take your time with her. But leave before sun up. She likes it a little rough, so you can take some blood, but make sure not to drain her. Oh, and make sure you tell her who sent you. That little red bird is my big gift to you. When it is all said and done go back to your quarters, forget this conversation."

Kol stares into Blood shot eyes surrounded by swimming Black veins, and gives a smile that is more devious than the devil himself. "Have at her mate." He says walking away.

As Bonnie relaxes in her bath she begins to hum to herself with her eyes closed. The idea of being married frightens her, her entire life is one big question mark though she goes along with the flow. The best thing she could ask for was to practice her magic freely, and to not be made to do anything against her will.

The feel of the water against her skin is so relaxing. The fact that the tub is the size of a small pool made her want to relax in it for hours. Her hair still in its messy bun as she lies back against the marble back of a headrest. The bubbles fill the bath to the brim, causing them to float so high, all you can see is her face and part of her collar bone. She Silences the lights and commences to bathe in darkness surrounded by candle light. Her light humming muffles the barely noise being made in the back ground. Her closed eyes make out scattered and lost ideas of her memory inside of her confused head. The relaxation is so real that she doesn't even want to open her eyes at the sudden movement in the water. Slowly her lids lift to find the scariest sight she has ever seen. A demon sat across from her in the bath tub ready to take her body. She just sat there and didn't speak. She didn't react, she didn't speak, she didn't even blink. She remained ever so still. Staring at him, while he stares at her.

Side note: Don't try to have a staring contest with a vampire, she told herself.

She wouldn't break though. Part of her knew what was about to happen. She saw him downstairs with Kol, while Kol threw light threats to her about her having a rough week. How could she not think he would try something like this while Klaus was gone? Her mind stirred, her thoughts collided, her hopes for peace were far gone. This Demon sat there, still be the water they saturated. One waiting for the other to make the first move.

She didn't allow herself to look or feel weak or scared. Even though she knew that only one of them would be victorious.

Bonnie attempted giving him an aneurism, and it seemed to affect him minimally. He seemed irritated at best. She was staring at the face of her enemy.

"What are you doing in my room?"

'I've come to retrieve something that belongs to me."

"Have you? What is that?"

"I'm told you are the source to my magic. You possess my right of passage and I am to claim it tonight."

Bonnie swallows. "I am the soon to be wife, of the man of this compound. You understand this, right?"

"I do."

"You are not worried about the consequences?"

"There will be none, it will be quite rewarding actually. For me anyways. In more ways than one."

She finally sits up and decides to scoot her body back. She needs to distract him with conversation until she can get her magic to work on him.

"If I were you, I would stay as far away from me as possible. Nikklaus is a very jealous man."

"His jealousy will perish when I am done. You will be able to serve your purpose then."

"You are a liar. He has no idea of your intentions. Who sent you?"

"Kol."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Sure I do."

That is not an answer. Do you want to do what you are about to do, or are you doing what you were told?"

"Does it matter? I can make this pleasurable for you, if you will be willing. I know you like to be roughed up a little though."

"Kol lied to you. I have no idea why he would say that. You should follow your instinct here and leave my room, or I will be forced to hurt you." She was trying and nothing was happening, he disappeared under the water, and Bonnie freaked out. She got up to get out and he grabbed her. When his skin touched hers he was pushed off of her with great force. She willed him away with her mind. But she couldn't focus. He was back to her in seconds.

"I was told you would do that, unfortunately I am stronger than you witch."

He reached out with one arm and grabbed her by her neck single-handedly. He turned her to face him and she begged for him to stop.

"Please, you don't want to do this. Okay. I am a not ready for this, please. I will do anything, for you to stop this."

Damon pics her up by her neck and looks at her. He says, "Maybe in another life, you and I could have been allies and not enemies. It's too bad."

He in no way is trying to be gentle with her. Kol's compulsion is making Damon rough and nasty with Bonnie. He is being rather barbaric. She is not letting it break her spirits. She will fight him until she can't anymore. He throws her over his shoulders and carries her to her bed. He throws her down.

"This is very wrong; doesn't it feel wrong to you? Doing something that someone brains washed you into believing you should do?"

"Nothing could feel more right, actually." Damon's lowers himself to her and Bonnie kicks his manhood.

"Feel that you fucking Demon!" She pushes him aside and maneuvers around him to get off of the bed. She makes it a few feet this time before he grabs her and has her trapped into his very strong arms.

"The more you fight me, the more it will hurt. Just give yourself to me."

"No. Get off of me."

Damon roughly turns her around and stares her in the face. He yells, "I have to do this. Stop fighting me witch!" Her body is already making his react. Her body is drawn to his but she doesn't look at it that way. She feels tricked by her bodies desire for his, because her mind is in utter disgust.

He bravely went in to kiss her, and she bit his lips. Damon yells and backhands Bonnie. Her body flies to the other side of the room. He speeds to her and grabs her again. He kneels down to the floor then grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "Stop this!"

"No!"

He hit her again across her face. He has no idea why he keeps hitting her, but he has to. She has to submit, and he has to break her. She likes this, he was told.

Bonnie still hasn't shed a tear. She looks at him in disgust. "I would never give my body to a demon. A blood sucking demon without a soul! You are a shell of a man. Nothing will ever come of this! You will burn a thousand deaths and then your conscious will forever haunt you for what you are doing tonight."

"I don't have a conscience."

Then finally her anger ignited a burning inside of his head. She burned his brain within an inch of his life. He held on for dear life, hoping it wouldn't explode. Then it stopped and he was almost still at full strength, but her magic took a lot out of her.

Damon grabs Bonnie by her hair and pulls her face to his, "I will always be stronger than you. Submit to me now, or I will make you regret every ounce of fight you have given me."

She spits into his face the blood she was choking on.

He licked it. "Very bad idea little red bird." Where did this name come from? Why? Damon grabbed Bonnie roughly and lifted her light weight body and sped her to the bed.

"I don't ever want you to forget this night. I want you to always remember me, and the mark I am going to leave on you."

She continues to wiggle out of his grasp, and Bonnie's small body is almost out of fight yet she continues to protect her virtue. He forcefully opens her legs and pins her wrists with one of his hands. She braces herself, for her worst fear, and it felt worse than she could have imagined. He ripped her the second he pushed his way inside of her. The first tears finally fell down Bonnie's cheeks. She turned her face and refused to watch him, but he grabbed her by her throat and told her to look at him, and remember the face of the man that took his powers back from her. Then he ripped into her neck and began drinking from her.

He did just, that. He took power from Bonnie that day in more ways than one. Her body was reacting in a way she couldn't understand, but her mind was a prisoner and she hated the sight of this man. His once beautiful face, was now the exact reasons she would never feel whole again. Damon took Bonnie's virginity forcefully. Then he took her body over and over until just before sun up. Exactly as he was instructed. When he was finished, he dressed himself and kissed her on the mouth, telling her, "Thank you. I will never forget this."

He already felt more powerful. It wouldn't be for another couple days when she turned 18 they'd both be one complete Supreme and Protector. Only now, instead of allies, they would be enemies, and never aware of the fact that they are soul mates. That he is her protector, and she is a reigning supreme witch, and they were created for each other.

* * *

 ***Thanks for reading! (:**

 **i hope some of you understand where the story Is going and aren't offended. I apologize to those of you who are offended. I def. didn't want to be graphic with the attack. That's why there was much more of her fighting him off. I do not condone violence. I'm jut a writer... Telling a story. Not glorifying abuse.**


	14. BOND

**A/N Not much to say I'm hoping you enjoy this. You guys have been great with me for this story. Please R &R**

 ***Warning, slight Non-con**

 **I do not own the characters**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Enjoy the twists and turns lovelies**

* * *

Elena and Caroline make their way back to the house. Lily is not in a good place, and Stefan has not showed face since the Mikaelsons took Bonnie and Damon.

"Lily, we have to pull it together. I know you are having a hard time but we haven't lost this battle okay. Elena and I were thinking, you were good friends with Sheila right, Bonnies Grams. Well, she had gotten out of the hospital and has been home. I think the best thing to do is bring her here." Elena says.

"I have no idea how I can get Sheila here. She never leaves her cottage and she has been plagued with sickness. I would hate to add this stress to her list of issues."

"Yes, but are you going to tell me that she wouldn't do everything in her power to get Bonnie back and better?" Elena says. "Sheila is the closes thing to Bonnie as family. Her mom's never really around. We need Sheila. No questions about it." Elena says.

"Okay. You are right, I have no idea why I never really gave that thought before."

"It's okay Lily, these times have put us all in a place of doubt and bad judgement. We all let our emotions cloud our judgement. That is not important now, what is important is that we get to Sheila, and start formulating a plan." Caroline says.

"So is this what you two came up with these last four days?"

"Well, the truth is the first two days we came up short. WE searched endlessly for leads to witch markings and removing the curse of the mark of the wolf. The third day we day we Mary Louise, and Nora went on a Mission to find the nearest supreme Council. They aren't exactly easy to find. When we felt stuck on day three we got depressed and pissy drunk, and we went to some gypsy who told us about a witch who could help. It wasn't true. She couldn't help as a matter of fact; she was a bust. But, we took our chances with a psychic. Who told us that we needed a Bennett to help cure a curse put on a Bennett. So who better than Sheila?"

"Yeah, I see. Well, I don't know if Sheila has the power to do a spell with her body basically having a hard time holding it together. Okay, I have no idea where Stefan is. Have you heard from him Caroline?"

"No I haven't. I can't even feel if his presence is nearby."

"Hopefully he didn't turn of his humanity and go full ripper." Elena says.

"Humanity… ripper?" Asked Caroline.

"I'll explain later."

"Well, Let's go ladies. I'll round Beau up. We can go ahead and start making plans for a trip to Mystic Falls, first thing in the morning. Get some rest."

 **They Gang goes to bed and wakes up and finds their way to the airport and on their way to Mystic Falls.**

When they show up in the woods, walking to the cottage, the gloominess settles in to a thick cloud of fog around them. When they approach the cottage the fog thickens and the women make their way inside trying to escape the creepy vibe of the fog.

"Sheila?" Lily calls out.

"Sheilaaaa." Elena sings out.

"Who's there?" She calls from her room.

Lily walks to the room and sees her long time family ally/friend.

"If it isn't the woman that raised the Supreme, herself."

"I should say I am happy she finally found out. My psyche isn't very strong anymore, but last I checked on my granddaughter she was in the care of her protector. I hate that I have been sick and have been unable to be a mental pillar for her to lean on. It kills me that she is learning it all without me. Luckily I have every ounce of faith in you and Damon. Although, last I checked, she was giving him a hard time. He was trying to keep up with her mood swings. Ahhh, our future relies on a young couple who acts as if they've been married for a n eternity already." She says laughing.

Lily can't help but to smile and wish she didn't have to say what she did next.

"Oh Sheila, you are delightful as usual. I hate the pretenses in which I have come here, but I must talk to you about a serious matter."

Sheila's face fell as she listened to the words come out of Lily's mouth. Her face cracked in fear and she held back every tear she could, she didn't shed one single, solitary tear. Lily worried about traveling with Sheila and getting her to try to help them with doing a curse removal spell. But of course, Sheila had no doubts in her mind that she would do what it took.

"Now, you know I will do anything for Bonnie. But my only concern is not being strong enough a witch to help my baby. My body cannot do magic the way it used to. I will need another source of power strong enough to channel a curse breaking spell. It'll also work on Damon, if they are souls are one."

"There is no way of knowing that. They are on the compound as prisoners. We have no way in except Elena, and we are not sure if the Mikaelson's are after her right now."

"I can find that out also. However, my magic is not enough. I suppose I could use yours, to search Damon, but I don't have any way of searching Bonnie." Sheila says.

"We have to figure something out. Bonnie needs our help. The future of the Witch line depends on it."

"I'll help. I'll do whatever I can to help my baby." Four shocked faces turn at the newly present, typically absentee mom of Bonnie Bennett.

Abby Bennett was walking in the room to check on her mother. She just gotten here. She comes every day to check on her. Lately she hadn't seen Bonnie and Sheila put her in on what Bonnie's future meant to witch of the Northwestern Hemisphere. Abby was having a hard time the past few weeks understanding the truth. A truth she blocked out ears ago for her husband sake. It kept Abby from tapping into her own Bennett Magic. Now she had been home in Virginia, letting her husband travel alone for work so she could take care of her Mother. After understanding all that was going on with Bonnie, something clicked one day and made her realize how much Bonnie needed her. This was her perfect opportunity to prove to Bonnie, she was worth a damn as a mom and even as a witch.

"are you sure this is something you are ready to accept Abby. It takes more than just saying you'll help, but taping into your own potential, to help, is what we need. Can you handle allowing yourself to do that Abby?" Sheila asks "Because Bonnie doesn't deserve a half assed attempt to be a momma this late in life unless you're going to make it a declaration Abby."

"No. Momma, I am ready. Bonnie needs me. I need to do this for her. I NEED TO PROVE IT TO HER, and I WILL." Abby says with certainty.

"Abby, you have no idea how happy you have just made us all. If we have you and Sheila on our side, there is no reason we can't figure out how to save our Supremes. Thank you so much." Lily says, hugging the newly appointed mother of the most powerful witch in the Northern Western Hemisphere.

Lily was finally able to have someone to vent to in her predicament. The parent of a kidnapped child. Although Abby was uncomfortable, she was ready. It was time she accept her life, her calling, and her daughter.

"You ready?" Lily asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Abby says.

* * *

 **ORIGINS**

The Original Hybrid family of Louisiana wasn't always the blood sucking; greedy mongers they came to be. Mikael Mikaelson was the Original wolf, cursed by the Gemini coven for being a thief. Mikael was orphaned young, and forced to fend for himself. He was left with but the clothing on his back and in the care of a blind beggar. When he became a teenage boy he developed an obsession with wolfs, and how they traveled in packs. They were powerful, vicious, and greedy and the towns people feared them. When the wolves traveled in packs to the village, everyone would leave payment outside of their huts, food, the wolves would take back to their pack, ensuring the wolves would be gone another month or so before returning. This was the villager's safety net. Mikael learned the ways of compromising and bartering with the packs of wolves. He would begin to steal form the villagers to barter for protection and loyalty to the pack. Eventually he became known as the boy who controlled the wolves. He stole from villagers, and robbed people, and used the wolves to control the townspeople.

When they got tired of fearing him, they enlisted in the protection of the Gemini Coven. When the boy with the wolves became too powerful, the Leader of the coven placed a curse on the boy. So every full moon, his body would contort painfully into that of the wolves he used to terrorize the townspeople. He was forced into hiding, out of fear of being hunted. He spent his life in search of a Witch that would cure him. He never found a cure. But he found a self-taught witch whom he fell for her devious spirit because it mimicked his. Esther wasn't always evil spirited. She dabbled in black magic, as a way of self-taught magic, but she mostly practiced spells and small enchantments. Falling in love with Mikael, made her spirits change to satisfying his hunger and greed.

Esther and Mikael had six children Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and she was with child, an unborn Henrik. All of werewolf decent. Rebekah being the apple of Mikael's eye, was his favorite. This made Esther insane with Jealousy. Finn, was die hard loyal to Esther, and would do anything for his mother as the oldest son. Elijah, the Noble son, and Klaus, the greedy son, Rebekah, the beautiful and only wolf daughter, and Kol the Maniacal son. When she found a cure to make the Mikaelsons an unstoppable immortal force she was forced to make sacrifices. She did just that for the love of her husband. She would do anything for him. Esther had to make four sacrifices, Self-sacrifice, Mortal sacrifice, Immortal Sacrifice, and blood in the purest form. She sacrificed herself, giving up her witch powers to die, and become immortal, she sacrificed Rebekah as the mortal, because of her jealousy of Mikael's affections, and once they became immortal, Finn allowed his mother to use him as the immortal sacrifice, then blood in the purest form, she took from her unborn son Henrik, who died when she transitioned.

Once the Sacrificed commenced, the Mikaelson's became the Original Hybrid family. Although, being cursed as a wolf was the greatest thing the Gemini Coven could have done for Mikael, he would never forgive them for all of those countless nights of transformation that his body endured. Painfully broken bone, after painfully broken bone. Even though now he could control his transition, he vowed to make the Gemini coven pay, and the entire Supremacy Line of Witches. Now Klaus had the chance to do that with his plan for Bonnie and Damon. Making them his powerful weapons. OF course he never thought he would fall for the witch. It wasn't in his plan. Somehow her loneliness made her more powerful. The fact that she didn't have a coven to claim her and her physical beauty outrivaled any other woman he has ever met, he was drawn to Bonnie. Only, he had the most compassion for her in his original form, as the wolf. When Esther made a deal with the devil, to complete the Hybrid transition, the Vampire, gene brought out the Evil in each individual. Klaus in his wolf form, had more of a human connection to Bonnie. He was a companion to her, a protector, a shield, a friend. As a vampire, his soulless body was everything she epitomized in disgust. She couldn't bear the thought of marrying him, but when he appeared in the form of golden-eyes, she remembered who he was when they met. The loyal, protective, companion.

Bonnie let Golden-eyes sleep with her in her bed. It made her feel safe. The rule was he had to stay in wolf form, and he could never try being inappropriate. Sometimes when they slept, she would put her arm over him. Like a girl does with her dog. He let her, because he liked how her fingers felt rummaging through his beautiful cinnamon mane. It may never be understood the connection Bonnie had to Golden-eyes, why she loved him as a wolf, but hated him as a man. Maybe it was because she remembers the wolf that saved her, the wolf that protected her, the wolf that loved to watch her, the wolf that loved to be protective and heal her when she was hurt. IT may never be understood how a girl could love a wolf, but she did. She loved him. To the point she had a hard time pulling herself away from him.

Golden-eyes loved Bonnie, but Klaus was infatuated with her. He was ready to make her his. Now that she and Damon were to come into their full powers in a few days, he was ready to claim her body before she turned eighteen, to roll the dice on a gamble of siring her to him. That was, only because he played his cards strategically well the past few months as the wolf, marking her in her sleep after several attempts. There was no guarantee she would sire to him, after all, her and Damon's blood was crafted for one another's. Centuries of witch craft, made the Supremes and their protectors like shields of the race. In fact, the magic in the blood was so strong, breaking a sire would take absolute calculation and hard work. Almost impossibility. At this point, the Mikaelson's worked breaking the sire connection with absolute certainty. The final straw that broke the camel's back, was the very smart working of Kol, Marking Damon and therefore tainting his blood. Everything had to be done, by Bonnie's 18th birthday, that was when the Magic was awakened in the bloodline.

When Klaus, left Bonnie and Damon for their consummation, his intentions were to make sure it looked like an accident. Kol did a terrible job, throwing a fit at Bonnie's lack of affections towards him. He compelled Damon the Vampire to be barbaric with Bonnie, and as she was a virgin, he vowed to make her pay for berating his affections. When he ruthlessly compelled Damon to force himself on Bonnie, he didn't make all of the rules clear. Damon did what he was told, and in the midst, he fell in love with the witch. Some type of spell or power she had over him, forced him to mark her. Damon had no control over marking her. His Vampire was compelled to hurt her, but somewhere along the way, his warlock gene was being awaken, and he was able to control his lust, causing him to begin the ritual for accepting his transition into becoming a Witchpire. His Warlock, which was being awaken to consummate their union, was able to take control of his lustful Demon, which in turn, controlled Kol's compulsion.

 **(Flash Back) four nights ago Consummation of Damon and Bonnie**

 ** _She continues to wiggle out of his grasp, and Bonnie's small body is almost out of fight yet she continues to protect her virtue. He forcefully opens her legs and pins her wrists with one of his hands. She braces herself, for her worst fear, and it felt worse than she could have imagined. He ripped her the second he pushed his way inside of her. The first tears finally fell down Bonnie's cheeks._** Damon works her body against her will for a little while, she feels too good to stop, so he doesn't stop. Instead he pounds mercilessly into her. The harder he thrusts the more she screams, and her screams are muffled by his anger filled kisses, taking her by surprise and trying to tame her.

 ** _She turned her face and refused to watch him, but he grabbed her by her throat and told her to look at him, and remember the face of the man that took his powers back from her. _** She cried loudly, and told him she had been saving herself and that he was ruining her. But in his mind her body felt Taylor made to his, and being inside of her was the closest thing he had ever felt to perfection. "You saved yourself for me, little red bird, you just didn't know it yet. I can feel how your body accepts me. I've been around long enough to know when a woman's body wants my claim. Your body is pulling me into you. This is not a lie. Even though your mind does not, your body is inviting me inside of you. Your body doesn't want to let me go in fact." He says. And she hates the fact that her body will continue to betray her, inviting him inside of her.

 ** _Then he ripped into her neck and began drinking from her_** ** _._** "Oh my god. Your blood. What the hell is happening?"

The second he tasted her blood he completely freaked out.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?"

"Young girl. I'm so sorry?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I am doing this. I am utterly confused and I don't want to hurt you." He moves to get off of her.

Damon jumps off of Bonnie and proceeds to cover her with the sheets from her bed.

He searches for his clothes and she stops crying. Realizing he has been compelled to hurt her, she loses the desire to hate him. She is still angry but for some reason her anger dissipates when she sees the mark of the wolf on his ribcage. "Oh my god, Kol marked you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your ribcage, you have the mark of the wolf."

He looks at his ribcage. "I have no idea what the hell that is, or where the hell I am. In fact, my life before today makes no sense to me." He says in utter disgust with himself and his need to get the hell away from the girl he has been terrorizing. "I am sorry, for whatever I did to you. I guess I have no control over my blood lust right now. I can't control it, when it happens again. I need to get away from you before I hurt you again, before my demon resurfaces."

Bonnie thinks to herself how she is going to regret saying the very next thing that comes out of her mouth. "Listen, I hate to say this. You can't leave. That mark on you, is a curse. I know this, because I have the same curse. I was marked by Klaus. The "mark of the wolf" is a curse, It makes you his. He can control you. You belong to Kol, you are technically his mate for life. If he finds out you didn't see to it his wishes he is liable to hurt you in a very bad way. Trust me, I have heard stories. I know I don't know you, and I know that you can't trust me, because for all you know we are sworn enemies, but what I can tell you is Kol, is maniacal. He kills for sport, and rapes, abuses, and torchers. He has no remorse for his wrong doings."

"I can handle him."

"I understand that, but this has to do with both you and I, and what he does to you, or doesn't he is liable to do to me."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the young girl in the bed, naked. She has no reason to trust him, or lie to him. After all he was about to inflict the worse pain on her she could have imagined. What he hasn't already done.

"How can you trust me? I just forced myself on you. I saw your face. You were crying and afraid, I never ever wanted to see a woman look at me the way looked at me."

"Well, just so you know, although I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone here. I have no reason to. You told me my future husband and his brother sent you to rape me."

"What?" He says in complete disgust and anger. But his heart broke for her. "I am sorry."

"At least I know, that you are doing this under duress. Not out of choice. Maybe we can make a compromise."

"Meaning?"

"Seems you and I are prisoners here. Maybe, we should just silently, work with one another."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain the predicament we are in right now."

"Listen, you stole my virtue from me, in order to obtain your magic, which apparently my body houses. So, we obviously have to consummate. If I allow myself to give in to you, and I willingly give myself to you, we can finish what you started. This is for the sake of both of us. I don't want to see you get punished, and I surely don't want to be punished. At some point your demon will resurface and finish what he started with me. Maybe you and I can work together for the sake of saving both of our lives."

"You are young? You can't be more than what?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I would never think to-"

"I know. It's not your fault." She says in a forgiving way.

"Why do you trust me young witch?"

"My name is Bonnie, and it's called SURVIVAL. I have absolutely no choice but to trust someone. You are the only one who seems to be just as lost as me."

"Okay."

He walks over to her, and removes the sheet from around her body. He is so uncomfortable to be doing this, touching her, making inappropriate sexual advances on her. She is only seventeen. He knows he's a couple centuries old.

He stops the second he lays her body down. He slowly, maneuvers her. As carefully as he could. "If my blood lust kicks in, I apologize now. I would never, ever want to hurt you. I am not that kind of a man."

She nods her head in understanding.

He goes to touch her, and moves his hand away. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." He says. Bonnie grabs his hands and places them gently on her body. She invites him to touch her. "If I am going to do this, I may as well find some pleasure in it. Don't make me feel as though you are too afraid to touch me, please. I just want to salvage as much of the experience as I can, so that when I look back I am left with more good memories than bad ones."

"I understand this is just hard for me." He says, his body is shaking more than hers.

"I will do something to help you okay. To help us both." Bonnie puts her hands to his face, "Close your eyes."

He closes his eyes.

 **Strangers temptuous hold**

 **Fill the heart with known**

 **Love no need too last**

 **Heart's desire fills fast**

Bonnie places a temporary enchantment on Damon, and herself. The enchantment makes them believe they are in love. They are able to put all of their fear and stress aside and unbeknownst to them both, make love to one another as two people who are madly in love.

When Damon opens his eyes he says these words to her:

 ** _"_** ** _Open your eyes, little witch."_**

 ** _She slowly opens her eyes. As he is looking at her, carefully staring into her eyes, trying to read something._**

 ** _He puts his mouth to her ear, and speaks lowly, relaxing her nerves. "You see, the thing is, there will never be another man, that can ever make you feel the way I can. I have waited so patiently for your body, because I know you will be worth every second, every minute, every year, every decade, every century. Your body was created for mine." _**

She has heard those words before. At this point she just assumes he said them. Which he did, weeks ago. But neither he nor she have any idea, because as far as she knows, they are in love and have been.

His words cause her to lose her soul in his at that moment and she embraces him with such fervor you would believe this entire situation was supposed to happen this way.

Damon takes his time with his witch. It is her first time after all, and he wants to love her as tenderly as an experienced man should love a woman of no experience.

 ** _"_** ** _I never want to hurt you. If I ever did, it wouldn't be my intention."_**

He has said those words to her before also. His subconscious is speaking to her, and she has no idea it's not real, yet it is. It all feels real to her and him.

As Damon's body is lowered to hers, he puts both of his knees between hers, and pushes her legs opened with his own. Slowly. Both of his hands slide up her arms, and places her arms above her head. He traces her skin with his fingertips as he covers her body with gentle kisses from his slightly moist lips.

Bonnie's body begins to tremble under Damon's touch. "I won't hurt you okay?"

"Okay."

"God, you are too beautiful for words. I am happy you saved yourself for me, I promise that as long as I live, I will never search another woman for pleasure, and I will do my best as a man to keep you in complete satisfaction. This masterfully crafted body of yours is too good to be mistreated. I will protect you with everything in me, as long as I am on this Earth." Between every sentence, Damon kisses Bonnie's body. He works his way back up to her mouth and gives her a very long, slow, lustful kiss.

"Something about this feels more right than anything I have ever experienced in my life. I can't explain it, but I feel as though I am supposed to be right here, right now, with you."

"I am ready for you to make love to me. My body is ready for you. Please make love to me."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"I am. I am ready for you."

She looks directly into his eyes, and he feels lost in hers. There is some warm, accepting quality about her eyes and he feels as though he has to protect her.

Bonnie relaxes her tensed body and prepares herself for him. Although it won't be so hard to accept him, as he has entered her already, her body naturally accepts his anyway. Her mind is relaxed that he is being patient with her.

As Damon ready's himself to enter her, he places his lips against hers softening the blow of his entrance. Once Bonnie feels him at her entrance, her anticipation makes her tense up. He slowly breaks her barrier with himself, and his own body shook at the feel of her tightness. He tries to will himself to pleasure her and not revert back to the beginning when he was hurting her. He closes his eyes and imagines her fear when he realized what he was doing to her in the beginning and it kept his mind from losing control on her again.

A very soft moan escapes her mouth, the pitch of it was high for a low moan, and sort of squeaky. Slowly, he moves forward, not even really pushing into her, she has him afraid of hurting her. He uses his muscles to hold his body so carefully as to not put too much pressure on her in any way. He almost isn't relaxed. His fear of hurting her outweighs his reason for finding pleasure in their movements. Bonnie realizes how hard he is trying.

"Your name is Damon, no?"

"Yes."

"Damon, please, relax, your tension is causing me tension. I am okay with you moving at a comfortable pace. Please, allow your body to find comfort in mine. I Want you to please me."

She breaks him with those words. She gives him confidence with those words.

Push.

Soft and gentle.

Push a little bit more.

Push.

All the way inside of her.

"Ahhh."

She gave a low deep moan, trying to keep her voice down. Her arms clutched around his body tightly holding on to him for support. With that first push, he slowly pulled out of her and pushed forward slowly again. Her body accepted him, but he was much for her to handle and she just held on to him tightly bracing herself for every push that came her way. No matter how gentle he was, his push stretched her body a way she wasn't used to.

His motions followed a particular rhythm to her body to ease her into sex. He leads her body with a slow soft pushing rhythm that eventually turned into slow and powerful thrusts. Her fingernails continued to dig into his back as she pulled his body tightly into hers. Her moans became songs. Long humming sounds escaping her mouth in the form of praises. His face was buried into the cusp of her neck and her eyes were closed against his shoulder. His thrusts picked up a pace, mildly moving her body and as she got a hang of the rhythm she rocked her body against his, moving into him. Her forward motion met his forward thrust, and his body was pulling every ounce of wetness from her. She has never felt such mixed emotions. The pain, the pleasure, the fullness he presented her with when he was full erect inside of her. Her walls clenched around him and he gave her small pulse after small pulse of his girth and he was causing her to drip cum around him, she hadn't even orgasmed yet.

"I have never felt such confusing pleasure." He says to her. "Your body is driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; this feeling is fucking amazing. I never want to feel this with another person."

Bonnie cries pleas of pleasure. Her beautiful voice made him more excited to do what he was doing to her. Her voice would never be rivaled after this night. He never wanted another woman to say his name.

Her tears were of joy, happiness, pleasure. He finally pulled back and looked at her face. She was biting her lip. Moaning. He licked his lips watching her, because her faces, her moans were turning him on.

"Open your eyes, please."

He catches her off guard, but she opens her eyes. Watching his face while he makes love to her makes her much more sensitive. The second they make eye contact she says, "Oh my God." Her eyes close and she turns her head to the side biting her lip. Her emotions are uncontrollable and he just can't help but to keep watching her.

"I want your blood right now; I need your blood. I'm sorry."

Bonnie looks at Damon in shock, and somewhat fearfully. She says nothing, but she turns her head to the side and gentle moves her hair out of his way.

"Not there." He says looking at her clearing a space for her neck. "There." He says looking at her breast.

"What?" She asks in shock, hoping he is kidding.

"I'm sorry. Okay. I can't help it. I have to bite you there. I can't explain it."

Unbeknownst to him, Damon was attempting to mark Bonnie. His natural way of claiming her body was to mark her. He couldn't help it. He also couldn't pick the place. His demon picked where it marked her, and to keep it in check right now, he had to mark her before his lust took over causing him to attack her again, under Kol's compulsion. He was trying to keep his lust in check to steer clear of following Kol's barbaric compulsion.

His eyes were bloodshot, and his veins were swimming, he kept his head down, to keep from scaring her. "I'm sorry little witch. I hate to do this."

"It's okay. Look at me Damon." She grabs his face and pulls it up. Even though Bonnie jumps a bit at the sight of his vampire face, she quickly softens to it and looks inside of his soul searching for trust. "Okay, you can bite me." He lowers his head and tries to gently sink his teeth into her, but his hunger forces him to be slightly rough with her.

Bonnie screams out loud, but her scream is in pleasure because he is igniting something in her that is enjoying his bite too much. While he thrusts into her, and pulls blood from her and proceeds to mark her, her body can't take all of the sensations at different points of pleasure in her body. When Damon notices her excitement, and erratic breathing, he bites into his wrist and puts it to her mouth. "Drink."

Damon's eyes roll to the back of his head feeling her pull blood from him, her eyes close hard at him pulling blood from her, and his thrusts on top of their blood sharing makes them both go crazy and they fill each other with every ounce of fear and ecstasy until they both hit their peeks and cum with one another. Bonnie has never felt such sensation; her moans of pleasure are so convincing it sounds like she is in pain. And the house barely rests tonight at Damon consummates the little witch. All of her noise has kept the house uneasy. No one is there except the staff. But the staff was not getting any sleep that night. Bonnie's spell cast on both she and Damon had them believing they were in love with one another for eight hours. They made love repeatedly. Or rather Damon took Bonnie's body repeatedly until just before sun up.

"You know we have to go back to pretending to be enemies. In order for us to survive this place, and figure out a way out, or how to get our memories back. We have to be convincing, Damon, so don't take it personally but we have to act unfriendly again." He understood her. He knew they had to survive, and until he understood more, he didn't want to put her life in danger. After all, somewhere along the line he really fell in love with this little witch. He was convinced she was made for him, and that she saved herself for him. He was going to figure out everything he could to save her life, and get her away from this place. HE puts his hand on her cheek, "I will miss your beautiful face when I leave." She smiles adoringly at him.

As he said it, the Spell wore off. Bonnie had to go back to pretending she hated him. For the sake of survival. So did he. She put her mind frame in a hateful place and thought to herself how he took power from her that night.

 ** _He did just, that. He took power from Bonnie that day in more ways than one. Her body was reacting in a way she couldn't understand, but her mind was a prisoner and she hated the sight of this man. His once beautiful face, was now the exact reasons he would never feel whole again. Damon took Bonnie's virginity forcefully. Then he took her body over and over until just before sun up. Exactly as he was instructed. When he was finished, he dressed himself and kissed her on the mouth, telling her, "Thank you. I will never forget this." _**

He gave her a wink. They were about to put on the performances of their lives until they found an out.

* * *

 **The day Before Bonnie's Party**

"Hello my love." Klaus says to Bonnie. "Are you ready for Tomorrow?"

"Not really. But I imagine you have really taken some time to plan something special."

"Indeed I have. I just want to make you happy. Your happiness means a lot to me."

She smiles. Bonnie has a hard time keeping her mind off of Damon, Kol's marked mate. The time they spent together nights ago has stayed with her.

"What is on your mind my little witchling? I fear your doubting the plans I have for your party."

"No. That is not it. I am perfectly fine." Her mind is distracted heavily.

"Are you telling me everything. I'd hate to find out you're lying to me."

"Of course not. I just want everything to be perfect. I want the supernatural society to accept me fully."

"They will darling. They will adore you as I have come to."

She smiles. Klaus had a way of being nice to her sometimes that made her soften towards him. She wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't hate him, she just knew he was lying to her about something. "Well, I should go take a bath. I just finished practicing my magic and I need to relax, it takes so much out of me."

"Of course darling. I shall see you at dinner." He kisses her on both cheeks and sends her on her way.

She hasn't seen Damon since the night he consummated her. Four days ago. She knew they had to pretend to be enemies, but to just pull himself away from her completely made her a bit sad. She just wanted to see him, hug him. He left his mark on her literally. When she made it to her room she thought about crying, but she didn't she knew she had to be a survivor, and if that meant no distractions, then it meant no distractions. Her heart broke silently, and she just let it hit her that she may never see him again.

As she finishes undressing, she heads to the bath her servant always has ready for her promptly at 6 every night. When she gets in she leans back to relax closing her eyes, her water starts to stir beneath her feet. She opens her eyes and there he is.

"Damon?" her heart smiles.

"Hey my young witch." He says smiling at her.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I just can't stay away from you."

"You can't be in here, he'll kill you."

"But I will die anyways, if I can't see you again. So what's the point."

"We can't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

He puts his hand to her mouth to shush her. "Shsh.." Then he repeats a spell to her:

 **"** **Barrier bind,**

 **Hers and mine.**

 **Inside this space**

 **No sound escapes."**

"Why did you do that?" She asks him confused, because she can't remember when he did that spell with her before.

"Because my young witch, I claimed you, I don't intend to let you go EVER, no matter what they think, you belong to me now."

"Damon, I don't want them to hurt you though."

He laughs with a deep gut full of power. Shaking his head at her words.

"Why did you do that spell?" She asks him as he approaches her body in a predatorial way, yet grabbing her gently and pulls her naked wet body to his.

"So they can't hear you scream." He says at her smiling before his teeth ascend and he takes her body right then and there. Bonnie has no complaints; she gives into him happily throwing her arms around his neck and accepting his embrace.

 **A/N so, The BOLD/ITALICIZED/UNDERLINED words were flash backs words from last chapter, and another chapter. I hope the way the last chapter was written made since to the chapter today and how it was given in detail on this chapter. I know everyone was scared from Damon and Bonnie, but they always pull through, and the way things happened between them was not exactly as it seemed in the last chapter, but I had to leave that chapter that way. So Damon and Bonnie are prisoners, and they are without their memories, but their witches blood line is so strong, it really pulls them through every time if you notice. Gosh the twists and turns in this story. After I wrote what I wrote about the Original family in this chapter, it made me want to start a new fic for the original family and Bonnie. They are actually really interesting to write for, and I'd like to extend on a fic for them. Just can't figure if I want it to be Kennett or Klonnie. Or maybe a Fonnie, because Oh my gosh did anyone catch Finn in the originals, he was pretty bad ass. Anyways. I'm totally happy that the women of Bonnies life are kicking ass to get it together. Sheila and Abby are finally back in the story. Damnit, where is Stefan? I really hope you enjoyed this update. This story takes so much brain power I can't get enough of it. Please review if you can my lovelies. Thx for reading!**


	15. COALESCE

**Little Red**

Chapter 15 **Coalesce**

 **Rating M** For Sexual content

 *** A/N This chapter was so long I had to divide it in half. This is Part I Please enjoy the twists and turns.** **I do not own characters**

 **Answering questions from reviews:**

 **Guest Leonora - Hey thanks for asking. Kol did not rape Damon. He in fact just stripped him of his dominant behaviors with extreme and vile forms of torture, in order to make Damon believe Kol is more powerful, so when his memories were lost, it would be embedded in his mind that he is beneath Kol - Mikaelsons are calculating in every way. Everything Kol does to Damon, is a way of controlling Bonnie. You will find out in the next Chapter after this one why that is.**

 **Scimitar X - This chapter will help out with Damon and Bonnie's Supreme power for your question, about over powering Klaus and Kol, the Mikaelson's are very calculating at how they control this duo,. Since they are not as powerful, the number one thing they did was mark them, this made them lose their memories. Then they found ways to control the way the duo thinks and acts by all of their calculating moves to over power them. They only have a mental advantage for now. You will find out in the chapter after this one, how calculating they are.**

 **Freckled98 Yes. Damon and Bonnie's main way to reclaim the full Supreme Status is by consummating, then procreating under a sire bond. If She procreates with Klaus she will ruin the balance, and he will be able to control her and all of her powers.**

 **Sapphire1969 I'm sorry babe, Glad I kept you for the ride. This story is filled with twists and turns still. Bare with me my loves. I love you alls support. This is my first super natural story I ever posted so I am learning.**

 **Happy Reading please enjoy!**

* * *

 **New Orleans**

 **Lily, Sheila, Abby, Elena, and Caroline.**

The women rented a cottage just outside of the quarter to reside in, for an undisclosed amount of time. Sheila brought her grimoire, and Emily's Talisman, Abby came with apprehension, Lily brought a spell book, and Caroline and Elena, brought themselves and their baby vamp tenacity. Stefan was MIA still. But the women had to push forward.

"Bonnie's Celebration is today, is anyone as nervous as I am?" Caroline asks with sweating armpits.

"Sweetie, if anyone isn't nervous, then there is a problem." Lily said.

She glanced over at Abby who was starting out the window contemplating all of her life's decisions up until this point. Her baby girl was gone, her family was being torn apart, and her mother was suddenly stricken with sickness in recent months. Since Bonnie has been practicing magic, Abby realizes her lineage is more special than she ever treated it, and now she is hoping that the witches counsel will forgive her defiance. But first they must deal with Bonnie and Damon.

Abby's eyes became lifeless and soulless with the disappearance of Bonnie. "Bonnie is somewhere out there, feeling alone, and unloved. She has no idea of her identity and I failed her all these years." Abby said.

"Abby, we can't focus on the bad, today is a day we get to see them. If not for this selfish invitation sent days ago by the Mikaelson family, I swore I'd never see my son and daughter in law ever again. Now I have the opportunity and we can't take it for granted. Follow through with our plans and we should be able to at least reach one of their minds. Even if we only get in a partial sweep of their memories."

"There is no exception for my behavior. No mother should just neglect her own child's needs for almost her entire life." Abby said.

Sheila chimed in. "Correction, you didn't disappear on Bonnie, Abby, you just avoided accepting your lineage, and in turn, you blocked it and everything that goes with it out of your life. Well, Bonnie happens to appreciate her lineage, and you have forced her to bond closer to me. But, make no mistake, Bonnie loves you. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get it together for Bonnie. She needs OUR strength right now. Let's show her how strong Bennett women are."

"You are right Mama." Abby says, and sobs into her own hands in disbelief and continued disgust for herself. "I left Bonnie's father to be here. I left Rudy. Her flesh and blood, her only father, I left him, for good. My life changed in a matter of minutes, and I am distraught, because I realize that I can only feel half of the pain Bonnie did."

"Lily grabs Abby's hands, "I am not perfect Abby. I abandoned my sons in their lives at one point. Before I was versed enough to realize my importance in their lives. I mean I knew they needed me, but I guess I went through a time in my life, where I wanted to create the perfect family in my image, or what I thought a perfect family was. That is how I have my heretics. But, I had to beg for their forgiveness some years ago, and while they forgave me, it took this to bring me and the boys close again. I had to deal with the counsel much like you will have to, but the important thing, they saw in me was my remorse. It took many years for Damon and Stefan to even look at me. So understand, this life is hard for a mother, it is not easy and it will never be. We have to stick together; you and I, and Sheila. We are important people in these two lives. They are the future of our line, and we will ensure we get them back."

"Speaking of needing to be there for our kids, where is Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Sheila and I did a locator spell, Caroline, with my blood which didn't work too well. I will need you or Elena's blood to try again."

"Probably Caroline's, Stefan and I aren't exactly friendly these days." Elena says. "Besides, I have to go get ready. Cami called me, and she has been with Marcel for the past week. Klaus released her."

"Wait, isn't Cami the one that was mated to Klaus?" Caroline asks. "The girl that helped Bonnie out while she lived there?"

"Yes. But he thinks she is the one responsible for Bonnie's disappearance. So, he removed his sire to her, and released her." Elena says.

"What does that mean for her?"

"It means she has no sire. She is basically a progeny without a maker. It is sad really, but we knew going into this we would have repercussions to pay."

"What about you?" Lily asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Right now. They think I have been at my place in the quarter, and Marcel has vouched for me, thanks to favor of Cami. But… You never know with Klaus. Especially Kol. Kol, is.. very much a lost soul. He wanders his days wondering how to torcher and kill. If I know Kol the way I do, he has it in for me. I watched how calculated he was with Damon. I mean, it was his life's mission to get ahold of Damon."

"Speaking of… What the hell did he do to my son, Elena? For my son to be marked by another man, let alone a wolf, what the hell did he do?" Lily asked.

Elena hated talking about what she saw whenever she came to feed Damon water and Blood. He was in the worst condition she had ever seen anyone in. "He was tortured Lily. To no end. He wanted to strip Damon of his dominant personality and render him powerless."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"This way he was able to have power over Damon, and... He bound their lives. Knowing Damon's future capabilities, he bound himself to Damon, so that whatever happens to Him, happens to Damon."

"WHAT?" A collective gasp of anger swept the room.

"How does one bind themselves to another supernatural of a different species. And why not just blood bond since they are both Vampires? Why did he mark him with the wolfs mark?" Lily asks.

"The wolfs mark means Kol will always find Damon. No matter where he goes." Sheila says.

"This sounds like a never ending battle." Caroline says. "Those Mikaelson's are truly smart, but evil vile creatures. No offense Elena."

Elena sighs. "I am all alone. My mother is on my father's side no matter what. She will go against anyone for him. Even me."

"What can you expect? She gave you up for the love of him, the greed. Although Esther forced her, she could have taken you and fled." Lily says.

"Except, Esther controls my mother. She is sired to Esther."

"Geez your mom sounds like a prisoner." Caroline said.

"In a way she was, then she chose my father. So she chose her life. Funny thing, I am closer to Mikael, and I can see my mother's jealous peek. She hates the way he "Babies" me, but it's only because it takes attention from her."

"That family is all kinds of screwed up."

"They are, but what I can tell you, is Kol is obsessed with Bonnie, and controlling Damon, and Klaus is in love with Bonnie, he'd kill his family for her. So getting her back is not going to be easy. We can't kill Kol without killing Damon, and Klaus being greedy with power, they will stop at nothing." Elena says.

"It takes a village." Sheila says. "We so far have five of us, plus we have the heretics."

Sheila Speaks, "I have Emily's Talisman. Damon gave it to me some years ago. I saved it for Bonnie's 18th Birthday. You are going to have to use it Abby."

"What, Mama, no. I… I can't take that. It is Bonnie's rightfully."

"You are a Bennett aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am a disappointment to my lineage. I won't-"

"This is where we had problems before Abby. Stop being afraid. Be proud. Accept your blood. It is until you accept it, that you will be able to channel it." Sheila said.

She places the Talisman in Abby's hand. Abby's eyes fill with water, and she holds it with shaking hands. "I can feel the power. This thing is scary beautiful, Mama."

"It is what we will use to try to break the memory spell on Bonnie, which if she sires to Damon on her 18th birthday, the spell will work for him too. But we can't perform the spell until I have everything I need." She says

"Which is what?" Caroline asked.

"This is the tricky part. The blood of Klaus, the blood of Kol, the blood of Bonnie and the blood of Damon." Sheila said.

"Wow, wow, wow?" Elena said. "How do you intend to do that? Klaus and Kol are liable to murder you for getting to close, let alone enough to take blood, and Damon and Bonnie have no recollection of any of us." Elena said.

"This is where Cami comes in." Lily says.

"No, I can't ask her to be involved again. Klaus has given her one strike. And klaus doesn't give more than one strike."

"Elena, we have no choice." Lily says. "I'll talk to her if I have to."

"That may work in our favor better."

"Well, we are running out of time, this supernatural Gala, is going to be big apparently, who would have thought that Bonnie turning 18 would turn into a supernatural affair?" Caroline asked. "I'm super nervous. I wish Stefan was here to get me through this. I still can't believe he disappeared on me, on any of us."

"Believe it, my boys are stubborn and tend to go into dark places when they are hurt or feeling betrayed. The one thing I know; is he will be back. Trust me. But the question is will he be in the right star-of-mine?"

"We can't even focus on that right now. We have to focus on the task. Get Cami here. We need to have a sit down, and we only have a few hours."

"Okay, I'll go there and get her." Elena said. "I should be back soon."

* * *

 **Thieving Mutt**

Bonnie has been alone all day, she has every intention to take time out to get ready for her celebration, however, she is not the fancy type. She is procrastinating her makeover. She roams the Manor, looking for some trouble to get into.

Her face subconsciously lights up when she sees golden eyes near the Lake behind the Manor. He runs to her as she walks to the water, and he rubs his body against her legs. She pets him and rubs his head gently. He gets excited and knocks her over. He attacks her with face licks and rubbing his head against her, in a symbolic notion for affection. Bonnie loves Golden eyes. He saved her life, and healed her several times. She had some allegiance to him, because there was loyalty there. He was around before Klaus was. He was prevalent force in her life when she was coming into her own powers, channeling her connection with nature. His connection to her was untouchable. He was almost like a form of protection.

Is it possible Klaus could actually love Bonnie? Really love her. Did he order Kol to compel Damon? If he did she could never forgive him, even in his wolf form. He plays roughly with her right now.

"Come on, you are being too rough." She says.

Her tone is ignored. He roughs her up slightly, He pushes her toward the water.

"No! No! Please don't get me wet." She begs laughing.

"Oh my god, stop it you evil mutt." She says. She knows he hates being called a mutt.

He walks into her, knocking her down again, this time into the water. "Oh. You got me soak and wet."

She looks down and she is soaked. Her tank top is soaked. Her shorts and her whole body is covered in water. As the beaming sun begins making the water bead up on her skin, she gets goose bumps at the feel of the small trade winds. Her nipples are peeking through her top, and he enjoys railing her up to see that. He is too into the rough housing with his witch. He pushes her further out into the water until she is knee deep.

"Please it is getting cold the further in the water I go, stop pushing me, you mangy mutt." She says laughing at him.

He tackles her in the water until she goes under.

She tries getting up, and he keeps roughing her up. She uses her magic and gives him an aneurism. She pops up for air.

"See, don't play with fire or you will get burned." She swims to the surface.

He swims after her, tugging at her shirt between his teeth. He knows she enjoys getting the freedom to play this way. Bonnie is outgoing when she is put in a good mood. Golden eyes, gets her in good moods with gentleness, and playful behavior. She laughs as he tugs at her shirt.

"You are ripping my shirt. Stop you little asshole." But he rips her shirt off. "Ha that just slowed you down. She kept swimming forward, and as a wolf he couldn't catch up to her.

Unbeknownst to her he goes under water to get a leg up on her movements. She finally reaches surface again and as she does he tackles her. Only he is no longer in wolf form, he is human form and he is naked on top of her. She laughs until she sees him.

"Klaus! What the hell did I tell you? You can't do that; you have no clothes on."

"It's quite alright love, I don't mind you seeing me naked. I have nothing to be shameful for." He says still on top of her.

"Please get off of me. I feel as though this is wrong."

"Why? You are my future wife, afterall."

"I know, but we are still getting to know one another. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

He straddles her legs apart, "I could take you right now" ripping at her shorts. "You know my little red bird, the way I am feeling right now, I may just have to push up our consummation, I mean, we are here alone, and can't imagine you want anyone hearing your screams."

Just like that, she remembered Damon, and she flashed into her memories with him five nights ago. Both good and Bad."

"You ordered that man to come in to my room and touch me inappropriately. Did you not?"

"What man? I did no such thing! Who touched you? I shall kill him!"

"Never mind, I suppose it was just a dream, but you ordered someone to torture me in my dreams." She says trying to lay it off.

"Why would I do that. I surely hope you only dream of me."

He looks at her with eyes of a tortured man, the mere thought of having her in a sexual way not only turned him on, but the power he knew he would get from her blood. Every time he drank from her he took some of the power into his bloodstream, enabling him to control her little by little. Everything about his little red bird made him turned on with lust, but power, greed, and even love.

"You truly are a marvel to gaze at. I love that your green eyes change with your mood. Emerald when you are angry, Earthy when you feeling loved, and hazel when you connect to nature.

No one has ever noticed that about her before. Not even Bonnie.

"Your hair lightens and darkens with your moods. Today, your hair is auburn. You feel loved, right now." He gazes at her lovingly. "Is this correct?"

It was correct but she couldn't give into him.

"I feel safe right now." She says shyly.

"Safe? I'll take it. I want to protect you Bonnie. From here on out. I want you to be happy, with me, in this life, we will build together. I promise you all of the power a woman can have at her fingertips."

It was rightfully her power. But Klaus would definitely use it to his advantage, and make her believe he was enabling her with it. Did he love her? Maybe in his own way. Did he believe he loved her? Yes, he believed whole-heartedly that he loved her. Because he grew up with believing manipulation was love. In Bonnie's world, that was not love, but she had no idea what was and wasn't real at this point. Her life was literally in his hands.

He continued straddling her legs apart. She was only in her bra and panties, after his playful trickery to tear her clothes off; and he made sure to get his fill of her. His body against hers, in the sand. Covered in beads of water and feeling all alone in the world. She forgot the hell she was in for mere minutes while he focused on controlling her. Speaking of which it was time to get some more blood from her. Power, was all he smelled. He was starved for it.

"Klaus, get off of me. I am not comfortable in this position. You are naked, I am barely clothed. Please, before someone gets the wrong impression."

"Someone like whom?"

"Anyone. Please get up." She tried fighting his advances but he was powerful, his eyes were turning gold right before her, and she was getting lost in them.

"Bonnie, look into my eyes, do you see an evil man?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Then let me show you how good it can be with me," he says slowly, trailing down her body, with his tongue.

"No, please stop Klaus. We can't do this. Oh my god, stop confusing my body Klaus. We can't do this."

"You don't have to do a thing love." He says, allowing his tongue to rummage her body, working its way down her, then sliding back up her body, his face directly over hers. "I'll do all of the work." He forcefully kisses her until she is outta breath, she fights his advances pushing at him, until he grabs both of her wrists and pins them down. He takes her in an unwarranted kiss, and forces his amazingly talented tongue into her mouth, and he massages her own tongue with his, gently and lovingly, passionately, and then hungrily. Her arousal makes him excited like a dog in heat, no pun intended. His roughness scares her. Her arousal, plus her fear saturate the power in her blood, he lets his teeth ascend and he tears into her neck.

Even though it turns Bonnie on, she becomes angered at his abuse of her naivety.

"Klaus stop!" Aroused or not her tears were real. "Please."

He stops abruptly at the smell of intrusion.

"Awe, it was just getting good mate." Kol says as he watches from nearby walkway leading from the manor. Kol glares at Klaus angrily; but Klaus snickers. Angering Kol excites him. Damon at his side. Damon, veins start swimming under his eyes, but he has to keep a calm demeanor, any slight hint at a connection between he and Bonnie could blow his cover. As far as they know, he was compelled to forget. But because Bonnie remembered, she talked to him about it. Which is the only reason he knows about the compulsion. Otherwise, he only remembers the good parts of that night, and stopping something horrible from happening once he tasted her powerful blood.

Bonnie freaks out. Pushes Klaus off of her.

He laughs. "What, love, I swear I had no idea they were coming."

"Liar. Stay away from me Klaus."

"Problems with the ole lady, aye?" Kol says

"She just needs to warm up to me. I swear something is holding her back."

He looks at Damon.

"What?" Damon asks.

"You think the witch is pretty?" He asks with a peculiar tone to his voice.

"You mean the girl you want to marry?" Damon asks.

"Yes. Her. You seem to maybe, feel something for her. Am I wrong? I mean my wolf sense smells something in the air when you are near her." Klaus was lying, but trying to see if Demon could possibly feel for his witch.

"She's kind of a brat. Not my type."

"Well, the thing about her, is she is a brat, but I intend to break those bad habits, but spoiling her to no end."

"How does spoiling a brat break her bratty ways?"

"It doesn't." He laughs. "It keeps her off of my back."

Kol is unamused by his brothers trying to have the witches body then and there.

"I was close just now. You two murdered my chances walking up like the filthy spies you are. I could literally kill you both for that."

"Was she into mate?" Kol asks.

"She was playing hard to get, as always."

"She is barely dressed. Why would you send her home that way?" Damon asks looking at the naked man.

"I couldn't help but to tear her clothes off. Maybe you should take her to her room for me." He says to Damon. "Can I trust you, mate?"

"Sure, but maybe you should take her."

"No, she hasn't warmed up to me this way. She likes me better in my wolf form. I need to preserve the little trust she has for me."

"How noble of you. After damn near ripping her clothes off of her body against her will." Damon says.

"Well, frankly, mate, it's one of your business how I treat my witch. I could kill you for even suggesting I tried to hurt her."

"Listen, I don't care how you treat the witch, she is yours to do what you will." Damon says against his better judgement.

Kol even stares at Damon. "Say, mate, would you fuck that witch?"

"No. She is but a young girl?"

"A witch, no less. She will be 18 in tomorrow. Her party is tonight, but her birthday is tomorrow. Would you fuck her tomorrow?"

"No. She isn't my type."

"She is any man's type with a pulse." Kol says.

"I suppose she is beautiful. But she is too innocent for my taste."

"Hmm." Klaus says. "Yeah. Well, luckily she belongs to me. I will do what I will with her innocence."

Kol stares at Bonnie's semi-nude form.

"Please, take her upstairs to her room, I can't have the servants see her that way. I would like to preserve her innocence for myself." Klaus says to Damon.

"Sure." He vamp speeds to Bonnie.

"You think he remembers anything?" Klaus asks Kol.

"He hasn't spoken of it mate, he doesn't even notice her half the time."

"Precisely. A blind man would notice her. Makes me wonder what really happened that night."

"Before I left, I heard her screaming bloody murder mate. She even used magic on him. I saw his burn marks. I healed him, but it was pretty brutal.

"What about her?" Kol asks.

She brought it up today, when I asked for clarity, she asked if I sent a man to torture her."

"She hates him mate." Kol says. "But she is afraid of him. So she says nothing of it."

They watch the pair from afar. She gives Damon an aneurism. They both laugh. "She hates him." They say in unison.

"Their connection is scarier than I thought. You know what this means, right? It's time to play dirty." Klaus says.

"Aye mate. I'll take care of it before the party, And actually, I've revised my plan... I'm sending Damon to handle it." Kol says.

"Damn your clever brother. This should be interesting."

"Never cross a Mikaelson." Kol says before looking at Klaus. "Aye, put your dick away mate."

Then Damon disappears with Bonnie. Both Mikaelson's are unwilling to be outsmarted by destiny.

* * *

 **Soul Convergence**

"Did that look real, you think?" Bonnie asked Damon of her giving him an aneurism as the brothers watched.

"About as real as you getting friendly with that lunatic out there." He said angrily.

"What? I fought him off, he was stronger than me Damon. You have to believe me. I kept telling him to get off of me."

"Why not use magic on him?"

"It's not that easy, it's like he pulls the energy out of me. I can't explain. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Damon, Please, believe me. I don't have feelings for Klaus."

"That is not what he says. He says you love him in his wolf form."

"It's not that I necessarily love him. Well that is complicated. You see-"

"Yeah, I see. You lied to me. You do love him."

"No. Well, I care for the wolf, because he has saved my life, but not Klaus the man. My feelings for him cannot compare to my feelings for you. You must believe me, Damon. He over powers me. I can't help the power he has. The mark bears stronger hold over my mind than I thought. How dare you, anyhow. You walk freely with the man that ordered you to maniacally rape me and torture me for more than twelve hours."

"But I didn't, did I?" He said angrily.

"But that was because of our connection. You see? We have a connection. Don't let them come between us, Damon. This is what they want. Remember, pretend to be enemies, but we are allies. Don't let them ruin that, Please."

"Why should I trust you?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked in shock. "After your egregious behavior against me, and you dare ask that?"

"Yea, I dare. WITCH!"

SLAP.

She slaps him with a power of ten hands and his face barely moves, but moves non-the-less. "How dare you?"

"I guess I'll see you at your party, Princess!" He says angrily.

"Damon, don't treat me this way. I don't love him. You have my heart."

He keeps walking out. He turns to her, "What I saw, today on that sand, was heart-breaking. Good thing I don't have a heart for you to break."

"But you do have a heart, I know because I own it."

"Seeing you, out there with him…"

"Damon, I get very stir crazy here. I did not enjoy that. But even if I did, remember, we are enemies by day. We have to be believable. Please? I can't lie, I care for the animal that saved my life. But, I don't trust him, I don't love him, and I can never feel about him, the way I have come to feel for you. I can't explain it, but you have captured my heart. I know we didn't meet in great circumstances, but somehow, we connected. There is a reason for that. I believe it in my heart. It is up to you to keep fighting by my side. You are my only ally. You don't have to be believe me, but please try to trust me. I have no one but you."

"No Bonnie. I have no one but you. You have him."

"Damon, he has marked me, as Kol has marked you. You know as well as me, the relationship is complicated."

"So is he in your mind, like Kol is in mine? Is he consuming your thoughts, like Kol consumes mine?"

"Kol tries invading my thoughts, but only allow you to consume my desires." She says with honesty.

He looks at her with disappointment.

"I can't explain the relationship of Klaus and I. But I know it is a dangerous one, his control is scary. Sometimes, when he drinks from me, I can feel… it's like he is taking my powers. It is scary. When he drinks from me, every time, he gains more and more control."

"Give me the word, Bonnie I will kill them both."

"We can't, we have no idea how deep our ties to them are. What if killing them means, killing us. What if we are somehow tied to them in more ways than one?"

"I will lose my mind, if he touches you again. Do you have any idea how hard it was to act as if, his naked body on top of you, taking your blood, meant nothing to me?"

She cries. "Damon, I cannot change anything. I cannot make him stop. I cannot kill him, because my fear of the unknown. We need to figure out as much as we can. Damon, I cannot lose you. In my eighteen years of life, I have barely found you. I am not ready to give you up."

"His body closes in on her, hovering her. His hands on both sides of her face. "I am trying to be calm. I will keep this up for you. Tonight is your night. I cannot wait to see you adorn in your Sunday's best. Keep me in your thoughts tonight. In case I don't see you."

"Why wouldn't I see you?"

"Kol has somethings for me to take care of."

"Something like what?"

"Something involving a warlock and torture. The rest doesn't concern you." He narrows his eyes at her.

"You must go then. I know you cannot risk him turning on you. Not now anyways."

"It's literally you and me Bonnie. Do you have any idea how large the Mikaelson family is? I'm not talking just the family, but the progenies, and the hybrids. There are so many of them, and just you and I, something is not right. Why do they need us? A witch, and a Witchpire… which by the way, I have not been able to practice my magic much. Kol is consuming ALL of my time."

"I promise after this birthday bologna all blows over; we can practice together. What does he have with you? He seems awfully attached to you."

"It's the mark. We are bonded, like you and Klaus."

"Yes, but does he, have feelings for you?" She asks.

"I don't know. He is obsessed with my how my mind works, and he looks at me strange, other than that, I don't think so."

"Klaus has feelings for me. It makes me believe Kol has feelings for you."

"Please don't say that. You will give me something unnecessary to worry about."

"Damon?"

"Yes, my young witch?"

She places a hand to his cheek and kisses him softly. Looking deeply into his icy bye eyes. "Why am I so drawn to you? We have known one another for only a week. Why do I feel as if we have lived another life together?"

Damon looks at his young witch, that question hit him harder than she proposed it. _'Why did he feel the same way, why were they drawn to one another? Who were they before their memories were erased. Why is he so protective of her? Why does her blood make him feel complete? Why does it feel as though she drinks from him and they form one soul?'_

He would worry about these questions, and the answers to them another day, for today was the day his Young Witch had celebrated her Eighteenth Birthday. A coronation if you will. Her coming into the supernatural society as the witch set to marry the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans. She had no idea what it meant for her life, all she knew was it was told to her, and it was of importance. She had no idea the merit it would hold in the world of Klaus Mikaelson. She would find out tonight.

"My _being_ thrives for your touch, I haven't touched you since yesterday. My body aches for you. I need your touch, should I not see you later, as you say."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

He drops his jacket, pulls his shirt over his head. Unbuckled his pants, as he does it he speaks. "I need to rid you of the vile smell of that filthy dog." There go the boots and pants. She locks her door and they spell her bedroom together. "Say it with me my beautiful witch,"...

 **Barrier Bind,**

 **Yours and Mine,**

 **Inside this Space,**

 **No sound Escapes.**

 **Bonding blood,**

 **Intertwining Souls,**

 **Will this Magic,**

 **Eternal Bind Holds.**

They looked at one another bewildered. Bonnie freaked out. "How did we do that?"

"I have no idea. Do you feel that?" he says, looking at his hands, and feeling his body.

"Yes, I can feel you inside me. Your power, it's bonded with mine! Oh my God Damon."

He was shocked and he looked at her differently, he saw something in her, he saw belonging in her eyes. He belonged with her, he felt it.

"I think you might be my soul mate young witch. Your magic is filling me up. I feel so powerful. I feel untouchable. I could kiss you right now, you beautiful little witch you." His excitement was one she had never seen before like that of a child.

"Then kiss me lover."

Damon took Bonnie passionately, "I need to make love to you right now. I need to fill you."

"Yes, touch me, please."

"No, I mean, yes I want to _feel_ you, but right now, I need to _fill_ you. With me. My body needs to fill you with my seed. I can't explain it, but I need to." Damon and Bonnie's bodies were responding to the natural bond of her eighteenth birthday. They were coming into their powers and merging, and neither of them knew because of their memory loss. Damon's being was also on a mission to do work and fill his witch as their destiny proclamation. They could not control nor understand what was about to come of their lovemaking and how important it was to their destinies. But these supreme beings were about to make love and create life, unbeknownst to them both.

He becomes animalistic. He is feeling barbaric and like claiming her. He will be rough, he can't help it, he can't control all of the power in his body yet. His movements are aimed at one thing and one thing only, to be inside of her.

"Damon, what do you mean?"

Damon snaps his finger and fills Bonnie's tub with hot water. He rips her bra and panties off speeds her in the water to quickly relax her body. "You are so beautiful." He says caressing her face. I'm going to give you the most beautiful gift for your special day, I promise you." He prepares himself for what he's about to do. "Please forgive me!"

"Wh-aahhhhhhhh!" She screams. He pushes himself deep into her. "Ahhhhh. Damon. Ahhhh." His body, his power his magic fill her in one thrust, and every thrust after that, forces a scream from her. The pain and pleasure are immeasurable.

He's so rough she can't speak. The vibration of her voice, hums in his ears, and her breath becomes erratic, he pushes himself to the peeks of her arousal, making her body tremble with every movement. Making her cream with every thrust. "Damon, your possessed." She breaths out.

She doesn't care because he feels too good inside of her. Her head falls back and her eyes close. His mouth finds her neck and he caresses it with his mouth. Going back and forth from kissing her neck and nibbling her nipples. She looks up at this wild, possessed, warlock.

He doesn't speak, he looks into her eyes with a certain aspect of claim on her. She falls hypnotic to him, her words get lost in him as he barbarically fucks her. She feels the connection as he does, and something magical is happening within their bodies that neither can control. A flood of emotion and magic takes over the two lovers. Bonnie's Earthy green eyes turn blue, which has never happened. What does it mean her eyes turning blue? He didn't care, he fucked her harder. Watching her pain become pleasure and her pleasure become pain. The scene before him tortures him, her biting her lip, and crying real tears into the sea of sweat dripping from her face. He pushes himself into her opening her up for his pleasure, forcing himself deeply into the young witch. Her clenching muscles means nothing to him. Her pushing her hands against his chest to get him to be gentle, means nothing to him. A mere barrier but he will fuck her though this confusion she has. He will fuck her body until he has satisfied his beings desire. She will have to get used to him this way. His power is all consuming of her.

Needing to regain control over his roughness, Bonnie turns Damon over and gets on top straddling him. He grips her hips painfully, his fingers already drawing blood into the cheeks of her butt his grip is so painfully hard. All she feels is him inside of her, hitting her walls. She chants in Latin, unknowingly, her inner Being takes over, her blue eyes remain blue, only icy now. His eyes match hers. She speaks to him, **_"duo sunt una animae."_**

He follows, **"magicae simul vivificant."**

His movements become more powerful, the water around them became enchanted. He makes her scream his name and Latin obscenities. " _Damon, sic profundis Oooooh. Meus Rex."_

He grunts powerfully as he thrusts himself inside of her passionately, saturated in water as salty as the sea. " _Regina_ _mea. Mea vita aeterna._

Damon and Bonnie's inner beings were connecting and they couldn't quite control the out of body experiences they were having. After much power play and control tug of war, they were settling into the motion and the feeling of making love with their incredible powers.

The war became peaceful and their bodies slowed down. Damon was squeezing, her into him, holding her tightly as she rode him. He looked at her and they were connected in every way at this moment. He could feel their souls and minds connected. Bonnie's hips slowly rocked and rolled back and forward on him, while his arms remained intertwining around her. He couldn't figure out where he ended and she began.

He let the tips of his fingers crawl up her back trickling onto her neck, and getting lost in the sea of Bonnie's hair. His fingers rummaged through her locks, gripping them tightly and then pulling her head back, opening up her beautiful neck, exposing her pumping veins which were swimming with magic and excitement. Damon allowed his cold tongue to draw circles on her neck until he found the perfect spot, the spot Klaus drank from, erasing him from her. Once he found it, he sunk his teeth in slowly and pulled from her. Making her moan into his touch. When she moaned her entire body vibrated, causing her pussy to vibrate on his dick. The vibration and suction made her muscles tighten around him, and his fingers dug into her fragile back as her body started to grip his. "Oooh, Yes. _sic profundis"_ She came so hard she didn't realize Damon emptied himself completely inside of her his magic, his seed, his love.

Foreheads resting on one another, breathing in one another deeply, the come down from their magical high.

"Wow." Bonnie breathes.

"Yea., that was..."

"Beautiful. We connected fully."

They kiss.

"I gave you the greatest gift today."

"What was that? Your soul?"

"You can say that, part of me." He kisses her lovingly. "Don't worry about that now, today is your day my young witch."

They look into one another's eyes, hers are now green again. With hints of blue.

Her naked body against his stirs his emotions. He was still inside of her.

"I guess you have to go, then?" She asks sadly.

He still hard.

"Not a chance, I need you once more."

"But-"

"Shh. This time, we make love." He takes her to her bed. "But first," He bites into his wrist, "drink."

Watching her drink from him was another weakness of his. It was turning him on more, he was more than ready to make love to her one more time before he left to do Kol's bidding.

* * *

 **Coalesce** \- _To grow together or unite to form one_

duo sunt una animae - two souls are one

magicae simul vivicant - magic combined creates life

Sic profundis - so deep

Meus Rex - My King

Regina mea. Mea vita aeterna - My Queen. My eternal life


	16. CALM

**Little Red**

Chapter 16 **The Calm**

 **Rating M** Mild Violence

 *** A/N This chapter was so long I had to divide it in half. On part I The women tried figure out to concoct a plan to get Bamon's memory back. Then Damon and Bonnie's inner beings connected and they procreated. This is Part II The calm before the storm. Everyone comes together for one task, and they all get pulled in different directions with their own problems. Including Bonnie and Damon.**

 ***Please enjoying the twists and turns. I do not own characters**

* * *

"Cami, are you ready? Do you think we can pull this off?"

"I don't know, part of me is afraid to approach Klaus, but I think our best bet is to get Bonnie and Damon's blood. They should be tainted of Klaus and Kol."

"I don't think Kol blood shares with Damon." Elena said. "Hey, why is Marcel standing way over there?"

"He has allegiance with Klaus. Klaus is like a father to Marcel. He would rather not know what we are up to." Cami said.

"Of course, that makes sense. You look great by the way."

"Ha, really. Thanks. I just wore this color, knowing Bonnie loves it on me. You look amazing too."

"Thanks. Hey, you guys were close, huh?" Elena asked.

"Yea, she somehow made me fall for her. I can't help it. I will always have a place for her in my heart."

"Yeah she has that effect on people." Elena said, remembering the good ole days. "So Yeah, we need the best way to get Klaus or Kol's blood."

What about Abby, Surely, her Bennett blood could cause Klaus to be interested in feeding on her tonight. Then she can swap blood and we can use her blood while Klaus is in her system." Cami thought.

"The thing is, Abby is so afraid of the entire situation, we are trying to have her do as little as possible."

"Can she lure Kol, at least?"

"That is a good question. I will find out from her if she is willing to at least try,"

"The fact that no one has ever seen her before, this might work in our favor." Cami said.

"You are absolutely right?" Elena said.

"How is she?"

Who?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie? I haven't seen her since everything happened."

"Well, she has no recollection of her old life. I don't know how much she has forgotten or remembered. But according to Lily, it seemed like Bonnie and Damon didn't know one another anymore."

"This is the worst thing I have ever been a part of. I just worry for Klaus, if the witches counsel gets ahold of this information, what does it mean for him? I mean he deserves his punishment for his greed, but I can't help but to wonder what they would do."

"Apparently, they would be harder on Lily, Abby, and Sheila. So we are trying not to notify the witches counsel, not until we can get Bonnie and Damon back."

"Right. Okay, well, you should probably go find your date, so they don't get suspicious of you. Where are you meeting him?"

"Derek should be here any minute. He is my secret weapon tonight."

"What. Why?"

"Come to find out, Kol is his sire, but, he attacked him a few months back when he was with Bonnie."

"So why is that important?"

"Werewolves have the ability to show you memories of you they have, stored in their memory. He shared a memory of Bonnie, back home, at a party, with her friends, and of Kol attacking him. Listen I know it isn't much, but it's a memory we can show her. It's taken a lot to get Derek to come, after what Kol did to him."

"No, that is a brilliant idea Elena. How did you get him to agree to this?"

"Let's just say, we hit it off and, I owe him after this." Elena said laughing.

"Good for you. I can't wait to meet him Elena." Cami said smiling.

"Okay, I should go find Derek. He is meeting me a little way from here. I'll see you inside."

"Great, see you inside. And Elena, Good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

Lily, Caroline, and Sheila showed up together." After, having a talk with Abby. They thought to have her show up alone. It would be a daring step to take, but the best hope for them. No one knew Abby. She was mysterious, which naturally made her a target, but her blood made her powerful. Sheila enchanted the Talisman to help Abby to do some small or temporary little magic tricks tonight. Should she have to protect herself, and since she had no idea how to use her own magic, Sheila taught her how to channel using the enchanted Talisman. Abby, treaded carefully. She was a newbie and susceptible to falling victim to the Mikaelson charm. Question was, would it be Klaus, or Kol. Abby was a young beautiful woman, didn't look much older than her daughter. She had fair skin and long black hair. Her eyes were the darkest of browns, and her face looked like a porcelain doll. She would easily attract attention tonight. Her target was two specific Mikaelsons.

Lily and Sheila watched her from afar. She looked scared. They sent Caroline over with words of affirmation to help keep her confident.

"Abby, do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes Caroline, I should be fine. The only thing in my mind is helping Bonnie. I don't have a choice of being afraid, I have to be strong."

"Absolutely, and you are going to be fine. If Bonnie gets even a fraction of her strength from you, and if you get even a fraction from Sheila, I am sure you will handle this. You Bennett women are tough. I've seen firsthand. Your daughter is strong. In fact, I have never met a stronger girl. I know you feel terrible for your past, but just know, we can't re-write the past, we can only make decisions to affect our futures. What you do today, speaks volumes for what happens with Bonnie tomorrow."

"Wow, Caroline you are right. You are pretty profound for a teenager. Thanks. I see why Bonnie loves you." Abby says with a smile. "Okay go before anyone notices you with me." They both laugh.

"Okay. You got this." Caroline mentions to Abby as she heads back to Sheila and Lily.

"Do you think we should let Abby do this?" Lily wondered.

"She wants to help Bonnie. She wants to be there no matter what it takes."

"But this is the wolfs den, even I can smell the potency of her blood."

"She insisted on doing what is best for Bonnie. I couldn't stop her if I tried. But, I worry her nerves will get the best of her. She has the ability to be stronger, but she is not as tough as Bonnie. Not yet."

The Grand Hall of the Manner was decorated beautifully. Caroline abruptly left Abby's side after giving her Lily and Sheila's advice. All of the women were dressed their best. Caroline, wore a long Royal Blue Ball gown, it was sleeveless, with a mermaid cut. Her hair swept to one side of her shoulders, her date was Derek's best friend, from the party Jesse, a guy Caroline may or may not have used to make Stefan Jealous in the past. She never knew Jesse was a werewolf, until Elena mentioned he and Derek to her as dates for the night. If she were being honest, she was getting worried about Stefan. He has been gone a week.

Lily, wore a red dress, it was off the shoulder, with a high bust, that hugged her curves all the way down, she wore her jet black hair down. Her date was Beau. Sheila wore a simple Black dress, it was a high round neck, fitted up top and filtered out at the bottom. She had no date. Her main focus was Abby.

Abby wore a purple dress, it was beaded up top, and was a one shoulder sleeved dress. It was fitted until it hit her waist, the it fell down in layers of various purple chiffon. Her long black hair was worn in her natural curls. Her hair stood out, drawing eyes to her. Abby looked no more than 25, she was a beautiful woman. She drew attention, but never paid attention to anyone, because her nose so far up Rudy's ass. Tonight for the first time, she saw men of every supernatural background, scoping her in an uncomfortable way. The looked at her like an object, and really the vampires were lusting for her potent, powerful, blood.

"I Wonder where Damon is. I have yet to see him?" Lily was worried.

The lights lowered, and Klaus speaks.

"Welcome ladies and Gents. The evening has been a delight thus far; seeing all of our loved ones, and acquaintances come to celebrate my lady love's, commencement to Womanhood. Her eighteenth Birthday, and her evolving to adopting the Hybrid life. I am drunk and rightfully so, so without further ado, My little red bird, Bonnie." He takes her in a passionate kiss, and shows her off to his audience.

In a far corner, of a high staircase, a beautiful woman comes down the grand staircase. She is adorning a fitted emerald green dress. It criss crosses at the bust. It's tight and pushes her bosom up, made of pure satin, that hugs her hour glass figure until it hits her knees, then it fishtails out. It is completely backless, and the entire top seem of the dress is lined with real emeralds, trailing from the bust to the lining of the backless gown. The very top of the backless dress has a singular strap of diamonds across it. The rest of her sculpted back is bare and open to the top of her bottom. Her curly hair is chocolate colored, and pinned up showing off her neck and exposed nude back. Her entire neck is exposed. Her eyes are still the color of Apatite, since her time with Damon. The ballroom falls silent for her.

"She looks breathtaking" Caroline says.

"Oh no, she is nervous." Lily says. "She looks like she wants to run and hide."

"She going to pull it together. I can feel it." Sheila knows her granddaughter.

From across the Ballroom, Abby is speechless. Smiling, and eyes lit with tears. She wipes them away quickly and pulls herself together.

At the bottom of the stairs, Bonnie is met by Kol Mikaelson, who reluctantly is not with Damon. "You look delicious, love." He will share her first dance with her.

She looks at him angrily, but his banter remains playful as they begin dancing.

"Ahh, where is that beautiful witchy smile I have come to love?"

When Bonnie rolls her eyes, his grip tightens on her arm. "Don't be difficult tonight."

"You are hurting my arm, Kol. Please let go."

"Only if you smile for me."

She obliges. Then the crowd cheers to see her smile so beautifully.

"See, I know what's best Little Red Bird. I am a natural charmer."

"Where is your side kick? Strange to see you two not connected at the hip." She asks wondering about Damon's where abouts.

"He is handling some business. He should be here soon. Why the concern?"

"No concern, I just assumed you two are, ya know butt buddies."

He laughs and is very entertained by her comment. "No. He has had something I want though."

"Which is what?"

"You."

"Kol, you cannot have me. What about me being promised to Klaus, your brother, don't you understand? "

"I don't care for your commitments. I want what I want.

"Then What?"

She looks at him and his teeth ascend to her. "I plan on tasting you tonight."

Bonnie tries pulling from Kol, but he pulls her in tighter. "Once you Marry Klaus, you will belong to the family, your blood, your body, all of you. I intend to make the most of having you around."

"Let me go, Kol."

He slides her out of his arms, kisses her hand, and respectfully allows Klaus to finish the dance with her.

Kol just skyrocketed Bonnie's blood temperature. Her face tried to relax but it was getting impossible.

"Mmmm." He smiles in a devil's delight. "What has Kol done to make you smell so delicious right now, love?"

"Why does it feel as though Kol is infatuated with me?"

"He is. Who wouldn't be? Look at you. You look beautiful Love. All eyes have been on you since you've come downstairs."

"I know and it is uncomfortable."

"Get used to this, love. This is our life. Lavish, and quite plush for you, if you like. People adore you." She says nothing. Her mind wonders to Damon., hoping he comes. "This is your party, yet you look unhappy."

"I don't know these people Klaus." I feel awkward. Klaus takes Bonnie in another heated kiss. She doesn't pull away; she actually enjoys it. When he pulls back, he looks at her with the golden hue in his eyes and says. "I know you feel something between us. You play coy, but the truth is, you like me. You have always liked me, and somehow, someone has you afraid to let go when you are with me. I shall get to the bottom of that, love. I surely hope that all goes well tonight."

His statements frighten her. "Why wouldn't it Klaus?"

"No reason." He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Well, let us mingle then."

He takes her hand and they mingle for a couple of hours.

"Sweet heart, you've already met Mikael and Esther, the ones who created this handsome man before you."

"Bonnie, you are simply breath taking."

"Thank you Mikael."

Esther doesn't talk much but she finds Bonnie most amazing. "Bonnie, Benevolent. You blood is potent tonight. You should try Lavender in your bath. It calms the effects of your blood on these supernatural men. A tip for the future."

"Thank you Esther. I really will keep that in mind." Bonnie laughs.

"Your eyes Bonnie? They were never such a color. How does this occur?" Esther asked.

Klaus takes notice. He always notices her eye color changes. This color he has never seen.

"Darling, this color is new. Anything I should know about it?"

"No. I have just been nervous about tonight. Maybe it's my nerves."

"Yes. Maybe." His skepticism matches her current intimidation factor evenly. Three of the greediest, blood suckers she has ever met standing in circle around her.

"Ahh, Elijah, welcome to the party. This is Bonnie, Elijah. Bonnie this is my eldest brother Elijah. Nice to finally make your acquaintance." Elijah, the gentlemen, kisses her hand. " How did Klaus get so lucky?"

Bonnie is slightly entranced by Elijah. He catches a glance from her and he winks. Bonnie just wants an out. She is terrified in this group of Maniacal people.

"This is Katerina. My fiancé."

"Wow, she looks familiar. Have I ever met you before?" Bonnie asks of Katerina.

"Afraid not, I never come to America, unless Elijah drags me here. But, Congratulations. Welcome to the dysfunctional family. It'll be nice to have another regular woman to talk to." She looks at Esther and Isobel in disappointment.

As Bonnie mingles with everyone, more and more people stare at her, come around and smell her. She is not used to this; her comfort levels are getting quite high.

"Klaus, I think I would like to change my dress now."

"Non-sense, your body is taking that dress prisoner. I like you in it. Please keep it on."

Klaus loves to kiss Bonnie while he can get away with it. He steals kisses from her the entire night.

"I need to borrow you a minute Bonnie. We'll be back in a few ladies and gents. My lady love is really too tempting in her dress tonight."

"Klaus takes Bonnie into his study. "I simply, cannot let you go another moment without touching you inappropriately. "

He walks to her and kisses her tenderly. He takes Bonnie's mouth and a soft kiss. He pulls back and look sat her face. She is somehow into it, when he leans in, she doesn't stop him. He lifts her up onto the desk of the study. He pulls her dress up to her hips and parts her legs so he can stand between them.

"Klaus, please, we should get back out to the party."

"Every time I touch you, it's as if you are turned off by me love. Is this true, do I really do nothing for you?"

"It's not that, Klaus. I feel as if I barely know you. This is not the way I imagine being intimate. With a man I barely know."

"You know me. It's memory loss. It'll pass." He lied, he knew it wasn't temporary, but he'd make sure to keep her believing it.

"So when I do this, you feel nothing." He pulls her parted legs to his waist and rubs her against him.

She moaned into his mouth.

"Yes, I can smell it in your blood, you want me. Just give in Bonnie. Give in to me. Klaus kisses Bonnie with such passion she can't deny his mouth of hers. She revels in the pleasure, very guiltily. He rubs himself into her more, and she gets wetter and wetter.

"Stop it."

"No." He grabs at her panties, moving them to the side, putting a finger inside of her.

"Ahh, Klaus."

"Yes. That is the way I love to hear you say my name."

Bonnie's moans are deep and filled with guilt. He continues to slide his himself in and out of her with his fingers, He added a second one. "Yes, Love. You smell marvelous." He bites into her neck and takes some blood. Her moans become erratic. He knows by taking her blood, it gives him some temporary control over her mind.

"Klaus, stop doing this, you are taking advantage of my mind."

"Non-sense." He moves his fingers faster. She breaths more erratically.

A knock on the door stops her. Klaus gets irritated. "Go Away!" He yells with grave irritation.

He finishes what he starts with Bonnie, motioning his hands in the way he pulls the wetness from her body like a flood gate.

"Ahhhh, haaaaaa."

"Yes, Love. Let go. Let me make you feel good."

"Oh my god, Fuck yeah, fuck yeah."

"Cum on my fingers my sweet witch."

"Ahhhh, please. Stop. I'm going to cum."

She fled like a riverbed into the ocean. When she came she was angry at him.

SLAP!

"Don't ever do that to my mind again."

He laughs at her. Sucking his fingers. "I take it, it was as good for you as it was for me?"

She walks out slamming the door.

* * *

"Hello." A young blond stops Bonnie as she appears to be distraught."

"Hello."

"So you're her?"

"Her? Who are you looking for?"

"The grand Supreme. You are she."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play coy. I know it seems your fiancé only invited werewolves, hybrids and vamps. But no fear. He knows a few covens."

"Okay. Should I know something, or am I missing something?" Bonnie asks of the young girl.

"Well, I'm Liv, and this is my brother Luke. We are of the Gemini Coven."

"Certainly. Okay. I am Bonnie. I belong to no coven; I don't even have family that I am aware of. Would you have those answers for me?"

"Afraid not sweetie. But I do know for a fact there is a group of witches here tonight, I believe they belong to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would a small group of witches be here that I have never heard of or seen before? Not to sound pompass, but I know all of the witches in the area. Of those women," She points to the group. "I have never met them."

"No offense, you are kind of young."

"Yeah, so are you."

"Right. Listen, I hate to seem as though I am not interested, because I am, but I am having a bad day. I apologize for my attitude."

"No problem I just wanted to meet the grand supreme."

"You keep saying that, please tell me what you know about me."

"Ladies, and sir. To whom do we owe the pleasure?" Klaus says walking up to Bonnie and the duo.

The young witches are struck with a bit of fear and nervousness.

"Olivia, and Lucas, of the-"

"Gemini Coven. Of course. So Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Yes, this is amazing. We were just telling her how amazing it is to meet her, considering who she is."

"PLEASE, please," He says with an angered face. "I was hoping to not have any topics of heavy discussion tonight, for my lady loves commencement. It's a party, we tend to talk about things like the next drink of champagne, or the shot you're going to take with her, where she got her designer gown from, how lovely she looks. That sort of thing. Witchy business wasn't on the agenda." HE says angered.

The young duo looks awry. "Yes, sure. Okay, well, are leaving soon anyways. We just wanted to meet her and say hello."

"Well you've done that. Now, maybe you should be on your way."

"Klaus don't be rude. I am sorry he is an asshole."

He stares at her.

"No worries. Can I hug you?" Liv asks, oddly.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you."

Liv reaches to hug Bonnie and as soon as she touches her she backs away suddenly. She looks at Bonnie stomach and back to Luke. "We gotta go. Have a wonderful night." She says and she's off in a hurry.

"That was weird."

"Bonnie, stay away from that duo. I don't trust them." He leads her away to finish entertaining. Bonnie looks on at the young duo who are still staring at her profoundly. She takes a mental note.

Too much time goes by. She misses Damon, and there has been no sign of him.

Klaus spots a beautiful woman having cocktails, he has never seen before. He dismisses himself from Bonnie as politely as possible. "Love, finish meeting and greeting. I need to tend to some business. I shall return." He kisses her cheek and she rolls her eyes. He finally gives her space.

The woman Klaus spots is non-other than Abby Bennett across the hall. She is mingling with some people. He is entranced by her beauty, her smell.

Lily and Sheila are watching from across the Hall.

"He's taking the Bait" Lily says to Sheila. Abby and Klaus disappear alone.

Elena who has been watching from not too far away, finally seizes an opportunity to meet with Bonnie as Klaus disappears with Abby.

"Hello, Bonnie., I am Klaus's sister. Elena. This is my… umm, date. Derek."

"Hi, I vaguely remember your face. I feel as though I may have met you before," she says of Elena. "Wait, you look like Elijah's wife."

"No, I get told that often. But, as a matter of fact, you have met me before. I know both you and Damon."

Bonnie's eyes jump back from the crowd to Elena, "Where is he, have you seen him?"

"Damon? Do you know who Damon is Bonnie?"

"Yes. He is Kol's companion, he lives here in the manor."

"Really, do you know anything else besides your time in the Manor?"

"Umm, I am not sure I should be answering these questions."

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you before Klaus or Kol come back. Bonnie, I know you, we were friends in your former life. Please don't scream. Derek has a memory of you, he'd like to share. Derek is going to show you something okay. Please don't freak out." Elena says.

"Hey Bonnie." Derek says, afraid to show her the memory because it paints him as a predator, but really it was her blood that made him crazy. He was currently trying to ignore her potency.

"Derek. What are you trying to show me?"

"Okay, Bonnie give me your hand." She takes his hand. Everything he sees flashes into Bonnie's head. _Stefan, Caroline, Derek, Party, Senior year, kissing, touching, Golden eyes, Derek, Bonnie saving Derek's life._

"Oh my God, who are you people?" Bonnie says backing away from them.

"Bonnie, please, don't freak out we are here to help you. We are working towards getting your memories back. Please come closer to me, before Klaus figures out what I am doing. The wolf in that memory, that was Kol Mikaelson."

"What? Kol saved my life? That is hard to believe. Why should I trust you?"

"He did save you, but his ulterior motives were back-handed. I need you to trust me because, I know the truth about you and Damon Salvatore."

"His last name is Salvatore?"

"Yes, Bonnie, and your last name is Bennett." Elena says.

Tears flood Bonnie's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Is this a practical joke of Kol?"

"No. Fortunately, it is not. I need your help tonight. First and fore most Derek apologizes for how that night went down, your magical blood does that to supernatural males, I can explain later but if all goes right, you'll have your memory back. Anyways, the friends in your dream, were Caroline, your best friend, and Stefan, Damon's brother. These two people are very close to you and Damon. We are working on a spell to break your memory loss, But I need your help."

"What? What can I possibly help you with?"

"We need Kol Mikaelson's blood."

"Is there any way you can get his blood? We are already in the process of getting Klaus' blood, but we NEED Kol's."

"How am I supposed to get Kol's blood?"

"Is there any way you can get Kol to trust you enough to blood share with you?"

Bonnie remembers what Kol told her earlier tonight. **_"_** ** _I plan on tasting you tonight."_**

"Yes, I can, but he is dangerous, he will want more than my blood."

"Use your magic Bonnie. Can't you?"

"Yes, I can use magic. Okay, I can do this. Tell me why again, why I should trust you."

"I told you, I know the truth of your and Damon's history. I gave you both of your last names as leverage. Please just trust me." Bonnie remembers saying those words to Damon earlier.

"I am only doing this for Damon. I fear for him. Kol has a strange possession over him. Please protect him."

"Of course, we will protect you too, but you must get some blood and put it in this small vile. If you cannot, then blood share, and we can use his blood if it is in your system."

Bonnie's hands are shaking grabbing the vile. "You can do this Bonnie. It is for you and Damon."

"You must know, Damon and I are sworn enemies. No one can know he is my ally. Please, do not blow our cover. We are all we have for survival."

"No. You aren't. You have us now. Go. If we can get this before the night is over, we can quickly beak the sire."

"Okay. If you see Damon. Please let him know what you are planning."

"Yes."

"Bonnie?" Derek calls out.

"What you saw in my memory, I apologize."

She nods her head. Bonnie disappears to find Kol. Her heart is beating tenfold.

* * *

"So, Abigail is it?"

"Yes."

"Abigail, I feel we have met before. What is your last name?"

"Wilson." Her married last name.

"You smell mighty powerful, what coven are you from, or which blood line claims you?"

"I belong to no Coven."

"A lone star, huh? Maybe I can utilize you?"

"I have never consorted with a werewolf, actually?" She holds back her desire to allow her hands to shake fearfully.

"Yes." Well, I simply must know what you taste like?"

"Aren't you marrying that woman out there. Who we've commence to celebrate?"

"Yes, but she is well aware of the lifestyle. What it entails. My consorting is binding in the marriage agreement."

"So are you saying you and she are swingers?" She laughs in a fake, but pleasant tone.

"Not at all. Besides, she doesn't want to give it up anyways. I am a man after all."

"So you and she take separate lovers"

"No. Only I can consort. She is to be loyal to me, til the end of her days. Which will be forever."

"Doesn't seem fair to me." Abby restrains from handing him a gentle squeeze of the brain, as a part of the power the talisman around her neck has.

"Life isn't fair. But she will belong to me, and then that is all she wrote." He laughs with a devilish tone.

Her lips quiver slightly.

"Now, let me taste you?" He says with a low deep voice.

"Ok." Abby says, her fear is prevalent she is hoping he is feeling so lustful he doesn't realize her nerves are jittery.

"You are nervous, love?"

"Oh, well, you are a very intimidating man, lease be gentle with me."

"Yes," He says as he caresses her bottom lip with his thumb, opening her mouth, and instead of taking blood, he moves in to kiss her. Her lips shake.

"You are a delightful kisser. I want more of you. In my quarters tonight. Stay after the party. You are going to be my birthday gift to me."

"It isn't your birthday though."

"So what, I deserve a gift, don't I?"

"I thought you wanted to taste my blood, and I yours?"

"Oh, aren't we a bit rambunctious. Come closer then."

She moves closer, very slowly, her body trembles in utter fear. He rips into Abby's neck. She has never felt such pain. "Oh my god, please be gentle you are hurting me!" She screams.

"That fear makes you taste delicious love." He rips into her other side. "Oh my god, oh my god. Please, please, don't kill me."

"Kill you. No. You are simply delicious. Your blood is pure, and untouched. I can hardly stop myself."

Abby attempts to get away, his devilish side is egregious. She fears her mission won't be accomplished and that he will kill her.

"Okay." It has been fun, but-" He vamp speeds to the young mom, who looks no more than a few years older than Bonnie.

Klaus rips at Abby's clothes. "We have only begun love. I have tasted heaven, and I am not letting you leave here tonight."

Klaus could be maniacal as Kol, if not worse. Abby the witch was getting her first taste of supernatural life, in the worst way.

Abby's screams go unheard in the noise and drunken, musical delights of the party-go-ers.

* * *

Bonnie is in the manor, walking in her room, she is ready to change her dress. She has yet to find Kol, so she'd rather get in her second dress which will have more breathing room. When she makes her way up to the living quarters, she feels a strong dark presence following her. He puts one arm around her, and his other covers her eyes. Thinking it is Damon she smiles. But remains silent. He takes her into a darker room, and when she opens her eyes her fear of the unknown is known. "Kol."

"I told you I was ready to taste you tonight."

"Why sneak up on me?"

"It's more fun that way. Besides, fear and arousal make the blood taste more potent. Now, princess, take off the dress."

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Kol, I will agree to let you taste my blood, but you cannot, take my clothes of, or touch me inappropriately."

"You don't make the rules, I do. I will touch you wherever I want."

Bonnie threw her hands back to use force on Kol to push him back as he stalked her.

"What's happening?" She asks as her magic wasn't working.

"Silly witch, I am always prepared. I had your magic bound tonight. You cannot hurt me."

Her body shook in absolute fear. In the dark room they inhabited, Bonnie was unfamiliar with the geography and the set up, so as she walked backwards she was bumping into several objects, sharp objects that would pierce her skin or puncture her. "Ouch."

"Stop running from me Bonnie. I have waited for this day since we met."

"Refresh, my lost memory, Kol. When did we meet?"

"The first time I saved your life, it was me not my brother. And just to let you in on a little secret, I marked you, not Klaus, you technically belong to me."

Bonnie was utterly confused. "You are a liar."

"No. Afraid not love. I'm also the reason Damon is here. Klaus would have killed him. I marked him, he belongs to me and so do you."

"Why is Damon significant to me?" Bonnie asks.

"It's a long story love. Just know, he is alive because of me. So if you ever try to kill me, he will die. He is bound to me.

"You're a barbarian. So you took my memories, also?"

"No, you lost them when Damon's blood bonded to mine."

Bonnie remembers her and Damon's blood bonded, along with their magic. So this means Damon's magic is also no good, and now both she and Damon are bound to Kol.

"Why go through all of this trouble."

"I always get what I want Bonnie. Simple."

She backs away and he stalks her vampire speed. Grabs her from behind.

"I refuse to let you keep running from me. I want your blood, and I want it tonight."

He bites into her neck. When she screams no one can hear her.

His hands grabbed at her jaw, holding it to the side while he drinks from Bonnie. He takes her blood, in a starved way. He won't stop until he is full of her. He drinks from almost every area of Bonnie's body. He enjoys her for a while, taking her from her party, drinking every inch of her body up. Then when he is done, he feeds her his blood to heal her. Her dressed is drenched in blood.

He sends her back out the party, but not without some words of advice, "Go change. Tonight, I'll be waiting for you in my quarters. I'm not done with you."

Bonnie doesn't cry. Her physical pain doesn't matter; all that matters is getting the blood she managed to steal from Kol to Elena. She'll be damned if she goes another day without knowing how to escape this hell she is in. Kol stole Bonnie's magical blood and he was feeling ten times stronger than before.

"Fuck, I'm so glad I found you." Kol says following her out of the room. He grabs her by the arm and she looks back, "Thanks, I'll see you later, love." He winks, then acts like he doesn't know her the entire rest of the night.

As soon as Kol is out of sight, Bonnie cries her eyes out. Even though he healed her, he took advantage by stealing her blood, so much of her blood. She felt weak without the use of her magic.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Did you get it? Oh my gosh, Bonnie are you okay?"

"No. That monster. He's such a monster." She cried Elena ran to a dark corner with Bonnie and hugged her.

"What did he do Bonnie?"

"He forced my blood from me. He was vicious. He's forcing me to his quarters tonight. I can't do this anymore. The worst part, is Damon and I became bound today, by magic and by blood. Kol Bound our magic to him. We cannot use magic against him, or at all tonight. We are in danger Elena."

"No. I need to get this blood to Sheila and Lily and see what they can do. It'll be okay Bonnie. I think I heard someone say they saw Damon. Let me go with you to change your clothes. You are a mess sweetie."

"Yes, but not before you give those women the blood. Elena. And don't worry you no longer need Klaus blood. I just found out both Damon and are both marked by Kol."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. He just told me. So whatever your plan was for Klaus, you can forget about it."

"Damnit, Abby!" Elena runs to Lily.

* * *

"DAMON!" Kol calls out. "Finally, Mate." Lily is ecstatic to see her son alive. Although he looks different. More sinister, and when they make eye contact, his are almost filled entirely with emptiness.

"Yeah. What did I miss?"

"Oh, not much, just drunk lushes, filled with blood and sated by alcohol."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"They are yours for the taking…"

Damon can't even contemplate it, he felt something very wrong in Bonnie's mind and he tried to hurry and get to her. When he finally sees her, he realizes she isn't wearing the dress she bought. She has on different evening wear. Her face is lost, and he can't read her mind. Something is wrong with their magic.

"What's the hell is going on?" Damon asks himself out loud. "Do you know what has gotten into Bonnie, Kol?"

" ** _ME_**!" Kol says rubbing his lips with his thumb and forefinger which still taste like her. Watching her go all the way up the stairs until she disappears. "I finally got her blood mate, it was delightful. I almost drained her."

Damon's fists clutch as his blood begins to boil. As Kol walks off, Damon is grabbed by Elena and Lily.

Seemed as if Kol was purposely taunting Damon. He walks to Klaus and grabs a champagne flute. Both men look very sated and content after having damn near draining two Bennett witches.

"What the hell, who are you, why are you grabbing me?"

"Damon, your life is in danger. We need to talk. It concerns you and Bonnie."

"What about her, what happened to her?"

"Kol attacked her."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh Damon we need to talk to you in private."

"No, I'm going to Kill him."

"You can't right now Damon. Kol Bound Bonnie's magic, she can't use it. Which means you can't use yours. She told me you two Bonded today through blood and magic."

"Wait, who the hell are you two and how do you know so much about Bonnie."

"Please just come with us before it is too late."

When he reluctantly agrees they give him the whole spiel they gave Bonnie. Damon sees the woman who says she is his mother the resemblance is uncanny. He's at a loss for words.

He gives them his blood. All of the women head to a place they can do the spell.

"Where is Abby, Lily?"

"I was looking all over for her. Why what is wrong?"

"She doesn't have to get Klaus's blood. Kol just told Bonnie he marked both she and Damon. "Wait, what? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Just find her. Oh and by the way. That freak show bound Bonnie and Damon's magic tonight, so they can't use it. We can't leave, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight Lily."

When they see Klaus trickle out of some dark hall way, joining the party, they find a locked door.

"Abby?" Lily calls

"Hello? Mama?"

"Yes, Abigail, are you in there? Are you okay? Sheila asks.

"Yes, get me out of here please."

"We can't the door is locked, come unlock it."

"I can't. Please get it open and get me out of here." She had never heard her calm daughter so worked up."

Stand back Lily says. She says a chant and breaks the lock. They find Abby, with her dress torn to bits, and she looks pale. She is can barely move.

"Get me out of here."

"We are trying to move as quick as we can doll. Quick someone give me their coat," Lily said. She wrapped Abby and they carried her out a back way.

"Abigail, what happened. Talk to me?"

"Just take me home mama. Please."

"Okay, but tell me what happened, did he rape you?"

"No mama. He didn't. He drank from me for hours. He took so much of my blood; I can barely move. It was as if he was taking my energy. I feel powerless. Just get me out of here please. He said he wasn't finished with me."

"Abby I am sorry I failed you." Sheila says.

"WAIT! STOP!" Abby said. "We need to go back and get Bonnie."

"Don't worry about Bonnie, we spoke to Damon, he is looking out for her. Let's get you in a warm bath." Lily says, and Sheila is heartbroken for her daughter.

Just as they make their way towards the outside, Caroline comes running in with a warning.

"Lily, we are in big trouble, Stefan is outside and he is on his way in here."

"What? Well what state of mind is he in?"

"I don't know, but he's different. He killed so many people out there. I have never seen him this way, I tried stopping him, but he was totally incoherent to his morals."

"Damnit, Sheila, you and Caroline get Abby out of here. If he has gone ripper, none of us, can stop him, and you all will be in danger."

"No, I can't leave him Lily. I haven't seen him in a week. I don't care about the consequences." Caroline says.

"Okay, Sheila, you and Abby need to get out of here, Derek, you and Jesse please make sure these two get back to the cottage and remain far far away from here.

"I'm definitely staying; I can't leave right now." Elena says.

"I have to stay. We are going to have to change the spell tonight." Sheila mentions.

"Sheila, how can we change the spell in such short notice?"

"We have to unbind their magic, or they stand no chance of surviving whatever the Mikaelson's have planned tonight."

"But then we can't do the memory spell."

"Would you rather have their memories, or their lives?"

"Okay. Derek, Take Abby to the cottage. She doesn't need to endure anymore tonight."

Beau stands by incase Lily need him to use magic. She gathers the two baby vamps and devises a plan to keep Damon away from the scene, she needs Stefan far far away, it won't be good for any one.

Abby walks out looking for her Stefan to keep away.

"Damon, we need to go." Elena says.

"What? Where? What is going on?"

"Take us to Bonnie, where is she?"

"Tell me baby vamps, what the hell is going on?"

 **Outside...**

Lily spots Stefan, **"** Son, what are you doing? Do not go in there?"

"Lily, Get out of my way." He says as he walks with blackened eyes, and a calmness to him.

"This won't end well for anyone."

"Mother, dear," He stops and stares at her, "Stay out of my way. Or I will kill you."

"Stefan, we are working on something to cure Damon and Bonnie, please think of what you are doing. You could mess this all up."

"I just came to party. Chillax Lilian. I came to celebrate the Witch."

"STEFAN!" She screams grabbing at his arm, he pushes her into a nearby concrete wall using magic.

Lily realizes Stefan's warlock gene has been activated since he's been gone.

"BEAU!" Lily yells out. Beau puts his hands up and forces a push to Stefan with his power. Stefan gets up speeds to Beau and breaks his neck. He goes full ripper on the guards at the door. **He's inside the manor !**

Damon sees him with blood dripping down his jaw, blackened eyes, swimming veins, and Vamps speeds to Stefan.

They are in each other faces with no one to separate them.

Surprising their mother, looking as if they are enemies. Hate filled glares.

"You're back for more, Ripper?" Damon said to the crazed Ripper.

"I came to finish what you started!" Stefan said.

In the crowd somewhere, Speaking amongst themselves...

"Bravo little brother, this ought to be good." Klaus said to Kol.

"Indeed. Cheers." They clink glasses.

* * *

 **Do you think it will be Salvatore vs Salvatore or Salvatore vs Mikaelson?**

 **A lot happened this chapter if you caught it, Kol has been the main mastermind since day one. This was the calm before the storm Next chapter Violence upon Violence**

 **Hoping you enjoyed this... story has just a few more chapters.**


	17. STORM

**Little Red**

Chapter 17 **The STORM**

 **Rating M** Some Violence and Language

* A/N This story has a couple more chapters left.

\- **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!**

*Please enjoying the twists and turns. I do not own characters

* * *

 **Five months after Bonnie's Commencement**

 _Setting, Mystic Garden. Lilac and White flowers sprinkles with real flakes of gold and ivory. Vines of greenery and full blossomed bouquets of flowers. Hundreds of them. The garden was ethereal and divine. A glow fostered the air and the wind settled into a light breeze. The Supreme Wizard spoke._

 _"Bonnie, Our Fair Bellatrix, do you take Dietz as your one bound mate, from this day forward, to love, honor, protect and build your kingdom with, together, until eternity?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Damon, Our Noble Dietz do you take Bellatrix, as your one bound mate, from this day forward, to love, honor, protect, and build your Kingdom with, together, until eternity?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"I know Pronounce you Bellatrix and Dietz of the Bennettore Coven. Betrothed to one another as one, in Supremacy, granted by the Grand Witches Council. May you reign supreme and rule prosperously. You may Take your Bride."_

 _Damon stares at his beautiful bride and gets lost in the magic twinkling in her eyes, she amazes him. From this day forward they are able begin living out their prophecies and building their powerful bloodline. Their procreation will strengthen the supernatural favor of the Witches. He was ready for all of this with his Bride. His Supreme Witch._

 _Damon engulfs Bonnie before the Supernatural powers that be, and their supernatural allies, friends, and family. With his arms wrapped around her and their lips entangled in a gesture of pure intimacy, he filled her with his loving embrace. She accepts him with every ounce of love she has for him._

 _Their embraced is slow, and loving. Not rushed at all. As he holds her, she gets a twist and turn in her stomach and begins to lose her balance. She clutches her stomach and Damon's body language caters to her every movement. Not wanting to see her fall, he holds his arms her, but her body slips through his grasp._

 _"Damon, Damon, I am falling, please catch me." His hands are reaching for hers and they are slipping, they can't seem to grip one another. Her fearful face wearies in shock. Her hands can grip nothing and Damon's face distorts into a blur, causing Bonnie to really lose Balance. Her body feels sluggish she can't react as quick as she'd like. "Damon, don't let me fall."_

 _Bonnie slips away from Damon and begins falling into a bottomless abyss of blackness, all alone._

"BONNIE!"

"Damon!" Bonnie's eyes open in a sweat, a haze, everything is cloudy. "Damon, where are you? Damon?"

"Quick Abby, She's hyperventilating again." Lily says trying to calm Bonnie down.

Bonnie's eyes begin to tear up of blood and she is in a crazed state. "DAMON!"

She screams, and no one is calling after him, no one is getting Damon. Why not?

"Ahhhh. Somebody get me Damon now. Right now."

"Bonnie, sweetie we can't get Damon, he is not here?"

"Where is he, where is Damon?"

"He is dead Bonnie. He's gone."

"No. No!" Bonnie's body breaks out in a heavy sweat. Her body is reacting violently towards the information and somehow she is restrained to the bed by every woman in the room.

"Abby, calm her, she has to be calmed or she will hurt the babies." Lily says, trying to gently handle Bonnie.

Abby places her hands to Bonnie's forehead and brings her temperature down, and calms her body with a simple Bennett chant. Bonnie's body calms and her hysterics are reserved for her screams.

"Where is Damon, Momma, where is he?"

"He is in the Salvatore tomb Bonnie."

"Where am I?"

"We are back in Mystic Falls. This is the Salvatore boarding house. You insisted we stay here. During one of your temporary bouts of consciousness."

"Who lives here with me?"

"I do. Your grams does, but she is on bed rest. Lily visits us every couple of weeks." Abby speaks wearily, realizing Bonnie doesn't know she's pregnant.

"Bed rest?"

"Yes, she has been in a coma like you for nearly five months."

"No. What do you mean a Coma?"

"Yes, a come. Only, the difference is she has not awaken. You have awakened every few days for the past month and each time you forget where you are, and what happened?" Abby holds her daughter's hands and tries holding back her own heart break.

"You mean, how Damon died?" Bonnie eyes welded up and she cried. "No." Bonnie's face wrinkles up as her lips shakes in disbelief. He was her constant, he can't be gone. She just saw him, in her mind. "We were married, and he and I were to build our kingdom."

"Dreams Bonnie. All dreams. I can only give you those to keep you happy."

"You illustrated those in my mind? Those were all fake?"

"Yes Bonnie. I had to bring you out of your coma, because-" Bonnie cuts Abby off before she could tell her she was pregnant.

Abby says. "Momma, when did you start accepting your powers?"

"When everything happened Bonnie, I don't know if you are ready to hear everything."

"Abby," Caroline says, "I think it is time, it may keep her awake this time."

Abby never imagined as her little girl would grow up, she would become such a prominent supernatural figure, and everything around her would come crashing down at once. Now Abby, had to be the one to tell her.

"Bonnie, please brace yourself. I am going to tell you what I can, but please keep calm. We need you to be healthy, and calm." Now Abby needed to brace herself.

"Well, what do you remember last?"

"I remember I found Damon, and we were together after Klaus had kidnapped me and Kol tortured him. We came home together." She half smiled and the tears fell from her face again. She knew she needed to try hard to focus on the details of the story.

"Well the Mikaelsons had marked you both. We had no idea. But their marks had forced you both to erase one another from your memory. Forcing you to almost die, without one another's blood. You were then ripped away from Lily's home in New Orleans, where she was trying to help heal you. But without Grams and I, she didn't have enough power. Stefan had not come into his powers yet, and the Heretics needed more power to draw from."

Bonnie listened as carefully as she could, hating to hear that she and Damon almost died.

"We lost track of you both for weeks, and I have no idea what happened in that Klaus's Manor, but even without your memories, your supernatural blood drew you to one another and forced you to consummate before your eighteenth birthday. That is how powerful your blood is. It sired you to Damon, and bonded both of your magic. Making you both powerful. But Kol had bound your magic, too where you could not use it the night it all went down. Which bounded Damon's magic also, since he was bound to you. This left you both defenseless against an attack. So at the last minute we had to change our spell to unblock your memories, to make it to unblock your magic. When Stefan had arrived ready to kill Damon, we found out the time he had been missing, he was being tortured and marked by Kol the way Kol did to Damon. Stefan had disappeared for a week, and when he showed up, he didn't appear to want to help either of you. In fact, it looked as though he and Damon wanted to kill one another. We were trying to get to you, to do a spell at your commencement celebration to unblock your memories, and help defeat the Mikaelsons. Well, Klaus attacked me, and Kol attacked you, and we were left to our own devices. Lily can tell you the rest, after Klaus attacked me I had loss so much blood I had to be taken to the cabin."

Lily sits next to Bonnie and watches as Bonnie's face turns at the descriptive references and events that lead up to Damon's untimely demise.

 **Five months ago **

Everything was riff raff. The Mikaelson Manor was filled with supernatural beings getting ready to watch a showdown between to Witchpires.

 **Inside the Klaus's Manor - Bonnie's commencement**

"Damon, we need to go." Elena says.

"What? Where? What is going on?"

"Take us to Bonnie, where is she?"

"Tell me baby vamps, what the hell is going on?"

 **Outside...**

Lily spots Stefan, "Son, what are you doing? Do not go in there?"

"Lily, Get out of my way." He says as he walks with blackened eyes, and a calmness to him.

"This won't end well for anyone."

"Mother, dear," He stops and stares at her, "Stay out of my way. Or I will kill you."

"Stefan, we are working on something to cure Damon and Bonnie, please think of what you are doing. You could mess this all up."

"I just came to party. Chillax Lilian. I came to celebrate the Witch."

"STEFAN!" She screams grabbing at his arm, he pushes her into a nearby concrete wall using magic.

Lily realizes Stefan's warlock gene has been activated since he's been gone. Damon and Bonnie are bound and unable to use magic, because of Kol Mikaeslon's doing.

"BEAU!" Lily yells out. Beau puts his hands up and forces a push to Stefan with his power. Stefan gets up speeds to Beau and breaks his neck. He goes full ripper on the guards at the door. **He's inside the manor !**

Stefan caught Damon off guard by speeding to the one of the baby vamps he was with and breaking her neck. Knowing it would set Damon off, that he would snap the neck of a baby vamp. Damon sees this ripper with blood dripping down his neck and Vamps speeds to Stefan who was ready for this fight.

"You're back for more?" Damon said to the crazed Ripper.

"I came to finish what you started!" Stefan said.

Speaking amongst themselves...

"Bravo little brother, this ought to be good." Klaus said to Kol.

"Indeed. Cheers." They clink glasses.

"So you think you can try and kill me, taking me from what little family I have left?" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing personal, I don't know you, I was doing a job."

"Job! I'm your brother!" Stefan yelled.

"I don't have a brother."

"Who sent you to kill me?"

"PFt." Damon punches Stefan across the jaw sending him flying into the grand staircase, knocking down some of the party goers who had stopped to watch.

"Stefan shook himself off and stood up, breaking a piece of wood off of the banister and running after Damon with it. Stefan had strict instruction not to kill Damon, but to break him. As soon as he got to Damon, he stabbed the piece of wood into Damon's leg. Weakening his speeding ability. Damon falls backwards and pulls the long piece of wood out of his leg. He stumbles to get up and Stefan runs to him and grabbing him from behind and burying his teeth into Damon's neck. Stefan works at Damon's neck, pulling his blood from him, and draining him slowly. Damon can't use his magic, but his strength is ten times more powerful and he reaches behind him, pulling Stefan over his body and slamming him to the ground, reaching his hand in Stefan's chest and pushing through every blood artery to clasp his heart tightly, beginning to squeeze. He could end this all now, until Stefan uses his magic to give Damon an aneurism causing Damon to dumbly backward releasing his tight grip on Stefan's heart. In his weakened state, Damon, looks to both Klaus and Kol who are clearly enjoying this too much.

"Is this a game to you? Is my fucking life a game to you?" He screams.

"I have no idea why I am out for killing this man, or what his significance is to me, but I know that I call bull shit!" Damon stops his ruse for this family. He is bleeding and his own blood and his hands are covered in the blood of the man who attacked him.

"Well, you see my friend, when I break bread with someone I expect to be respected. In my home none-the-less. You have gone after my witch countless times, and you must think that I have no idea you have chosen to consummate with her today. You think I don't know what my witch is doing?" Klaus yelled. "Yes, party goers, friends, and family alike. This man has fucked my bride to be!"

"Damon!" She called out from the top of the grand staircase. He looked up to see Bonnie being held by one of his Hybrids, one arm around her waist the other pulling her by her hair.

"Let her go!" Damon says through grit teeth. He attempted to speed to her but was clutched by Klaus's hybrids.

"Let her go?" Klaus laughs. "I won't be betrayed. I won't be made a joke at my own party." Klaus looks at Bonne and speaks. "To think how I was beginning to love you."

Klaus, please don't do this. You brought this on yourself." Camille speaks without permission to Klaus who cut her off completely. Then he ran to her and snapped her neck, causing Marcel to retaliate and he too was clutched by Klaus's hybrids and pinned down.

Bonnie face showed she was in utter pain. Her hair being pulled so tightly parts of her scalp were beginning to bleed. "Ahhhhhhhh." She screams. "Let my hair go!" The hybrid doughs her up some.

Damon's strength proves to be too great to control two more hybrids are summoned to hold him down. He stared at his beautiful witch, angered by the treatment she was given, knowing she was tough enough to take it but understanding she shouldn't have to. He has always done everything to protect his beautiful supreme, whether or not he remembered it. He looked at her in awe, he'll kill anyone who hurts her.

She held her composure but tears wanted to hit her cheeks. She held back refusing Klaus or Kol the satisfaction. She was now in a pearl colored dress. She changed after Kol's attack.

"She looks like an angel doesn't she?" Klaus says. "This is family business. Everyone else, GET OUT!"

"Nikklaus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Elijah, stay out of this. She is mine." He looks up to Bonnie, "Sorry love. Throw her over." The hybrid picks Bonnie up to drop her off of the staircase until Stefan speeds to her.

"No one is killing this witch."

"You want to defy me also?"

"Kill them both!"

"Stop." Bonnie screams. "Klaus, Kol, I will do anything, just let these people go."

"You are a liar."

"No, I will. I give you my word. Let Damon, and everyone else go."

"Damon. DAMON!"

Stefan speeds down with Bonnie and takes her to Damon, after helping Damon out of the hybrids grips and killing them. Kol speeds to Stefan and stakes him, throwing him across the room. Klaus speeds to Damon and holds a dagger to his heart. "You love him, little Red bird?" He asks, looking her in her emerald eyes. Searching for an answer til her eyes turned blue. It shocked him.

She looks at Klaus, then Damon, then back to Klaus.

"ANSWER ME!"

She nods her head. "I do."

Kol, grabs Bonnie in disbelief, then begins yelling at her "You love him? You love him? After He raped you, brutally of your virginity… and you say you love him?"

Collective gasps fill the air. Most of the party goers have left except the hybrids, Cami, Marcel, Lily, Abby, Elena, Caroline, Sheila, and with the Gemini twins all listen in complete shock hearing Damon raped Bonnie.

"How do you know about that?" Damon and Bonnie both wondered.

Kol laughs despicably. "Mate it was under my compulsion you stole her virtue. You beat her and raped her and that isn't the worse part." Kol addresses the remaining people in the party, "I made him believe that the more brutal he was the more she would enjoy it. You can only imagine how that went. This powerful being forced upon her, your precious witch, as she was completely inexperienced."

"You compelled me to rape her?" Damon's veins turn and whirl under his eyes.

"Yes. Not only to rape her, but I compelled you to believe she liked it rough, so the more she fought it the more brutal you were. Then I compelled you to forget it all."

Bonnie cringes remembering the beginning of the night vividly. Before she knew Damon, before she realized he didn't know what he was doing. He was brutal, and she lost her virginity in a barbaric way. He was starved for her, but his eyes were soulless. Once he tasted her blood he snapped out of his compulsion. Her blood was his blood and their blood was more powerful than any compulsion.

"I know it wasn't you Damon. Do not let them get to you. Remember, what we said?"

Kol's anger gets the best of him. He hits Bonnie across her face. Damon struggles to break free of Klaus' grasp. He is forced to stand with said Dagger, piercing his throat slowly. "You move, and I will cut your head off." Klaus says. Bonnie picks herself up off of the ground and holds her swollen cheek. Being slapped by such an old vampire was a painful feeling. Kol hit her again. This time instantly blackening her eye and busting her lip.

Damon struggles with Klaus, who then stabs Damon in the stomach with the dagger. Making him choke on his blood.

Elijah speaks, it is very rare he tries controlling his younger brothers, but he is in understanding that they have committed wrong doing, and he wants to get to the bottom of this. He is especially wondering why Kol is handling Klaus's witch in such a manner.

"Nikklaus stop this madness. Why have you destroyed the lives of these witches? And... You let Kol handle your witch in such a way? What is the meaning of this mess you little demons?"

"Nikklaus hasn't told anyone? Still. Nikklaus, you bastard. She was my witch. I marked her, I wanted her. Her beauty, her virtue, her immanent power. I watched her every day for nearly a year. Patiently. I couldn't decide if I was going to mark her, so I confided in my dear brother Nikklaus. Who unbeknownst to me began working at her school as a teacher. I had no idea, until Elena, told me. I knew he had ulterior motives, to mark her. So I marked her in the woods. Nikklaus, fell in love with her, and took my yearlong of hard work and patience, and destroyed my work with his impatience. All he wants was for her to mother his 'trybrid" bastard Children. I let him play his game, because I knew deep down she was mine. He got carried away with it all. Scaring her and I had to take matters into my own hands. So I marked her Supreme Protector, and made him my own property. Because he who controls her protector, ultimately controls her. I took my time, torturing him, until I broke him of every dominant behavior he had then I marked him. Once they were both marked by me, it was a matter of time before I reversed the power of their bloodlines. Thus making them forget one another and both were being controlled by me. I realized that in order to have them both at full power, the protector had to consummate the supreme by her eighteenth birthday. Once they were in full power, she would have belonged to me and he would have been my personal weapon. So I compelled him to take her virginity. I could have worked this plan over centuries to make it perfect, but your fucking brother, is so power hungry, he ruined everything. I had to take control back I marked Stefan. The protector's brother, the same way I marked the protector, a slow, torturous burn. I would have eventually controlled the whole family, all to make her mine."

Everyone gasped at Kol's meticulous plan. How well thought out it was, how calculated it was. It was brilliant for a sinister soul. He could have been the most powerful supernatural hybrid by knowing how to play the game of chess; but no one understood why.

Damon listens as he is refreshed on things he had not had any memories of.

"Is this true Nikklaus?" Elijah asked. "You allowed us all to believe you fell in love with this powerful witch, and were to wed her under false pretenses?"

"This is none-sense," Klaus says. "You would listen to the maniacal Kol Mikaelson, as he is known to be thoughtless and instantaneous?"

"Please, no one ever has faith in me. I had a master plan, admit it."

"What was the point in all of this? Brother…?" Elijah asked.

At this point every witch in the room has disappeared, quietly trying to formulate a plan.

"I love her." Kol admitted. Bonnie looked up at him and felt she was reliving some traumatic experience of a previous lifetime. "When I first began following her, she had no idea what she was doing. I watched over her. I watched every emotion, every time she practiced magic. It was me. I saved her life several times. There is no explanation other than I fell in love with her. I didn't become a madman until Nikklaus started interfering. Driving me mad with jealousy."

"Please little brother, you can't handle a witch like her." Klaus said with every bit of annoyance.

"It wouldn't matter, all of my hard work down the drain, because of you. She is in love with him, and now I must kill them both."

"No, no. please. Kol, I promise I will go with you, just you and I if you let them go."

"You speak to me, yet you gaze at Damon. This witchpire, this man with no memories or recollection as to why he ever loved you? I don't want your pitty witch. How dare you humiliate me." Kol grabs Bonnie around her neck and begins choking her. His face is filled with pain that she loves another and his eyes blacken with blood lust. Her hands reach up to grab her wrists and pull him off of her, and she fades slowly, gasping for air.

"Stop this!" Damon yelled. Snapping all heads to them, this is an unfair advantage you cowards, you take have some witch bind our magic from forming against you. This an unfair fight. She is worth more than this. Kill me and let her go. Kill me. But Let her go. I'll work for you, I'll be your weapon Kol."

Slowly Klaus' knife is slicing across Damon's neck. "Stop it Niklaus. He is bound to me!" Kol screams.

Damon yells out for the witches that said they knew Bonnie. "Someone, out there, knows this girl. If you know Bonnie, please show your face. Save her life."

Elena, speaks up, once she comes to from when Stefan snapped her neck.

"Elijah! They are royalty to a powerful witch line."

"What?" Damon asks.

"It's true," Caroline says. "She is the Grand Supreme, and you are her Protector. You two are destined soul mates and together you will build a kingdom, of powerful witches, creating a Royal coven."

"Is this a joke?" Damon asks.

Elijah looks to his younger sister. "Elena, how do you know this?"

"I knew them before this all happened. I know their families. It has been told to me. She is a Bennett witch and he is a witchpire of the Salvatore bloodline."

Caroline speaks up, knowing it can mean her demise. "Damon, you and Bonnie were in love before your memories were stolen. We were your friends and family. The the two of you fought to save one another and protect one another, and once your memories were affected, we lost control of the battle. And Damon, Stefan is your brother."

"Elena, you will pay for this." Kol says.

"Is this all true Kol?" Elijah asks.

Kol is still in lust over Bonnie who is unconscious, from his choking her.

"Yes, it is true, they are royalty. The Grand Supreme, and the Supreme protector of the North Western Hemisphere." Two young people walk in and speak.

"Who are you?"

"We are the youngest twins of the Gemini coven." Luke and Liv say as they walk forward from their brief disappearance.

"What business are you hear for?" Elijah asks.

"We came to see if it was true, the real Royal lines were in New Orleans. It is true, it is she. Not only is she the grand supreme, she is pregnant with the next set of twins."

"What?" Damon gasps. He knows she is the only man he has ever been with.

As Bonnie comes to she has no idea of the revelation, she gasps for air, and Damon needs to get ahold of himself to keep her safe. Stefan wakes after the stake had been removed by Caroline, and everyone has to calculate their next move. Stefan was back to himself. Watching Bonnie almost die, brought his humanity back.

Elijah's anger causes him to go full vampire in anger. "After what our mother did, centuries ago, you two were willing to put this entire family's lineage in danger? You understand the Grand council and the ancestors can eradicate our entire family, and all of our sire lines?" His menacing yell echoes the Manor.

"Yes, but, I had it under control, if you would just-" Kol was cut off viciously.

"Silence!" Elijah yells, we are in imminent danger. "Yeagar! Varner! My mother and father, Isobel and Katherine await me outside, see to it they all get home, Now!" He says to his two henchmen. "Take Elena as well."

"Elijah, no, please. Elijah." Elena begs not to leave with the family she has betrayed.

"I am sorry little sister. This is for your own good. Go with your mother." Elena is made to leave.

When the room finally gets quiet, Luke and Liv begin chanting quietly. Sheila, and Lily, were able to use them after making Abby leave. Damon's body is filled with force and Stefan comes to his side. "Memory or not, please fight beside me brother."

Stefan grabs Klaus from behind, knocking the dagger from his hands. Damon's neck was sliced softly and blood fled him at a steady rapid pace. As Luke and Liv kept chanting, Damon began to heal, and he felt his powers coming back to him. He sped to Kol and ripped him away from Bonnie's arms. He threw him against the wall of the staircase, and sped to him, lifting him by the collar of his blazer, and looked him in his face, "Your miniscule life means nothing to me." He looks at Kol long enough and his ice blue eyes light with rage and glow in the direction of Kol's chest as he focusses his rage on the wolf hybrid. "You claim to love that woman, and you are heartless with her life. I will show you what it means to be cold-hearted." Damon reaches in Kol's chest and grabs his heart. Clutching it as viciously as Kol squeezed Bonnie's neck. His eyes burn the inside of Kol's chest. Kol feels his heart start to freeze from the inside out.

 **Icy heart, burn thine soul**

 **Eternal binding, blood runs cold.**

"What are you doing mate I command you to let me go."

Sheila and Lily come out with the chants following Luke and Liv. Unbinding the locked Magic and making a spiritual removing of the hybrid marks on Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan, with help from the ancestors.

Damon's powers are back and he looks over to Bonnie, who lies on the floor after having a hard time catching her breath, since Kol strangled her, her body was put into shock. She lay there conscious but unmoving. Caroline sat by her side holding her hand. Damon points to her, "For her, I will gladly make you suffer a painful and torturous death."

Damon delivers one powerful punch across Kol's face. Breaking his jaw. He teeth grit heavier and heavier as he delivers punishment to Kol.

Blow after blow, Damon Delivers a powerful fist to Kol's face.

Stefan is fighting with Klaus as they go toe for toe. Once Klaus has his arm around Stefan's' throat, the chants begin to ring in his ears. Slowly, the orifices of his body begin to bleed heavily. Every opening bleeding as Stefan, grabs Klaus arm from around his throat and breaks his Elbow, by bending it in the opposite direction. Klaus screams in utter pain, and Stefan then breaks every bone on both of Klaus arms from his wrists to his shoulders.

Damon, after disfiguring Kol's face, feels Kol slipping away slowly as he has enchanted the slow grizzly burn of a frozen heart. Kol's face begins turning silver and his blood is slowly beginning to freeze as well. Once he the freeze is complete, he will be in a permanent sleep that only Damon can wake him from. Slowly Kol's Body freeze burns him from inside out, the suffering is unbearable and he is beginning to feel like he is made of cement as his body tightens to the burning touch. Kol screams in agony.

Klaus, unable to use his arms, is being stripped of his entire thirst for blood. Stefan curses Klaus with the need for blood, but hatred for it. He will live the rest of his life, needing blood but unable to drink it."

"Don't do this to me. I will perish."

"You also like to steal from my family, my brother's one true mate, may you never find a mate to love you."

 **Lonely heart, desperation.**

 **No cure for loves anticipation.**

Damon Drags Kol's half way frozen body to Bonnie and tell him to give her his final words before he freezes for eternity to apologize to her.

"Apologize for hurting her." He yells to both Klaus and Kol.

"My sincerest apologies dear red bird, I loved you. I did." Klaus says to her.

Kol looks at Bonnie barely able to speak as his body slowly freezes, "I'm sorry for hurting you. Forgive me." Those were the last words Kol spoke. Score his lips froze.

Damon obviously had the power of the element of water and ice. His job on Kol was perfected. The last of Kol's red blood drains out of his eyes, and Klaus is almost fully drained of his. They are about to perish into nothing.

"Please stop this!" Elijah asks.

"What?" Damon yells.

"I will do anything, let my brothers go, banish them. Please, but do not take their lives."

"Are you joking? My life has been made into a made for tv movie and Beavis and Butthead were playing me on puppet strings. Laughing all the while. They have tortured me and MY witch and hurt her beyond repair. Her suffering alone, deserves their painful deaths at the hands of my bloodline. You dare ask my mercy? I could kill you for asking."

"I am sorry Grand Protector; I will see to it that these two stay confined to their coffins. I will have them flown to England right away."

Damon thinks about the meaning of death and decides he'd rather them suffer for eternity.

"Fine, I'd rather them suffer for eternity. Death is too easy. Their curses are binding and only Myself or Stefan can break them."

"Yes. Sir. I assure you, you can trust me. Thank you for having mercy on my family." Elijah the noble one, was out of the house in a flash. The descending hybrids were all free of their Sire bonds to Klaus and Kol, and released to Marcel. Klaus and Kol were desiccated to their coffins and flown to England. Eventually the Manor would be signed over in care of Cami and Marcel sometime in the future.

"Damon, something is wrong with Bonnie. She is in a state of shock and she is not moving?" A crying Caroline was at Bonnie's side.

"What?"

Caroline cries, "I have tried getting her to talk and she won't. Her eyes are opening and closing and she is barely gripping my hand."

"No, Bonnie, stay with me. Please, Bonnie, wake up my young witch. Remember today, our magic was binding. Me and you, Bonnie." Bonnie can barely look at Damon she can barely control the movement in her muscles.

Damon's eyes water as his witch won't move. "What happened to her?"

"Looks like brain trauma."

"Can't we do a spell?"

"I don't know, Son," Lily spoke up. "She was attacked earlier by Kol. She said he attacked her, when we spoke to her. She said she was going upstairs to change, and she never came back down until you and Stefan almost killed one another."

"I think she hadn't fully healed. Apparently he took so much blood from her, but in a brutal way." Caroline said.

"The way Klaus had stolen from Abby." Sheila said.

"Those two vampires are calculating and evil."

"How is Abby walking and talking then?"

Luke speaks up, "The twins?"

"How can anyone but me tell she is pregnant? We have only consummated in the last week?" Damon said angrily.

"I felt the light in her stomach. Those babies are going to be powerful. But they need as much of her blood or your blood as they can to survive. So although Kol healed Bonnie, she is not getting enough blood to her brain. She is not healing quick enough for the babies."

"What are you saying? Are my witch and are babies going to die?"

"She can die, and if she dies, there is no way to salvage the lives of your twins this early in her pregnancy, not until they are at least half term."

Damon finally gets revenge on his torturers, and manages to find out who he is and where he comes from. He is powerful and so is his witch and now she is dying, because she is pregnant, and he body was ravages for her magical blood by a maniacal, blood thirsty, killer.

His skin begins to burn with anger and his eyes blacken as he watches her helplessly. She doesn't just need enough blood to heal, she needs enough blood to keep her babies strong enough to be born. The power in the babies needs their fathers blood. Damon collapses onto her and holds her small body. He looks into her eyes, and the last thing she sees before her eyes close for good are his blue eyes. She smiles at him sweetly, and slowly. Then her light dims completely. Damon's eyes water. He refuses to cry in front of these people.

Everyone gathered at her side. "I still don't remember any of you, please don't take this the wrong way but I need sometime alone with my witch. He picks her Body up and takes her away. He drives for hours with her until he gets back to Mystic Falls. He has no idea why he is in Mystic Falls. All he knows is something brought him here. Something drove him to the Salvatore boarding house. He didn't realize it was his home. Bonnie must have been in his head, he thought. No one hears from Damon for days. When they finally realized he went all the way to Mystic Falls they found Bonnie in Damon's bed. Resting.

* * *

 **Present Day…**

Bonnie listens carefully as Lily finishes the story, with tears welding in her eyes.

"What happened Lily? You found me, where was Damon?"

"He lie next to you. Holding your hand. He did a transference spell Bonnie. He gave you and the babies is life source, and put himself in a permanent rest. Your life is tied to his, and it is binding. Only Damon can break the spell. HE knew we would find the two of you this way. Somewhere along the way your entire state of memory has been off and on. I am surprised you remember us. But it makes us all so happy."

Her eyes slowly went wide then, she didn't blink. She had nothing to say. Her lips shook silently and the tremble followed, as her hand covered her mouth. Everyone felt the need to baby her, be delicate and hold her but she wouldn't let them.

"No! No…. Don't touch me please. I need to see him. I need to see his face, please."

"Bonnie, you cannot, it is not good for the babies. Please, wait until you are strong enough."

"No! Stop." She backs away from everyone into the head board. She attempts to get off of the bed, and she hasn't stood in five months. Her legs buckle. Caroline catches her. "Take me to him Care. Please."

"Okay, Stefan will carry you to him okay Bon?" Caroline's heart broke. She signaled for Stefan grab her. Stefan, was silent. He's been waiting Bonnie's awakening for months. Now that she was awake he had no idea what to say. Stefan looks to Bonnie and reaches his arms out to hold her.

She nods her head and grabs him around the neck as he lifts her up.

* * *

Bonnie is in the Salvatore tomb. Stefan carries her to the Coffin, in all of its immaculate state. Stefan helps Bonnie to stand up holding on to the coffin. As Stefan opens it, he sees Bonnie's entire body about to collapse and he holds her up. Her cries come out of her mouth in the form of breathless screams. She is making barely a sound, but the cries are painful and coming from her gut. As he holds her around her belly, he becomes emotional hearing her children's hearts beat, knowing she will raise them without Damon, and that Damon will never hear the heartbeat of his own children. Stefan cries with her. He hasn't seen his brother since he put him in the coffin. Bonnie grabbed his cold pale face, almost blue in color and held it. No life, no soul. Her tears hit his cheeks and she held him for the first time in God knows how long. His skin was cold and hard and lifeless. He was unmoving, and unlike the real Damon. The Damon who brought and gave her life. The Damon who became her reason.

"Damon. Why did you do this? Why did you leave me? I know I was hard-headed and difficult, but I loved you. I never stopped. Never. I can't do this without you. I can't do this without you. I need you to help me, like you always have." Her voice stretches as far as the tomb does, and every word begins getting drug out of her mouth like torture. "Whyyyyy? Why can't we just go back to sitting in your bedroom while I draw on my sneakers? Or you being overprotective as you always are. Can't I just lay with you, and hold you? Or watch movies in the bedroom? What about making me breakfast or me making you let me drive your car? You are going to be a father."

She breaks down and she grabs Damon's body. She refuses to let it go. Stefan had to pull her arms off of Damon, and hold her together. Calm her down and be her strength. He knew he wasn't Damon, but he knew he was what she needed right now. After a couple of hours of sitting in the tomb with Damon, Stefan patiently takes Bonnie back into the boarding house. She finds Lily, and Abby. They sit in silence a while and then finally someone speaks.

"You are pregnant and those babies need you healthy and strong. You should get some rest after everything you've digested tonight."

Bonnie held her stomach for the first time. For the first time she acknowledged that she was expecting. "I'm pregnant? I am going to be a mother?" Trembling overtook her lips, and the lines in her face increased as her face tightened and tried biting back the sounds of weeping. The hitch in her breath caught on to her tears, forcing her to swallow them. As the tears fell down her face, she pushed her hands against her face, tightly and grit her teeth.

"Sorry, I need to be alone right now okay." No wonder she and Damon were good together Lily thought. He did the same thing she smiled to herself, sadly.

Bonnie needed minutes to gather herself. She went into the room and climbed onto Damon's bed, laid back then slowly turned to her side into a ball and cried holding her stomach. All she wanted was to feel his arms wrapped around her right now. All she needed was to feel him holding her, she wanted to feel protected. Loved.

The second the door opened she didn't yell at her intruder. She allowed it. They locked the door behind them and turned the light off. Climbed in bed behind her and held her. It was Stefan. He knew she needed a certain comfort, he knew that only he could give it to her. So, he turned the light out, and held her. Allowing her to imagine it was Damon. Her first time being fully awake from her five-month coma, to find out the man she loved more than anything gave his life for her and their unborn children, was devastating. Stefan filled that temporary void. Holding her silently. While she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N This story will be done in a couple chapters. As I have mentioned before, super natural stories are not my strong suit, I plan to really get better at it eventually. My first supernatural fight scene. lol. I definitely tried.**


	18. PROCESSION

**Little Red**

 **Chapter 18 - PROCESSION**

 **R-T**

 **Long time, no see right? I stopped with this story, because it was my first supernatural story, EVER writing, and honestly, supernatural is not my strong suit, and it was honestly a struggle for me. But as a writer, I have to push myself to try things. Human stories are my best stories. But anyway, I was asked if I could finish this one. And I realize, I hadn't updated in over a year. So, if you are still following, awesome, if not… I mean, sorry I lost you. And if by chance you've never read it before… well, it's got a lot going on, but the next couple of chapters, will be clear, and easy. Introducing a new main character, who may or may not stick around. Anyway, I have decided it was a good time to finish this story. So, I can focus on others. And it should be done in the next couple of updates after this one. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Two and a half months had gone by since Bonnie had awakened. And seven and a half month ago, since, Damon's beautiful self-sacrifice. Bonnie was seven and a half months pregnant, and her belly was growing larger and larger. As the weeks went on, she made trips daily to Damon's coffin. Even when, everyone said she shouldn't, she spoke to him daily about the progression of the pregnancy. After all this time, she realized what it meant, to who she was. A supreme witch. A witch, whom would begin building a powerful coven. Her life was unconventional. She was just a high school senior less than a year ago, starting school. Now, she won't even be graduating. She had higher duties and responsibilities. With all of the work, she had ahead of her, it was impossible to not understand it all, if she didn't have Lily to help. Grams hadn't woken from her coma, but Abby was around now.

Stefan was Bonnie closest confident. After Damon's death, she relied on Stefan's shielding friendship. He was very protective of she and the babies. He looked for her, the way Damon would. Days went by, where Bonnie wouldn't talk about Damon. She focused on her new alliance with the Gemini coven.

Liv and Luke, the twins, were able to advise Bonnie on witchling twins. How it was growing up, and what they had to look forward to. They often channeled one another's energy to really prove their abilities. Although they were both exceptionally gifted separately, witchling twins, often need to rely on their other halves to reach their potential.

Bonnie sat calmly with Liv, one day, outside. The twins went to Mystic Falls often to check on Bonnie and report back to their coven how the supreme was doing. They also, helped offer protective services to give Stefan a bit of a break. "So, how are you feeling Bonnie?"

"I feel okay. I mean, the past two months have been one obstacle after the other, but I am doing okay." Bonnie looked out to the trees, and watched the silently howling wind, work its way through Mother Nature.

"I mean, I know it's hard. Two twins, single mother."

"Yeah, but I have, my mom, Lily, Caroline, and Stefan. Stefan has been amazing."

"Yeah, but, Stefan, he's not someone with whom you'll build a future. Or is he?"

"Stefan and me? No, he dated both Elena and Caroline. And even though he and Caroline are friends again, I don't see him that way. He's... when I see him, I see Damon. And I just can't."

"Yeah, I get it. And Caroline?"

"She and Elena, are baby vamps. They are Stefan's progeny. He, should be helping them, but instead, he's been busy looking after me. And, Elena, is gone with her family. Her mother, and her father, are trying to breed her into a proper Mikaelson. So, it's for the best anyway. Our relationship depleted. She may have helped in the end, but she also got us to that place, facing Klaus and Kol."

"Bonnie, you are the supreme. You need a strong, coven."

"I'm building our coven. It'll take time."

"Bonnie, you are in your own right, a queen. You need a powerful coven. A king. Staff. Council. Protection."

Bonnie was becoming annoyed. She appreciated Liv, but... she was still mourning Damon. Her life, was drastically turned and flipped. She had the power to create and destroy life, at her fingertips, and the one person who she loved more than anything was gone. Plagued by memories of she and Damon's imprisonment, she dealt with fears that the Mikaelson's would seek revenge.

"I'm eighteen, Liv. I'm still trying to figure out what it means to become a new mother, of witch babies, and their father is dead."

"Bonnie, listen. Don't be angry. I just, I know, the council will be waiting for you to move on. Protection Bonnie. You need a full coven."

"Your coven, is an ally to my coven. So, I don't need to force anything crazy." Bonnie stood up, and rubbed her belly. As she struggled to stand, Liv, stood up, and helped her.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Bonnie looked at Liv. Speculatory thoughts crossed Bonnie's mind. "What are you talking about Liv?"

"Remember, when you told me, how it was explained to you? That supernatural were going to come searching for you. Well, without your protector, the likelihood, that possible new mates... witches from all over, will be sending their most powerful suitors to impress you."

"Well, I'm not interested."

"Soon, you won't have a choice. Power combined, is how you rule this hemisphere."

Bonnie was distracted as Lily walked out to her. "Bonnie, come on, it's time to work on some spells. How are the babies?"

"Ugh. Hungry. I haven't found satisfaction in much food lately. But- I should eat something."

"Bonnie, I'm going to make something for us for lunch. Liv, will you be staying?"

"No." Bonnie quickly interrupted. "Liv, was just leaving." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Lily furrowed her eye brows, and looked towards Liv. "Such a shame. It's nice to hear about all the wonderful things your family has been up to lately Liv. And your oldest brother, has come quite some way."

"Yeah, he has." Liv smiled. She turned towards Bonnie who was bothered by now, with the conversation. "But, um I should go. Bonnie needs rest."

"Sure. Well, don't be a stranger. We should be seeing you all, for Bonnie's birthing ceremony."

"Well, I was invited to be part of this, historical event. So, my plans to be here, are set in stone." Liv, wasn't sure how Lily felt about the Parkers, but, she knew Lily was aware, that Bonnie needed to begin evaluating suitors. Seven months after her supernatural coronation, and pregnant with twins, she was in need of full protection. "So, my family, has been waiting for Bonnie's birthing ceremony. Her children are already in need of protection. With everything that's happened, we are more concerned for her safety, than ever."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Liv. "Surely." Her tilted head indicated, her interest in Liv's next set of words.

"My older brother will be here from Portland."

"Malachai, Parker? Interesting."

"Yeah. He just turned twenty-four. He's been traveling around the world for three years, learning as much as he can about coven leadership. He's going to be taking my dad's place, on his twenty-fifth birthday."

"Amazing. I forget sometimes, what it means to be witch as opposed to a witchpire. Responsibilities are different. Witchpires are protectors. So, we don't typically have our own coven, so much as we protect them."

"Yeah, well, being part of a royal bloodline, is one of the things, we pride ourselves in. And my brother is a Prince, so... he's destined to marry someone, who's also..." Liv looked towards Bonnie, "quite grand and special."

"I'm sure he will." Lily smiled. Bonnie became quickly uncomfortable.

"Well, women are throwing themselves at him already."

"Good for him. He shouldn't have any issues finding the perfect witch."

"Well, he's picky. He wants someone, who's bloodline is just as strong, if not stronger. And he wants someone, who values the power of our destiny."

"Enough about witches, and power. Liv, you should go. I appreciate you dropping by." Bonnie said in a hurry hugging her and trying to make her leave.

"Okay, bye Bonnie. And, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yup." Bonnie shoved Liv along, towards her car, and watched her until she started the car, but didn't bother watching her drive off. Instead, she moved up the stairs, and walked passed Lily. Lily was wondering why Bonnie was so affected by Liv.

She walked in and followed her towards the kitchen. "Bonnie, we should talk."

"About what?"

"Well, the possibility that you will have to move on."

"Not now, Lily."

"It's been seven months Bonnie. Damon is-"

"Don't say it. He's in a coffin. He looks the same. He's in a coma."

"Bonnie, it's not likely. He won't awaken. That spell bound your lives, so you could have these babies. And, with these babies coming into the world, they need protection, as do you."

"Why can't I just be? It's been two months!"

"It's been seven. You've been conscious for two. By all means, take your time. I'm not rushing you. But, what Liv was insinuating was right. Supernaturals will be coming around soon. Everything that happened with the Mikaelsons, was because of your special title. Supreme. It won't be long before the council is expecting to pair you."

Bonnie looked up at the sky and held her stomach. "This is unfair."

"I'm sorry." Lily hesitated before speaking again. "Bonnie, I should tell you something that I was informed of this week. Against my better judgement. And I'm sorry I have to deliver the message this way, but the council did inform me, that they will be appointing you a new protector."

"What? They can't do that. It has to be natural. You told me, Damon and I were always supposed to be chosen for one another."

"You are Bonnie. And this isn't my choice. I'm still dealing with the fact that my son is gone. But the way the council sees it, is, two months to prepare you for your Twins, and you need someone you can trust."

"So, what? I have Stefan."

"No. It has to go beyond that."

"Meaning?"

"Your protector, will be the man you will marry." Lily began to cry.

"How could you not tell me this?"

"I just found out this week."

"Oh God, Lily. I don't want one. Okay."

"You don't have a choice, as far as they are concerned. Bonnie, I'm sorry- I tried to keep this from happening, but-" Lily offered an apology, but Bonnie had walked off. She wanted to be alone.

 **…**

Bonnie walked over to the tomb, alone. She stood near his coffin. Immaculate and regal. She lifted it. Inside he lay peacefully. There was something she felt whenever she was with him. Something she tried to understand, as if Damon had left her a message. She would stare at him for minutes, just wondering. She spoke to him, and their children, preparing her life for the future ahead of them. And every time she visited him, spelled the tomb, so no one could enter when she was alone with him. But today she forgot, and Stefan stood outside of it listening to her speak to Damon.

"They want me to start moving on. Strange, right? I feel like I just lost you. Even if it's been seven months, it feels like we were sitting in your room just yesterday, while I studied for an exam." She smiled. "The babies are getting bigger. I have to lay on my back every night. It's such a pain. I miss laying on my stomach and seeing my feet. "

Bonnie walked around the coffin, dragging her arm gently around it, talking to him. She would stop after walking around a couple of times and grab his hand. His hands weren't as cold as they were before. Maybe his body had become accustomed to the state it was in.

"Apparently, a supreme needs protection at all times. You, you were my protector. The council will be appointing a new protector for me. They say I have to marry him. I don't want to." She cried. "I don't want this stupid title, I don't want to be imagining, life without you. But, I'm here right? And I will give our children the protection they deserve. ME! Okay, me. I'm capable. And you, you're... you're barely gone. Why would they do this to me?" She asked out loud, in the quiet, tomb, praying he'd wake up and answer her. Thinking the louder she spoke, the likely it would wake him up. "Wake up! Say something. Tell me you won't let that happen! Tell me they're making a mistake." She begged, until she demanded. "TELL ME!" She was desperate for him to wake up. She collapsed onto his body and cried again. She let herself cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she stood up walked to his cheek and kissed it. "I know, it's time for me to grow up. It's just all happening so fast. I wish you were here. But, I love you. And, I'm going to make sure our kids, are everything we could possibly want them to be. I promise."

 **...**

When Bonnie walked back into the manor, from her walk from the tomb, she heard a yelling match. She stopped before entering, wondering why Stefan was so upset.

"Seriously. He hasn't been gone a fucking year?"

"Stefan, it isn't my choice."

"But it should be hers." He yelled. "Why can't she choose?"

"Because, she's just now being introduced into this life. She has no idea what it means to be paired or mated with an equal."

"This is bullshit. Damon and I came prepared for our lives for this. We are the ones who the Bennett line chose. We finally have both come into our powers. Damon is the man she was supposed to marry. You can't just pass her to some other family. Then who are we...? No one! The new family will push us out gradually. Before you know it, my nieces or nephews won't even have me in their lives. Or you! Lily. We don't need to do this."

"Stefan, it's not my say-"

"Then fight for it."

"Stefan, we are supposed to build a coven. With what, you, me, Valerie, Nora, Mary Louise, and Beau."

"And Bonnie, and Abby. And eventually, the twins once they are here. We don't need a large coven Lily."

"But she does. She's the supreme, and the council wants this to be done."

"This is all a fucking disaster. I know my brother wouldn't be okay with this. His life was groomed for her, and there has to be something we can do to-"

"And he's gone, Stefan. He tied his life to hers, so that she could live. There's nothing we can do."

"Bullshit!"

At this point Bonnie walked in, quietly. "Bonnie, umm. Sorry. We were just-"

"Deciding my life for me?"

"It's not what it looks like." Lily tried reasoning.

"Stefan is right. Damon was groomed for me. He was chosen for me. I can't believe anyone else can take his place. I will never love someone else. But, if I must do this for my children. I will." Stefan face was guilted into shock. "But I refuse to lay with another man. I refuse to love another man. And I refuse to quit trying to break Damon's spell."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Lily admitted.

"My mother called me today, she believes the twins are going to be born early. So, I need to make sure, we have everything ready for it. And who's going to be the one birthing them?"

"Valerie, darling. Valerie will be performing the ceremony. Liv and Luke will be there as support."

"Okay. I'd like to deal with my pregnancy, without any more fighting."

"Of course, dear. I need the next two months to be peaceful. When will the council decide who my new protector is."

"I guess they've decided."

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. "Wow." She lowered her face into her palms. Stefan walked over to her grabbing and hugging her.

"Bonnie, we aren't going anywhere. We are your family, and we will get through it, together."

As he spoke to her she just grabbed and held him. No one could figure out their positions in this world anymore. Damon being gone changed so much and with Damon having lost his memory before the spell was performed no one was aware of what or why he did it. Which means they couldn't figure out how to fix it.

"Just like that, a new protector has been chosen. And when am I to marry him?"

"When your twins are born, they want the commencement to take place. This way, the twins are able to acknowledge his existence form birth."

"Two months until my name changes and I'm married to some stranger?" Her tone was quiet, and driving off to the ceiling that she stared at in order to hold back tears. "I'm gonna go to grams house in the woods. I lost my appetite and I just want to be alone. If my mom calls, you can tell her where to find me." Bonnie sighed, and walked out of the manor. She headed to her car, and left. Stefan stood having a staring contest with Lily. In all his anger, all he felt like doing was yelling.

"This is wrong, Lily."

"Stefan, there's nothing I can do. Our hemisphere needs to start building. After what happened with the Mikaelsons, the council is worried, and rightfully so. They don't want something like that happening again. Especially, if they choose to retaliate."

"We destroyed, Klaus and Kol! That family can't come back. I mean, how would they? It's bullshit! "

"It's not bullshit. Yes. Klaus and Kol are gone. But so is Damon now. So, if they retaliate, you won't have your brother to help."

Angry Stefan shook his head. "There's a loop hole to Damon's spell."

"Stefan, please stop. You are going to make things harder than they have to be." Lily tried reasoning. "If Damon created a loop hole, sure... I'll try and help to figure it out, but we have two months. That's it. We have two months, and if in two months, we can't crack the spell, I'm sorry. The council is ordering the marriage." Lily said.

"Fine. I'm gonna tell Bonnie, so we can start working on it."

"No. please. Telling her will create stress. We can't have her stressing with those babies. And we can't get her hopes up. So, let's work quietly, and maybe, we can get Abby's help."

"Alright." Stefan headed to leave, and Lily stopped him.

"Stefan?"

He turned slowly towards her. "Lily..."

"I want him back as much as you do. He's my son. But, everything, at stake leads to preparing her for this union. But I promise you, I will try my hardest to crack this spell. Just... don't get your hopes up, because there's no more devastating a feeling, than losing the same person twice." As tears ran down her cheeks, she wiped quietly. But Stefan was too driven to find a loop hold, to feel emotion. He needed to be strong for the family, the new coven, his comatose brother, Bonnie, and the twins. He left quietly on a mission.

"I'll be back in two days' time."

"Okay, son. Be careful." She watched him leave and the trail of his tire marks, were the sound of determination, with a touch of defiance.

 **...**

A week later, Bonnie was sitting at her mom's house. Abby had reinstated Bonnie's residence, after Bonnie left almost a year ago. Even though, Bonnie still spent a lot of time alone in her grams cottage in the woods. Her father, who still couldn't accept her Bennett responsibilities, was given an ultimatum by Abby. And he couldn't handle the stipulations of Bonnie's new life, nor her pregnancy out of wedlock. He left Bonnie and Abby and promised he'd never be back.

Surprisingly, Bonnie was okay with it. After losing Damon, she couldn't imagine, any other loss devastating her the ways his did. When her dad walked out on them, she bid him good riddance.

"Bonnie, how are the babies sleeping?"

"Well, I think they sleep when I'm awake, and are awake when I am asleep." She laughed.

"It's not uncommon. Here, I made you some tea. It's good for your heart burn."

"Thanks mom. I appreciate it." Bonnie sipped her tea, and stare out at nothing.

"I know, this all seems like so much Bonnie. I mean, this entire life was difficult for me to process. It's why I had a hard time accepting it, and introducing it to you. But... It's no excuse for my previous behavior. I'm just happy to be here ow. Because you need me, right now, more than ever."

"Thanks mom. I'm just, still trying to process this union. I don't want to get married to some man I don't know. Some arranged situation. That's a recipe for disaster."

"No, it's not. They tend to find someone, who suits you. Someone who will be what you need."

"So, they'll find Damon?"

"Bonnie, the reason we can't figure Damon's loop hole, is because he created the spell, with memory loss. He didn't know any of us, nor did he tell any of us, what he was thinking. No one could possibly know what was going on through his mind, and therefor figure out how to crack his spell. So, as much as I want to bring him back, right now, it feels impossible."

"We are witches. Nothing is impossible."

"I know. But every action taken against nature, or against a spell, has a consequence."

"Mom, you walked away from this life, and married dad."

"Yeah, I did. And look, he couldn't accept my life. And I absorbed his, making his life, mine. It was wrong. Now, I'm here, practicing things I should've practiced years ago. Understand, and though I wish it was Damon, you could experience this beautiful change with Damon, I want you to live your life, with the same tenacity you did before Damon did what he did for you me the twins. I want you to know, Damon would want the best for you, and if there was some loophole, he was smart enough to work it out, in a way that you... you... understand me, you. He would have worked it out in a way that you would figure it out. And only you. Because, the way you talk about him, and how he gave you the choice, he trusted you, Bonnie, he always trusted you to make the right decision. And it will come to you sooner or later. I promise you."

Abby was right. Damon always gave Bonnie choices, and space. He always trusted she would figure things out on her own, and he was patient with her. He trusted in her that much. "You're right mom. I'm going to just, take it all, day by day. The answers or solutions are out there."

"Yes. Now, think about these babies. Focus on happiness. We will do some chanting later. The babies need to be immersed in some positive energy."

"Okay mom." Abby tried hard to keep Bonnie's spirits up. Not only did she lose Damon, but she lost her grams. While everyone was worried about the state of her grievances, Abby was trying to help her focus on the beauty of motherhood and positive energy. Then a knock at the door threw them both off. "You invited someone over, mom?"

"No. I actually told everyone you needed a little space today, for positive energy transference." Abby furrowed her brows at a ringing of her door bell. "Uhh, let me go see who it is. Just sit tight."

Bonnie walked to the cupboard to grab some honey for her tea. She poured some honey, and stir, while Abby spoke quietly. Preparing herself for a pleasant night of energy transference, she took her sweater off, and then went under her shirt to unfasten and pull off her bra, without removing her top. "Ahhh." She smiled. "Finally, my boobs are free." She sang out, and as she turned around, she was struck with the image of a man she'd never seen before, watching her sing and dance as she freed her breasts. "Oh crap." She clutched her chest, even though she was wearing a tank top. "Wow." She said, narrowing her face at Abby.

"Sorry, sweetie, I... I thought you were drinking tea. This young man felt obligated, to come meet you. In his mind, it is the responsible thing to do."

"Hello, Bonnie. I know this is all new to you, but, I've come into my powers a while ago, and I spent years traveling the world learning about different witch customs, and rituals. Leadership roles aren't easy, and I assure you, I... will do everything in my power to make this transition, and this change one that you won't have to fear the worst."

She stares at him, as if he had mistaken her for someone else. "Okay. Are you like, my mentor or...?"

"No. No." He laughed. "Ahh, this is weird, huh?"

"Weird? Mom, what is going on?"

Abby looked at Bonnie, with soft unknowing eyes. "Bonnie this is, Malachai Parker."

"Oh, Luke and Liv's oldest brother? Hello, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Thank you. And um, you can call me Kai."

"Nice to meet you Kai. And, I really appreciate your family, and how much your brother and sister have been there through this."

"Yeah, well... it's their job."

"Job, excuse me?"

"Yeah, to protect you. That's is what they are supposed to do. As is mine."

"Okay, well, right now, I'm fine. Just going to do some chanting with my mother. I actually wasn't going to be bothered with "witch" business today." She laughed. So, if we can maybe meet tomorrow, I'd-"

"Bonnie, I don't think you understand. I have been chosen, to be your protector."

"Oh, okay? " she look at him strangely, then it hit her. "Oh. It's you. We are supposed to get-"

"Married. Yes. We are supposed to get married in two months." He smiled, a wickedly handsome, and overly confident smile. Sparkling white teeth, and a face, that could sell sugar to candy. He raised her hand, and kissed the back of her palm. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but amazing things go about you."

"And I've heard absolutely nothing about you." Her arms were folded across her chest and she was angry. "How long have they known, and when the hell were they gonna tell me?"

"No one knew, accept my family, and the council. I'm the second in line for this position. I was bread to be the second in line for this position."

"Liv, knew all along?"

"In all fairness, she was sworn to secrecy." He smiled again. "You are beautiful."

"Listen, I need-"

"I just wanted to meet you. I could feel the energy when I walked up. You're, power is insane. Anyways, I've arranged for us to spend the day together. This Saturday. I won't keep you, I just... wanted to come and say hello, and let you know about Saturday. I'll pick you up around noon."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek one more time. Then, he hugged Abby and did the same, "Nice to meet you Abby Bennett."

"Likewise, Kai." He smiled, before walking out. Bonnie stood upset, and in silence.

"Speak to me, Bonnie." Abby was worried, feeling her daughter's emanating heat, and anger pushing out of her body, in the form of raw energy.

"What the hell was that? He just, came here, unannounced. And now, I'm supposed to spend a day with him, because he arranged it? He didn't even ask if it was okay. And did you see him stare at my stomach? Mom, he... he was arrogant, and cocky."

"Bonnie, I don't know what's say."

"What can you say? The council, devised this. The council, will be the ones I talk to."

"You can't really go up against the council, let alone, challenge a law."

"No, you can't. And maybe Lily can't. But, I'm the Supreme, right? I can't just act like Damon doesn't matter. And this marriage... I'm not okay with it." Suddenly Bonnie felt a sharp jab in her stomach. "Ahhh. I think one of the babies just kicked."

"They are reading your energy."

Bonnie felt more sharp pains, and hunched over holding her stomach, "Ahhh. Mom, this... his is burning my chest. Please... do something." She begged.

Abby grabbed Bonnie, and chanted to calm her down. She closed her eyes, and chanted against the negative energy. Bonnie was holding her stomach, trying to focus with Abby. As Abby chanted, Bonnie felt got a vision in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. Her body tensed up really tight, and suddenly gave out as she collapsed to her knees on the floor. Her eyes opened, and Abby was still chanted.

"Mom? Mom? It's okay now. I'm okay."

"Oh gosh, what just happened?"

"I don't know. But somewhere in there, I got a vision."

"Of what?"

"Of Damon, mom."

"Damon? What kind of vision?"

"He was calling my name. But I couldn't find him. But, he was there in my vision. I promise. Mom, he was calling me."

"Sweetie, I think we should get you to lie down."

"Listen to me, mom. Damon was there, I felt him."

"Baby, we need to rest, and talk about this after you rest."

"Are you listening, mom. Damon, was calling my name, and it has to mean something. Right?"

Abby sat on her knees watching Bonnie have hope for the first time in months. "Yes. It has to. But, we need to focus on changing the energy of the space right now, okay. For the twins. Come on, let's go to the den and get you relaxed."

"Okay." Bonnie walked with her mom, and couldn't help but to think it meant something.

 **...**

Two days later, Bonnie was sitting in her grams cottage. She went there to be alone, often. Everyone knew, not to disturb her, when she was at Sheila's cottage. When she opened the door to walk outside, her memories of golden eyes... flashed. And being prisoner, and watching Damon suffer. She tried focusing on any signs he would've left for her, to figure out his loop hole. She walked around the inside and outside, searching for whatever she could find. The darker it got, the more she channeled the energy of the spirit. She walked to a desolate tree. A stomp, that stood out to her. She looked at it a while then placed her hand on it. When she did that, her eyes closed and she was watching as if she was seeing a scene play out in her head.

She walked a little further, and all she saw was running. But she wasn't running. She was being carried. Who was carrying her? She walked through the woods, following the trail the person was running, she walked and walked until she bumped into a large body. She opened her eyes.

"You?"

"Yes, me. Why are you out here alone? At night?"

"Because I can be. Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm your protector. And I will always have my eye on you. Wherever you go."

"I don't need you watching me Malachai."

"Kai."

"You need to leave... Malachai."

"No. I won't, and what are you doing out here, alone?"

"None of your business." She yelled.

He gave a cynical laugh, and grabbed her by both arms, and looked her right in her eyes, "You're going to be my wife, in two months. From here on out, everything you do, is my business."

"I'm not going to marry you." She tried yanking her arms out of his grip, but he held on tight.

"You don't have a choice. Now, come on, Bonnie Bennett. I need to get you back to Mystic Falls. You're pregnant, and this, is dangerous. Man, Damon had his work cut out for him." She slapped him across his face.

 **SLAP!**

"Don't, ever... say his name." He smirked, at the stinging sensation across his face, and picked her up bridal style. "Put me down."

"Not a chance sweet heart. I'm taking you home. I don't know what you got away with before with Damon, but I'm not taking any chances, with you disappearing." He repeated Damon's name, the way she repeated Malachai, against his wishes. Then she was begrudgingly carried to her car, where he followed her all the way back to Abby's place. Everything about him, was already, all wrong. When Bonnie got out of the car, she walked to her doorstep, and avoided making eye contact with him. He jumped out of the car and walked to her. "Hey."

"Leave me!"

"No. I won't. You need to understand, that I can't just, allow you to do what you want."

"I'll never... repeat never, be told what to do."

"Until now."

"Until, you thought."

"You're cute, you know that, but, I'm not here for it. So, the next time you go to the cottage alone, I'm going to burn it down." He said. Bonnie's, entire body temperature rose, and she felt tingling in her fingers. "Are we clear?"

"Ahhh." She let out a deep seeded grunt, and threw her hands pushing his body away from her with a large jolt of power. Then she, turned to his car, looked at it, and lit it afire with her eyes. When he stood up, noticing what she had done, he looked at her shaking his head. "I light the fires around here."

He shook it off, and walked towards her filled with instant fury. As he walked towards her, she held up her hand, and used her magic to keep him from walking towards her, but as she hit him with her magic, he just siphoned it, back out of her, and forced her to stop.

"What the hell?"

"I'm a siphoner, Bonnie. You, use magic on me, it's just gives me more power to stop you." He walked all the way to her, and stood face to face. "Two months. We will get married. You will have these beautiful little witch babies, in your belly. Then, I'm going to be their step daddy. And we will continue to grow our coven, with more, beautiful little witch babies. Understand? Stop looking at me, as your enemy. We are on the same side Bonsters." He promised.

"Don't call me that."

"Hey, you are the future mother of my offspring. Pet names are a must."

"I wouldn't touch you, with a ten-foot pole. Unless it was on fire, and I was ramming it up your ass." She yelled.

"Speaking of ramming poles up asses, I do like a little kink." He winked at her.

"You're a fucking sociopath."

"Only Monday through Friday. I assure you, on Saturday, I'll be on my best behavior."

Bonnie stare at him with disgust, then used her mind to open her front door. She walked backwards into the house, and looking at him, used her mind to slam the door in his face. She heard him laughing from outside the door. The. He called out. "See you Saturday, Sweetie-Pie." She heard him walk off, and the tingle in her fingers came back, and her hands were shaking, from just the thought of him.

* * *

 **Thoughts on Bonnie and Kai? The council ordering this union? Her twins? Damon?**


End file.
